La chasseuse de trésor et le médecin
by loucia2
Summary: Leïla est une chasseuse de trésor qui navigue seule sur la route de Grand Line afin de réaliser son rêve. C'est alors qu'elle fit la rencontre de Trafalgar Law le pirate qu'elle respectait le plus au monde et qu'elle rêvait de rejoindre.
1. Introduction

**Voici ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques à condition qu'elles soient constructives bien sur.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à l'illustre** **Eiichiro Oda. Seul les OC m'appartiennent**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Introduction

Salut, je m'appelle Leïla Windell et je suis chasseuse de trésor. Mon rêve est de décrypter la plus grande carte au trésor du monde et pour cela je dois retrouver les différents fragments de cette carte qui sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde. J'en possède actuellement deux (qui me viennent de ma mère) et je suis donc à la recherche des 8 morceaux manquants. C'est donc dans le but de retrouver ces morceaux que je navigue sur la route de Grand Line.

Je ne fais partie d'aucun équipage pirate, je voyage en solitaire ce qui me permet d'être assez discrète lorsque j'arrive sur une nouvelle île. Cependant ne pas avoir d'équipage n'a pas que des avantages et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec certains pirates pas très recommandables mais jusqu'à présent je suis parvenue à m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Je dois quand même avouer que je commence à me sentir vraiment seule et que je rêve de trouver un équipage ou je puisse me sentir à l'aise. Il y a d'ailleurs un équipage en particulier que je rêve de rejoindre : celui du pirate que j'admire le plus je veux parler de Trafalgar Law un pirate soi-disant cruel et sadique.

C'est donc dans l'espoir de rencontrer la supernovas que je navigue dans les alentours de l'archipel Shabondy.


	2. Une rencontre innatendue

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

PDV Leïla

* Ça y est j'y suis *! J'étais enfin arrivée sur l'île azur, une île printanière où poussaient de nombreuses fleurs de couleur azur et turquoise. Débarquer sur cette île me mit d'excellente humeur vu que depuis quelques mois je n'avais fait escale sur aucune île printanière et je devais avouer que le soleil chaud du printemps me manquait vraiment énormément. * j'espère que la prochaine île sera une île hivernale ! * En effet, j'adorais la neige ça me rappelait mon île natale, les paysages couverts de neige et d'un blanc immaculé étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le centre ville afin d'acheter des vivres, me renseigner sur le temps de rechargement du Log pose, et bien sur écouter les conversations pour savoir si Trafalgar Law se trouvait sur cette île. Après tout je n'étais pas très loin de l'archipel et il s'agissait de la seule route pour rejoindre le nouveau monde.

Quelques heures plus tard je réussi à dénicher assez de vivres pour ma prochaine traversée et sans dépenser beaucoup de Berry, j'allais maintenant pouvoir profiter de cette île magnifique puisque le Log pose ne se rechargerait pas avant 5 jours. En revanche je n'avais pas trouvé un seul indice à propos du supernovas. Pas l'ombre d'un seul chapeau nordique sur cette île, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter je finirai bien par le retrouver et à ce moment là je lui demanderai de rejoindre son équipage, mais pour l'instant j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de mon séjour ici.

Je parti donc déposer mes achats dans mon petit bateau qui était en fait un petit voilier avec assez de place pour loger deux personnes seulement, après tout comme je voyageai seule je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'encombrerai d'un grand bateau. Je préférais les petits bateaux rapides qui me permettaient de ne pas trop me faire remarquer lorsque j'arrivais sur une nouvelle île et de me faufiler entre les bateaux pour éviter les ennuis lorsqu'ils se présentaient. Et puis un petit navire était plus facile à protéger lorsque l'on était attaqué.

Une fois le tout déposé dans la cale de mon modeste navire je décidai d'explorer cette nouvelle terre, le centre ville ne me semblant pas très animé, j'optai plutôt pour une exploration de la forêt.

Cette forêt était bien différente du reste de l'île, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les petits champs de fleurs bleues vus auparavant, on aurait plutôt dit que l'on se trouvait sur une île de géant. Les arbres les plus petits devaient faire au moins 5 mètres et étaient tellement épais que les rayons du soleil ne passaient pas. Cependant lorsque le soleil parvenait à se frayer un passage à travers l'épais feuillage, celui-ci nous offrait un spectacle sublime (je décidai alors de revenir à cet endroit pour dessiner ce merveilleux tableau afin d'immortaliser cet instant, en effet un de mes passe temps est de dessiner tout ce que je vois afin de garder un maximum de souvenirs de mon périple).

Enfin bref j'étais tellement occupée à regarder ce paysage, que je n'avais pas remarqué la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour voir cet inconnu que je venais de heurter je vis un long manteau de fourrure rouge et la même couleur immonde qui peignait sa tignasse et enfin son visage affichait un sourire narquois. * Non mais combien de chance y avait-il pour que je tombe sur lui ! Une sur 100 ? Qu'ais-je fais pour toujours tomber sur les pires personnes qui naviguent sur cette mer et m'attirer toujours plus d'ennuis ? * Je venais de heurter malencontreusement Eustass captain Kidd !

_ Généralement je tue des gens pour moins que ça ma jolie, mais tu as de la chance d'avoir un beau visage. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin d'examiner la mystérieuses inconnue puis s'écria, mais je te reconnais tu est Leïla la célèbre chasseuse de trésors !

* mince, il me connaît j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Bon il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir sans me faire tuer !*

_ On dit que tu ne fais partie d'aucun équipage ça te dirais pas de rejoindre des mecs, des vrais ? En échanges de quelques services bien entendu..., dit il avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

_ Non merci je voyage seule. * non mais ça va pas je vais quand même pas voyager avec ce pot de peinture ambulant !* Je vous remercie pour votre proposition mais je vais devoir la décliner je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Je m'apprêtais à partir afin de mettre le plus de distance entre ce mec dangereux et moi lorsque je l'entendis crier :

_ Non mais parce que tu crois que je te donne le choix ? Allez les gars attrapez-la ! Mais évitez de trop l'abîmer ça serai dommage.

Sans que je puisse réaliser ce qui m'arrivais les trois hommes de Kidd se jetèrent sur moi avec leurs armes bien mise en évidence ( sûrement dans le but de m'impressionner).

* Bon et bien je pense que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux m'en sortir il va falloir utiliser la manière forte* Je pris alors ma lance que je portais sur mon dos et contrai alors les attaques des pirates avant de contre attaquer. Je mis les pirates en déroute assez facilement ce qui semblait d'ailleurs amuser Kidd.

_ On dirait bien que tu sais te battre ! Tant mieux je préfère ça plutôt qu'une petite fille sans défense et pleurnicharde.

_ Peut être mais maintenant ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre ton équipage alors laisse moi tranquille et fiche le camp ! Tu va pas me forcer quand même !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Vas y Killer !

J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour faire face au gars qui arrivait dans mon dos, je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaître, ce masque bleu et blanc et ces cheveux blond il s'agissait de Killer le second de Kidd. J'avais du mal à contrer ses coups et je savais que si le combat s'éternisait je ne ferais pas le poids. Si seulement j'avais plus développé mon fluide perceptif je pourrais anticiper plus facilement ses mouvements, ce qui me permettrais de trouver une ouverture grâce à laquelle je pourrais me sauver. Bon en attendant je n'allais pas attendre de me faire battre, après tout la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque. Je me lançai donc vers mon ennemis afin de lancer une attaque d'estoc, suivi d'une attaque circulaire puis d'une série d'attaques rapides. Je profitais du fait que j'étais plus rapide que lui pour essayer de le prendre à revers ce qui d'ailleurs marchait plutôt bien. Malheureusement je n'avais pas l'habitude des longs combats et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir alors que lui commençait à peine à ressentir les effets secondaires de mes attaques à répétition. Ce fut à ce moment là que Kidd essaya de me désarmer en essayant d'attirer ma lance mais il comprit bien vite que ma lance n'était pas en métal mais en granit marin. Killer profita alors d'une ouverture dans ma défense (alors que je tentais d'éviter les couteaux lancés par ce psychopathe apparemment vexé que son pouvoir ne lui soit d'aucune utilité) pour me lancer une attaque d'une grande violence. Je réussi de justesse à contrer cette attaque mais la violence du choc m'étourdit et je dus mettre un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber, je ne voyais plus qu'une ombre floue s'approcher de moi tandis que le capitaine riait aux éclats puis ce fut le noir total.


	3. leçon de choses

Chapitre 3 : leçon de choses

PDV Leïla

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais extrêmement mal à la tête, elle y avait pas été de main morte cette grosse brute ! * Et puis d'abord je suis où là ? On dirai... une cale de bateau ! Oh non ne me dites pas que je suis dans le bateau du rouquin c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver! * Il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible et que je me planque dans mon bateau pour les quelques jours qui restaient et ensuite je lèverai l'ancre vers la prochaine île en espérant ne pas tomber sur d'autres problèmes.

Je tentai alors de me lever lorsque j'entendis un bruit de ferraille avant de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer. Je vis alors les menottes en granit marin que j'avais aux pieds ( ce qui ne sert strictement à rien vu que je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon). Résignée, je m'assis au sol en attendant une occasion pour me sauver (de plus ces sadiques avaient laissé ma lance bien en évidence à quelques mètres de moi mais totalement inaccessible pour moi dans mon état actuel.) Quelques minutes plus tard un homme entra dans ma « cellule » avec un plateau repas.

_ Le capitaine viendra dans quelques temps en attendant il veut que tu manges.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

_ Ça c'est ton problème mais à mon avis ça risque de ne pas plaire au capitaine.

_ Non mais c'est la meilleure ! Il me force à faire partie de son équipage, il va pas en plus me forcer à manger si j'en ai pas envie !

Le pirate ne répondit rien et parti aussi vite qu'il était venu (en laissant bien sur le plateau). Plateau auquel je n'avais rien touché, après tout je n'avais absolument pas confiance en ce type.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, ce cher Eustass me fis l'honneur de sa présence.

_ Alors ? Comment trouves-tu tes appartements ?

_ Un peu sordide je trouve, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment lorsque l'on voit qui est le capitaine de ce bateau. Répondis je d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Il ne tient qu'à toi d'améliorer ta condition il suffit que tu décides de ton plein grès de rejoindre mon équipage. De toute façon tu en feras partie les seules choses qui peuvent changer sont tes conditions de voyage.

_ Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise c'est NON je voyage en solitaire.

Je vis alors une veine ressortir sur son front

_ Maintenant ça suffit tu as vu où que tu avais le choix...

_ Mais tu es bouché ma parole c'est quel mot que tu n'as pas compris dans NON ! Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée !

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer une autre phrase que je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur avec une main puissante posée contre ma gorge

_ Je préfère les femmes avec du caractère mais si tu ne veux pas comprendre toute seule où est ta place et à quels moments tu dois te soumettre alors je vais me charger de te le faire comprendre, dit il tout en sortant un couteau d'une des ses poches.

Lorsque que je vis son couteau et son sourire j'essayai de me débattre mais il raffermit sa prise sur ma gorge me forçant à me calmer puis il enfonça son couteau dans mon épaule droite et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier de douleur (ce qui d'ailleurs le fit bien sourire). Il continua de remuer le couteau dans mon épaule pendant environ 5 minutes qui me semblaient durer des heures puis quand il estima que ça suffisait pour le moment il enleva le couteau et me dit à l'oreille :

_ Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille bien obéissante ! Je reviendrai te voir demain.

Puis il lâcha ma gorge et repartit. Une fois ma gorge libérée je m'effondrai a terre, mon épaule me faisait atrocement souffrir et la vue de ma lance à portée de main ne faisait qu'augmenter ma rage envers ce type ignoble. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de là le plus vite possible et le mieux serait avant demain. Je fus tranquille pour le reste de l'après midi, la seule visite fut celle du pirate qui m'apportait à manger auquel je n'avais bien sur pas touché puisque les récents événements ne m'avaient pas donné plus confiance en cet équipage. Je restais donc assise dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillée afin d'économiser mes forces au cas où une occasion de partir de ce bateau de malheur se présenterait. Mon épaule me faisait de plus en plus souffrir et je commençais à avoir des vertiges dès que je faisais le moindre geste. De plus ma plaie était en train de s'infecter, en même temps je devais pas être dans la salle la plus hygiénique de ce bateau quoi que à y réfléchir, l'hygiène ne devait pas être pas la priorité des ces pirates lorsque l'on voyait dans quel état ils étaient. * En plus je ne pense pas que monsieur Eustass Kidd prenne le temps de bien stériliser ses couteaux il est plutôt du genre à préférer que ses ennemis aient une mort lente et douloureuse.* Et pour arranger les choses, on dirait que le sort était contre moi car en plus de trouver un moyen de me tailler fissa il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de revenir sur l'île azur car bien sur avec toute ma chance les Kidd pirates étaient arrivés 5 jours avant moi et leur log pose étant rechargé ils avaient donc levé l'ancre.

Heureusement pour moi une fois la nuit venue il semblerait que ma bonne étoile soit revenue puisque un événement inattendu me donna une chance de me sauver de cet enfer.


	4. Avis de tempête

Chapitre 4 : Avis de tempête

PDV Leïla

Le soir venu il y eut une grande tempête, la mer était totalement déchaînée et secouait le bateau dans tout les sens. J'entendais les hommes de Kidd s'agiter au dessus. Ça devait être la panique là haut. * Tant mieux je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui passe une sale journée. * J'étais tranquillement en train de rigoler en pensant à un Kidd trempé de la tête aux pieds (ba quoi faut bien s'occuper comme on peut quand on est enfermée) lorsque se produisit un événement auquel je n'osais plus rêver. En effet à cause de la tempête, le bateau était remué dans tout les sens et ces secousses firent tomber ma lance de l'endroit où ces pirates l'avaient posés. Cet espoir me redonna des forces (sûrement l'adrénaline), je me sentais capable de déplacer des montagnes et même de combattre Kidd (mais bon on va pas trop s'emballer non plus). J'attrapai ma lance puis au bout de quelques minutes d'effort je parvins à casser ces horribles menottes. * Liberté !* J'ouvris tout doucement la porte de la cale et comme il n'y avait personne dans le couloir (ils étaient sûrement tous sur le pont pour affronter cette terrible tempête) je me décidai à sortir de ma « cellule ». Je montais donc les escaliers afin de revenir à l'air libre tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. J'allais enfin arriver à l'extérieur lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venaient dans ma direction. J'entrai alors dans la première pièce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin afin de m'y réfugier en espérant que personne ne veuille entrer dans celle-ci. Je fermai la porte précipitamment puis, l'oreille collée à la porte, j'écoutai ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. J'entendai le capitaine hurler à plein poumon pour se faire entendre par son équipage qui semblait débordé par les éléments. Je profitai de ce petit moment de répit pour reprendre mon souffle et examiner la pièce dans laquelle j'étais rentrée. Il s'agissait d'une cabine, avec des murs d'un rouge sombre, un lit dans un piteux état et totalement défait. En y regardant de plus près on remarquait que le sol était jonché d'armes diverses et de vêtements. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre à qui appartenait la cabine... il s'agissait de celle de ce cher Eustass. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage à l'idée de pouvoir me venger de ce qu il m'avait fait 7 heures plus tôt. Je commençai alors à fouiller pour voir si je ne trouvais pas un quelconque objet de valeur et je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que je cherchai. Je mis la main sur un petit coffre que le rouquin avait eu le malheur de laisser ouvert (sûrement était il en train de compter son butin lorsque la tempête s'est levée). Dans le coffre se trouvaient plusieurs pierres précieuses ainsi qu'une... carte au trésor ! Je pris donc le tout et le mis dans mon sac remettant à plus tard l'étude de la carte. Je pris ensuite une des chemises du capitaine que je déchirai illico afin de me faire un bandage pour mon épaule, même si le mal était déjà fait il vaudrait mieux éviter d'empirer les choses avant que je puisse me soigner. * il est possible que je sois en train de signer mon arrêt de mort en volant le pirate et en piquant ses affaires mais il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même après tout je n'avais rien demandé moi !* Une fois le calme revenu je me décidai enfin à sortir de ma cachette et je continuai donc ma remontée vers la surface, le vent ne semblait pas s'être calmé ce qui était d'ailleurs une chance pour moi, j'allais pouvoir profiter de la confusion générale pour piquer un radeau et me barrer de ce bateau (je suis déçue j'aurai bien essayé de couler ce bateau pour me venger mais dans mon état je n'arriverai à rien sauf à me faire tuer ou pire).

Je me faufilai donc entre les tonneaux et les cannons vers les barques du bateau pour éviter de me faire voir par les membres de l'équipage, en m'assurant toujours que je voyais Kidd et Killer les deux seuls membres de l'équipage qui m'inquiétaient le plus (les autres ne me semblaient être que des marins d'eau douce incapable d'utiliser le fluide) afin de ne pas me faire surprendre. Cependant une vague secoua le bateau et un des marins se retrouva projeté pile devant moi *raaaaa mais je pouvais pas avoir ne serais ce qu'une heure de chance?!*. Bien sur celui-ci se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que je ne n'avais rien à faire ici.

_ Capitaine ! La prisonnière s'est échappée. Elle...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'assommai sans sommation. Maintenant que j'étais repérée il était inutile que je reste cachée derrière les tonneaux, je me mis donc debout et regardai l'armée de pirate qui était face à moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire face à Killer et Kidd en plus de ces pirates, aussi je brandis ma lance et je lançai une puissante onde de choc grâce à ma lance vers leur mât. La puissance de l'attaque n'était pas celle escomptée mais elle permit toutefois de détruire un des mâts principaux de leur bateau. Je profitai alors de la confusion générale pour me réfugier sur la partie arrière du bateau (sachant que Kidd et Killer étaient toujours à l'avant).

Je sautai donc sur les cordages et le bastingage afin de rejoindre l'arrière du bateau, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'accrocher aux cordes à cause de mon épaule qui me faisait grandement souffrir mais je tenais bon, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau à la merci de ce type. Une fois arrivée à destination je ne vis aucune chaloupe pour m'enfuir en plus les pirates revenaient à la charge (ma petite diversion avait au moins eut l'avantage de retarder le capitaine et son second). J'étais maintenant totalement encerclée par les pirates et derrière moi se trouvait la mer. Les pirates se ruèrent alors sur moi et je dus donc les repousser. Malheureusement ma blessure ne me permettait pas de bouger comme je le voulais et je reçu plusieurs coups d'épée. J'évitai alors de justesse un couteau lancé dans ma direction qui m'effleura la joue gauche et j'entendis alors une voix gronder derrière moi :

_ Reculez les gars vous ne faites pas le poids, laissez-la moi je m'en occupe !

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer, Eustass Kidd était là et à quelques mètres de moi et à mon avis, je n'allais pas m'en sortir sans dégâts sachant que je lui avais « désobéit », piqué son trésor et que j'avais massacré ses hommes.

_ Maintenant fini la plaisanterie, rends toi et peut être que je déciderais de ne pas te tuer finalement. Soit une gentille fille comme je te l'ai enseigné tout à l'heure. Dit-il en me montrant mon épaule droite.

Dans ce cas il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix je préférai mourir que devenir l'esclave de ce type. Je vis le tonneau à mes pieds que je tranchai en deux avant de le balancer à l'eau sous l'œil étonné de Kidd. Avant qu'il ne comprenne mes intentions je me retournai vers la mer et plongeai à mon tour dans la mer déchaînée.

_ Sale... s'écria Kidd en courant vers le bord du bateau pour voir si j'avais fait surface.

Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas vu où j'étais remontée puisqu'il n'envoya pas d'hommes à ma poursuite, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas risquer la vie des ses hommes pour une simple fille ce qui arrangeait plutôt mes affaires. Je rejoignis ma planche en bois jetée auparavant et grimpai dessus. Je me laissai ainsi dériver au fil de l'eau en attendant que le temps se calme. Suite aux nombreux efforts que j'avais dus fournir lors de ma fuite je m'évanouis sur mon radeau de fortune incapable de lutter contre la fatigue et la douleur.


	5. la jeune fille, la chasseuse de trésor e

Chapitre 5 : la jeune fille, la chasseuse de trésor et les pirates de la rose

PDV Leïla

_ Maman, maman ! Regarde j'ai réussi à décrypter le message de la carte que tu m'as donnée !

_ Bravo ma chérie je suis fière de toi Leïla.

La jeune fille toute contente des compliments de sa mère repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mon périple avait commencé dans une petite île de North Blue du nom de l'île d'Opale. Je vivais alors seule avec ma mère, Sereina Windell. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père mais je savais que c'était un homme qui l'avait aidé à fuir un capitaine pirate cruel et sanguinaire que ma mère avait connu peu avant ma naissance.

Ma mère était une ancienne chasseuse de trésor et c'est elle qui me transmit sa passion et ses connaissances. Nous vivions heureuses toutes les deux sur notre petite île loin des pirates et des brigands. Mais un jour, ce bonheur prit fin. Cela faisait quelques jours que ma mère ne sortait plus de la maison comme si elle avait senti que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, elle se méfiait de tout le monde. Un matin alors que nous étions tranquillement chez nous, des pirates accostèrent sur l'île et commencèrent à tout dévaster et à tuer chaque personne qui avait le malheur de croiser leur route. Ma mère me demanda de me mettre à l'abri et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte puis elle alla récupérer son sabre afin de pouvoir repousser les pirates qui allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Les pirates arrivèrent et détruisirent la porte d'entrée mais elle se dressa devant eux et parvint à en mettre plusieurs en déroute. Quelques minutes plus tard leur capitaine arriva et se planta entre ses hommes et Sereina.

_ En 14 ans tu n'as absolument pas changée, Sereina, toujours aussi belle !

_ Épargne moi ta nostalgie ! Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Dit elle d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu sois partie comme ça ! Une femme se doit de respecter les hommes et de se soumettre ! Si elle ne respecte pas ces règles elle ne mérite pas de vivre !

_ Tu peux toujours courir pour que je revienne ! Tu es l'être le plus ignoble qu'il m'a été donné de voir de toute ma vie ! Alors toi et tes hommes fichez le camp et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici !

À peine eut elle fini sa phrase que le pirate sorti un pistolet et tira sur la jeune femme en plein cœur qui s'effondra au sol.

_ Mauvaise réponse ! Allez les gars on a plus rien à faire ici on s'arrache et pendant que vous y êtes brûlez tout le village vous avez carte blanche !

Une fois sûre que les pirates étaient partis, j'étais sorti de ma cachette et m'étais dirigée, vers ma mère. Je n'oublierai jamais ses derniers mots

_ Ne pleure pas ma chérie, ça va aller je sais que tu vas t'en sortir sans moi car tu est une fille forte. Je n'ai aucun regret car j'ai eu une petite fille merveilleuse. Maintenant écoutes moi Leïla, tu dois continuer à vivre, tu as des rêves tu dois vivre pour les réaliser. Parcours le monde réalise tes rêves et je te souhaite de trouver des compagnons avec lesquels tu pourras partager des choses ! Parce que les amis c'est comme... une deuxième famille c'est ce qu'il peut nous arriver de meilleur en ce monde. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, soit libre et sache que quoique tu fasses je serais toujours fière de toi. Allez ne pleure et fais moi voir ton beau sourire... une dernière fois...

Ma mère mourut quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, fidèle à elle même. Je fus la seule survivante de mon village, les pirates avaient tout dévasté sur leur passage, j'avais alors 15 ans. Je parti donc pour l'île voisine où je travaillai comme serveuse dans un bar fréquenté uniquement de pirate. Un jour alors que je faisais mon service je fus interpellée par un pirate plutôt ivre et surtout macho, remarque à laquelle je ne fis pas attention ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver

_ Et oh gamine c'est pas parce que tu as un beau visage que tu peux te permettre de me rabaisser tu n'es qu'une femme je te signale tu me dois le respect !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Il est hors de question que je me mette à genou devant vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type, un pirate raté qui essaye de se consoler dans la boisson alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous respecte ! Pauvre type !

Le pirate se mit dans une rage folle et empoigna son sabre prêt à me donner un coup mortel. À ce moment là je croyais vraiment que j'allais y passer mais je ne baissai pas la tête je refusai de lui faire cet honneur. Heureusement pour moi le coup fut contré par une pirate nommée Zola « la rose aux milles épines ». En peu de jours je devins très proche d'elle et de son équipage qui avait aimé ma repartie et le courage dont j'avais fait preuve devant le pirate. Zola m'apprit les rudiments du combat à la lance ainsi que toutes les connaissances requises pour naviguer sur les mers. Durant son séjour de 4 mois sur l'île, Zola m'apprit de nombreuses choses et je lui avis rendus la pareille en l'aidant du mieux que je pouvais. Une confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre nous et le jour de son départ elle m'offrit une broche blanche en forme de renard avec une petite perle orange. Je gardais cette broche constamment sur moi en espérant un jour la revoir sur les mers pour lui montrer mes progrès et la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

PDV externe

De retour sur le présent, nous retrouvons Leïla qui dérive toujours sur son radeau de fortune au grès des vagues. L'état de la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'être amélioré en effet sa blessure à l'épaule continuait de s'aggraver et celles reçues lors de son évasion n'arrangeaient pas les choses mettant ainsi la vie de la jeune femme en danger. Celle-ci, toujours inconsciente ne remarqua donc pas l'ombre qui se rapprochait d'elle.


	6. la naufragée

Chapitre 6 : la naufragée

PDV Externe

_ Capitaine ! Nos resserves d'oxygène sont au plus bas il faudrait peut être envisager de remonter à la surface.

_ Il nous reste combien de temps d'autonomie ? Demanda le capitaine.

_ Moins d'une heure capitaine !

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Que tout le monde se prépare à remonter à la surface je veux que l'on soit à l'air libre dans 10 minutes maximum !

_ Aye capitaine ! Répondirent en cœur les membres de l'équipage.

Le jeune capitaine ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et remit son chapeau en place, cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'île précédente et la traversée se faisait sans problèmes majeurs, ce problème d'oxygène était le seul incident depuis 5 jours hormis les conneries habituelles de son équipage. Il sorti de sa cabine, son nodachi sur l'épaule (au cas où il y aurait une attaque lors de la remontée après tout on était jamais trop prudent sur la route de Grand Line), il croisa son second allongé au sol, en effet l'ours ne supportait pas les grosses chaleurs et rester sous l'eau pendant trop longtemps devenait insupportable pour lui. Finalement cet incident tombait bien, cette remontée à la surface permettra au moins à l'ours de se rafraîchir.

_ Bépo réveilles toi nous allons remonter à la surface tu pourras te rafraîchir le temps que l'on recharge les réserves d'oxygène. Après je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la prochaine île.

_ Aye capitaine ! Je suis désolé...

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du capitaine, cette manie de toujours s'excuser pour un rien l'amusait bien. Le capitaine se rendit à la salle des machines pour voir si les préparatifs de la remontée étaient terminés.

_ Alors où en est la remontée Shachi ?

_ Nous sommes prêt à faire surface capitaine il n'y a aucun bateau à l'horizon ! Nous attendons juste vos ordres. Répondit le dénommé Shachi.

_ Bien alors allez-y, une fois à la surface je veux que tout l'équipage se concentre sur les réserves d'oxygène et profitez-en pour faire des vérifications sur le sous-marin je ne veux plus d'imprévus jusqu'à la nouvelle île. Shachi et Penguin vous, vous allez sur le pont et vous surveillerez les alentours.

_ Bien capitaine ! Répondirent les deux amis.

Le sous marin jaune fit surface 2 minutes plus tard puis tout les hommes d'équipage exécutèrent les ordres de leur capitaine. Trafalgar Law quand à lui se dirigea vers le pont supérieur tout comme Bépo qui semblait animé d'une énergie nouvelle depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il allait pouvoir aller à l'air libre. Quelques minutes plus tard Penguin arriva en courant vers son capitaine.

_ Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Il y a quelque chose qui flotte sur l'eau à tribord.

Le capitaine regarda alors sur le côté droit du bateau, en effet il y avait bien quelque chose, mais à cette distance impossible d'en déterminer la nature exacte sans jumelles.

_ Penguin ! Tu peux me donner des détails ?

_ On dirait que c'est une planche de bois... Attendez il y a quelque chose sur la planche ! Oui c'est quelqu'un ! Capitaine il y a quelqu'un sur la planche mais il ne bouge pas !

_ Bépo vas le chercher !

L'ours polaire ne se fit pas prier pour sauter à l'eau, en effet ça lui permettait de bien se rafraîchir. Deux minutes plus tard l'animal revint avec le naufragé.

_ C'est une femme ! Mais que fait une femme au beau milieu de l'océan ? Demanda Shachi

PDV Law

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à trouver une jeune femme évanouie en demandant à l'équipage de refaire surface. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne qui devait avoir 20 ans à peu près, elle avait de longs cheveux ébènes, un visage plutôt fin, une peau bronzée et elle portait un simple débardeur bleu clair avec un short en jean et des bottines beiges. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut les nombreuses blessures qui étaient présentes sur son corps, elle avait de nombreuses entailles aux bras et aux jambes ainsi qu'une coupure assez profonde sur la joue gauche. Mais la blessure la plus importante se trouvait cependant au niveau de son épaule droite, la blessure était vraiment profonde et s'était bien infectée. Je fus interrompu dans mon inspection par mes hommes.

_ Capitaine qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

_ Emmenez-la en salle d'opération ses plaie sont infectées et elle a une forte fièvre ! Si on ne fait rien elle ne survivra pas jusqu'à demain ! Allez dépêchez vous !

Ils emmenèrent donc la jeune femme dans la salle d'opération je donnai les instructions au reste de l'équipage qui n'allait pas participer pas à l'opération et chargeai Bépo de veiller à ce que tout soit fait dans les temps. Je parti ensuite vers le bloc opératoire afin d'essayer de sauver cette mystérieuse inconnue. Je me demandai vraiment comment elle avait pu arriver ici au milieu de grand Line et surtout je me demandai ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant, la priorité était de la soigner, après tout j'aurai les réponses à mes questions lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

_ Capitaine ? Doit-on l'anesthésier ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine tu as vu son état ? Cela m'étonnerai qu'elle ressente quoi que se soit ! Et puis à mon avis, même si elle se réveillai pendant l'opération elle aura sûrement moins mal que lorsqu'elle s'est battue avec son épaule déjà bien infectée.

_ Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'elle s'est battue ? Avec l'épaule dans cet état c'est impossible !

_ Si on regarde bien les coupures aux bras on voit bien qu'elles ont été causées avec des sabres et je ne pense pas que notre miss soit masochiste ! De plus ces blessures semblent plus récentes que celle de son épaule, d'une demi journée je suppose ! Il est donc logique de penser que lorsque la miss s'est battue son épaule était déjà dans cet état. C'est bon plus de question ? On peut commencer maintenant ?

_Oui capitaine tout est prêt.

_ Bien alors c'est parti ! En tout cas on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer !


	7. Un réveil placé sous le signe de la chan

Chapitre 7 : Un réveil placé sous le signe de la chance

PDV Leïla

J'ouvris péniblement le yeux et la première chose que je vis fut un étrange plafond gris, pourquoi je ne voyais pas le ciel bleu? Et à y réfléchir je n'entendais pas non plus le bruit des vagues, mais plutôt un bip sonore comme dans une salle d'opération. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était que je dérivais sur les mers. Je décidai alors de me lever mais le moindre mouvement m'arracha une grimace et je ne pus réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur.

_ Tient tu es réveillée ?

Je tournai la tête vers la direction de la voix et je vis un homme assis sur une chaise, à quelques mètres de moi à ma droite. Il s'agissait d'un homme vêtu d'une combinaison blanche, il portait une casquette turquoise et rose ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, on apercevait à peine ses cheveux bruns.

_ Où suis-je ? Et qui es tu ?

_ Je m'appelle Shachi, enchanté de te rencontrer et tu es sur un bateau pirate. On t'as trouvée au beau milieu de l'océan, tu étais dans un sale état. Mais notre capitaine t'as sauvé la vie, ça fait à peine un jours que tu dors, le capitaine pensait que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant demain. Mais j'y pense, il faut que je le prévienne que tu es réveillée ! Attend moi là et surtout ne bouge pas !

Alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte je réussi à l'interpeller.

_ A-Attend ! Est-ce que tu pourras remercier ton capitaine … de ma part ?

Il me fit un grand sourire et hocha de la tête avant de partir en courant. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander qui était leur capitaine... bon après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie alors il ne devait pas être si terrible et puis ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un Eustass captain Kidd. Je profitai donc de ce calme plat pour observer la salle dans laquelle j'étais, il s'agissait bien d'une salle d'opération comme je l'avais supposé plus tôt, c'était plein de machines et de matériels médicaux. J'avais de nombreux bandages sur les bras et les jambes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais reçu autant de coup lors de mon évasion, mon épaule droite était elle aussi recouverte de bandages plus épais que les autres, et enfin, il y avait une perfusion dans mon bras gauche. Les bandages étaient très bien fait rien ne dépassait, il s'agissait d'un travail de professionnel ! Qui que soit leur capitaine, une chose était sûre il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je fus interrompu par une personne qui frappa à la porte de la salle d'opération.

_ Salut je m'appelle Gin, je suis le cuisinier de l'équipage, je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim, je me trompe ?

C'était un homme qui devait avoir autour des 25 ans de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux châtain foncés mi long, et chose particulière il avait une sorte de tige de bambou dans la bouche ce qui lui donnait un air champêtre et détendu, quoi que un peu étrange quand même. Lorsque je vis l'assiette de nourriture qu'il me tendait, mon ventre se mit immédiatement à gargouiller (ce qui teinta mes joues d'une belle couleur cramoisie). Cependant je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur faire confiance c'est vrai qu'ils m'avaient déjà sauvé la vie mais je ne les connaissais absolument pas. Gin sembla comprendre la raison de mon hésitation et s'avança vers moi.

_ Tu sais le repas que je t'ai préparé n'est pas empoisonné. Et pour prouver ce qu'il avançait il pris une fourchette et mangea une part du plat qu'il m'avait préparé, il me sourit ensuite et dit. Tu vois ? Tu peux nous faire confiance nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Allez, en plus tu dois mourir de faim.

Je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux et j'attrapai alors l'assiette que me tendait le pirate et la dévorai littéralement sous l'œil amusé du cuisinier.

_ Merci beaucoup c'était délicieux ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire

_ Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ma cuisine, mais dis moi c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Je m'appelle Leïla Windell enchantée.

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Leïla ! En tout cas je suis content que tu ailles mieux, tu as déjà meilleure mine qu'hier.

_ Oui et c'est grâce à vous. Au fait je voulais te demander qui est votre capitaine ?

_ C'est moi ! Répondit une troisième voix.

Je me retournai vivement vers la porte d'entrée et c'est là que je le vis !

_ Gin, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sur ! À tout à l'heure Leïla !

C'était pas possible je devais rêver, alors que je pensais que tout mes espoirs de le rencontrer un jour avaient été réduits à néant, je me retrouvai dans son bateau alors qu'il venait de me sauver la vie.

_ Vous... Vous êtes bien Trafalgar Law ! Le chirurgien de la mort n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui ! C'est bien moi ! À ce que je vois tu es bien informée.

_ Bien sur que je vous connais, vous êtes quand même assez célèbre.

_ Bien et si maintenant on parlait de toi. Quel est ton nom et quel age as tu ?

_ Je m'appelle Leïla Windell et j'ai 22 ans.

_ Et puis-je savoir ce qu'une miss comme toi fait sur la route de Grand Line ? Et surtout comment tu t'es faite ces blessures ?

_ Je suis une chasseuse de trésor et je navigue sur Grand Line pour réaliser mon rêve. Quand à mes blessures... disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un certain pirate.

_ Quel pirate ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux gris

_ … Eustass captain Kidd, la blessure à l'épaule et à la joue, c'est lui ! Quand aux autres je me les suis faites en essayant de leur échapper. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille sans défense car sinon comment j'allais pouvoir le convaincre de me prendre dans son équipage. Mais sous le regard insistant du pirate je dus lui raconter mon périple. Une fois mon récit terminé, un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du supernovas.

_ Et bien on peut dire que tu as du cran ! Voler Eustass et s'en sortir vivante, c'est quand même une sacré prouesse. J'aurais adoré voir sa tête lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu l'avais dépouillé.

_ Merci, même si pour ce qui est d'être restée en vie après cette histoire, c'est à vous que je le dois. Et je vous en remercie.

_ Ce n'est rien tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, et puis tu devrai te renseigner sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à te sauver avant de me remercier. Dit il avec un sourire sournois

_ S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipage. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je sais me battre, et je sais aussi utiliser le fluide et je...

_ C'est d'accord ! Répondit calmement Trafalgar.


	8. Un nouvel univers

Chapitre 8 : Un nouvel univers

PDV Leïla

_C'est d'accord ! Répondit calmement Trafalgar.

_ Qu.. Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Vous … Vous êtes vraiment d'accord ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, j'avais vraiment du mal à savoir si ces trois mots étaient sortis de mon imagination ou si je les avaient vraiment entendus. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

_ Oui tu as très bien entendu ! En plus ça m'arrange, j'avais l'intention de te recruter de toute façon, tu m'évites de devoir te forcer la main.

_ Mais... vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je sais faire et si je vous serai utile.

_ Ça nous le verrons très vite miss ! Bienvenue chez les hearts !

_ Merci beaucoup ! dis je avec un grand sourire. Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux !

_Parfait ! Au fait tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer. Comme tes blessures ne sont pas sévères, je t'autorise à te lever mais évite de solliciter ton épaule. Je vais appeler Shachi il te fera visiter le sous-marin.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Shachi ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, lorsqu'il arriva j'étais debout en train de regarder les différents livres de médecine présents dans la salle

_ Re ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas Shachi, c'est déjà bien gentil de prendre du temps pour me faire visiter.

_ Mais non c'est normal, on y va ? Demanda-t-il

_ Oui je te suis.

Shachi me guida alors à travers les différents couloirs du sous marin, on aurait dit un véritable labyrinthe, c'était bien différent de mon petit voilier mais j'allais bien finir par m'habituer, je devais avoir un assez bon sens de l'orientation pour ça. Nous passâmes devant la salle d'entraînement, la salle des machines, la bibliothèque et devant les cabines.

_ Pour ce qui est des cabines, nous avons des cabines communes sauf le capitaine qui a une cabine personnelle. Pour la salle de bain c'est pareil, il y en a une commune et celle du capitaine. Maintenant je vais te montrer ta cabine.

_ Ma cabine ?

_ Bien sur, tu en as une rien que pour toi et elle est déjà prête.

Le capitaine était donc persuadé que j'allais rejoindre son équipage ? * Et bien il ne doute de rien celui-la.* Une fois devant la cabine Shachi m'invita à entrer. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux c'était une petite cabine pleine de charme les murs étaient de couleur bleu clair et le sol était recouvert d'un parquet blanc. Près du hublot se trouvait un lit et juste à cote il y avait un fauteuil et un bureau en bois blanc, il y avait même... une salle de bain ! Rien que pour moi ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir un aussi grand privilège ! Il allait vraiment falloir que je me démène pour mon nouvel équipage afin de les remercier.

_ Au fait j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ta cabine est juste en face de celle du capitaine mais on ne peux pas y entrer sans autorisation. Maintenant direction la cuisine et la salle de séjour comme ça tu pourras rencontrer les autres membres de l'équipage.

_ Ok allons y !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions devant la porte de la salle à manger, ça semblait plutôt bien animé là bas. Lorsque j'ouvris les portes toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, il devait y avoir environ une quinzaine de personnes et je pouvais apercevoir mon nouveau capitaine dans un coin assit sur une chaise en train de lire.

_Salut ! Parvins-je à dire en essayant de faire mon plus beau sourire. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas trop à l'aise face à autant de monde. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus, et je fus littéralement encerclée, une véritable marée humaine. Je fus ensuite assaillie de questions en tout genre.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Leïla Windell

_Tu viens d'où ?

_ Je suis originaire de North Blue.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que tu navigues et est-ce...

Heureusement Gin vint à mon secours.

_ Laissez-la respirer les gars ! Vous voyez bien que vous la gênez !

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance des différents membres de l'équipage. Il y avait Penguin ,le meilleur ami de Shachi, il portait un long bonnet noir sur lequel était marqué « Penguin », il avait peur que l'on oublie son nom ou quoi ? Bépo, un ours polaire doté de la parole et qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'excuser pour un rien, les autres membres de l'équipage furent surpris que je ne soit pas partie en courant en le voyant mais depuis que je voyageais sur ces mers, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui m'étonnait. Jiro, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux rouge flamboyant et de taille moyenne, mais qui était surtout un dragueur convulsif qui m'avait déjà fait au moins 5 avances en moins de... 10 minutes. Je ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer que tous les pirates portaient une combinaison beige avec le Jolly Roger des pirates du Heart imprimé en noir (hormis Bépo dont la couleur de la combinaison était orange), et ils avaient tous un chapeau sur la tête (sauf Gin et Jiro). Lorsque Gin partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, je m'assis à la même table que Bépo, Shachi et Penguin et je fus rapidement suivie par Jiro qui ne me quittait pas d'une semelle. Je devais avouer que j'avais été plutôt méfiante au début car j'avais du mal à faire pleinement confiance à des inconnus, mais les chamailleries incessantes des quatre amis me mirent vite à l'aise et je ne mis pas longtemps à rire de bon cœur avec eux. En tout cas ces pirates savaient faire la fête il y eut de la nourriture en abondance, ainsi que de la boisson à volonté et tous chantaient et criaient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient pour mettre de l'ambiance, et chose étonnante Trafalgar Law, malgré son air sérieux, participait également à la fête et ne lésinait pas sur la boisson. Une fois la fête finie je me rendis dans ma nouvelle cabine afin de me reposer. Je contemplai une seconde fois ma cabine, je faisais enfin partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas! En tout cas cette fête m'avait épuisée je me jetai donc sur mon lit et m'endormis très rapidement. Je n'oublierai jamais ma première journée chez les Hearts.


	9. Retour sur l'île azur ?

Chapitre 9 : Retour sur l'île azur ?

PDV Leïla

Je me réveillai vers 7 heures du matin, je n'avais jamais été très grasse matinée de toute façon aussi décidais-je de me lever et de me rendre à la salle commune pour voir si les autres étaient réveillés. Je réussi à m'orienter assez convenablement pour trouver le séjour. Une fois arrivée je vis Shachi et Penguin qui me firent de grand signe, je les rejoignis donc et m'assis en face d'eux.

_ Et bien alors Leïla tu es tombée du lit ? Dit Penguin en rigolant

_ Non c'est juste que j'ai toujours été matinale, et puis quand on navigue toute seule sur les mers, on prend l'habitude de se lever aux aurores. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais tu ne faisais partie d'aucun équipage ? Comment peut on survivre sur cette mer tout seul ?

_ En se faisant discret. Ça marche 9 fois sur 10 et quand ça ne marche pas … il faut être capable de se défendre.

_ Et bien ! Je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de naviguer seul ! Me dit Penguin

_ Ça c'est parce que tu es incapable de te repérer tout seul ahahahah ! Le nargua Shachi.

_ La ferme ! Si j'étais toi je la ramènerai pas trop, t'es pas meilleur que moi je te signale !

_ ahahahah je vous donnerai quelques tuyaux si vous voulez les gars !

_ Pas de problème et j'ai hâte de voir comment tu combat aussi. J'ai jamais vu de personnes combattant avec une lance.

_ Dès que je pourrai bouger mon épaule comme je le souhaite je te montrerai ce que je sais faire ! C'est à dire dans un ou deux jours je pense.

_ C'est quand tu veux ! Mais je me demandais, tu devais te sentir seule sur ton bateau tu n'avais jamais envisagé de rejoindre un équipage ?

_ Pour être honnête je dois avouer que je rêvais d'intégrer un certain équipage...

_ Lequel ? Demandèrent Shachi et Penguin.

_ Et bien... je rêvais de rejoindre l'équipage des Hearts, c'est à dire le votre les gars.

_ A ouais ?! Tu es vachement bien tombée alors ! Mais pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

_ Ben, comme vous le savez je viens de North Blue et là-bas le capitaine est.. très célèbre et je dois avouer que je l'admire énormément... Dis-je alors que mes joues commençaient à se teinter de rouge.

_ Ouahhhh vous avez entendu ça Capitaine ! Vous avez une touche !

_Quoi ?! Dis je en me retournant.

Je vis Law qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de moi et qui affichait un grand sourire en coin.* Oh non depuis quand était il là ?!* Je devins rapidement plus rouge que rouge.

_ Non non non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Shachi c'est pas marrant, j'ai jamais dis ça alors arrête de raconter des conneries et toi Penguin, arrête de te marrer comme une baleine ou je t'en colle une !

_ Leïla pourquoi tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda alors Bépo.

_ Bépo... n'en rajoute ! S'il te plaît... Suppliais-je l'ours en m'effondrant sur la table.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher dans un trou je n'osais pas regarder le capitaine lorsqu'il parti en direction de la cuisine, mais je me doutai que son petit sourire en coin ne l'avait pas quitté ! Je vis Shachi qui allait me lancer une vanne et le pris de court.

_ Shachi encore une remarque et je ne répond plus de rien !

Heureusement pour moi Jiro arriva dans la salle. Enfin heureusement... tout est relatif !

_Bonjour Leïla-chan comment vas-tu, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Laisse moi te dire que tu es encore plus belle qu'hier !

_ Euuu merci.

_ Puis-je faire quelque chose pour ma perle des mers ?

_ Ça ira merci beaucoup.

Une fois la majorité de l'équipage présent, Gin apporta le petit déjeuné constitué de fruits et de viennoiseries, préparées quelques minutes plus tôt. Bref un petit déjeuné de roi ! Je pris donc mon petit déjeuné en compagnie de mes nouveaux nakamas. Pour mon plus grand bonheur Law était revenu et s'était installé pile en face de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, mais au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci pris la parole.

_ Au fait miss ! Si tu naviguais seule tu devais bien avoir un bateau et un log pose non ?

_ Oui bien sur j'avais un voilier quand à mon log pose il est dans mon sac dans la cabine. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Tu devais avoir des affaires à toi dans ton bateau non ? On peut aller les récupérer si tu le souhaites.

_ Quoi ? Non ça me gène, cela vous ferait faire un détour et vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi !

_ Ce n'est pas ce petit détour qui va nous déranger. Tu donneras ton log pose à Bépo il se chargera du reste. Comme tu n'es pas restée assez longtemps là-bas, celui-ci doit encore indiquer la position de l'île où se trouve ton bateau.

_ Merci beaucoup capitaine. Il y a aussi des vivres sur mon bateau on pourra les récupérer si vous voulez, ça vous fera faire des économies.

_ Bien voilà une bonne chose de décidée !

Comme convenu, une fois le petit déjeuné terminé je donnai mon log pose à Bépo et le bateau mit le cap sur l'île azur, on y serait pour demain après midi selon les estimations du navigateur. Je décidai alors de passer le reste de la matinée dans ma cabine. Alors que je passai devant l'infirmerie pour me rendre à ma cabine, je sentis une main m'agripper le bras gauche.

_ Tient ! Tu tombes bien je voulais justement jeter un coup d'œil à ton épaule.

J'entrai alors dans l'infirmerie et m'assis sur la chaise que me présentait le capitaine. Law enleva les bandages et commença à observer ma blessure, ses gestes étaient nets et précis on voyait qu'il était très compétent.

_ Bien ton épaule semble aller beaucoup mieux, la plaie est quasiment refermée.

_ Génial ! Et c'est grâce à toi Law, tu es un très bon médecin.

_ Je te remercie

_ Est-ce que ça veux dire que je pourrai aller m'entraîner demain ?

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à condition que tu ne forces pas trop.

_ Entendu ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Tient il fraudai que tu me remplisse ça !

Je pris la feuille que me tendait Law

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Une fiche médicale. Je dois connaître ton groupe sanguin tes allergies si tu en as, les antécédent de maladies graves dans ta famille...

_ Pour les antécédents je ne pourrai te donner que ceux du côté de ma mère, je ne connais pas mon père.

_ Tant pis, ça sera suffisant.

Au bout de 5 minutes, j'eus fini de remplir la fiche et la rendis à Law

_ Merci ! J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui tu peux partir.

_Ok !

Je sortis donc de l'infirmerie laissant Law à son travail et parti pour ma cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur je décidai de me mettre au travail et de continuer le décryptage de mes cartes, mais sans mes notes je ne fus pas très efficace. Au final ce n'était pas si mal de retourner sur l'île azur afin de récupérer mes affaires...


	10. Adieu mon ami

Chapitre 10 : adieux mon ami

PDV Leïla

Le lendemain matin se passa sans incident notoire à déplorer. Il devait être aux alentours de 2 heures de l'après midi et nous n'allions pas tarder à apercevoir l'île azur. Je décidais alors de passer le temps en allant m'exercer dans la salle d'entraînement. Je me concoctai donc un petit programme d'entraînement afin de me remettre à niveau sans trop forcer sur mon épaule. Je devais m'améliorer, je ne voulais plus revivre ce que j'avais du endurer avec Kidd. Je devais devenir plus forte pour être en mesure de me défendre contre ces brutes épaisses et améliorer ma maîtrise du fluide. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour l'équipage ! Au bout de 2 heures, l'île était enfin en vue, je décidai donc de m'arrêter et de faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête à débarquer je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie car nous n'allions pas tarder à refaire surface. J'étais dans le couloir devant le sas de sortie lorsque le sous marin entama sa remontée, les secousses du bateau me firent perdre l'équilibre et je chavirai en arrière. Je fus stoppée dans ma chute par deux bras dont un qui se tenait à la rambarde. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule afin de voir l'identité de la personne qui venait de m'empêcher de m'écraser par terre.

_ Pas assez rapide ! Désolé de te dire ça miss, mais on voit bien que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur un sous-marin.

_ Oh ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, j'ai été surprise c'est tout ! Dis-je en gonflant les joues.

Une fois le sous-marin hors de l'eau tout l'équipage se rendit sur le pont en attendant le debriefing du capitaine.

_ Écoutez moi, je veux que vous surveilliez le bateau pendant mon absence ! Profitez-en pour faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires !

_ Bien Capitaine !

Nous partîmes donc en direction de mon bateau que j'avais amarré dans une crique un peu à l'écart du centre ville.

_ Tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Après tout, il n'y a pas grand chose à récupérer.

_ Peut être mais n'oublie pas que tu fais partie de mon équipage et puis je suis curieux de voir dans quelles conditions tu naviguais miss.

Pour arriver à la crique où se situait le bateau on devait passer par le centre ville, lors de notre traversée j'avais l'impression d'être surveillée, comme épiée... * Ça doit être mon imagination, les derniers événements ont dû me rendre paranos. * Une fois arrivée devant le voilier je n'en revenais pas ! Rien ! Mon bateau n'avait aucun dégât et il ne manquait rien à l'intérieur, alors que cela devait faire au moins 5 jours qu'il était à l'abandon. Comme quoi, cela avait du bon d'amarrer dans un coin plutôt isolé.

PDV Law

En effet comme elle me l'avait expliqué, son bateau ne ressemblait en rien à mon sous-marin, il devait être dix fois plus petit et sa couleur blanche le rendait très discret contrairement au sous-marin avec sa couleur jaune criarde. L'intérieur était lui aussi très sobre avec juste le strict minimum mais tout était très bien entretenu. Je la suivi, alors qu'elle se dirigeai vers la cabine. Celle-ci n'était meublée que par un lit simple et un bureau et il n'y avait pour seule décoration qu'une simple photo d'elle avec une autre femme plus âgée avec de longs cheveux noirs comme ceux de Leïla, sauf que ceux de la femme étaient ondulés.

_ Qui est-ce, sur la photo ?

_ Ma mère

_ Où est-elle maintenant ?

_ Elle est morte, c'était ma seule famille mais des pirates l'ont tuée. En fait, je suis la seule survivante de mon village.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon ça y est, j'ai pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin, il ne reste plus qu'à prendre la nourriture et on peut partir.

Je parti en direction de la cuisine et pris tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Je la rejoignis ensuite à l'entrée de la cabine où je la retrouvai en train de poser son Log pose sur le gouvernail

_ Merci de m'avoir emmenée jusque là mon fidèle bateau.

Cependant nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber sur des soldats de la marine en sortant du bateau.

_ Trafalgar Law ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation veuillez vous rendre sans hésiter !

J'avais bien remarqué quelques agitations lors de notre traversée de la ville mais de là à penser que nous serions encerclés par la marine... Je tournai mon regard vers Leïla qui comprit rapidement ce que je comptais faire. Elle fit un grand sourire et attrapa sa lance dans son dos et se jeta sur eux, ses attaques étaient si rapides et précises que ces pauvres soldats n'avaient pas le temps de réagir. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides comme le vent. Je ne l'avais jamais vue à l'action et sincèrement je devais avouer qu'elle se débrouillait bien elle était douée.

PDV Leïla

Ma petite séance d'entraînement avait bien porté ses fruits, je n'avais plus aucune gène au niveau de mon épaule et je pouvais maintenant bouger comme avant. Deux soldats se lancèrent sur moi et je parvins à les contrer assez facilement cependant un troisième profita de l'ouverture pour m'attaquer par derrière. J'essayai de réfléchir à un moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas lorsque j'entendis Law dire quelque chose.

_ Room !

Je vis alors tout les soldats se faire couper en deux mais le plus étonnant était qu'ils soient toujours en vie, je me retournai alors incrédule vers Law et vis son nodachi qui était sorti de son fourreau. J'avais déjà entendu parler de son pouvoir, mais je devais avouer que j'étais loin d'imaginer une telle capacité ! C'était tout simplement fascinant !

_ Tu m'avais assurée que tu savais te battre et bien je dois avouer que tu ne mentais pas ! Tu nous seras peut être utile en fin de compte ! Dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

_ Comment ça « peut être » ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? En tout cas je dois avouer que ton fruit du démon n'est pas mal non plus.

Une fois tout les soldats neutralisés, nous repartîmes vers le sous-marin comme si de rien n'était. À notre arrivée au sous-marin Penguin et Shachi arrivèrent en courant.

_ Capitaine ! On a entendu des coups de feu tout à l'heure, que s'est il passé ?

_ Il ne s'est rien passé les gars c'était juste quelques marines qui ont voulu monter en grade. Allez prévenir tout le monde qu'on lève l'ancre dans 10 minutes !

_ Mais... Compris capitaine ! Répondirent les deux amis.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice puis je rentrai dans le sous marin suivie par mon capitaine et le navire quitta l'île azur en direction de la prochaine île.

* * *

 **Et voila c'est déjà le dixième chapitre! Si vous êtes en train de le lire c'est peut être que cette histoire vous intéresse. S'il vous plait envoyez des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction où si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider à améliorer mon histoire et la rendre plus agréable à lire pour vous. Je ne suis qu'une novice je serais donc ouverte à toutes les propositions.**


	11. Recherchée

Chapitre 11 : Recherchée

PDV Leïla

J'étais assise tranquillement sur une table du réfectoire, en train d'analyser la carte que j'avais subtilisé à Eustass captaine Kidd. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous avions quitté l'île azur. Je m'habituai peu à peu à la vie dans le sous-marin avec un équipage constitué essentiellement d'hommes. J'avais pris mes marques et aidai du mieux que je pouvais mes nouveaux nakamas. Je me rendais utile autant que possible en tant que navigatrice en second, il m'arrivait d'aider Gin en cuisine lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de travail, Law m'avait aussi « engagée » comme assistante lorsqu'il devait faire des recherches. Je n'avais plus aucune séquelle de mes mésaventures sur l'île azur aussi avais-je tenu ma promesse envers Shachi qui m'avait demandé un combat contre lui lorsque je serais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Et je pense pouvoir dire à notre nom à tout les deux que ce combat fut riche en surprise. En effet Shachi ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aussi rapide et précise alors qu'en ce qui me concerne je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort, c'était un adepte du combat à main nues et je devais avouer que se technique était très efficace. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais ce petit maigrichon en avait dans les bras (ça m'apprendra à me fier aux apparences). Ce combat me valut cependant le respect de Penguin, Jiro, Bépo (qui étaient bien sur spectateurs) ainsi que de Shachi mais cela ne les empêchait quand même pas de me charrier dès que l'occasion se présentait.

J'étais donc en train d'analyser ma carte au trésor alors que Law lisait un livre de médecine en face de moi et que Penguin jouait aux cartes avec Gin. Au bout de quelques minutes je me redressai dépitée

_ Ce n'est pas celle que tu cherchais ? Me demanda Gin.

Je fis non de la tête, dommage ce n'était pas un des fragments que je recherchai mais bon c'était quand même une carte au trésor (on ne va pas non plus cracher dessus). Si on passait par l'Île indiquée on pourra toujours récupérer le trésor... Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par un tremblement qui attira mon attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Ce n'est rien c'est juste le sous-marin qui remonte à la surface.

_ On remonte ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour récupérer le journal.

_ Moi qui pensais que monsieur Trafalgar Law naviguait dans un sous-marin pour être coupé du monde, on dirait que j'avais tout faux. Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Je préfère être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde et des agissements de mes rivaux. C'est tout !

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas contrôler la situation, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit rien mais son sourire en disait long. Soudain, Shachi arriva en courant dans la salle il semblait totalement affolé.

_ Capitaine vous devriez voir ça ! Regardez ce qu'il y a dans le journal !

Il tendit le journal au capitaine qui au bout de quelques secondes se mit à sourire.

_ Et bien on dirait bien que tu as fait bonne impression aux soldats la dernière fois, miss ! Dit-il en me faisant passer le journal.

« Leïla Windell dit la chasseuse céleste, de l'équipage du Heart, prime : 40 000 000 de Berry »

_ Maintenant le gouvernement te considère officiellement comme un membre de mon équipage, 40 millions ce n'est pas si mal pour une première prime. Je suppose que le gouvernement t'avait déjà à l'œil mais vu que tu ne faisais pas de vagues il ne t'a pas mis de primes.

_ qu-quarante millions ? Si je m'attendais à ça ! Qui aurais cru que ce petit combat sur l'île azur aurait eu autant de conséquences.

_ En tout cas ton surnom est bien trouvé. « La chasseuse céleste » ça te va super bien ! Ça colle parfaitement avec ton style de combat. Me dit Shachi

_ Merci. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ En tout cas, tu as une prime beaucoup plus importante que Bépo bien que se soit le second de l'équipage.

_ Désolé répondit l'ours totalement déprimé

_ Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Crièrent Penguin et Shachi.

C'est vrai que 40 million était une prime tout à fait honorable pour une première mise à prix mais face à celle de mon capitaine qui était de 200 millions, ce n'était pas grand chose finalement.

_ Maintenant qu'on a une nouvelle tête mise à prix dans l'équipage les chasseurs de prime vont nous prendre comme cible. Il va falloir faire plus attention maintenant. Fis remarquer Gin.

_ Tu as raison mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter les gars tout va bien se passer. Au fait Bépo quand arriverons nous sur l'archipel Shabondy ?

_ Dans deux jours capitaine.

_ Bien ça nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer, on risque de croiser de grosses pointures là bas.

_ Tu veux parler des 10 autres supernovas ? Demandais-je

_ Exactement, si on en croit ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans les journaux ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver sur l'archipel. À mon avis ça risque d'être intéressant je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser.

_ Je suis pas aussi convaincu que vous capitaine ! Vous savez ça risque de pas être de tout repos là bas il n'y aura que des brutes épaisses.

_ C'est vrai ça ! Avec deux brutes comme Urouge et Kidd, ça va être baston sur baston !

Je fus prise d'un léger sursautement au nom de Kidd. C'est vrai que l'on risquait de le croiser à Shabondy, mais cela ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais plus forte que la dernière fois et puis je n'étais plus seule, j'avais mes amis.

Alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter un des hommes occupés à surveiller les alentours vint nous voir.

_ Capitaine nous avons une île en vue ! On ne comprend pas le Log pose ne l'indiquait pas du tout.

_ Préparez-vous à refaire surface on va voir ça de plus près.

_ Aye Capitaine.

Lorsque le bateau refit surface je fus une des premières dehors et lorsque je vis l'île, un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage et mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles tellement je fus émerveillée par ce qui se trouvait face à moi.


	12. Le pays des neiges

Chapitre 12 : Le pays des neiges

PDV Leïla

De la neige ! Il y avait de la neige à perte de vue ! J'étais au comble du bonheur cette île était tout simplement magnifique, c'était une grande forêt recouverte de neige avec en arrière plan de grandes montagnes enneigées. Je penchais la tête en arrière et tendais les main en l'air pour sentir les flocons tomber sur mon visage. Le capitaine et les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver sur le pont.

_ Nous sommes donc sur une île hivernale mais pourquoi le Log pose ne l'a pas indiquée ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas sur la route habituelle, comme nous avons fait un détour il est logique de croiser d'autres îles non indiquées par notre Log Pose. Répondit Law.

_ Et si on profitait de notre présence ici pour l'explorer ? Demandais-je

_ Pourquoi pas. Il serait dommage de partir sans en avoir vu plus. Bien Shachi, Penguin et Leïla vous venez avec moi on va aller voir cette île de plus près, Gin, Jiro et Bépo vous et les autres vous surveillerez le bateau.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur nous capitaine !

Nous partîmes donc explorer la fameuse île hivernale. Cette île était tout simplement magnifique le paysage était couvert d'un épais manteau blanc et il y avait une forêt de bouleaux couverts également de neige. Les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur le sol faisaient briller la neige et donnaient un côté mystique à cette forêt. Le paysage était calme et paisible et le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui de nos pas sur la neige fraîche. Le capitaine remarqua rapidement mon enthousiasme et me le fit remarquer.

_ En voilà au moins une qui est contente !

_ C'est pas ma faute si j'adore la neige ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Lorsque je vois de la neige je repense à mon île natale et ça me rend heureuse c'est tout !

_ C'est vrai que tu viens de North Blue Leïla. C'est quoi le nom de ton île natale ?

_ Elle s'appelle l'île d'Opale ! Lorsque c'était l'hiver la neige recouvrait toutes les maisons, la ville était comme recouverte d'un voile blanc, c'était tout simplement magnifique on aurait dit que les maisons étaient construites en pierres précieuses d'où son nom !

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande cascade complètement gelée, en dessous se trouvait une sorte de piscine naturelle dont l'eau était complètement figée.

_ Vous avez vu cette cascade ? On dirait presque un dragon !

C'est vrai que l'on avait l'impression que nous étions devant une sorte de dragon asiatique qui sortait de la montagne pour venir se détendre dans son bassin de glace. *Mais attendez ! Un plan d'eau gelée et une sorte de dragon de glace j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part !* Je pris donc ma sacoche et commençai à chercher une de mes cartes au trésor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Leïla ?

_ Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à propos d'un bassin gelé et d'un dragon de glace ! Après quelques minutes de recherche je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai. Voila c'est ça :

« Au bord de son bassin cristallisé

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt endormie,

Le dragon des glaces a dissimulé

Son précieux trésor, la larme d'Akadi » Si c'est vraiment ce que je pense il devrait y avoir une grotte derrière la cascade !

Shachi couru alors vers la cascade puis au bout de quelques minutes il se mit à crier.

_ Leïla a raison ! Il y a une entrée derrière la cascade venez tous !

Nous le rejoignîmes alors derrière la cascade avant de rentrer tout les quatre dans la grotte. Celle-ci était remplie de stalactites et de pierres blanches qui étaient incrustées dans la roche. Au bout de la grotte nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique pierre de couleur bleue claire et qui avait la forme d'une larme. Cette perle était de couleur bleue mais avait des reflets vert turquoise et lorsqu'on la contemplait on avait l'impression d'admirer une mer claire et turquoise comme on peut en admirer sur les îles paradisiaques.

_ Ouaaa elle est magnifique cette pierre !

_ En tout cas bravo Leïla ta réputation de chasseuse de pirate n'est pas usurpée ! Me dit Penguin

_ Merci beaucoup ! Je pris la pierre précieuse et la tendis à Law. Tiens Law, je te la donnes c'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une femme m'offre une pierre précieuse... mais c'est d'accord j'accepte ton cadeau. Et j'espère que tu ne t'arrêteras pas en si bon chemin. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je répondis par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire.

_ Bien je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à voir sur cette île nous devrions retourner au bateau.

_ Aye capitaine !

Je serais bien restée sur cette île afin de l'explorer plus mais nous devions reprendre la mer afin de continuer notre périple. Le trajet du retour se fit sans embûches comme à l'aller et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à rejoindre le bateau. À notre arrivée tout l'équipage nous rejoignit afin de savoir quelles découvertes nous avions faites. Shachi et Penguin racontèrent alors en détail notre exploration, de la traversée de la forêt jusqu'à la cascade glacée sans oublier la découverte du trésor de l'île. Tout le monde était tellement occupé à s'émerveiller avec les récits des deux amis que nous ne remarquâmes pas que le vent venait de tourner. Cependant ce calme idyllique ne dura pas longtemps et soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd suivi par une grande explosion qui venait du coté droit du navire.

* * *

 **(Akadi est une divinité supérieure du panthéon féérunien, il s'agit de la reine des airs symbole du voyage.)**


	13. Plongeon dans l'eau glacée

Chapitre 13 : Plongeon dans l'eau glacée

PDV Leïla

Nous étions attaqués. Soudain un bateau pirate surgit dans l'embouchure de la crique où nous avions amarré le sous-marin tout leurs canons étaient pointés sur nous.

_ Capitaine nous sommes attaqués !

_ Commencez la manœuvre d'urgence, submersion immédiate !

_ Impossible capitaine le moteur est HS et il y a un trou dans la coque !

_ Merde c'est pas vrai !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pirates arrivent au niveau du sous-marin et se décident à passer à l'abordage.

_ Allez les gars on va massacrer l'équipage du Heart et se faire une bonne réputation avant d'arriver dans le nouveau monde.

_ Ouais ! À l'attaque !

Tout les pirates arrivèrent ainsi sur le pont de notre bateau et nous attaquèrent.

_ Capitaine qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Shachi.

_ C'est pourtant évident non ? On se bat !

Il s'ensuit une véritable mêlée générale entre cet équipage de pirate et le notre. Les balles volaient dans tout les sens et les coups d'épée pleuvaient, c'était un véritable chaos.

_ Bépo, Shachi, Penguin il faut dégager la voie, tant que ce bateau est dans l'embouchure de la crique nous serons coincés et nous serons des cibles faciles pour leurs canons ! Alors allez-y et détruisez moi ce navire ! Je compte sur vous pour faire le ménage !

_ Tu peux compter sur nous Capitaine ! Répondis Bépo. Allez les gars on y va !

_ C'est parti !

Les trois amis partirent donc en direction du bateau pendant que le reste de l'équipage faisait le ménage sur le pont du bateau. Heureusement pour nous, ces pirates n'étaient pas très puissants et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à prendre l'avantage. Je jetais quelque fois des coup d'œil sur mes coéquipiers pour savoir si ils allaient bien. Gin et Jiro faisaient face à une dizaine d'adversaires mais ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes alors que le capitaine devait faire face au capitaine des assaillants accompagné de plusieurs de ses hommes mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au pouvoir du supernovas, seul le capitaine parvenait à ne pas se faire trancher en deux et à répliquer. Quand à moi je n'avais affaire qu'à deux ou trois pirates aussi tentais-je de rejoindre mes coéquipiers en difficulté afin de leur porter assistance. Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre du côté du bateau ennemis, les garçons avaient réussi ! Voila une bonne chose de faite ! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous débarrasser des pirates présents sur le bateau. Cependant le souffle de l'explosion provoqua de grandes vagues qui firent tanguer le sous-marin et fit perdre l'équilibre à tout ceux qui étaient présent sur le bateau. Heureusement je parvins tant bien que mal à garder l'équilibre, cependant Law n'eut pas cette chance il était malheureusement près du bord du bateau et lorsque les vagues cognèrent contre le bateau il chavira en arrière et tomba à la mer.

_ Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Law ! Criais-je

Je regardais rapidement autours de moi, tout les membres de l'équipage étaient face à plusieurs ennemis en même temps et ne pouvaient donc pas plonger pour le sauver. C'est alors que je vis un pirate avec une combinaison de plongée qui s'apprêtait à sauter à l'eau. * Bon sang il compte l'attaquer dans l'eau le lâche*. Les trois pirates contre lesquels je me battais ne me laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir et se ruèrent sur moi.

_ Et merde le temps presse j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous ! Dis-je en lançant ma plus puissante attaque. Je parvins tout juste à les faire reculer ce qui me permit de trouver une ouverture. Je profitai de celle-ci pour sauter à l'eau.

L'eau était incroyablement froide mais ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout nous étions sur une île hivernale, j'enviais vraiment Bépo et sa fourrure bien chaude ! Avec son épaisse fourrure il n'aurait pas eu froid lui. Je ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver mon capitaine et à arriver à sa hauteur. Je l'attrapai donc en le tenant par les côtes, mon bras autour de son ventre, son dos contre mon ventre et commençai alors à remonter vers la surface. Cependant je n'étais pas sereine, je n'avais pas encore croisé le pirate de tout à l'heure, mais où avait-il pu bien passer ? Je ne dus pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles il arriva derrière moi comme une furie et m'effleura avec son arme. Il se positionna ensuite face à moi bien décidé à me barrer la route. Il était équipé d'une combinaison avec ses réserves d'oxygène et des … jets dials ! * Merde c'est bien ma veine avec ça il va pouvoir se déplacer rapidement dans l'eau comme un homme poisson*. Il mit son arme en avant, une sorte de trident et fonça sur nous, je parvins à l'éviter de justesse. Je n'avais aucune chance de le battre sous l'eau et puis je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps sans oxygène. Il fallait absolument que je retourne sur la terre ferme. Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal à sortir la tête hors de l'eau le pirate retourna à l'attaque. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je parvienne à esquiver cette attaque. Je me mis donc entre lui et Law dans le but de le protéger autant que possible de ses attaques * Moi vivante tu ne toucheras pas au capitaine !*. Je reçus son attaque à la taille, le choc me fit perdre de précieuses bouffées d'oxygène si ça continuait je n'allais pas résister longtemps. Le pirate revint à la charge prêt à nous donner le coup de grâce * Alors là on est mal...* mais son coup fut contré par Bépo. Il me fit signe de remonter me faisant comprendre qu'il maîtrisai la situation. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la surface, et inspirâmes tout deux une grande bouffée d'air je réussi à nous hisser sur le pont du sous-marin. Une fois sur le bateau je me laissai tomber à coté de mon capitaine, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle ma tête tournai à cause du manque d'oxygène et nous étions complètement gelés mais nous étions toujours en vie.

_ … Merci … Leïla, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Dit-il entre deux respirations.

_ C'est normal, et puis j'y suis pas arrivée toute seule. Et puis maintenant nous sommes quittes. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Vite dépêchez vous ! Apportez leurs des vêtements chaud ! Cria Gin.

Pendant le temps que j'avais passé sous l'eau, l'équipage avait réussi à mettre en déroute les pirates qui étaient partis sans demander leur reste. Lorsque Bépo, Penguin et Shachi étaient revenus Gin informa Bépo que j'étais allé chercher le capitaine mais que nous n'étions toujours pas remontés. L'ours avait donc décidé de plonger nous sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine.

Le calme était enfin revenu mais nous ne pouvions toujours pas repartir vers l'archipel Shabondy car les moteurs avaient encaissé de sérieux dégâts tout comme la coque qui était assez endommagée.


	14. Confidences et promesses

Chapitre 14 : Confidences et promesses

PDV Law

_ Où en sont les réparations ?

_ Nous avons terminé la réparation de la coque du bateau, elle est comme neuve. Pour le moteur, on pense en avoir pour quelques heures capitaine pas plus.

_ Très bien bon boulot les gars continuez comme ça.

_ À vos ordres capitaine !

Je partis de la salle des machines pour les laisser travailler, ils avaient fait de l'excellent travail depuis l'attaque d'hier et le sous-marin était presque en état de reprendre les mers. Les dernières 24 h n'avaient pas été de tout repos, nous avions dû soigner les blessés, réparer la coque ainsi que le moteur, ces pirates avaient fait d'importants dégâts. Je décidai de me rendre sur le pont afin de prendre l'air et me détendre un peu avant que l'on ne reprenne la mer. Lorsque je fus sur le pont je vis Leïla assise sur la rambarde tournée vers la mer à contempler l'horizon, je vins m'asseoir sur le sol dos à la mer juste à côté d'elle.

_ Fais attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau.

_ Haha ! Je trouve ça plutôt ironique venant d'une personne qui ne peux pas nager. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Dit Law je peux te poser une question ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je sais que tu viens de North Blue comme moi, mais je ne sais pas le nom de ton île natale. Tu veux bien me dire son nom ? Je la connais peut-être...

_ … je suis originaire du royaume de Flevance, la ville blanche.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'île elle s'arrêta net et me regarda.

_ Mais alors... Tu... tu étais présent lors de… l'incident ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

_ Je... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas.. te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Ce n'est rien ! Tu connaissais Flevance ?

_ Oui, j'y suis allée plusieurs fois avec ma mère, elle avait des amis là-bas. C'était une ville magnifique. J'aurais adoré y retourner...

Je voyais vraiment qu'elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si curieuse aussi tentais-je de lui changer les idées.

_ Maintenant c'est à moi de te poser une question. Pourquoi as-tu pris la mer ?

_ Pour réaliser mon rêve ! Je veux décrypter la plus grande carte au trésor, et pour cela je dois retrouver tout les fragments de cette grande carte. Et puis je voulais aussi découvrir le monde et vivre des aventures.

_ Je pensais que tu avais pris la mer dans le but de rejoindre mon équipage puisque j'étais ton idole... je suis vraiment déçu. Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Hein mais qu'est ce que tu racontes...

Je vis alors ses joues se teinter d'une belle couleur rouge puis lorsqu'elle vit mon sourire elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et son fou rire devint rapidement contagieux.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de me faire ce genre de blagues capitaine, tu es vraiment cruel !

_ Je te rappelle que la marine me donne une réputation de pirate cruel tu aurais dû savoir à quoi t'attendre lorsque tu as rejoint mon équipage. En tout cas, je pense que niveau aventure tu ne vas pas être déçue sur la route de Grand Line.

_ C'est bien vrai, surtout si je suis dans ton équipage. On ne manque pas de divertissement dans ton sous-marin.

_ Ne crois que tu vas t'amuser dans le nouveau monde.

_ Je sais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. N'essaye pas de me faire peur tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rejoint le bon équipage.

Soudain elle sauta sur le pont et attrapa mon chapeau.

_ Mais qu'est que.. Fis-je en me relevant précipitamment.

Elle mit ses bras derrière elle tenant toujours mon chapeau et se pencha vers moi se trouvant à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_ Je trouve que ça te change sans chapeau, capitaine.

_ Les autres ne t'ont pas prévenue que l'on ne pouvait pas me voler mon chapeau impunément ? Je pourrai te couper en deux ou te disséquer rien que pour ça !

_ Tu n'oserais pas faire ça quand même ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

_ Tu n'as fait que rembourser ta dette...

_ Et je t'ai offert un trésors.

_ Si ce n'est que ça je peux toujours te le rendre si cela me donne l'autorisation de te découper.

_ Cela ne se fait pas de refuser un cadeau d'une personne qui te respecte, ce n'est pas poli capitaine et c'est un manque flagrant de respect. Dit-elle d'un ton sournois. Elle mit ensuite le chapeau sur sa tête avant de demander avec son grand sourire habituel. Alors ? Ça me va bien ?

_ Pour être honnête, il ne te va pas si mal. Si tu y tient je t'en achèterai un sur la prochaine île hivernale qui sera habitée. Répondis-je en récupérant mon chapeau.

_ Hey ! Je suis pas une gamine que l'on achète avec des cadeaux ! Ne me traite pas comme une enfant s'il te plaît !

_ Désolé miss, mais quand on voit ta réaction lorsque tu vois de la neige on commence à avoir des doutes sur ton âge.

Elle fit la moue et se retourna vivement puis au bout de quelques secondes elle tourna la tête me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ferais de toi le roi des pirates, je te le promets Law !


	15. En attendant la prochaine île

Chapitre 15 : En attendant la prochaine île

PDV Leïla

En milieu d'après midi les réparations du moteur furent terminées et l'équipage pu reprendre la mer, mais c'était du provisoire en attendant d'arriver sur l'archipel et de trouver un bon réparateur. Le sous-marin mit donc le cap vers l'archipel Shabondy, notre prochaine destination. Nous étions tous impatients d'arriver sur l'archipel Shabondy, je n'avais qu'une envie, voir ces fameuses mangroves et ces fameuses bulles qui sortent du sol, alors que Penguin et Shachi quand à eux rêvaient de faire un tour au célèbre Shabondy parc. Et puis c'était le lieu de rendez-vous de tout les pirates cela nous permettrait de voir de plus près nos rivaux. Comme à notre habitude nous étions dans la salle commune les garçons jouaient aux cartes, Law lisait un livre et je travaillais sur mes cartes et mon carnet de note. J'avais pour habitude de tout rédiger dans mon carnet que je gardais constamment sur moi, cela m'évitait d'avoir à me promener avec des tonnes de cartes dans mon sac.

_ Encore perdu Shachi, décidément tu n'es pas en veine aujourd'hui. Se moqua Penguin.

_ Je suis sur que vous trichez c'est pas juste !

_ Ne soit pas mauvais perdant Shachi... bon maintenant il va falloir te trouver un gage on lui fait faire quoi les gars ? Demanda Jiro.

Les garçons étaient en train de jouer au poker et au lieu de parier de l'argent ils mettaient en jeu des gages. Ils m'avaient proposé plusieurs fois de rejoindre leurs parties mais lorsque je les avais vu jouer la première fois, j'avais remarqué que certaines cartes disparaissaient et d'autres faisaient miraculeusement leur apparition pendant les parties. Lorsqu'ils jouaient tout les trois, leurs petites tricheries ne rimaient à rien car si les trois trichaient à quoi bon, (autant vous dire que lorsque Shachi s'est plaint que ses camarades trichaient cela me fit doucement rigoler, comme on dit « c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ») mais si je rejoignais la partie j'étais quasiment sûre qu'ils se seraient ligués contre moi. Et vu les gages tordus et humiliants qu'ils se donnaient entre eux et leurs tendances perverses j'avais jugé utile pour ma propre sécurité de me contenter de les observer.

_ Sa y est j'ai une idée ! Cria Penguin.

Je vis Penguin se pencher vers Shachi et Jiro et leur dire quelque chose à voix basse. Shachi devint blanc comme un linge puis totalement rouge (c'était plutôt marrant ce changement de couleur) Jiro quand à lui ne semblait pas totalement d'accord et avait l'air de faire la tête * Ohhh je la sens mal celle-là, pauvre Shachi...*. Je décidai de me replonger dans mes recherches, Shachi n'avait pas besoin d'un autre observateur qui le voit se faire humilier car vu le grand sourire de Penguin ce n'était pas un simple gage du style faire l'aller retour entre l'avant et l'arrière du sous-marin en courant. Je vis alors Shachi se diriger vers moi, il essayai de faire bonne figure et de faire comme si de rien n'était * Oh non les gars laissez moi en dehors de vos gages stupides s'il vous plaît !*. Je me redressai pour regarder Shachi droit dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux Shachi ?

_ Je suis venu voir où en étaient tes recherches, je te vois noter beaucoup de choses dans ton carnet.

_ C'est normal, c'est dans ce carnet que j'écris tout les résultats de mes recherches. Répondis-je en lui montrant le carnet. * Je ne suis pas naïve Shachi ta petite diversion ne marchera pas je sais que tu as quelque chose dans la tête.*

Soudain Shachi m'arracha mon carnet des mains et se mit à courir.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Shachi, rend moi ça tout de suite !

Je me mis alors à courir après Shachi dans la salle commune sous les éclats de rire de Penguin et Jiro. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes ,je n'arrivai toujours pas à l'attraper, il courait vite le bougre et n'hésitait pas à sauter par dessus les tables lorsque je me rapprochai dangereusement de lui, je commençais vraiment à fatiguer il fallait vraiment que cela s'arrête et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_ Bon allez Shachi ça suffit maintenant, rend moi mon carnet s'il te plaît, t'as pas l'intention de courir toute la journée quand même !

_ Je te le rend, mais à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_Je te rend ton carnet si tu m'embrasses !

_ Hein ? Je vis alors Penguin exploser de rire. * Ah c'était donc ça !* Pas question ! Je ne céderai pas à ton chantage !

_ C'est comme tu veux, mais du coup je garde le carnet. J'espère que tu es prête pour une autre course poursuite.

_ C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je m'approchai de lui qui ferma les yeux et lorsque je fus assez près je lui enlevai subitement son bonnet et l'embrassa sur le front récupérant par la même occasion mon carnet. Et voilà Shachi !

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est de la triche !

_ Ahahaha désolé Shachi mais tu n'avais pas précisé où je devais t'embrasser. Dis-je en lui rendant son bonnet qu'il s'empressa de remettre sur sa tête. Bon allez je vous laisse à plus.

Je parti vers la bibliothèque, là-bas au moins je ne serais pas dérangée. Une fois installée dans la bibliothèque je me remis au travail cependant au bout d'une heure je n'eus plus le courage de continuer et je décidai de faire une pause. J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder les différents livres présents dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver un livre pour me divertir lorsque mon capitaine entra dans la salle.

_ Alors c'est là que tu te cachais.

_ Je ne me cache pas, je cherchais juste un endroit calme dans ce sous-marin.

_ Si tu n'as rien à faire tu peux m'aider dans mon travail.

_ Hum si tu veux.

Je l'aidais donc dans ses recherches cherchant dans les livres des informations sur certaines maladies ou certaines plantes médicinales répertoriant ainsi toutes les données dans les carnets de Law.

_ Au fait tu n'as pas l'air très endurante.

Je me stoppais net à sa remarque.

_ Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?

_ Sur ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Shachi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as cédée je me trompe ? Dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
_ Oui et alors ? J'allais pas courir pendant des heures non plus, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Et pour ce qui est de mon endurance je n'ai rien à dire à part que… j'y travaille c'est tout.

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu passes des heures dans la salle d'entraînement.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Je te rappelle que c'est mon bateau je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans le sous-marin.

_ C'est bien ce que je te disais la dernière fois tu ne supportes pas de ne pas contrôler la situation. Dis-je d'un ton provocateur.

_ Possible... Bon je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir on va s'arrêter là.

_ Tant mieux je commençai à tomber de sommeil bonne nuit capitaine.

_ Bonne nuit.

Je me rendis dans ma cabine et m'effondra sur le lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain matin se passa sans grabuge (si l'on ne tient pas en compte les bêtises habituelles de Shachi et Penguin). Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que nous aperçûmes enfin l'archipel Shabondy. Nous étions enfin arrivés à la dernière île de la première partie de Grand Line.

Le sous-marin débarqua sur l'île vers 14 h, nous laissant tout l'après midi pour récolter des informations et profiter de l'archipel.


	16. Récolte d'informations

Chapitre 16 : Récolte d'informations

PDV Leïla

Law nous convoqua sur le pont du sous-marin afin de donner ses directives avant de poser pied à terre sur l'archipel.

_ Bien nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes ! Jiro et Gin je vous charge de me trouver un bon réparateur qu'il nous retape notre beau sous-marin. Shachi, Penguin et Leïla vous venez avec moi on va faire un peu de tourisme. Bépo, toi et les autres vous surveillerez le bateau pendant notre absence.

_ À vos ordres capitaine !

Nous mîmes donc pied sur l'archipel,et nous fûmes littéralement surpris. Il y avait de nombreuses bulles qui flottaient dans les airs.

_ Ouah vous avez vu ça ? C'est un truc de dingue ! Dit Shachi en se dirigeant vers une bulle qui venait de sortir du sol. Il appuya dessus avec son pied avant de dire. Regardez elles sortent du sol et n'éclatent même pas si on leur marche dessus.

_ Il me semble avoir lu dans un livre que ces bulles sont dues à la résine qui se trouve sur le sol et qui est sécrétée par les racines des mangroves. Et lorsque du gaz carbonique est rejeté les bulles se forment. Expliqua Penguin.

_ Oui j'avais entendu parler de ça moi aussi. Je mis aussitôt la main sur le sol. Regardez le sol est couvert d'une substance gluante. Ya pas à dire, en entendre parler est une chose mais le voir de ses propres yeux en est une autre ! C'est vraiment un phénomène étrange mais qui est tout à fait naturel quand on y réfléchi.

_ Bon et maintenant on fait quoi capitaine ? Demanda Shachi.

_ On va aller au centre ville et récolter des informations.

_ Ok alors c'est parti.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le centre ville et entrâmes dans le premier bar venu. Ce bar était rempli de pirates en tout genre, ça puait l'alcool et l'ambiance était électrique, on sentait qu'au premier dérapage ce serait une véritable bagarre générale. En fait ce calme plat était caractéristique des bars de pirates c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le capitaine s'installa au bar et commanda quelque chose à boire quand à nous, nous nous assîmes juste à coté de lui. Une fois qu'il fut servi il commença à poser des questions au barman. Il semblait être au courant de pas mal de choses, apparemment nous étions tombés sur le bon établissement il devait y avoir beaucoup de passage ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit au courant de tant de choses. Quand à moi j'observais les clients du bar, travailler dans un bar pirate pendant deux ans avait eu du bon en fin de compte, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits et je savais que la situation pouvait déraper rapidement et je savais assez bien détecter les signes précurseurs d'une bagarre. Il suffisait parfois d'un regard de travers ou d'un mot tabou.

_ J'aimerais savoir quels pirates sont sur l'île en ce moment ?

_ Et bien il y a beaucoup de pirates notoires mais ce n'est pas une surprise après tout c'est un lieu de passage avant le nouveau monde. Il y a aussi quelques grosses tête qui sont arrivés récemment.

_ Vous pouvez nous dire des noms ?

_ Je sais de source sûre que Scratchmen Apoo et Capone gang Bege sont sur cette île, ils étaient dans ce bar hier après midi. J'ai ensuite entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Jewelry Bonney, et Xdrake seraient sur l'île depuis un ou deux jours. Quand aux pirates Urouge et Eustass captain Kidd ils sont arrivés plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Je vois et il n'y a pas eu de grabuge récemment ? Y a-t-il eu des interventions de la marine ?

_ Eu non ces derniers temps c'est assez calme les pirates se tiennent plutôt tranquilles mais si j'étais vous j'éviterais de me rendre dans les zones de non droits, ces zones ne connaissent pas de périodes calmes c'est un véritable coupe gorge. Dit-il en nous tendant une carte de l'archipel.

Les clients du bar commençaient à sortir de l'état de somnolence dans lequel les avait plongés l'alcool, ils semblaient reconnaître Law je me retournai vers mes deux camarades qui semblaient être aussi inquiets que moi je tournai la tête vers Law qui me regarda et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'éterniser dans le coin le capitaine vida son verre et déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir avant de reprendre la parole

_ Je vois merci beaucoup pour ces informations, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Il se leva et nous sortîmes du bar et partîmes en direction du sous-marin.

_ Alors si le barman a dit vrai ça veut dire qu'i des 11 supernovas présents sur l'archipel en même temps.

_ Oui en effet, de toute la génération terrible il ne manque plus que Basil Hawkins, Luffy au chapeau de paille et Roronoa Zorro, mais à mon avis ils ne vont tarder à montrer le bout de leur nez.

_ Je me trompe ou ça à l'air de t'amuser capitaine ? Demandais-je

_ Non tu as raison, je trouve que la venue de tout ces pirates est une bonne chose. Ça nous permettra au moins de nous divertir.

_ En tout cas vous avez remarqué ? Il n'y aucun soldat de la marine dans les rues, je sais que la situation est calme mais je ne pense pas que la marine soit du style à se satisfaire de ce petit moment de répit.

_ Tu as raison à mon avis ils préparent quelque chose, il faudra se méfier lorsque nous irons en ville demain.

Une fois arrivés au sous-marin nous fîmes la connaissance du réparateur de notre sous-marin que Gin et Jiro avaient réussi à dénicher. Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures mais avait déjà fait un état des lieux du navire et estimait que les réparations prendraient un jour, un jour et demi, il avait l'air d'être compétent. Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'équipage se rendit dans la salle commune pour le repas du soir. Pendant le repas chacun racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée à leur voisin et le repas fut bien animé comme à son habitude.

_ Alors capitaine c'est quoi la suite du programme ? On va où demain ?

_ Je pense qu'on ira au centre ville, avec un peu de chance on croisera quelques têtes recherchée. Bépo ?

_ Oui capitaine ?

_ Demain tu viendras avec nous.

_ Compris capitaine !

_ On ne risque pas de se faire remarquer avec un ours avec nous ? Demanda Shachi.

_ Désolé.. Répondit l'ours totalement déprimé.

_ Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Crièrent Penguin et Shachi.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Et puis franchement, avec tout ces fous furieux dans les rues, les gens ne feront même pas attention à nous.

_ Si vous le dites... Répondit Shachi résigné.

Ne voulant pas être fatiguée pour la journée de demain qui promettait d'être riche en rebondissement vu le nombre de pirates recherchés qui étaient déjà présent sur l'île sans compter ceux qui allaient sûrement débarquer dans la journée de demain. Je décidai de quitter mes compagnons pour ma chère cabine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. *Je sens que la journée de demain sera pleine de surprises *


	17. Aventures sur l'archipel

Chapitre 17 : Aventures sur l'archipel

PDV Leïla

La visite de l'archipel étant l'après midi, le capitaine nous donna quartier libre pour toute la matinée. Je décidai donc de retourner là où nous étions allés hier car j'avais vu une boutique qui m'intéressai et je souhaitais y retourner. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la retrouver et je décidai d'y entrer, il s'agissait d'une boutique de tatouage une fois entrée je fus accueillie par une jeune femme blonde qui était tatouée de la tête aux pieds.

_ Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?

_ J'aimerais me faire faire un tatouage sur l'épaule droite.

_ Bien sur ! Je peux vous montrer notre catalogue, vous pourrez choisir celui qui vous plaît, sauf si vous avez une envie particulière dans ce cas il vous suffit de me montrer ce que vous souhaitez.

_ Justement, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je voudrai. Dis-je en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?

La femme regarda le motif du tatouage que je voulais puis hocha la tête.

_ Oui il n'y a pas de problème, je vous laisse vous installer sur la chaise là-bas le temps que je prenne le matériel nécessaire pour faire votre tatouage.

Au bout d'une heure de travail elle eut fini de faire mon tatouage, c'était une sorte de tatouage tribal dont le centre était en forme de cœur et au milieu du cœur se trouvait le symbole des Heart pirates.

_Alors ça vous va ? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant un miroir.

_ Oui c'est exactement ce que je voulais c'est parfait merci beaucoup !

Une fois la tatoueuse payée je la remerciai et quittai la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. * Je suis sûre qu'il allait plaire à l'équipage, enfin je l'espère*. Sur le chemin du retour je croisai Shachi Penguin et Jiro qui revenaient du Shabondy parc.

_ Tient salut les gars alors comment c'était ?

_ C'était génial ! La grande roue était trop bien ! Tu aurais dû venir Leïla ça aurait été super si tu étais venue avec nous.

_ C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue d'ailleurs. Demanda Shachi

_ J'avais vu une boutique qui me plaisait et j'ai décidée d'y revenir. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil et en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche mettant ainsi en avant mon nouveau tatouage.

_ Mais, mais c'est un tatouage ! Ouaaa il est superbe !

_ Merci beaucoup ! Alors ? Vous me pardonnez de ne pas vous avoir accompagné au parc d'attraction ?

_ Ah ça oui tu es totalement pardonnée. Allez retournons au sous-marin il ne faudrait pas faire attendre le capitaine.

Une fois dans le sous-marin je me rendis dans la salle commune c'était notre point de rendez-vous, nous devions rejoindre le capitaine ici. Celui-ci arriva peu avant que le repas ne soit servi j'étais en train de parler avec Shachi et Penguin qui me racontaient tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le parc d'attraction. À son arrivée je me retournai , lorsqu'il vit mon tatouage, il se mit à sourire.

_ C'était donc ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais partie toute seule sans prévenir personne de l'endroit où tu te rendais. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu avais ce sourire ravi quand nous sommes revenus de la ville hier.

_ C'est de ta faute capitaine ! Tes tatouages m'ont donné envie. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Ose dire qu'il ne te plaît pas.

_ Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas mal. Ça nous sera utile au moins, si tu te perd, les gens sauront qui appeler. Répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

_ Hahahaha je m'attendais bien à ce genre de réponse de ta part. Désolé Law mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi !

_ Oui je m'en rend bien compte. Dit-il en ricanant.

Une fois le repas terminé nous partîmes donc en direction de la ville. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre tout le monde se retournait à la vue de l'ours polaire mais il n'y eut pas de réel incidents.

_ Bon trouvons un endroit où l'on pourrait se divertir.

_ On devrait aller vers les groves 30-49 il s'agit des zones touristiques il devrait y avoir des endroits sympas.

Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre.

_ Et bien voilà ! Allons y !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu de l'explosion et une fois sur les lieux je vis Killer et Urouge qui étaient en train de se juger du regard, la tension était électrique, de toute évidence le combat n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. Le capitaine décida de s'asseoir sur une caisse afin de profiter du spectacle, les autres se positionnèrent derrière le capitaine et je fis de même. Les deux pirates ne mirent pas longtemps à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Urouge tenait une sorte de pilier en béton alors que Killer avait deux lames légèrement courbées, une à chaque main. Le combat faisait rage, Urouge n'était qu'une grosse brute épaisse qui tentait d'écraser Killer sous son arme mais comme son ennemis était rapide, il détruisait plus les alentours qu'autre chose. Les pirates qui jusqu'à maintenant assistaient au combat commencèrent à avoir peur pour leur sécurité et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Urouge tenta à nouveau d'écraser Killer mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque grâce à deux sauts en arrière avant de foncer sur lui ses lames en avant. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et sûrement beaucoup plus fort. Alors que Killer fonçait sur lui, Urouge lança une attaque à l'horizontale mais Killer sauta en l'air et se retrouva au dessus du moine fou. Lors de sa descente Killer prépara son attaque tout comme Urouge tout deux prêts à lancer une attaque meurtrière. Cependant au moment où devait avoir lieu l'impact, un pirate se mit entre eux et contra les deux attaques, c'était X Drake, le pavillon rouge. Il mit un terme au combat et les deux pirates repartirent chacun de leur côté. X Drake quand à lui continua son chemin et passa juste devant nous, il fut interpellé par Law.

_ Dommage ! Ça commençait à devenir intéressant ! Drake dis-moi combien d'hommes viens-tu de tuer ?

Je me retenais de rire à sa remarque, décidément il ne mâchait pas ses mots le capitaine.

_ Je ne pense pas être obligé de te répondre, chirurgien de la mort.

Puis il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, nous regardâmes X Drake s'éloigner peu à peu.

_ On peut dire que vous avez du cran capitaine ! Demander ça à un pirate c'était plutôt osé.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Bon et maintenant ?

Nous entendîmes alors quelques citoyens parler entre eux apparemment il allait y avoir une vente d'esclaves dans peu de temps au grove 1 et il y aurait même des dragons célestes qui étaient attendus pour cette vente.

_ Voila qui est intéressant.

_ Vous voulez vraiment assister à cette vente capitaine ? Moi je trouve ce genre de pratiques répugnantes.

_ Je te rassure, moi aussi mais cela nous permettra d'apercevoir la noblesse mondiale et puis je suis certain qu'il va se passer des choses intéressantes là-bas. C'est décidé direction le grove 1.


	18. Une vente aux enchères riche en rebondis

Chapitre 18 : Une vente aux enchères riche en rebondissement

PDV Leïla

Le groupe se dirigeait donc vers l'autel des ventes du grove 1. Cela ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde, l'idée même que des gens libres soient achetés me mettait en rogne mais le fait que l'on puisse les asservir et les marquer comme de véritables animaux me répugnait. Mais bon c'était un ordre du capitaine et je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à arriver devant la salle de vente et nous nous installâmes dans le rang du milieu je m'assis à côté du capitaine avec Penguin à ma gauche, Bépo et Shachi quand à eux étaient installés derrière nous. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de deux dragons célestes la vente démarra et le commissaire priseur, Disco, fit son entrée, un drôle de type avec une robe violette et une longue chevelure blanche.

_ Alors qu'est ce que vous comptez acheter aujourd'hui ? Demanda un noble à une femme qui était assise juste à cote de lui.

_ L'esclave que je venais d'acheter s'est effondré en moins de dix jours, cette camelote n'a pas tenu le coup alors cette fois j'ai bien l'intention de me trouver un jeune géant mâle bien robuste.

_ Moi je voudrais deux ou trois belles jeunes femmes, juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

Et ils se mirent tout deux à rire. Cette conversation eut le don de me mettre en rogne, * Espèce de gros cons !* je n'avais qu'une envie leur mettre mon poing dans la figure !

Peu de temps après le début des enchères un petit groupe entra dans la salle, je ne mis pas longtemps à les reconnaître il s'agissait de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, mais ils n'étaient pas au complet ils avaient l'air tendus. Peu après leur arrivée un troisième dragon céleste fit son entrée, mécontent d'être en retard il s'acharna sur son esclave avant de demander à son majordome de s'en débarrasser.

_ Alors voilà à quoi ressemble en dragon céleste quel être répugnant. Dis-je tout bas

_ T'as raison quand on pense que si on s'en prend à l'un d'eux un amiral débarque... C'est vraiment pas de bol j'aurais bien aimé en frapper un ou deux. Me répondit Shachi.

Le prochain esclave à être présenté fut un capitaine pirate, « Lacuba », présenté comme un produit multi fonction par Disco ce qui fit bien rire les nobles, cependant avant que les enchères ne commencent celui-ci s'effondra provoquant une vague de panique dans la salle.

_ Ne me dites pas que..

_ Si ! Il a avalé sa langue. Répondit Law.

_ Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente le lot numéro 16, le pirate Lacuba était un peu trop nerveux. Nous vous le représentons dans quelques jours.

Cette simple phrase rassura tout les nobles qui ne pensaient maintenant plus qu'aux prochains lots. * Quelle bande d'hypocrites !*

_ Et voici notre prochain lot ! Je vous présente Camie la sirène de l'île des hommes poissons ! Alors débutons les enchères !

C'était une sirène, une vraie ! Je n'en avais jamais vue ! La pauvre tout le monde allait se battre pour « l'acheter ».

_ J'achète pour 500 millions de Berrys !

Le dragon céleste venait de crier et semblait tout heureux que personne ne surenchérisse.

_ C'est vraiment dégouttant, totalement caractéristique du gouvernement actuel.

Soudain une explosion retenti je jetai un coup d'œil vers le lieu de l'explosion afin de savoir qui était le responsable de ce chaos. C'était Luffy au chapeau de paille, je vis alors un grand sourire se former sur le visage de Law apparemment cette situation l'amusait énormément. Le pirate se lança alors vers la scène, il avait l'air de vouloir sauver la sirène, il se dégagea rapidement des bras de l'homme poisson qui essayai de le ralentir. Cependant lorsqu'il arriva prés de la scène un coup de feu retenti, le dragon céleste venait de tirer sur l'homme poisson. Le chapeau de paille revint alors sur ses pas pour aller voir l'homme poisson. Le pirate semblait furieux il se dirigea vers le dragon céleste les poings serrés.

_ C'est le chapeau de paille... Dit Law.

_ Il ne va quand même pas... Se dit Penguin.

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'imprévisible se produisit, Luffy au chapeau de paille décocha un coup de poing surpuissant contre le dragon céleste qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Ce fut alors la panique générale dans toute la salle tout les civils partirent en courant totalement paniqués. L'équipage au chapeau de paille quand à lui se mit à combattre tout les gardes de la salle, peu à peu les autres membres arrivèrent et un deuxième dragon céleste fut mis à terre. Ils commencèrent à se dépêcher pour ne plus être là quand l'amiral viendrait.

_ Navré de te dire ça cher chapeau de paille mais la marine est déjà là ! Dit soudainement le capitaine.

_ T'es qui toi d'abord ? Et ce gros nounours d'où il sort ? Demanda le chapeau de paille ce qui fit rougir Bépo.

* Quoi ? Il y a plein d'autres questions à poser et tu demandes ça ?*

_ À vrai dire les troupes de la marine avaient déjà encerclé la salle des ventes avant même que les enchères ne commencent. Je sais pas qui ils avaient l'intention de coincer au départ, mais à mon avis, ils devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les dragons célestes. Il se mit à rire puis continua. En tout cas le spectacle en valait le coup d'œil ! Merci chapeau de paille !

_ Tu es Trafalgar Law n'est ce pas ? Luffy cet homme est un pirate. Dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

_ Alors le gros nounours aussi ?

*Il n'y a donc que Bépo qui t'intéresses ?*

_ Lui aussi c'en est un ! Eustass captain Kidd.

Alors que tout le monde se jugeait du regard le dernier dragon céleste arriva à la hauteur de la sirène qu'elle menaça avec son pistolet. Cependant au moment où elle allait faire feu elle s'évanouit et tomba au sol. Un vieil homme fit alors son entrée avec un géant à qui il fit remarquer que la vente était terminée et se mit à rire en disant que personne n'aurait acheté un vieux débris dan son genre. Il remarqua alors l'homme poisson blésé et lui demanda comment il s'était fait ses blessures, il semblait le connaître et âpres avoir observé la salle il comprit la situation.

_ Je vois le topos c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! T'as eu de gros ennuis Octy et ces gars là t'ont sauvés ! Dans ce cas !

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase une sorte de vague d'énergie traversa la salle et tout les gardes écroulèrent dans la seconde qui suivi. Heureusement aucun d'entre nous ne fut touchés, à part Shachi qui eut quelques vertiges mais il ne tomba pas dans les pommes.

_ Incroyable ! C'était le fluide royal ! Dis-je le souffle coupé.

_ Je rêve ! Ajouta le capitaine.


	19. Bagarre devant la salle des ventes

Chapitre 19 : Bagarre devant la salle des ventes

PDV Leïla

Mais qui était cet homme ? Il avait fait s'évanouir plus d'une dizaine de gardes en un coup et avait retiré le collier explosif de la sirène à mains nues et tout cela en utilisant le fluide royal ! Seules quelques personnes dans le monde entier possèdent ce pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas être qu'un vieil homme parmi tant d'autres. Il descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers l'homme pieuvre et nous regarda, nous et l'équipage de Kidd.

_ Navré de vous avoir infligé ça. Apparemment vous n'étiez là qu'en spectateurs ! En tout cas je vois que vous avez résistez j'en déduis que vous devez être des pointures.

_ J'aurais jamais pensé le voir ici ! Silvers Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres, je sais que c'est toi ! Lui répondit Kidd.

_ Ici je ne suis qu'un petit artisan revêteur alors ne prononce pas ce nom à la légère.

*Alors se serait lui, le second de Gold D Roger ?!*

Soudain nous entendîmes un homme de dehors crier dans un haut parleur.

_ Pirates ! Nous exigeons que vous relâchiez immédiatement les dragons célestes ! Un amiral ne va pas tarder à arriver je vous conseille de vous rendre tant qu'il en est encore tant ! Sinon je ne répond de rien, bandes de blanc bec !

_ On avait rien à voir dans cette histoire mais là qu'on le veuille ou non on est désigné complice ! Fit remarquer Law.

_ Je voulais voir si ce Luffy au chapeau de paille était aussi barré qu'on le prétend, j'vais pas me plaindre ! Mais il est hors de question d'affronter un amiral maintenant.

_ Écoutez je n'utiliserai pas à nouveau le pouvoir dont je viens de me servir. C'est à vous de jouer les gars ! Si la marine découvre mon identité alors ma vie ici est foutue. Nous prévint Rayleigh.

_ J'avais pas l'intention qu'un vieux briscard me sauve la peau ! Plus on attend plus il y aura de soldats dehors faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je me casse ! Pendant que j'y suis j'vais vous donner un petit coup de main ! Une fois que j'aurais fait le ménage, vous pourrez sortir peinard ! Dit Kidd dans le but de nous provoquer.

Ce qui marcha plutôt bien d'ailleurs puisque le capitaine et Monkey D Luffy se précipitèrent pour sortir. Ils étaient tout les deux tellement en rogne qu'on les entendait se disputer alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir.

_ Imbécile ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! C'est moi qui vais le faire ! Hey t'entends ce que je te dit ? Cria le chapeau de paille.

_ Laisse tomber chapeau de paille je m'occupe de tout. Répondit Law.

_ Dégage ! répondit Kidd à l'intention de Luffy

_ T'es sourd ou quoi je vais le faire ! Renchérit Luffy

_ Lâche moi la grappe !

_ Non c'est moi qui le fait !

_ Lâchez l'affaire j'vous dit que je vais régler ça !

_ Non c'est moi !

_ Tu me donnes pas d'ordres ok ?! Dit le capitaine légèrement énervé.

_ Attendez j'crois que vous avez pas bien compris..

_ C'est toi qui comprend rien ! Dit Law

_ Bon ! Allez c'est parti ! Vous deux bougez pas ! Dit Luffy prêt à en découdre avec les marines.

_ Quoi t'es bouché ou quoi ?! C'est vous qui restez tout les deux ici pendant que je m'occupe d'eux pigé !

_ Si tu me donnes encore un ordre Eustass je te jure que c'est toi que j'éclate en premier ! Le menaça Law.

Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, en tout cas face à ces trois là, la marine allait bien morfler.

_ Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demandais-je

_ J'en sais rien on devrait peut être attendre que ces trois là se soient défoulés.

_ T'as raison ! En tout cas le capitaine a démarré au quart de tour. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

_ Ouais il était vraiment en rogne. Faut dire que cet Eustass a le don de l'irriter.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous décidâmes de nous diriger vers la sortie mais sans se presser, après tout le capitaine avait sûrement envie de s'amuser encore un peu. Soudain toutes les armes de la salle se mirent à voler et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Penguin et Shachi esquivèrent les lames de peu.  
_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Shachi affolé

_ Ça c'est Eustass Kidd. Faites attention !

_ Et bien ! À mon avis ils doivent bien s'amuser la dehors.

Je hochais de la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, une fois dans l'escalier une grosse explosion retenti, les soldats criaient et volaient dans tout les sens.

_ Alala on dirait que le capitaine à encore fait des siennes. Fit remarquer Shachi.

_ On peut dire qu'il s'en est donné à cœur joie ! Lui qui voulait s'amuser je pense qu'il est satisfait maintenant !

Devant ce désastre se trouvaient les trois capitaines Law, Eustass, et le chapeau de paille en mode miniature. Lorsque celui-ci reprit sa taille normale Kidd les salua et les prévint que la prochaine fois qu'il les croiserait il ne leur ferait pas de cadeau. Ce à quoi Luffy répondit que c'est lui qui trouverait le One Piece ce qui interpella Kidd. Puis après quelques secondes Kidd donna rendez vous dans le nouveau monde aux deux autres capitaines ce qui ft sourire Law. Un soldat attaqua Law dans le but de venger ses camarades découpés un peu plus tôt mais il n'y fit pas attention.

_ Bépo...

L'ours s'occupa alors des assaillants alors que Law se dirigeait vers l'esclave devant la salle des ventes. Avec son pouvoir il ne mit pas longtemps à lui enlever son collier.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir délivré ? Demanda l'ex-esclave.

_ Ça te dit de te joindre à moi ? Capitaine pirate Jean Bart ! Demanda Law avec un grand sourire.

Plusieurs marines se lancèrent alors sur Law mais au moment où ils allaient attaquer ils furent repoussés par le fameux Jean Bart.

_ Ça faisait des lustres qu'on m'avait pas appelé par ce nom là. Je te dois de ne plus être esclave des dragons célestes alors j'accepte avec plaisir d'être sous tes ordres ! Le capitaine sembla être satisfait de cette réponse.

_ Tu ne le dois pas qu'à moi tu peux aussi dire merci au chapeau de paille !

La marine continuait d'arriver et commençait peu à peu à nous encercler.

_ Law ! Les soldats de la marine ne cessent d'arriver on ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser ici !

_ Tu as raison ! On s'en va, on retourne au sous-marin !


	20. Un combat acharné

Chapitre 20 : Un combat acharné

PDV Leïla

La marine ne cessait d'arriver, nous nous étions réfugiés près d'un pont pour ne pas être encerclés et nous tenions la marine à distance le temps que le capitaine et Jean Bart nous rejoignent. Ces soldats n'étaient pas très fort aussi Bépo et moi parvenions à les repousser assez facilement, ils étaient aussi très perturbés par les aptitudes de Bépo.

_ Cet ours est agile comme un singe il est trop fort !

_ Ouais et puis normalement un ours ça parle pas !

_ Je suis désolé. répondit Bépo totalement déprimé.

_ C'était son point faible !

_ Hey, Bépo tu te magnes ? Fit remarquer Law.

Bépo sorti de son état de dépression et sauta pour arriver de l'autre côté du pont pendant que Jean Bart détruisait ce même pont, coupant ainsi la progression de la fois le pont détruit nous nous dirigeâmes vers le prochain grove pour rejoindre le sous-marin.

_ Vu que tu es nouveau, tu seras mon subordonné d'accord ? Dit Bépo à l'attention de Jean Bart.

_ Bépo ! Tu trouves pas que tu abuses ! Fis-je remarquer à l'ours.

_ Je serais tout ce que tu voudras du moment que je suis plus esclave ! Répondit l'homme.

Alors que l'on courrait j'aperçus Shachi qui était plus loin devant et qui s'était arrêté

_ Capitaine regarde ! Cria Shachi.

Devant nous se trouvait Kidd, il était apparemment en plein combat.

_ Eustass et... J'hallucine ! Dit le capitaine.

En face de Kidd se trouvait un homme de grande taille avec un haut noir un pantalon tacheté et... un bonnet avec des oreilles d'ours.

_ Incroyable que vient faire ici un des sept grands corsaires ?

_ Quoi ? Alors ce type est un grand corsaire ? Demandais-je.

_ Bien sur c'est Bartholomew Kuma !

Alors ce type en face de nous était le fameux Kuma le tyran, j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui mais je n'avais jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour nous ! On avait un grand corsaire en face de nous et un amiral qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Kuma releva la tête et regarda Law

_ Trafalgar Law.  
_ Attend c'est une blague ? Tu connais mon nom ? Demanda Law en brandissant son nodachi prêt au combat. Pour seule réponse, le grand corsaire ouvrit la bouche et lança un rayon laser en direction de Law provoquant ainsi une grande explosion.

_ Capitaine ! Criais-je.

_ On est pas très loin du quartier général de la marine et de marie joie alors il faut pas s'étonner de croiser du gros poisson. Fit remarquer Jean Bart.

_ On a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça ! Les soldats à nos trousses vont bientôt arriver. Répondit Penguin

_ Il attaque sans trop réfléchir ! Dit Kidd. Trafalgar, va jouer ailleurs tu me déranges !

_ Tu veux vraiment que je t'éclates ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres ! Répondit le capitaine. Tu vois j'ai déjà rencontré pas mal de gros clients aujourd'hui et j'ai pas vraiment envie de rajouter un amiral à la liste. Alors tu vas devoir me laisser passer, Bartholomew Kuma !

* Ouf ça va il n'a rien*

_ Allez les gars allons donner un coup de main au capitaine !

_ Ouais !

Les premiers à lancer l'attaque furent les pirates de Kidd avec Killer qui se lança sur Kuma et tenta de le taillader mais sans réel succès, puis un autre, un cyborg sûrement, cracha du feu sur le grand corsaire ce qui mit Killer de bonne humeur.

_ Génial j'ai toujours aimé les barbecues.

Malheureusement, les flammes n'eurent pas raison de Kuma et celui-ci se dégagea des flammes assez facilement et sans une égratignure.

_Écartez vous pirates de Kidd ! Cria Bépo.

Nous lançâmes alors une attaque à quatre, les garçons tentaient de lui porter des coup avec leurs techniques à mains nues alors que moi je lançai plusieurs attaques rapide à la chaîne. Cependant cela n'eut pas non plus d'effet et Bépo se fit mal à la jambe alors qu'il tentait de porter un coup au grand corsaire le laissant alors sans défense aux pieds de Kuma. Alors que celui-ci allait frapper Bépo, Law fit apparaître une sphère et échangea le place de l'ours avec Jean Bart qui contra son attaque, je profitai du fait qu'il était immobilisé pour lancer une attaque mais cela ne lui fit pas grand chose.

_ T'en met du temps Trafalgar ! Je sort la grosse artillerie !

À ce moment là Kidd rassembla de nombreuses armes et les lança sur Kuma, j'eus tout juste le temps d'esquiver son attaque tout comme Jean Bart.

_ C'est toujours aux même de faire le sale boulot. Dit-il en s'éloignant croyant en avoir fini avec son adversaire.

_ C'est pas fini Eustass Kidd ! Le prévint Law.

En effet le grand corsaire était déjà debout derrière Kidd comme si il n'avait reçu aucune attaque *Mais il est invincible ou quoi ?*

_ T'en as pas eu assez c'est ça ? Dit Kidd en préparant sa prochaine attaque.

Seulement, Kuma ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer son attaque et envoya un nouveau rayon laser depuis sa main et visa Kidd. Mais celui-ci parvint à esquiver l'attaque au dernier moment.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous étions face au grand corsaire, nos attaques ne lui faisaient rien alors que nous, nous commencions à être épuisés, il fallait dire qu'il lançait rayons lasers sur rayons lasers.

_ T'es sur mon chemin, dégage de là Trafalgar ! J'peux très bien m'occuper de lui sans toi !

_ Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui es sur mon chemin, Eustass !

Ils esquivèrent un autre laser et Law tenta d'enfermer l'homme dans une de ses sphères mais il envoya un rayon laser en arrière sans même se retourner. Law n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

_ Bon sang ! C'est quand même un grand corsaire et tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est tirer des rayons lasers !

_ Ils sont par là ! Trafalgar Law des pirates du Heart et Eustass Captain Kidd des pirates de Kidd. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

_ Les voilà ! Il ne manquait plus que les soldats de la marine. Il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Fit remarquer Penguin.

_ Et merde comme si on avait que ça à faire ! Capitaine les soldats sont de retour ! Crias-je à l'attention du capitaine. Je me lançais donc vers les soldats, si ils venaient dans cette zone ça allait être encore plus dur pour eux de battre le grand corsaire je devais gagner du temps. Shachi, Penguin venez on va ralentir la marine !

_ Ouais c'est parti !


	21. Une situation désespérée

Chapitre 21 : Une situation désespérée ?

PDV Leïla

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que nous étions face au grand corsaire et nos attaques ne semblaient pas lui faire d'effet, mais personne n'abandonnait et tout le monde se donnait à fond.

_ Viens Bépo on va foncer dans le tas. Dit Jean Bart.

_ Hey Jean Bart, c'est toi le petit nouveau de l'équipage je te signale, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Ils allaient attaquer le grand corsaire mais furent doublés par Killer qui put lancer son attaque avant Bépo et Jean Bart.

_ Ce Killer, il se gène pas il se sert en premier !

Le grand corsaire continua de lancer des rayons laser sur Kidd et Law ne leur laissant pas le temps de riposter.

_ C'est vraiment lui ? Bartholomew Kuma le fameux grand corsaire ? Se demanda Law

_ Mais si c'est pas lui alors c'est qui ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il y à deux types de ce genre dans la nature ? Demandais-je à Law.

_ Je n'en sais rien !

On entendit alors le grand corsaire charger un nouveau rayon laser.

_ Faites attention ! Dit Law

J'esquivais alors le rayon laser, puis me dirigeais vers le grand corsaire avec Bépo et essayais de le transpercer avec ma lance mais je reçus un coup de poing et fus renvoyée d'où je venais. Lorsque je me relevais je vis Bépo qui faisait le mort.

_ C'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot Bépo !

_ Hey toi le corsaire en plastique ! Viens par là ! Cette fois je vais te réduire en bouillie ! Cria Kidd attirant ainsi l'attention de Kuma qui lui balança un grand rayon laser que Kidd parvint à contrer très difficilement.

Puis celui-ci riposta et lança une boule de ferraille en direction de son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

_ Ehehe j'ai jamais vu personne se remettre d'une attaque pareille ! Ahahahah un grand corsaire en moins et de un !

_ Le vrai Kuma ne tomberait pas pour si peu ! On a affaire à une réplique. Répondit Law.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le cyborg se releva, s'apprêtant à lancer une attaque sur Kidd mais Law fit apparaître une de ses sphères et se téléporta pour enfoncer son arme dans le corps du faux Kuma qui s'effondra une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu crois que c'est fini cette fois ? Demandais-je à Shachi en m'asseyant au sol à coté de lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

_ J'espère parce que si il se relève je ne sais pas si on pourra lui faire face.

_ Personne ne t'a demandé d'intervenir Trafalgar !

_ Tu t'es un peu surestimé sur ce coup là, Eustass !

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était bien un des sept grands corsaires ?

_ Attend qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ On a de la visite ! On en discutera plus tard.

En effet les soldats de la marine revenaient à la charge, Bépo se mit devant eux et commença à faire une de ses positions de kung-fu * Bépo c'est pas le moment de faire le malin...* mais Jean Bart ne le laissa pas terminer et envoya balader tout les soldats.

_ Hey, ils étaient à moi !

_ Trafalgar t'as dit que c'était pas un grand corsaire. Mais dans ce cas c'était quoi ?

C'est alors qu'un corps massif atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est encore ! Se plaignit Kidd.

Une fois la fumée dissipée nous pûmes voir l'identité de la personne qui était en face de nous.

_ Bon sang dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Me lamentais-je

_ On est en plein cauchemar ou quoi ! Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller ! Dit Penguin

Devant nous se trouvait un second Bartholomew Kuma, on avait eu un mal fou à se débarrasser du premier alors que nous étions en pleine possession de nos moyens, et là il fallait faire face à un deuxième cyborg quasi indestructible alors que nous étions complètement exténués. Le cyborg se lança sur Kidd et Law et les attaqua sans sommation.

_ Et merde mais combien il y en a de ces foutues machines !

_ Shachi, Leïla relevez vous ! C'est pas encore fini. Cria Law

Alors que le cyborg allait tirer un rayon laser nous nous levâmes précipitamment afin d'esquiver l'attaque de justesse.

_ Non mais on peut pas être tranquille plus de cinq minutes ? Ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles ? On est pas des machines nous ! Si on peux pas reprendre notre souffle on va y passer ! Se plaignit Shachi.

_ Ben vas-y te gènes pas ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le lui! Avec un peu de chance, il va peut être t'écouter. Lui répondis-je.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on ne voyait toujours pas le bout de ce combat, nous lancions attaques sur attaques mais le cyborg ne manifestait aucun signe de faiblesse. En plus de la machine, nous devions aussi faire face à la marine qui arrivait sans cesse. Je faisais actuellement face à trois marines que je tentais d'éloigner du champ de bataille, en effet on se relayait assez souvent afin de tenir les marines à l'écart du cyborg et des autres. Alors que je tenais tête aux trois soldats j'entendis une voix provenant de derrière moi.

_ Leïla Windell ! Mise à prix, 40 millions de Berrys !

_ Fait attention Leïla il te vise ! Me cria Shachi.

Je me retournai alors rapidement et le vis charger un rayon laser et tirer. C'était trop tard je n'avais plus le temps d'esquiver, j'allais me recevoir le rayon de plein fouet. * Et merde...* Je fermai les yeux instinctivement. Lorsque je les rouvris je vis le visage de Law, je me trouvais dans les bras de mon capitaine qui venait de me sauver la vie grâce à son pouvoir.

_ Tout va bien miss ? Me demanda-t-il en me déposant à terre.

_ Oui grâce à toi, merci.

_ Encore un petit effort, il ne suffit que d'une ouverture et je pense qu'on pourra l'achever comme l'autre.

Je jetais alors un regard vers le cyborg, une ouverture facile à dire, c'était une véritable machine de guerre ce type. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit, je sortis alors un petit coquillage de ma poche et le regardais avec attention, au diable les effets secondaires nous n'avions pas le choix. Après quelques secondes de réflexion je me retournai vers mon capitaine.

_ Si c'est une ouverture qu'il te faut, je pense que je peux m'en occuper.

Je lui expliquais alors mon plan et après quelques réticences, il accepta. Après avoir obtenu son accord je me dirigeais en courant vers le cyborg, j'esquivais les différentes salves de rayons laser puis arrivée au niveau de celui-ci je sorti le coquillage et le dirigeai vers Kuma.

_ Impact Dial ! Je fus projetée en arrière à cause de la violence du choc, tout comme le cyborg qui chavira en arrière.

_ Maintenant Law ! Criais-je à l'attention de mon capitaine.

C'est alors que Law créa sa sphère et se téléporta, lui et les quatre autres membres de l'équipage, sur le corps du cyborg et ils lancèrent tout les cinq leur attaque la plus puissante. L'attaque combinée provoqua une petite explosion venant du corps de Kuma qui s'effondra à terre. Le cyborg ne se releva pas de cette attaque, nous avions battu le second Bartholomew Kuma.


	22. Retour au calme

Chapitre 22 : Retour au calme

PDV Leïla

Le faux Kuma ne bougeait plus, ils avaient réussi à l'avoir, enfin ! J'étais partagée entre le bonheur de ne plus avoir affaire à cette machine et la douleur. Il fallait dire que ces impact dials étaient particulièrement puissants mais les effets secondaires dus à son utilisation étaient tout aussi redoutables, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le bras. * Bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien ce truc* il fallait vraiment que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas hurler. Je rangeai l'impact dans ma poche et me relevai afin de rejoindre les autres qui étaient près du cyborg.

_ Bravo les gars vous avez réussi !

_ Merci et c'est grâce à ton ouverture. Me répondit Penguin.

_ J'ai pas fait grand chose j'ai juste eu à appuyer sur la détente, sinon c'est le dial qui a fait tout le travail, et puis c'est vous qui lui avez donné le coup de grâce.

_ J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu, en tout cas tu as l'air de déguster, tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui t'inquiètes c'est juste le contrecoup, dans cinq minutes ça ira mieux *enfin j'espère*.

_ J'en connais qui ne doivent pas être content que l'on soit venu à bout de leur ennemis. Dit Shachi en me montrant les Kidd pirates d'un signe de tête.

En effet on pouvait voir sur leur visage qu'ils étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir achevé eux même le cyborg, j'aperçus Kidd qui me fixait avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang sur les lèvres, aussi décidais-je de l'ignorer.

_ Bon allez on ne va pas attendre patiemment qu'un troisième Kuma arrive on retourne au sous-marin.

_ Compris capitaine ! Répondit l'équipage.

_ Hey Trafalgar de quoi tu te mêles ! Qui t'as dit de battre MON adversaire ! Cria Eustass.

Law tourna légèrement la tête et regarda Kidd

_ Tient je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, Eustass. Je t'avais complètement oublié ! Répondit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Law continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était laissant un Eustass Kidd légèrement irrité, nous l'entendions laisser exploser sa rage sur les soldats derrière lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre sous-marin. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne se mit en travers de notre route sur le chemin du retour, aussi nous arrivâmes sain et sauf au sous-marin. À peine nous étions arrivés devant le sous-marin que le reste de l'équipage, qui était resté à bord, accouru vers nous.

_ Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a eu beaucoup d'activité tout d'un coup la marine est dans tout ses états ! C'est quoi toutes ces blessures qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Et qui c'est ce type derrière vous ? Demandèrent-ils en désignant Jean Bart.

_ Doucement les gars tout va bien. Lui c'est Jean Bart c'est le nouveau membre de l'équipage. Pour le reste on vous expliquera ça une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir soigné tout le monde.

Nous nous rendîmes alors tout les six dans l'infirmerie afin de soigner nos blessures, ce n'était pas des blessures sévères, quelques brulures à cause des rayons laser, des bleus... nous étions surtout au bord de l'épuisement. Aussi nous quittâmes l'infirmerie très rapidement pour aller dans la salle commune où le reste de l'équipage attendait des explications à propos du chaos qui régnait sur l'ile. Une fois installés nous leur racontâmes toute l'histoire, l'agression des dragons célestes dans la salle des ventes par Luffy au chapeau de paille, le recrutement de Jean Bart, et la bagarre contre les deux faux Kuma. À la fin de notre récit l'équipage n'en revenait pas.

_ Le chapeau de paille a vraiment frappé un dragon céleste ?! Il est dingue est-ce qu'il est au courant que la marine ne les laissera pas tranquilles ?

_ Mais alors un amiral va débarquer sur l'archipel !

_ À mon avis l'amiral est déjà là. Répondit calmement Law.

_ Mais il ne faut pas que l'on reste ici ! Il faut qu'on parte aussi vite que possible pour l'île des hommes poissons !

_ Où en sont les réparations du sous-marin ?

_ Le réparateur a dit que c'était bientôt fini.

_ Voila qui règle la question. Si le navire n'est pas réparé alors on ne peut pas quitter l'île.

_ Mais capitaine ! Et l'amiral ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. On va dissimuler le navire pour les jours à venir. Il y a des dizaines de pirates et puis ce sont les chapeaux de paille qui sont ciblés en priorité et au pire des cas on fera une submersion immédiate le temps que les choses se calment. Demain, deux personnes iront en reconnaissance pour voir comment les choses auront évoluées. Shachi, Leïla vous pouvez vous en charger ?

_ Pas de problème capitaine. Répondis-je.

_ Tu es sûre ? Et ton bras ça va aller ? Me demanda Shachi

_ Oui t'inquiètes je n'ai plus mal. Je te l'avais dit la douleur ne dure pas longtemps.

_ Tient mais au fait comment as tu eu ce Dial Leïla ? Tu es allée sur une ile céleste ? Demanda Bepo.

_ Non, je l'ai acheté à quelqu'un qui y était allé.

_ Bon j'en ai vu assez pour aujourd'hui je vais dans ma cabine, organisez des tours de garde et venez me prévenir si il y a du grabuge.

_ Compris capitaine !

J'en fis de même et je parti me reposer dans ma cabine, notre journée avait été éprouvante et je commençais à avoir besoin de repos. Le lendemain matin je partis avec Shachi aux aurores et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville en prenant garde à camoufler nos visages. Nous nous fîmes aussi discret que possible, récoltant de précieuses informations à propos de la situation dans l'archipel, la marine était toujours présente sur les lieux mais nous ne nous fîmes pas remarquer et heureusement pour nous, nous ne croisâmes pas l'amiral. De retour au sous-marin nous fîmes notre rapport au capitaine.

_ Toute la journée d'hier l'amiral et la marine ont traqué des pirates, l'amiral qui a été envoyé est l'amiral Kizaru, il a réussi à mettre plusieurs pirates de renom dans un sale c'est à dire X Drake, Urouge, Basil Hawkins et Scratchmen Appo mais ils ont réussi à se sauver avant que la marine ne les arrête. Il paraitrait même que le véritable Kuma se soit déplacé sur l'archipel. Lui expliqua Shachi

_ Et en ce qui concerne nos mystérieux adversaires ? Vous en savez plus.

_ En fait il s'agit de machines de guerres de la marine appelés Pacifista, ce sont des armes humaines développés par Vegapunk ils ont la même apparence que Kuma et leur puissance de feu est celle de Kizaru, en fait leurs rayons laser sont des reproductions du pouvoir de l'amiral. Lui répondis-je.

_ Et qu'en est-il du chapeau de paille ?

_ C'est ça le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire. En fait il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, il s'est littéralement volatilisé. On raconte qu'ils sont morts.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mort, ils ne tomberont pas pour si peu… D'autres infos ?

_ Oui on a récupéré le journal d'hier et regardez ça ! Le pirate Ace aux poings ardents va être exécuté publiquement dans une semaine, la marine prépare une guerre contre Barbe Blanche et ils comptent diffuser le déroulement de la guerre sur écran géant, ici même à l'archipel Shabondy. C'est pour ça que l'amiral et la marine ne resteront pas longtemps sur l'archipel ils vont devoir retourner au quartier général ce soir.

_ Le gouvernement va donc faire la guerre à Barbe Blanche ? Cela risque d'être un évènement décisif pour le reste de notre époque, il ne faut pas que l'on rate ça. Raison de plus pour rester sur l'archipel, on pourra suivre la guerre sur les écrans.

Nous décidâmes alors de rester sur l'archipel encore une semaine afin de regarder cet évènement d'envergure mondiale, après tout, avec toute cette agitation nous ne risquions plus rien vu que tout les corps armé de la marine étaient mobilisés pour la guerre.


	23. La guerre au sommet

Chapitre 23: La guerre au sommet

PDV Leïla

Barbe blanche était bien venu, c'était couru d'avance, il n'allait pas laisser mourir un de ses hommes. La bataille faisait rage les pirates de Barbe Blanche affrontaient les troupes de la marine, les grands corsaires s'en donnaient à cœur joie alors que les amiraux restaient assis sur leurs chaises hormis Aokiji qui s'était levé afin de geler le ras de marée provoqué par Barbe Blanche. Le chapeau de paille avait même fait son apparition, alors il était bel et bien en vie, en revanche son équipage n'était pas là * je me demande où se trouve le reste de l'équipage…*. Monkey D Luffy se ruait sur l'échafaud afin de sauver Ace dont il était le frère. Nous apprîmes cependant une autre nouvelle stupéfiante puisque Sengoku révéla à la foule que Monkey D Luffy était le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon capitaine il était totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il se passait sur la place de Marineford et il avait bien raison après tout, le dénouement de cette guerre allait être un événement important pour le reste de notre époque la guerre allait peut être mettre fin à une ère. Soudain, alors que les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient attaqués par des dizaines de pacifistas les deux écrans sur les côtés devinrent noirs, seul celui du milieu fonctionnait, mais la seule chose que l'on pouvait lire était la phrase « veuillez patienter ». Quelques minutes plus tard un homme apparu à l'image et fit l'éloge d'un pirate Baggy le clown.

_ Oh non il ne manquait plus que lui… Fis-je avec une moue de dégoût

_ Tu le connais Leïla? Me demanda Bépo.

_ Oui je l'ai croisé avant d'aller sur grand Line ce type est vraiment très spécial il se croit surpuissant mais la vérité est toute autre…

Leur petit manège, pendant lequel les pirates tentaient de présenter Baggy comme un homme providentiel qui sauverait le monde, dura plusieurs minutes, la foule commençait à s'impatienter puis le pirate qui tenait la caméra se tourna vers Barbe Blanche, un pirate se trouvait devant celui-ci. Il avait de long cheveux mauves et un tatouage en forme d'araignée sur le front, celui-ci semblait contrarié on l'entendait poser des questions à Barbe Blanche, il l'accusait d'avoir conclu une alliance avec la marine pour que Ace soit épargné tout comme l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à condition que les pirates de l'alliance soient livrés à la marine, ce à quoi Barbe Blanche ne répondit rien. C'est alors que l'homme fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, il transperça le corps de Barbe Blanche avec son grand sabre.

_ J'y crois pas! Il a attaqué Barbe Blanche! S'exprima Shachi.

Tout les spectateurs de l'archipel étaient pétrifiés de peur, Barbe Blanche venait de se prendre un coup qui aurait été mortel pour le commun des hommes mais il restait debout comme si de rien n'était, mais contre toute attente Barbe Blanche n'élimina pas le pirate, au contraire il le prit dans ses bras. * C'est dingue même après avoir été transpercé de part en part par un sabre il est toujours debout on pourrait même croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé!*

La retransmission fut alors coupée, les écrans devinrent noirs plus aucune image n'était diffusée. Les soldats présents sur l'archipel prétextèrent des problèmes de retransmission avec les escargophones sur place.

_ Ça c'est bien un coup de la marine, ils ne veulent pas que l'on assiste au reste de la scène! Fis-je remarquer.

_ Un problème d'escargophone… Non mais ils croient vraiment qu'on va gober ces bêtises?

Le capitaine se leva et parti en direction du sous marin, suivi par le reste de l'équipage.

_ Capitaine ? Commença Bépo.

_ Barbe blanche a trahi ses alliés? Et puis quoi encore! C'est bien parce qu'il fait pas ce genre de choses que c'est une légende vivante. Bépo! Prépare le bateau! Ordonna Law.

_ À vos ordres capitaine!

_ Tu comptes y aller capitaine? Demandais-je à Law.

_ Si la marine ne veut pas nous montrer le reste des événements alors on va aller le voir en direct, j'espère que l'on ne va pas tout rater… Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là sans rien faire.

_ Bien capitaine!

Le sous-marin mis le cap vers Marineford quelques minutes plus tard, le navire allait à la vitesse maximale, tout le monde s'activait pour pouvoir arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible, je m'occupais de la navigation pendant que Bépo s'assurait que tout allait bien dans la salle des machines.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous avions quitté l'archipel j'étais toujours dans la salle de navigation afin de vérifier le cap quand Bépo arriva, il semblait épuisé.

_ C'est bon tu as tout vérifié Bépo?

_ Oui c'est bon le navire va à la vitesse maximale tout ce qu'i faire c'est vérifier le cap et surveiller les moteurs pour éviter qu'ils ne surchauffent. On est encore loin du quartier général de la marine?

_ Je dirais que l'on est à mi chemin. À cette vitesse on devrait pouvoir y être dans un peu plus de deux heures.

_ Je me demande pourquoi le capitaine est si pressé on dirait qu'il sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave.

_ Ça on le saura bien assez vite…

Deux heures plus tard Law rentra à son tour dans la salle de navigation et s'assit sur une chaise juste derrière Bépo et moi.

_ On est encore loin de Marineford?

_ Non capitaine on ne doit pas être loin car la surface est totalement gelée.

_ Très bien.

On voyait que Law était tendu, son nodachi était posé contre son épaule et depuis quelques minutes il ne cessait de le sortir de son fourreau de quelques centimètres avant de le rentrer à nouveau dans le fourreau, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi impatient, soudain Bépo se tourna vers le capitaine.

_ Capitaine y'a plus de glace à la surface!

_ On remonte!

Je me levais de mon siège et suivi Law sur le pont, Bépo, Shachi, Penguin et Jean Bart firent la même chose.

Une fois à l'extérieur je pu voir la place de Marineford, c'était un véritable champ de désolation, il y avait des explosions qui venaient de partout les hommes criaient et couraient dans tout les sens. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Nous vîmes alors Baggy le clown qui volait dans les airs et qui tenait dans ses bras le chapeau de paille inconscient ainsi que l'ex-grand corsaire Jimbey le paladin des mers.

_ Faites monter le chapeau de paille à bord! Cria soudainement le capitaine.

Je me tournais alors incrédule vers le capitaine, il était très sérieux, son habituel sourire en coin était d'ailleurs totalement absent * C'est donc à ça qu'il faisait allusion quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas rester assis sans rien faire, je comprend mieux*

Baggy le clown en revanche ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_ Le chapeau de paille? Non mais il rapplique lui et il se la pète… T'es qui gamin?

* Et oh tu parles à mon capitaine sur un autre ton, espèce de gros pif!*

_ Un de ces jours je serai l'ennemi de Luffy! Cela n'empêche! Ce serait dommage de le laisser mourir ici. Je vais l'aider à s'enfuir! Alors laissez-le moi!

_ Quoi?!

_Je le sauverais je suis médecin!


	24. Un nouveau patient

Chapitre 24 : Un nouveau patient

PDV Leïla

_Je le sauverais je suis médecin!

_ Tu serais pas en train de te payer ma tête! Depuis quand un docteur porte une épée sur lui et après quoi tu vas me dire que tu fais tes visites médicales à bord d'un sous-marin ?

_ Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais laisse moi le chapeau de paille! C'est pas le moment de parlementer dépêche toi de me le donner!

_Je sais même pas qui t'es et si tu n'es qu'un bon à rien?

Soudain des coups de canons retentirent, la marine commençait à nous encercler ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir que l'on sauve le chapeau de paille.

_ Capitaine Law, navires de guerre en approche depuis ! Cria jean Bart.

_ Allez le temps presse! Faites les monter à bord tout les deux!

Pendant ce temps la bataille continuait de plus belle les troupes de la marine prenaient en chasse les pirates de Barbe Blanche, les capitaines des flottes de Barbe blanche se battaient contre Akainu pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Luffy, et Sengoku se battait contre Barbe noire qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser le pouvoir qu'il avait volé à Barbe Blanche afin de tout détruire. Cette bataille n'avait plus aucun sens, les pirates ne demandaient qu'une chose, partir de cet enfer, alors que la marine demandait toujours plus de sang.

_ Ce barbe noire il est horrible ce type faut pas que je reste là ! Faut que je me tire d'ici sans demander mon reste…

Il fut interrompu par un rayon laser qui l'effleura, Kizaru était là sur le mât d'un bateau et s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois sur Baggy.

_ Vas t'en si tu veux mais laisse le chapeau de paille ici.

_ C'est Kizaru! Fit Bépo.

_ Bon sang on est vraiment mal avec lui dans les parages! Fis-je remarquer.

_ Dépêches toi de les mettre à bord!

_ Je me le ferais pas répéter deux fois tenez je vous les laisse, prenez soin d'eux même si vous n'êtes que des bons à rien! Et bonne chance surtout… Dit-il en jetant les deux hommes inconscients vers le sous-marin.

_ Attrape les Jean Bart! Dit Bépo à l'attention de l'ex-esclave qui les attrapa sans grande difficulté. Colis bien réceptionné !

_ Submersion immédiate! Cria Law.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le sous-marin lorsque je vis une lumière forte nous éclairer, je me retournai et vis Kizaru qui était en train de nous viser.

_ Tu as bien joué ton coup en m'échappant sur l'archipel des Shabondy, Trafalgar Law!

Je me mis en garde afin de protéger le sous-marin du mieux possible tout comme Law qui se trouvait juste à coté de moi.

_ Et ben dis donc il est sacrément amoché, je me demande si il est encore vivant. Se demanda Bépo qui visiblement n'avait pas remarqué que l'amiral nous avait en ligne de mire.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte, il n'allait pas tarder à faire feu.

_ Il va tirer Law!

_ Et merde…

_Arrêtez vous! Cria un soldat.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de crier, il s'agissait d'un jeune soldat avec des cheveux roses et à l'allure plutôt frêle, il se trouvait pile devant l'amiral Akainu. J'étais incapable de dire le moindre mot, cette interruption était totalement inattendue, ce soldat allait surement y passer pour avoir fait perdre du temps à l'amiral, Law était aussi surpris que moi, ce jeune soldat se tenait face à l'amiral le plus dangereux de tous et était en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à la marine que cette guerre n'avait maintenant plus aucun sens. * Il est très courageux ce garçon mais je ne pense pas que l'amiral le laissera en vie après ça*. L'amiral Kizaru stoppa également son attaque et ne paraissait plus faire attention à nous, je senti alors une main sur mon épaule et je vis Law qui me faisait comprendre qu'il fallait en profiter pour filer.

Soudain je senti une puissante vague de fluide provenir de la place, je me retournai alors et c'est là que je le vis.

_ Allez dépêchez vous de rentrer! Dit Law à l'équipage.

_ Aye Aye!

_ Pas si vite mes mignons… Nous menaça Kizaru.

Mais il fut arrêté par un homme qui le visait avec un simple pistolet, cependant cette arme toute simple semblait intimider l'amiral qui stoppa net son attaque.

* Impossible, c'est Ben Beckman ! * Ils étaient là! Tout l'équipage était ici, Shanks le roux venait de faire son apparition et avait sauvé le jeune soldat d'une mort certaine.

_ En avant! Cria Law à l'attention du reste de l'équipage.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il vint vers moi.

_ Je vois que tu es très intéressée par ce qui se passe là bas.

_ Je suis sûre que tu es aussi intrigué que moi capitaine! C'est pas rien, c'est quand même l'empereur Shanks le Roux.

_ Oui il y a de quoi être impressionné, je me demande ce qu'il fait ici.

_ Je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il venait mettre fin à la guerre.

_ Et bien voila enfin une bonne initiative de prise ! Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche cette guerre n'a plus aucune raison d'être, il était temps de l'arrêter!

_ J'aurais vraiment aimé le voir de plus près, c'est une légende vivante lui aussi!

_ On peut toujours te déposer là-bas si tu veux. Me dit-il avec son sourire qui était revenu orner son visage.

_ Non sa ira je pense que je vais rester ici encore un petit moment et puis je pense qu'une autre occasion se représentera. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ Capitaine, faites gaffe! Je sais que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un des quatre empereurs mais vous devriez fermer la porte. Lui conseilla Bépo. Voyant que Law ne répondait toujours pas et semblait perdu dans ses pensées il se mit à paniquer. Capitaine! Capitaine! On devrait passer en immersion tout de suite ou on va se faire tirer dessus! Je vous en supplie fermez cette satanée porte!

_ Oui!

Law s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un crier

_ Attend une seconde! Dit Law.

_ Nooon on attend plus!

C'était Baggy le clown qui courrait vers nous, il semblait vouloir nous donner quelque chose.

_ Il nous a lancé quelque chose. Law attrapa l'objet que Baggy venait de nous lancer. Mais c'est…

_ On dirait le chapeau de Luffy…

_ Capitaine allez dépêchez vous, dépêchez vous de rentrer bon sang!

_ Oui.

Une fois à l'intérieur Bépo s'empressa de fermer la porte et le sous-marin pu passer en submersion.


	25. Départ mouvementé de Marine Ford

Chapitre 25 : Départ mouvementé de Marine Ford

PDV Leïla

Nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers la salle d'opération apparemment tout le monde nous attendait, ils avaient tout préparé et n'attendaient plus que les ordres du capitaine.

Une fois dans la salle d'opération Law me donna le chapeau en me disant qu'il me chargeait de m'occuper de la navigation.

_ À vos ordres capitaine !

_ Bien, on peut commencer! Celui-ci est à l'article de la mort avec son trou dans le ventre quand au chapeau de paille ses blessures sont aussi sérieuses, mais je pense que le plus gros du trauma se trouve ailleurs.

_ On fait une anesthésie? Demanda Penguin.

_ Non c'est inutile vu dans quel état ils sont ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ressentent quoi que se soit! Au moins on ne les entendra pas se plaindre on va pouvoir bosser tranquillement. Je sens que ça va être une opération sympa.

Cette dernière remarque me fit des frissons dans le dos, on aurait dit que la situation l'amusait. Je fus interrompue dans ma réflexion par de violentes secousses.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Law.

_ On a une urgence! On est poursuivi par la glace. Répondit Jean Bart à travers l'interphone.

_ C'est surement Aokiji, la marine ne compte pas nous laisser filer apparemment.

_ Quoi? Non, non, non, non, on va y passer! C'est la fin, notre chemin va s'arrêter là! On va finir congeler c'est sur. On est foutu capitaine!

_ Fais quelque chose!

_ Quooooi?!

_ Jean Bart plonge aussi profond que tu peux, la glace ne pourra pas nous poursuivre indéfiniment! Criais-je à l'intention du géant par le biais de l'interphone. Et toi Bépo calme toi, c'est pas le moment ni l'endroit de paniquer!

_ Ok plongée en urgence! Cria Jean Bart alors qu'il mettait les moteurs au maximum pour essayer de semer la glace.

Le sous-marin ne cessait d'être secoué dans tout les sens, la glace devait vraiment être toute proche mais au bout de quelques minutes le calme revint.

_ On est sauvé. Dit Bépo légèrement soulagé.

_ Oui pour le moment mas je ne pense pas qu'ils vont en rester là.

À peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase que le navire se remit à être secoué de toutes part

_ Qu'est ce que c'est maintenant? Demanda Bépo.

_ On dirait que c'est un coup de Kizaru. Fis remarquer Jean Bart.

_ Jean Bart essaye d'aller encore plus profond, les pouvoir des fruits du démon sont plus faibles sous l'eau il y aura bien un moment ou on sera hors de portée!

_ Compris, encore plus profond! C'est parti!

_ On va se faire toucher je vous le dit! On va se faire toucher on est cuit!

_ Bépo je t'ai dit de te calmer, arrête de paniquer! Allez maintenant ça suffit laisse les bosser. Dis-je en trainant l'ours polaire hors de la salle d'opération

_ Plus vite! Vitesse maximum! Cria le capitaine.

Au bout d'un moment les secousses s'arrêtèrent on était enfin en sécurité. Je décidais de faire un tour à la salle des machines afin de voir si le sous-marin n'avait pas subit trop de dégâts.

Heureusement grâce à l'excellent pilotage de Jean Bart le sous-marin n'avait pas une seule égratignure, il n'y avait aucun trou dans la coque malgré les attaques des deux amiraux, on lui avait donné le poste de timonier et il remplissait parfaitement sa fonction. Je me rendis d'ailleurs dans la salle de pilotage afin de lui donner les indications du capitaine pour notre prochain arrêt et le féliciter pour son pilotage exceptionnel qui nous avait sauvé la vie. Nous devions trouver une ile isolée et calme où nous pourrions nous arrêter sans nous faire repérer par la marine.

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'opération et Law n'était toujours pas ressorti, j'étais assise dans le couloir devant la salle d'opération avec Shachi, Penguin et Bépo, j'avais toujours le chapeau de paille de Luffy dans les mains que je fixais du regard depuis plusieurs minutes. Bépo s'était enfin calmé, il avait arrêté de paniquer mais maintenant il était avachi au sol à se plaindre de la chaleur ce qui faisait bien rire Shachi et Penguin.

_ Je meurt de chaud... pourquoi il fait si chaud? C'est vraiment insupportable…

_ Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre! Tu me fais vraiment suffoquer avec tes jérémiades!

_ Bien sûr que t'as chaud, avec un pelage aussi épais, c'est normal.

_ Je déteste être sous l'eau! Confiné des heures dans un espace étroit avec des types patibulaires qui me bouffent tout l'oxygène… Heureusement qu'il y a Leïla pour mettre de la gaieté dans ce sous-marin sinon je sais pas comment j'aurais tenu. Dit il en regardant les deux amis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en entendant sa remarque.

_ Tu peux parler c'est toi qui bouffe tout l'oxygène! Et pourquoi tu rigoles Leïla c'est pas sympas on est pas des types patibulaires nous !

_ Ah j'en peux plus bon tant pis dans ce cas…

À peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'il se releva et prit les deux comparses dans ses bras et s'essuya sur eux avec en fond sonore les cris à l'aide des deux hommes. Je mis un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et avant d'exploser de rire face à ce spectacle des plus comique.

_ Aaaaaa lâche moi arrête c'est dégoûtant, lâche moi boule de poil! Cria Shachi

_ Ah Ah Arrêtes s'il te plait. Au secours Leïla aide nous au lieu de te marrer.

_ Allez s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'air frais!

_ Aaaa je peux plus respirer! Se plaignit Penguin. S'il te plait arrête! Couché! J'étouffe... Bon ok d'accord d'accord mais arrête de te frotter à nous avec ton pelage collant et plein de sueur!

_ Oui ça va c'est bon t'as gagné on va remonter à la surface un instant…

Une fois le sous-marin à la surface Bépo se précipita à l'extérieur comme un enfant se précipiterait vers le sapin le jour de Noël.

Je me dirigeais également vers le pont, il fallait que je prenne l'air moi aussi, lorsque j'entendis les trois amis s'agiter sur le pont.


	26. Départ pour l'île des femmes

Chapitre 26 : Départ pour l'île des femmes

PDV Leïla:

Ils en faisaient du bruit tout les trois sur le pont…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars… Mais c'est quoi ce serpent?

_ Ben justement on sait pas. C'est alors qu'un navire fit son apparition juste à coté de nous. C'est un navire de la marine, un navire de guerre! Il faut avertir le capitaine tout de suite! Dit Shachi

_ Attendez y'a quelqu'un sur le navire, c'est Hancock l'impératrice pirate une des sept grand corsaire. Fit remarquer Bépo.

_ Rassurez-vous, j'ai changé en pierre tous les hommes de la marine qui étaient à bord. Alors comment va Luffy, son état s'est amélioré? Dites-moi qu'il va guérir !

_ Comment pouvais-tu connaitre l'endroit où on allait refaire surface? J'ai eu une peur bleue quand j'ai vu ce navire, j'ai cru un instant que la marine nous avait retrouvée.

_ Salomé vous a suivi sous l'eau c'est aussi simple que ça.

_ Je comprends…

_ Ne change pas de sujet espèce de grosse bête pleine de poil!

_ Pardon! dit l'ours totalement déprimé.

_ Il déprime facile! Constatèrent Penguin et Shachi.

Hancock tourna la tête vers moi et vit le chapeau de paille que je tenais dans mes mains.

_ C'est le chapeau de Luffy je le reconnaitrai entre mile! Est-ce que tu sais comment il va?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Boa Hancock, je ne suis pas médecin alors je ne participe pas à l'opération.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine arriva sur le pont du navire

_ Oh c'est vous capitaine? Demanda Bépo.

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pus, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre!

_ Alors il est encore en vie ?

_ Grâce à l'intervention chirurgicale on a réussi à stabiliser son état. Malgré tout… Compte tenu des sérieux dégâts qu'il a subit rien ne nous garanti pour l'instant qu'il survive.

_ Il fallait s'y attendre non?

_ Mais d'où vient cette voix? Demanda Shachi.

La personne qui venait de parler se trouvait sur le navire de guerre c'était un homme assez grand avec une tête énorme, des cheveux violet et un accoutrement des plus étranges * Alors se serait lui, Ivankov de l'armée révolutionnaire?*

_ Depuis Impel Down ma petite paille était à peine capable de tenir debout après tout ce qu'il a traversé.

_ Grâce à lui on a pu s'échapper d'Impel Down et maintenant on va réaliser notre rêve et aller au royaume de Kedétrav

_ C'est qui eux? D'où ils sortent? Demanda Penguin.

_ Ce sont des pirates évadés d'Impel Down. Répondit Hancock.

Le révolutionnaire sauta sur le sous-marin qui bougea un peu sous le poids de celui-ci, ce type était vraiment immense, par contre il faisait un peu peur avec cette grosse tête couverte de maquillage et sa drôle de combinaison. Il nous expliqua alors tout ce que Luffy avait enduré avant de se retrouver dans notre sous-marin, apparemment le chapeau de paille en avait bavé depuis sa disparition de l'archipel Shabondy. En repensant à tout ça l'impératrice pirate se mit à pleurer visiblement morte d'inquiétude pour Luffy.

_ Oooo il en a de la chance, l'impératrice pirate qui se soucie autant de son sort... Se plaignit Penguin

_ Oui… Répondit Penguin.

_ Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes des amis de mon Luffy-boy? Demanda Ivankov.

_ Non! Et je n'étais pas obligé de le sauver! Si mes actes vous paraissent suspects je peux vous fournir une explication. Lui répondit Law

_ Non c'est inutile parfois nos instincts nous dictent notre conduite et c'est sans doute le mieux.

_ Attend qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu devais rester couché tu viens de subir une opération sérieuse. Tes plaies risques de se rouvrir…

Nous nous retournâmes tous afin de voir à qui l'équipage recommandait de rester allongé, il s'agissait de Jimbey. Il arriva tant bien que mal sur le pont * Mais comment peut-il déjà être debout, vu tout le sang qu'il a perdu ce n'est pas possible!*.

_ Je présumes que tu es Trafalgar Law de North Blue…

Le capitaine lui répondit par un hochement de tête

_ Hey doucement tu es sur que c'est raisonnable de te déplacer dans ton état? Lui demanda le révolutionnaire.

_ Je te remercie, tu nous as sauvé la vie. Dit-il entre deux respirations

_ Va te coucher! Ou tu mourras.

_ Je ne peux pas, je suis bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est quand Luffy va se réveiller…

_ Manteau de fourrure sur patte! Est-ce que tu as un escargophone?

_ Oh euh ouais… enfin je veux dire oui… Je suis désolé…

_ Oh lala je suis jaloux de la manière dont elle lui parle… Se plaignit Penguin à Shachi qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous venez de dire est à la limite du pathétique? Vous êtes en train d'envier un ours je vous rappelle… Leur répondis-je légèrement blasée.

L'impératrice nous exposa alors son plan, elle comptait nous escorter avec le navire des Kujas afin de traverser la Calm Belt et nous héberger sur l'île des femmes. En effet si elle était toujours considérée comme un grand corsaire la marine n'irait jamais chercher le chapeau de paille là-bas. C'était l'endroit parfait pour que le chapeau de paille se remette de l'opération, ainsi que des récents événements. Le navire des Kujas ne mit pas très longtemps à arriver et une fois celui-ci à proximité l'impératrice fut accueillie chaleureusement par tout son équipage. Quand à Ivankov, il nous chargea de prendre soin de Luffy avant de remonter sur le navire de guerre avec les évadés d'Impel Down et de partir pour le royaume de Kedétrav. Nous partîmes donc en direction de l'île des femmes, escortés par les Kujas.


	27. Les richesses d'Amazon Lily

Chapitre 27 : Les richesses d'Amazon Lily

PDV Leïla

Ainsi notre sous-marin put arriver sur l'île des femmes sans problèmes grâce au navire des Kujas. Une fois dans le port l'impératrice fut accueillie par un grand nombre de femmes, elles étaient apparemment très heureuses de la revoir.

_ Regardez il y a des femmes partout! Fit remarquer Penguin.

_ Olalala je sens que je vais me plaire ici… L'île des femmes c'est la destination de rêve de tout homme…

_ Je serais vous je ferais quand même attention… Les prévins-je

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Je vous rappelle que les Kujas sont des guerrières…

_ Et alors on voit pas où est le problème?

_ Je vous aurai prévenu. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_ Quel parfum…

_ Ooooh oui j'en ai la tête qui tourne

_ On doit être arrivé au paradis…

Tout l'équipage se trouvait dans un état second avec des visages qui affichaient un air béat.

_ Hey vous autres?

_ Oui capitaine?

_ Vous feriez mieux de vous abriter si vous ne voulez pas être tués. Dépêchez-vous! A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il écarta sa tête légèrement sur la droite et dans la seconde qui suivit une flèche se planta là où se trouvait sa tête.

Tout les hommes se retournèrent vers les femmes et ils virent une pluie de flèches fondre sur eux, ils se mirent alors à courir dans tout les sens, heureusement les flèches furent arrêtées par celle de l'équipage de Boa Hancock qui les informa que nous n'étions pas des ennemis et que Luffy se trouvait dans notre sous-marin et qu'il était gravement blessé.

_ Écoutez-moi vous autres, conduisez immédiatement Luffy au palais Kujas! A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui le soignerais.

Elle fut interrompue par une vieille femme qui lui rappela qu'aucun homme n'était autorisé à entrer dans l'île des femmes et que Luffy était la seule exception, même les médecins ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle. Elle termina sa phrase en disant qu'elles avaient de nombreux médecins compétents sur l'ile.

_ Écoutez! Au fond ça m'est égal! Mais… avez vous sur votre île des structure et des équipements médicaux aussi sophistiqués que ceux de mon navire? Si ses plaies s'ouvraient à nouveau il mourrait. Si vous ne craignez pas pour sa vie, alors allez-y emmenez le chapeau de paille!

_ Quoi? Luffy risque de mourir? Oh non tout mais pas ça!

_ Nous avons besoin de l'aide et du savoir de cet homme pour sauver Luffy, c'est indéniable. Intervint Jimbey. Si il ne peut pas l'accompagner alors nous n'aurons pas de choix nous serons contraints de partir.

_ C'est de la folie vous vous ferez dévorer par les monstres marins de la Calm Belt! Et puis la marine finira par vous retrouver…

_ Haaa bon c'est d'accord… Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel que se soit bien clair! Finit par céder la vieille femme. On vous autorise à accoster dans la zone du golfe de l'île vous n'aurez aucun danger d'être attaqué par les monstres marins là-bas…

C'est ainsi que le sous-marin accosta dans le golfe de l'île, la zone autorisée était délimité par de longs draps avec le symbole des Amazones imprimé au centre. Aucun homme n'était autorisé à dépasser cette frontière, étant une femme, j'avais donc le droit d'explorer cette île comme je le voulais ce qui faisait bien râler les garçons de l'équipage. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec les Kujas surtout avec Margaret qui me faisait visiter l'île, elle m'emmena dans tous les endroits incontournables de l'île et ainsi que dans la cité des femmes. Toutes les amazones étaient très curieuses et me posaient des tas de questions à propos des hommes et de l'équipage du Heart, leur naïveté m'amusait énormément mais derrière cette innocence se cachaient de véritables guerrières et je devais dire que j'admirais leur force. Les amazones étaient réputées pour leur utilisation du fluide aussi demandais-je à celles-ci de participer à leurs séances d'entrainement quotidiennes ce qui me permit de progresser assez rapidement. Cela devait faire à peu près deux semaines que nous étions sur l'île des femmes, l'état du chapeau de paille restait stable mais il était encore loin de se réveiller. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je m'entrainais avec les Kujas et j'avais considérablement amélioré mon fluide perceptif et j'avais même développé le fluide combatif, je ne pensais vraiment pas en être capable. La matinée était déjà bien avancée j'avais fini ma balade quotidienne et j'étais revenue au sous-marin. Dès que je revenais les garçons se précipitaient vers moi pour que je leur raconte ce que j'avais vu, c'était pour eux le seul moyen de « visiter » l'île des femmes.

_ Combien de temps encore on va devoir rester à l'écart dans cette baie minuscule…

_ Ouais t'as vraiment beaucoup de chance Leïla, toi au moins tu peux aller en ville…

_ Olala ce que je donnerais pas pour revoir toutes ces femmes!

_ La seule chose dont on peut se réjouir c'est quand elles viennent nous apporter le repas.

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre…

Les pirates Kujas venaient d'arriver, en effet elles venaient à chaque repas afin de nous apporter à manger mais les garçons n'avaient absolument pas le droit de leur faire la causette puisqu'elles avaient l'interdiction de parler à un homme. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait de Margaret accompagnée par Aphelandra, Sweet Pea et Kikyo.

_ On vous attendait. Dit l'équipage.

Le service du repas se passait sans aucun incident tout les garçons faisaient la queue afin de recevoir leur portion de nourriture profitant ainsi de l'occasion pour admirer les amazones. Aphelandra leur donnait des indications avec sa voix douce mais Kikyo la rappela à l'ordre et lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux hommes. Un des membres de l'équipage lui dit alors qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à faire un brin de causette. Cette simple phrase mit Kikyo de mauvaise humeur, et elle cassa la table sur laquelle elle coupait des légumes d'un seul coup ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir tout les garçons. Je pris mon repas en compagnie de Jimbey, je devais avouer que l'homme poisson m'avait beaucoup impressionnée au début mais j'avais appris à le connaître et m'était rendue compte que c'était un homme de grande valeur et qui avait beaucoup d'expérience. Le capitaine quand à lui prenait son repas légèrement isolé des autres, Margaret vint le voir afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Luffy malheureusement personne ne savait avec certitude si le chapeau de paille allait se réveiller. Tout dépendait de son envie de survivre.


	28. Un réveil mouvementé

Chapitre 28 : Un réveil mouvementé

PDV Leïla :

Pendant l'après midi nous restâmes dans le sous-marin, comme d'habitude les garçons jouaient aux cartes pendant que je me concentrais sur mes cartes alors que Law lisait un livre de médecine. Au bout de quelques minutes Jimbey arriva dans la salle commune, il s'assit juste à coté de moi.

_ Tout va bien pour vous monsieur Jimbey ? Demanda Penguin

_ Oui je vous remercie tout va pour le mieux.

_ Ravi de l'entendre faites attention à ne pas vous surmener.

_ Entendu. Dis-moi Leïla puis-je te poser une question ?

_ Oui ? Dis-je en relevant la tête.

_ Puis-je savoir sur quoi travailles-tu ?

_ Oh ça ? C'est une carte au trésor… Enfin un fragment de carte… Il s'agit d'un fragment de la plus grande carte au trésor du monde, la carte de Shar.

_ Il s'agit donc de la fameuse carte au trésor. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu une carte semblable à celle-ci.

_ Vraiment ? Tu en es sur Jimbey ?

_ Il me semble, les motifs sur les coté de ta carte sont exactement les mêmes que celle que j'ai déjà vu auparavant…

_ Et où l'as tu vu ?

_ Une de mes connaissances de l'île des hommes poissons la possède.

_ Vraiment ? Et tu crois qu'il serait prêt à me l'échanger contre autre chose. C'est vraiment très important pour moi tu sais.

_ Bien sur je peux lui en parler si tu le désires, et quand vous irez sur l'île des hommes poissons je te présenterai à lui.

J'étais au comble du bonheur, j'allais peut être enfin mettre la main sur un autre fragment de la carte.

_ Merci Jimbey ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Dis-je en prenant Jimbey dans mes bras.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier.

Je restai dans les nuages tout le reste de la soirée ne faisant plus attention aux bêtises que sortaient mes camarades à propos des Amazones et des sirènes.

Le lendemain nous étions tous sur la berge en train de nous occuper comme nous pouvions, j'avais décidé de rester avec mes nakamas pour la journée. J'étais en train de discuter avec Bépo et Jean Bart quand soudain une explosion se fit entendre, elle semblait provenir du sous-marin. Je vis Law et Jimbey courir en direction du bateau quand soudain quelque chose sortit du sous-marin. C'était le chapeau de paille, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait, si il continuait de bouger comme ça, il risquait d'ouvrir ses blessures.

_ Venez les gars il faut l'arrêter cria Shachi à l'attention des autres.

Le capitaine était aussi choqué que moi tout comme Jimbey, il n'en revenait pas, le chapeau de paille n'était pas sensé se lever aussi rapidement et surtout aussi violemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me dirigeais vers Law qui venait de s'asseoir.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention d'intervenir ?

_ Les autres s'en chargent, si ils ont besoin de moi j'interviendrais.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et nous fûmes vite rejoints par Jimbey.

Cela devait faire cinq minutes que le chapeau de paille s'était réveillé, il courait dans tout les sens avec une dizaine d'hommes à sa poursuite qui tentaient de l'arrêter pour éviter qu'il n'aggrave son état.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer si on le laisse faire ? Dit Jimbey.

_ Pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute ! Comme je l'ai dit à notre arrivée si ses plaies s'ouvrent à nouveau, il mourra. Répondit Law

_ Arrête chapeau de paille, calme toi ! Criaient les membres de l'équipage qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

Le chapeau de paille se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba au sol, les garçons en profitèrent pour essayer de le plaquer au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger mais le chapeau de paille parvint à se libérer assez facilement. Il semblait chercher Ace, son frère.

_ On dirait qu'il refuse de croire que Ace est mort, il essaye de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. En tout cas même avec ses blessures il est totalement incontrôlable. Fis-je remarquer.

Le chapeau de paille continua sa course à travers le campement et fini par passer à travers les banderoles qui délimitaient la partie de l'île qui nous était réservée.

_ Bon sang il est allé dans la forêt de l'île. Si il continue comme ça il risque de se blesser… Il faut faire quelque chose ! Dit Shachi

_ Ben vas y te gènes pas, poursuit le chapeau de paille, en tout cas moi je reste ici je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

_ Tu veux que j'y aille Capitaine ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Law.

_ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire je vais y aller. Dit Jimbey en se levant.

_ Tu es sûr Jimbey ? Tu es encore convalescent et puis toi non plus tu n'as pas l'autorisation de traverser la bannière, homme poisson ou pas tout les hommes ne sont pas les bienvenus sur l'île.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi tout va bien se passer.

_ Si tu le dis…

C'est ainsi que Jimbey parti en direction de la forêt afin de retrouver Luffy pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

Je restais donc à ma place et regardai Jimbey s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la forêt. Tout l'équipage était en effervescence, une grande partie de l'équipage était occupé à réparer le sous-marin, il fallait dire que le chapeau de paille avait fait de gros dégâts. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Luffy et Jimbey, Penguin, Shachi, Gin, Jiro, Bepo et Jean Bart étaient d'ailleurs devant le trou dans la banderole par laquelle Luffy et Jimbey étaient passés.

_ En tout cas, j'ai entendu dire que si un homme a le malheur de s'aventurer sur cette île il sera changé à tout jamais en statue de pierre… Mais ça vaut peut être la peine de prendre le risque. Dit Shachi.

_ D'après mademoiselle Aphelandra les femmes qu'on a vu au port ne représentent qu'une petite partie de la population… Lui répondit Penguin

_ L'île des femmes dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y jeter ne serais-ce qu'un petit coup d'œil… Avoua Shachi avec un air béat.

_ Si tu fais ça tu mourras espèce d'imbécile ! Lui répondit Shachi avec le même regard pervers affiché sur son visage.

_ Je me demande si il y a des ours femelles sur cette ile… Se demanda Bépo

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant la dernière remarque de l'ours polaire.

_ C'est l'île des femmes ici pas des ours ! Crièrent les deux amis.

_ Désolé…

_ Il n'y a que des humaines ici et rien d'autre !

Je tournai la tête vers Law et le vis qui fixait le chapeau de paille de Monkey D Luffy.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour le chapeau de paille?

_ Je me demande juste si il va survivre à l'opération, après tout c'est le rôle de tout médecin de s'assurer que son patient va survivre.

_ Pourtant tu ne t'es pas précipité pour l'empêcher de se mettre en danger.

Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Law.

_ Les autres semblaient bien s'amuser à lui courir après alors je n'ai pas voulu intervenir et leur gâcher leur plaisir.

_Ahahah cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **(Shar : Maitresse de la nuit**

 **Attributions : Ténèbres, secrets non révélés, tunnels, donjons.**

 **Domaines : Cavernes, Ténèbres, Connaissance)**


	29. Le seigneur des ténèbres

Chapitre 29 : Le seigneur des ténèbres

PDV Leïla :

Ne pouvant rien faire pour le chapeau de paille, nous nous étions posés devant la berges, Shachi était en train de pêcher.

_ Enfin un peu de calme, il a arrêté de crier. Dit soudainement Shachi.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis… Je me demande où a bien pu aller le chapeau de paille, si ses plaies s'ouvrent à nouveau il risque d'y passer pas vrai ?

C'est vrai que depuis plusieurs minutes on n'entendait plus aucun cri ni aucune explosion provoquée par la fureur du chapeau de paille. Tout était redevenu calme.

_ Génial ça nous fait un poisson ! Dit Shachi en remontant un poisson qui avait mordu à l'hameçon.

_ Continue comme ça et on pourra remplir un peu le garde manger. Lui répondit Gin

C'est alors qu'un petit vent se leva faisant flotter les banderoles des Kujas * Étrange nous sommes pourtant sur la Calm Belt il ne devrait pas y avoir un seul courant d'air… *

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Shachi.

_ Je sais pas… Répondit Penguin en regardant l'horizon avec ses jumelles. La vache il est énorme !

Un monstre marin venait de sauter hors de l'eau, c'était une sorte de serpent de mer gigantesque, les monstres de la Calm Belt étaient vraiment plus impressionnants que ceux de Grand Line. De grands jets d'eau jaillissait du fond de l'eau où devait se trouver le monstre, il avait l'air de se battre contre quelque chose…

_ Regardez c'est un monstre marin gigantesque ! Cria Penguin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait on dirait qu'il se bat ! Se demanda Shachi.

* C'est faible mais… Je ressens une présence, ce monstre marin se battrait contre un homme et non contre un de ses congénères ? Non c'est impossible… *

Quelques secondes plus tard le corps sans vie du monstre marin apparu à la surface.

_ J'y crois pas il est mort ! Quelque chose l'a tué ! Constata Penguin

_ Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Dis-je tout bas.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Leïla ? Me demanda Gin.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question trop occupée à scruter les environs à la recherche de l'adversaire du monstre marin.

_ Comment c'est possible ? Tu as vu sa taille ? Demanda Shachi.

_ J'en sais rien j'ai pas vu l'autre créature… Lui répondit Penguin.

_ La mer est impitoyable. Fis remarquer Jiro.

C'est alors que quelque chose sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers nous.

* J'avais bien senti une présence humaine je ne m'était donc pas trompée… *

_ Ouaaa…

_ Un humain ?

_ Hey oh qui êtes vous ?

_ Aaaaa c'était pas une mince affaire… Dit l'inconnu une fois à notre niveau.

_ Impossible c'est ! M'exclamais-je les yeux écarquillés.

_ Mais c'est… Mais c'est… tentait de dire Bépo. Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres !

_ Ah c'est vous ! On c'est croisé sur l'archipel des Shabondy.

_ Ce, c'est le capitaine en second du roi des pirates Gold Roger !

_ Pardonnez-moi cette entrée en scène un peu rocambolesque mais les vents violents ont fait échouer mon navire et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de nager !

_ Des vents ? Mais on est sur Calm Belt ya pas plus tranquille comme région et ya jamais de vent, la mer est toujours calme ! Fit remarquer Penguin.

_ Ça veut dire… Ça veut dire que votre bateau s'est échoué encore plus loin ! Et que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici par la nage !

_ Vous êtes venus de l'archipel des Shabondy et vous avez traversé toute la Calm Belt à la nage pour venir jusqu'ici… Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je à Rayleigh.

_ Oh vous savez la brasse ça me connaît !

_ Si vous le dites, mais c'est pas la question. Lui répondit Penguin

_ Alors celui qui a terrassé le monstre marin… Commença Shachi.

_ C'était vous ! Compléta tout l'équipage en même temps

_ Ya pas à dire vous êtes vraiment un pirate de légende ! Oooo je vous demande pardon…

_ Non mais pourquoi tu t'excuses. Le grondèrent Shachi et Penguin.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, trêve de bavardages… je crois savoir que Luffy se trouve sur cette île n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis alors les mains du capitaine se crisper sur le chapeau de paille. * Mais comment était-il au courant ! *

_ C'est exact mais comment êtes vous au courant de cette information ? Lui demanda Law.  
_ Disons que je me tiens au courant, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé Luffy, je t'en remercie.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Puis-je savoir ce qu'un homme de votre envergure peut bien faire sur cette île ?

_ Je suis venu… afin de discuter avec Luffy.

_ Vous tombez mal il s'est enfoncé dans la forêt depuis un petit moment mais Jimbey est allé le chercher.

_ Très bien il s'est réveillé alors. Vous pouvez vous en aller si vous le souhaitez je me charge de Luffy à partir de maintenant.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! Le chapeau de paille s'est enfin réveillé on peut presque dire avec certitude qu'il est sorti d'affaire. Law s'avança vers le seigneur des ténèbres et lui tendit le chapeau de Luffy. Tenez quand vous le lui rendrez dites-lui bien qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose.

_ Entendu je ne manquerai pas de lui transmettre le message.

Law se tourna alors vers nous.

_ Allez tout le monde on retourne au sous-marin préparez vous à lever l'ancre. Nous dit-il.

_ Bien capitaine !

Tout le monde se chargeait de préparer le sous-marin pour le départ, je ne pouvais pas quitter le pirate des yeux c'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais mais j'étais toujours aussi impressionnée, ce vieil homme était capable de battre un monstre marin et pas n'importe où, il était capable de battre ces géants des mers dans leur milieu naturel, dans l'eau ! Voilà donc de quoi était capable le second du roi des pirates… * L'équipage du roi des pirates était célèbre pour avoir visité chaque île, et découvert de nombreux trésors peut être ont ils trouvé le trésor que je recherche… * Rayleigh dû sentir que je le fixait depuis un petit moment car il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit, je devins rouge de honte, et le saluai poliment avant de récupérer mes affaires et de me diriger vers le sous-marin aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le sous-marin fut prêt en très peu de temps aussi nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à repartir.


	30. Retour au calme ou presque

Chapitre 30 : Retour au calme ou presque

PDV Leïla :

Le sous-marin quitta l'île des femmes, au final je n'avais même pas pût dire au revoir ni à Jimbey et Luffy ni aux Amazones, j'aurais vraiment aimé revoir les Amazones avant de partir, je voulais les remercier pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi, elle m'avaient beaucoup aidée à progresser et m'avaient appris tellement de choses. * J'espère avoir l'occasion de revenir là-bas un jour*.

_ On était à deux pas ! Ça la fout mauvaise… Quel gâchis ! Râla Penguin

_ C'est clair ! Le pays des femmes, t'imagine le pied ?

_ C'est dommage que c'était pas le pays des oursonnes… Fis remarquer Bépo.

_ Tu vas la boucler oui ? Crièrent Shachi et Penguin

_ J'vous demande pardon…

_ Quelle faiblesse d'esprit ! Dirent les deux amis.

_ Je me demande ce que mijote le seigneur des ténèbres, mais je reste persuadé que D va encore provoquer une autre tempête. Hehehe j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir celui-là…

_ Tu parles de Luffy au chapeau de paille ?

_ Oui exactement, mais cela m'étonnerait que l'on en entende parler pendant un petit moment, il n'est pas encore en état de faire des vagues.

_ C'est sur, il faut déjà qu'il se remette de sa dernière aventure mais si tu veux mon avis cela ne durera pas longtemps, il a la tête dure et puis il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du grabuge partout où il va. On en entendra vite reparler ça je te le garantis.

Law hocha la tête puis il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Sur le chemin il demanda à Bépo de regrouper tout le monde dans la salle commune le plus vite possible. L'équipage se regroupa alors dans la salle commune, se demandant ce que le capitaine avait bien à nous dire pour tous nous regrouper comme ça. Une fois tout le monde réuni, Law prit la parole.

_ Bon les gars, on a eu deux semaines de vacances, maintenant il est temps de repartir à l'aventure. On va se diriger vers l'archipel Shabondy et comme nous ne sommes pas sur la route normale on risque de tomber sur d'autres îles. On en profitera pour faire de l'exploration, avec un peu de chance on trouvera peut être des choses intéressantes et divertissantes.

_ Ouais ! Tu peux compter sur nous capitaine, on te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde ! En route vers de nouvelles aventures ! Cria l'équipage.

Gin ne mit pas longtemps à apporter le repas, un repas de fête avec de nombreux plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres et l'ambiance devint rapidement festive, tout le monde riaient et chantaient comme d'habitude. Penguin, Jiro, et Shachi faisaient les singes au centre de la pièce enchainant grimaces sur grimaces, faisant rire une bonne partie de l'équipage. * Ya pas à dire ils savent mettre de l'ambiance. * Je vis Jean-Bart dans un coin de la salle il semblait assez surpris et regardait tout le monde avec des yeux assez étonnés * C'est vrai qu'il n'est là que depuis peu de temps, et il n'y avait pas eu de fêtes ces derniers temps, il n'avait encore jamais assisté à ce genre de scènes*.

_ Tout va bien Jean-Bart ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai juste été surpris par ce rapide changement d'ambiance mais quand on y pense cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux. J'aurais dus m'y attendre.  
_ Ahaha oui ça surprend au début mais on s'y fait rapidement et puis c'est ce qui donne son charme à l'équipage du Heart tu ne penses pas ?

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

_ Votre attention à tous j'ai quelque chose à dire ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'équipage du Heart reprend du service ! Allez Gin fait péter la boisson ! Cria Shachi.

Ce discours fut suivi de nombreuses blagues, pitreries, puis par de nombreuses chansons dont la chanson du Rhum de Binks, une chanson que j'avais entendue avec Zola et que j'adorais chanter dès que l'occasion se présentait. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde était d'excellente humeur et ne lésinaient pas sur la boisson, en effet quand l'équipage du Heart faisait la fête ce n'était pas à moitié.

Après plusieurs heures de fête, je décidai de faire un tour pour me rafraichir, j'avais besoin d'air frais, le sous-marin n'étant pas en immersion je me dirigeai vers le pont supérieur.

J'ouvris la porte et un vent frais et agréable me caressa le visage. Il faisait vraiment bon, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Le ciel était dégagé faisant ainsi apparaître une multitude d'étoiles. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, la beauté du ciel étoilé, avec comme seul fond sonore le bruit des vagues, tout cela me relaxait énormément, je me sentais vraiment bien. Je me mis alors à observer les étoiles, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, aux rencontres que nous avions faites, les dernières semaines avaient été riches en rebondissements, nous n'avions pas eu une seconde de répit, sauf lors de notre séjour chez les Kujas, mais ce n'était pas aussi calme que maintenant. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce ciel étoilé pendant de longues minutes. Soudain une voix me sortit de ma torpeur.

_ On prend un peu l'air miss ?

_Tient c'est toi Law. Oui ! J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. Lui répondis-je en me retournant. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Les autres font un sacré boucan là-dedans, j'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, de silence. Me répondit-il. À quoi tu réfléchissais ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées lorsque je suis arrivé.

_ Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, nos péripéties à l'archipel Shabondy, notre rencontre avec Rayleigh, et puis notre passage au quartier général de la marine, on a quand même assisté en direct à la fin de la guerre au Sommet.

_ C'est vrai que les dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos.

_ Ça c'est sur, il s'en est passé des choses. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais… On aura vu de sacrées légendes grâce à tous ces évènements, et je dois avouer que c'était génial, je ne regrette absolument rien.

_ En effet, c'était d'ailleurs assez enrichissant. Au fait puisque l'on parle des récents évènements, tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué ? J'ai bien vu ta réaction lorsque j'ai négocié avec Baggy le clown.

Je fus légèrement surprise par sa remarque, *Comment a-t-il pu voir la tête que je faisais, j'étais pourtant derrière lui ! Moi qui pensais avoir été discrète…*.

_ Oui et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, oui c'est vrai je l'avoue quand ce type s'est permit de te traiter de moins que rien ça m'a énervé ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Qu'il se regarde dans un miroir avant de parler ! Ce type est déjà exaspérant en temps normal alors quand il se permet de prendre les gens de haut ça m'énerve, et ça me donne envie de le remettre à sa place.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur ma tête, je levai les yeux et vit Law à quelques centimètres de moi.

_ Law ?

_ Merci ! De prendre ma défense ! C'est très aimable de ta part, voir même adorable… Et cela me touche beaucoup. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque j'entendis ces mots je ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une belle couleur cramoisie. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, aucun de nous n'osait faire le moindre geste. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, l'air commença à se rafraichir, et des flocons commençaient même à tomber mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte, je n'y fit pas attention tellement j'étais plongée dans les magnifiques yeux gris de mon capitaine, comme hypnotisée…


	31. Légendes et fantômes

Chapitre 31 : Légendes et fantômes

PDV Leïla :

Je me réveillai vers 8h00 du matin, la soirée d'hier avait été plutôt bien animée, mon tête à tête avec Law était toujours présent dans mon esprit Après m'avoir remercié, nous nous étions fixés pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Nous fûmes interrompus par Bépo qui cherchait le capitaine, qui avait quitté la salle précipitamment sans prévenir personne. Après cette interruption, j'étais retournée dans la salle commune où la fête battait son plein. Celle-ci dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, je sortis de ma cabine et me dirigeai vers la salle commune. La seule personne qui était présente était Gin qui nettoyait les restes de cette soirée improvisée. * Je n'avais pas fait attention hier soir, mais on a bien mit la pagaille hier, les garçons n'y sont pas allés de main morte *.

_ Tient salut Gin ! Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour Leïla, bien dormi ? Oui je ne dirai pas non, je te remercie.

Je parti donc dans la réserve pour chercher la serpillère et me mis à nettoyer le sol.

_ Les autres ne sont pas là ?

_ Non ils dorment encore. Faut dire que l'on a joué aux cartes toute la nuit.

_ Avec des gages ?

_Ouais exactement ! Et pas toujours très fair-play. Me dit-il en riant.

_ Si tu as besoin de te venger, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites. Lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Hummm, je dois avouer que ta proposition est intéressante… Tu as déjà des idées ?

_ Hum peut être… Ça dépend de l'identité des victimes.

Il me dit alors les noms des personnes dont il souhaitait se venger et je lui racontais alors mon idée. Lorsque j'eus fini de lui donner les détails, Gin sembla satisfait de mon plan et approuva de suite tout en me proposant quelques améliorations, qui je devais l'avouer étaient du pur génie.

Le reste de l'équipage arriva peu à peu dans la salle commune, une fois tout le monde présent nous prîmes notre petit déjeuné tous ensembles. Une fois le déjeuné passé, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Gin, Jiro, Penguin et Shachi étaient resté dans la salle commune et nous nous étions mis à parler des différentes îles que nous avions visitées avant que je ne rejoigne l'équipage.

_ En parlant d'îles visitées, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé chez les Kujas !

Gin sortit alors une longue pierre aux reflets argentés.

_ Ouaa, elle est superbe cette pierre ! Et ces reflets argentés… On a l'impression de voir le reflet de la Lune ! Fit remarquer Shachi.

_ En effet c'est d'ailleurs que là que lui vient son nom.

_ Son nom ? Alors c'est pas juste une pierre banale mais jolie ? Demanda Penguin.

_Non, non c'est une pierre assez connue, elle est assez rare en fait c'est une pierre semi-précieuse, on l'appelle la pierre de Lune. Lui dit Jiro.

* Tient, je ne pensais pas que Jiro était branché pierres précieuses… *

_ Ouaaa, t'es vraiment hyper chanceux d'être tombé dessus Gin !

_ Mais… Commençais-je.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Cette pierre a beau être précieuse, il y a une sacrée légende qui l'accompagne… On raconte que les reflets de la pierre sont dus à l'esprit qui habite à l'intérieur de celle-ci, on raconte que si l'on emmène cette pierre sur un bateau, l'esprit malin qui est à l'intérieur s'en prendra à l'équipage… Tout ce qu'on retrouve de l'équipage maudit, c'est leur bateau totalement vide avec en son centre la pierre de lune posée sur le sol.

_ Quand tu parles d'esprits malin, tu veux dire… Me demanda Penguin qui parvenait à peine à déglutir.

_ De fantômes ! Dis-je d'un ton naturel.

Les visages de Penguin et Shachi devinrent alors blanc comme un linge.

_ Mais, mais tu y crois toi ?

_ Qui ? Moi ? Pas vraiment. Calmez vous les gars, c'est juste une histoire pour faire peur aux explorateurs du dimanche. Pourquoi ? Ça vous fait peur ?

_ Qui nous ? Non pas du tout ! Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît tu devrais savoir qu'on a peur de rien !

_ Si vous le dites… Dis-je en me levant. Comme ça tout est réglé alors, Gin va pouvoir garder sa pierre. Bon allez je vous laisse je vais me reposer dans ma cabine, à tout à l'heure les gars.

PDV Externe :

Peu après avoir entendu la légende de la pierre de Lune, Shachi et Penguin partirent dans les couloirs afin de retrouver Bépo qui devait se trouver dans la salle des machines.

_ Tu y crois toi à ces histoires de fantômes ? Demanda alors Shachi.

_ Racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Les fantômes ça n'existe pas voyons ! Tout le monde sait ça !

_ Ça on en sait rien, je te rappelle que l'un des compagnons du chapeau de paille est un squelette vivant ! Et les squelettes vivants c'est pas censé exister non plus. Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait un fruit du démon capable de créer des fantômes à volonté.

_ Euh tu marques un point là… Mais pour ce qui est du fruit cela n'a rien à voir, car là il y a une explication rationnelle. Par contre pour le compagnon du chapeau de paille…

Soudain les lumières du couloir se mirent à clignoter.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ça doit être un court circuit, rien de plus. Faut arrêter de flipper comme ça pour un rien, Shachi !

Les lumières se mirent alors à clignoter de plus en plus vite.

_ Penguin, je suis pas sur que ce soit un simple court circuit, et puis il y en a jamais eu dans le sous-marin… Répondis Shachi, blanc de peur.

_ Je- je t'ai déjà dit que les fan-fantômes n'existaient pas !

Soudain, une des lumières s'éteignit alors complètement tandis que les autres continuaient de clignoter de plus en plus vite.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. C'est pas normal… Eh-Eh Oh, monsieur le fantôme, si tu es là dis quelque chose, mais s'il te plait ne nous fait pas de mal.

_ Abrutis ! Ne l'appelle pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il…

Avant que Penguin ne puisse terminer sa phrase toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, les deux amis se prirent alors dans les bras, morts de peur, des larmes commençaient même à faire leur apparition.

_ On-On fait quoi maintenant Penguin.

_ Tout-tout va bien c'est juste une-une coïncidence.

Une ombre passa alors tout près d'eux.

_ Ahhhh ! Shachi ! Quelque chose m'a frôlé !

_ Tu as vu ce que c'était ?

_ Non c'était trop rapide mais j'ai vu une silhouette toute blanche, une silhouette fine.

En effet les deux hommes n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre dans le couloir. L'ombre revint à la charge et passa à côté des deux hommes faisant tomber leurs casquettes au sol. Cependant l'ombre était trop rapide pour que les deux amis ne puissent distinguer quoi que se soit. En quelques secondes les deux hommes avaient perdu leurs couleurs et leurs yeux étaient noyés sous les larmes, ils tournèrent alors les talons et s'enfuirent en courant vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivés ils se mirent à crier sur Gin.

_ Le navire est hanté ! Et c'est de ta faute Gin !

_ Ouais il a raison, maintenant ça suffit, et va jeter cette pierre de malheur à l'eau !

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur les épaules des deux garçons.

_ Bouh ! Leur fit une voix féminine.

Les deux amis se mirent alors à crier de peur et se retournèrent. Ils mirent un temps à réaliser qui se trouvait devant eux.

_ Leïla ?!

Devant eux se trouvait la jeune femme, sa peau était plus blanche que la neige et elle avait blanchi ses cheveux avec de la craie, ce qui accentuait son teint fantomatique. Elle revêtait une longue robe blanche en dentelle assez ancienne. À la vue des visages déconfits de leurs amis Leïla et Gin explosèrent de rire.

_ Ahaha vous devriez voir vos têtes les garçons, c'est à mourir de rire ! Dit la jeune femme en enlevant son maquillage à l'aide d'une serviette humide.

_ Ahahah ils ont pas marché, ils ont couru ! Ahahaha ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil !

_ Mais… Mais alors c'était vous ? Mais… et les lumières et l'ombre blanche ?

_ Pour les lumières, il suffisait juste de trafiquer le disjoncteur, c'était simple comme bonjour, quand à l'ombre, ben c'était Leïla. Répondit Gin.

Les deux hommes devinrent vite rouges de honte, honteux d'avoir été aussi naïf et de s'être fait berner aussi facilement.

_ Mais alors tout était faux ? Depuis le début ? Et la pierre ?

_ C'est bien une pierre de Lune comme l'a dit Jiro, et c'est bien une pierre rare. Mais il n'a jamais été question de malédiction.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

Gin et Leïla laissèrent alors les deux garçons se remettre de leurs émotions et se rendirent dans la salle commune où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, sans aucun évènement particulier, les deux garçons ayant décidé de ne pas plus se faire remarquer.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, Bépo vint chercher Leïla dans sa cabine, il toqua à la porte et elle lui ouvrit assez rapidement.

_ Bépo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ On va arriver sur une nouvelle île. Si tu veux faire partie du groupe d'exploration il faut que tu viennes sur le pont. Ohh euh je suis désolé…


	32. Au fond du trou

Chapitre 32 : Au fond du trou

PDV Leïla :

L'île qui se trouvait devant nous était une île printanière, selon Jean-Bart il s'agissait de l'île Zéphyr, l'île aux vents. On lui avait donné ce nom à cause du vent qui soufflait sans cesse, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Nous étions 8 à vouloir nous rendre sur l'île, aussi nous formâmes quatre équipes de deux afin d'être plus discrets, chaque groupe ayant une zone à explorer. Shachi et Penguin ainsi que Bépo et Jiro se chargeaient d'inspecter les alentours du village. Bien que l'on puisse douter qu'une équipe avec un ours polaire parlant puisse être discrète, mais bon. Law et Jean-Bart et notre équipe composée de Gin et moi-même avions donc droit à l'exploration du reste de l'île ce qui était, à mon avis, la partie la plus intéressante de l'île. Gin et moi partîmes donc en direction du centre de l'île afin d'observer de plus près cette grande forêt qui la recouvrait entièrement. Il s'agissait d'une grande forêt luxuriante composée de nombreuses variétés de plantes toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Les arbres devaient faire au moin mètres de haut, mais leur épais feuillage de couleur vert turquoise donnait à la forêt un coté calme et accueillant, presque mystique. Il y avait également une grande diversité d'animaux puisque l'on pouvait entendre de nombreux cris différents.

_ Tu as vu cette diversité ? C'est dingue ! Dis-je à Gin.

_ Ouais il y en a pour tous les goûts… Soudain Gin m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière vers un buisson. Leïla planque-toi !

_ Mais qu'est ce que…

_ Chut ! Me dit-il en montrant quelque chose devant nous.

Devant nous se trouvait un gigantesque tigre, ses pattes étaient dix fois plus grandes que nous deux réunis, il serait capable de nous gober d'un seul coup si il le voulait. Il s'arrêta devant le buisson derrière lequel nous nous étions cachés puis reparti.

_ Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas, sinon il ne serait pas parti comme ça…

_ Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau…

_ C'est rien je t'assure, j'ai toujours été assez prudent lorsque j'explore un lieu inconnu, du coup je fais attention aux moindres détails. Mon île natale était assez sauvage alors on devient vite vigilants.

_ C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi en fait, c'est quoi le nom de ton ile natale ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous remettions en route.

_ Je viens d'une île qui s'appelle l'île de Toroa, sur West Blue.

_ L'île de Toroa ? C'est pas le nom d'un oiseau ça ?

_ Si, en effet c'est le nom d'une espèce d'Albatros. En fait l'île accueille de nombreuses espèces d'Albatros et certaines sont… comment dire… assez agressives et… carnivores.

_ Carnivores ? Tu es sur que l'on parle tout les deux d'oiseaux ? En tout cas vu ce que tu en dis ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'île la plus sure de West Blue.

_ Ça c'est sur ! Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Pour quelles raisons as-tu pris la mer ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es rendu sur la mer la plus dangereuse du monde pour échapper aux oiseaux de ton îles… Lui demandais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Ahahah non bien sur, en fait je rêvais de parcourir le monde, j'espère avoir la chance de visiter chaque île de cette mer.

_ Oh je vois, mais comment as-tu rencontré Law ?

_ C'était près du cap des Jumeaux, au tout début de Grand Line. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il débutait son voyage, nous avons fait connaissance et il m'a sorti du pétrin, et j'ai eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille ce qui a instauré une relation de confiance entre nous. Lorsqu'il m'a proposé de voyager avec lui j'ai accepté de suite.

_ Je vois, tu as fait parti des premiers membres de l'équipage alors.

_ Ouais tout à fait ! Et j'ai assisté en direct aux recrutements de tous les petits nouveaux, comme toi.

Soudain, un grand oiseau arriva derrière nous, nous nous retournâmes précipitamment afin de voir ce qui venait d'arriver. On aurait dit un grand perroquet, celui-ci nous regarda de la tête aux pieds puis s'avança vers nous.

_ Dis gin, toi qui t'y connais en oiseaux dangereux, on a des raisons de s'inquiéter ?

_ Je dirais que non, il n'a pas l'air agressif, mais il vaut mieux se méfier on sait jamais.

L'oiseau continuait de s'approcher toujours plus près, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

_ On dirait que tu as du succès avec les oiseaux Leïla, tu as l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser. Me dit-il sur un ton raillard.

_ C'est ça moque toi ! En attendant il a l'air de chercher quelque chose de particulier. Je sais ! On a emmené des paniers repas tu crois que c'est ça qui l'intéresse ?

_ Ya des chances. Mais bon j'ai aucune envie de cuisiner pour nourrir un piaf !

Gin se mit alors à faire de grands gestes ce qui eut pour effet de faire peur à l'oiseau qui après quelques cris de mécontentement s'envola avec un grand battement d'aile. La bourrasque provoquée par l'oiseau nous fit reculer de quelques pas, malheureusement pour moi, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et chavirai en arrière. Alors que je m'attendais à atterrir lourdement sur le sol, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de tomber dans une cavité dans le sol.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai que je me retrouvai dans une sorte de grotte, au dessus de moi se trouvait le trou par lequel j'étais tombée, à vu de nez j'avais du faire une chute d'environ… 3 mètres. Je mis un temps à remarquer Gin qui se trouvait devant la cavité par laquelle j'étais tombée.

_ Leïla ! Tout va bien ? Je t'en prie dit quelque chose !

_ Ça va, je, je vais bien. Répondis-je en me relevant en faisant une grimace de douleur, j'avais mal partout, et ma tête n'arrêtait pas de tourner, mais au moins, j'étais toujours vivante et en un seul morceau.

_ Content de t'entendre ! Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que tu ne répondais pas, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste un peu sonnée, mais ça va je t'assure. En revanche c'est vraiment trop escarpé, je ne pense pas être capable de remonter sans aide.

_ J'ai pas de corde sur moi pour te remonter. Je vais essayer de retrouver le capitaine, il te sortira de là, attend moi ici !

_ Non, je préfère t'attendre au sous-marin… Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Je fais aussi vite que possible ! Me répondit Gin sans faire attention à ma remarque.

Une fois Gin parti je jetai un coup d'œil autours de moi, histoire de voir où j'avais encore atterrit. Il s'agissait d'une cavité tout à fait normale, tout était sombre et humide et il n'y avait que des rochers. Mais en y regardant de plus près je remarquai un étroit passage dans les roches, une sorte de grotte assez grande pour qu'un humain y rentre. * À mon avis, Gin ne reviendra pas de si tôt avec le capitaine, ce passage doit bien mener quelque part, avec un peu de chance je vais peut être trouver une sortie. Et puis si je reste là, à attendre qu'ils reviennent sans rien faire je vais vite devenir folle. *


	33. Aventure sous-terraine

Chapitre 33 : Aventure sous-terraine

PDV Leïla :

Je pris le foulard que j'avais autours du cou et le mis autours d'une roche, près de l'entrée de la grotte. Comme ça, si Gin arrivait avant que je ne sois revenue, il saurait par où j'étais partie.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, je m'engouffrais dans la grotte inconnue. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la grotte s'agrandissait, à présent on pouvait tenir à 10 dans celle-ci.

L'obscurité qui y régnait au début avait aussi disparue, en effet les murs étaient incrustés de pierres fluorescentes, et leur nombre important permettait ainsi « d'éclairer » convenablement la grotte. Je continuais d'avancer à travers le passage, il n'y avait eu aucune intersection jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais donc pas eu d'autre choix que de continuer tout droit. Au moins, si je tombai sur un cul de sac, je serai vite fixée et je pourrai retourner à mon point de départ pour attendre Gin et Law, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de sortir d'ici. Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par un détail qui attira mon attention. À mes pieds se trouvait une sorte de toile d'araignée, les fils ressemblaient à du velours, je pris une branche qui se trouvait par là afin de tester la solidité de la toile, je fus assez surprise de constater que le fil était plutôt résistant. Vu la taille et la résistance de cette toile, l'araignée qui l'avait produite ne devait pas être petite. * Pourvu que je ne tombe pas dessus…* Je me relevai et me remis en route.

Cela devait faire 10 bonnes minutes que je marchais et je ne voyais aucun signe de sortie, pas un seul trait de lumière ni un petit souffle de vent. En plus cette grotte n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, depuis le début c'était un long couloir sans réels difficultés, en bref, rien de bien divertissant. En tout cas, plus j'avançais et plus il y avait de toiles d'araignées, les murs en étaient recouverts. * On dirait que je me rapproche d'une sorte de nid… En tout cas elles sont intactes, ça montre bien que personne n'est passé par là depuis un bon bout de temps.* Soudain, j'aperçus un rayon de lumière, je me mis alors à courir vers l'endroit d'où elle venait heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé la sortie. J'arrivai dans une grande salle ronde dont les murs étaient littéralement recouverts de toiles d'araignées, même le plafond en était parsemé. Malheureusement pour moi les rayons de lumière qui m'avaient attirés jusqu'ici provenaient du plafond et plus précisément d'une sorte de puits de lumière. Je me retrouvais dans la même situation que tout à l'heure, étant dans l'incapacité d'accéder à la sortie.

Je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour faire demi-tour quand une masse énorme atterrit juste derrière moi. J'attrapai alors instinctivement ma lance dans mon dos et fis volte-face afin de me mettre en garde face à un potentiel adversaire. Ce que je vis ne me fit pas rigoler, mais alors pas le moins du monde. Des pattes énormes dont le diamètre devait faire la taille de ma tête, voir plus, ces pattes étaient entièrement velues et étaient au nombre de huit, un abdomen qui devait faire environ 3 mètres de long, et une tête énorme avec 6 yeux noirs comme la nuit qui étaient en train de me fixer, et pour finir deux grandes mandibules acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Je me trouvais devant une araignée gigantesque. Une tarentule se trouvait entre le passage d'où je venais et moi. * Moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec la malchance, je suis abonnée à la poisse ou quoi !*

Soudain, l'araignée passa à l'attaque et se rua sur moi, je fis un saut en arrière afin d'esquiver la créature, seulement, j'eus le malheur d'atterrir contre une des toiles, me retrouvant piégée, emprisonnée comme un insecte à la merci du prédateur. Alors que l'araignée s'avançait vers moi, les mandibules en avant, je me débâtis de toutes mes forces afin de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je parvins à me dégager in extremis et lançai une contre attaque avec ma lance enduite de fluide combatif. Seulement, je ne parvins pas à lui faire d'entailles profondes, juste quelques égratignures * C'est pas possible ! Mais elle est en quoi sa peau! * Lorsque j'atterris au sol elle m'attaqua à nouveau, je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver et me pris un grand coup de patte en plein ventre. La violence du choc me coupa la respiration pendant un court instant et m'envoya contre le mur d'en face. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à utiliser convenablement mon fluide combatif, je n'arrivai absolument pas à prévoir ses coups. Je me refugiai alors dans une cavité que je venais à peine de remarquer afin de reprendre mon souffle. * Jamais je n'arriverai à battre cette horreur !* Je ne comprenais pas, mon fluide avait déjà été beaucoup plus précis que ça par le passé, alors pourquoi pas maintenant alors que j'en avais le plus besoin. C'est alors que je me souvins des paroles de Margaret « Le secret du fluide réside dans la confiance en soi. Si tu as confiance en tes capacités, tu seras capable de déplacer des montagnes. Mais si tu doutes de toi alors ton fluide sera inefficace… » * La clé c'est la confiance…* Je sautai une nouvelle fois pour esquiver et me plaçais à bonne distance de l'araignée, je fermai les yeux et expirai profondément. * Je dois croire en moi, je peux le faire, et je vais le faire * Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le doute avait laissé sa place à la détermination, une flamme nouvelle brulait dans mes yeux. Lorsque l'araignée arriva, j'étais prête à l'accueillir, j'esquivai son attaque en m'accroupissant avant de lancer une attaque circulaire qui fit décoller l'arachnide de quelques mètres. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de riposter et lançai plusieurs coups rapides. J'anticipai maintenant parfaitement ses actions et pouvais donc riposter efficacement. Alors que l'araignée sautai sur moi je fis un pas sur le coté et me mis à tourner sur moi-même tout en faisant tournoyer ma lance, infligeant ainsi plusieurs attaques à l'araignée qui s'effondra, raide morte au sol. J'avais réussi, j'avais battu l'insecte géant, je tombai alors au sol, j'étais totalement fatiguée et essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Après 5 minutes de repos, je me relevai, prête à retourner à mon point de départ lorsque j'aperçu une lumière bleue venant de la cavité où je m'étais réfugiée. Je me dirigeai alors vers celle-ci et débouchai dans une petite salle avec en son centre un rocher de deux mètres de haut environ, en tout cas ce qui produisait la lumière bleue n'était en fait que de petites pierres incrustées dans les murs et éclairées par la lumière naturelle.

J'étais très intriguée par ce rocher, il me semblait voir quelque chose à son sommet. * Autant y jeter un coup d'œil avant de repartir, on ne sait jamais… * J'entamais alors l'ascension du rocher qui ne fut pas bien longue, en effet celui-ci n'était pas très haut. À son sommet se trouvait un fruit, je l'attrapai et redescendis, une fois en bas, je l'examinai plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de framboise, le seul hic était qu'elle avait plutôt la taille d'un ananas, était de couleur bleu turquoise et de nombreuses spirales ornaient la peau du fruit. Les spirales me faisaient beaucoup penser aux dessins du vent que l'on pouvait voir dans les livres d'illustration, c'était un fruit assez intriguant. * C'est bien ce que je crois ? Non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être… un fruit du démon… * Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par des voix masculines.

_ Leïla !

_ Tu es là ? Répond nous !

C'était les voix de Law et Gin, ils étaient venu me chercher, je me dirigeai donc en courant vers l'endroit d'ou provenaient les voix.

_ Hey ! Je suis là !

Nous nous rejoignîmes dans la salle du puits de lumière.

_ Leïla tout va bien ? Me demanda Gin avant que Law ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Oui ça va, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de vous voir les gars ! Dis-je en me jetant dans les bras de Gin.

_ Mais tu es blessée ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Me demanda Law.

_ Oh ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai rien de cassé, j'ai juste fais… Une mauvaise rencontre. Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers le corps sans vie de la tarentule.

_ Ouaaaa visez la taille de cette bestiole ! S'exclama Gin. C'est toi qui l'a battue ?

_ Hehehe, toi tu es spécialiste des oiseaux tandis que moi, je m'occupe des araignées.

_ Heureusement que tu as réussie à t'en occuper sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau. Fit remarquer Law.

_ Ça c'est sur. Au fait j'ai trouvé ça un peu plus loin. Dis-je en leur montrant le fruit. Law, c'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

_ Oui il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est bien un fruit du démon, reste à savoir lequel…

_ Il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu dans un de tes livres mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit retournons au sous-marin que je soigne tes blessures.

_ Bien !

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'endroit où j'étais tombée. Une fois arrivée j'aperçu Jean Bart qui était posté sur le bord de la cavité afin de nous aider à remonter. Il tenait une longue corde qui arrivait jusqu'à nous. Gin monta le premier puis ce fut mon tour suivie de Law. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'air libre, je fus assez éblouie par la forte luminosité * Je me demande combien de temps je suis restée là dessous… *

_ Comment vas-tu Leïla ? Me demanda Jean Bart alors qu'il m'aidait à remonter.

_ Je vais bien merci. Vraiment désolé du dérangement.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien, content que tu ailles bien. On a été assez surpris quand on a vu Gin arriver totalement paniqué en disant que tu avais des problèmes.

_ Je t'avais pourtant dis que je n'avais rien de cassé. J'étais pas non plus au 36e dessous, c'était pas la peine de paniquer, je pouvais bien attendre cinq minutes. Dis-je à Gin.

_ J'ai bien fais de faire vite en fin de compte, je te signale que tu es beaucoup plus amochée qu'au moment où je t'ai laissée. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais ?

_ Idiot ça t'amuse de te donner le bon rôle ? Lui répondis-je avec le sourire tout en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

_ Bon allez retournons au sous marin.

Lorsque notre groupe arriva au point de rendez vous, le soleil commençait à être moins présent et les deux autres équipes nous rejoignirent rapidement.


	34. Un choix qui change une vie

Chapitre 34 : Un choix qui change une vie

PDV Leïla :

J'étais assise sur un des bancs de la salle commune, je fixais le fruit du démon qui était en face de moi, tout comme le groupe qui était à proximité. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir de son nom. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que nous étions arrivés au sous-marin et je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision à propos du fruit du démon.

Quelques heures plus tôt :

Une fois les quatre groupes présents au point de rendez vous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sous-marin. Sur le chemin chacun raconta ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu, Jiro et Bépo avaient repéré une petite place magnifique et entourée de moulins à vent, un peu en dehors du village, en son centre se trouvait une gigantesque horloge. Pas très loin de cette place il y avait aussi un petit jardin entretenu par les villageois et accessible aux étrangers. Il s'agissait d'un jardin zen avec de nombreux arbustes et cours d'eau entouré d'une « sphère » d'érables, apparemment c'était un endroit très reposant. Shachi et Penguin quand à eux avaient entendu que le village était spécialisé en sculptures de verre et que son marché hebdomadaire était très réputé. Law et Jean Bart avaient fait les mêmes observations que nous, ils avaient constaté une grande diversité aussi bien animale que végétale, ils avaient aussi repéré une petite crique où l'on pourrait accoster avec le sous-marin et où nous ne serions pas dérangés.

Une fois arrivée au sous-marin, j'allais me diriger vers la salle commune lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras.

_ Une minute miss, il faut d'abord soigner ces blessures, aussi légères soient-elles.

Résignée je me dirigeais donc vers l'infirmerie avec Law.

Il examina mes plaies, les désinfecta puis il sortit une seringue contenant un étrange liquide.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un anti venin.

_ Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Garde plutôt ça pour le jour où un membre de l'équipage sera vraiment empoisonné.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai encore plein. Et puis on ne sait jamais tu t'es battue contre une tarentule je te rappelle, et certains poisons mettent du temps à montrer leurs effets. Me répondit-il en m'injectant le sérum.

Law prit ensuite quelques bandages et les appliqua sur les plaies les plus profondes.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi ? À propos du fruit du démon ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Comme c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, il t'appartient, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Quoi que tu fasses je respecterais ta décision.

_ Je te remercie, mais… je n'ai pas encore décidé si je devais le manger ou non.

_ Ce choix t'appartient. Bon ça y est j'ai fini, allons rejoindre les autres.

_ D'accord !

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la salle commune, là-bas les autres avaient déjà commencé à faire le récit de leur exploration. Pour mon plus grand bonheur Gin n'avait pas oublié de raconter ma chute dans la cavité ainsi que ma petite exploration de celle-ci. Je dus alors tout leur raconter. Je leur décrivis donc la grotte dans ses moindres détails, la grotte ainsi que son habitante peu accueillante.

_ Gin nous a dit que tu avais trouvé quelque chose dans la grotte. Qu'est ce c'est ?

Je sorti alors le fruit de mon sac et le posai sur la table.

_ Mais, mais c'est !?

_ C'est un fruit du démon ! Ça alors quelle chance !

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Le manger ? Me demanda Shachi.

_ Si tu le manges tu sais que tu ne pourras plus nager ! Oh euh, je suis désolé. Fit remarquer Bépo.

_ Je ne sais pas encore… Répondis-je en fixant le fruit.

Retour sur le présent :

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que je fixais le fruit, cherchant tant bien que mal son nom, que j'avais surement lu quelques semaines plus tôt.

* Ça y est ! Je me souviens !* Je fixais alors de nouveau le fruit comme si je le découvrais à nouveau… * Si je mange ce fruit, mon surnom de chasseuse céleste sera encore plus approprié…* Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage.

_ Désolé Law mais je ne pourrai plus aller te repêcher si tu tombes à l'eau.

Et avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de réagir, j'attrapai le fruit et croquai dans celui-ci, je l'avalai ainsi en quatre bouchées. Mon action si soudaine stupéfia tout les hommes présents, bizarrement Law avait l'air de sourire, voire même de rigoler * Qu'est-ce qui le fait jubiler à ce point ? * Je fus alors prise de violents hauts le cœur et me retins avec difficulté de vomir. * C'était donc ça qui te faisait rire, tu savais que j'allais me sentir mal. C'est vraiment vicieux de ta part de se moquer du malheur des autres. Je me vengerai Law, ça tu peux en être certain. *

_ Leïla ? Co-comment tu te sens ? Ça avait quel goût ? Demanda Shachi.

_ Je vous souhaite de jamais manger un truc aussi immonde les gars, c'était vraiment immangeable ce truc !

_ Alors c'est si mauvais que ça ? C'est peut être ton fruit en particulier qui avait un mauvais gout.

_ Non, je confirme. Les fruits du démon sont bien infects, tous sans exception. Intervint le capitaine.

_ Je le savais, j'en étais sure ! Ça t'as bien fait rire de me voir manger ce fruit en entier alors que tu savais très bien qu'il était immonde et que j'allais me sentir mal. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers Law jusqu'à me retrouver à sa hauteur

_ Je ne m'en cacherai pas, c'était assez jouissif.

_ Sadique ! Je me vengerai…

_ Quand tu veux. Me répondit il avec un large sourire.

_ Et sinon Leïla c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Je me tournai alors vers mes camarades et ouvris alors la main droite, paume vers le haut, et l'observais attentivement. Et essayai de me concentrer afin de ressentir un quelconque changement. Je senti alors un souffle étrange comme une vague d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je tentais alors de libérer cette énergie, c'est alors qu'une petite tornade se forma au creux de ma main avant de provoquer une violente bourrasque qui me propulsa contre le mur et repoussa tout ceux présents à moins de deux mètres de moi.

_ Le Kaze Kaze no mi, le fruit du vent ! Constata Law qui n'avait pas été touché par la bourrasque par je ne sais quel miracle. Voilà donc ce qui te faisais sourire, « Chasseuse céleste »…

_ Oui je me disais que ça collerait bien avec ma réputation. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Et puis… un logia ça ne se laisse pas passer…

_ Avec deux fruits du démon, notre équipage va devenir surpuissant. S'exclama Shachi.

_ C'est clair ! Sauf si Leïla nous envoi voler avec ses tempêtes. Se moqua Penguin.

_ Hey ! Je viens de le manger, un fruit du démon ça se maitrise pas comme ça !

_ Avec de l'entrainement je suis sur que tu vas y arriver. Me rassura Gin.

Une fois le repas terminé je me rendis dans ma cabine et me ruai sur mon lit, j'étais allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond, je repensai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette journée. * Une chose est sûre, à partir de maintenant, ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareille* C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormi.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai aux aurores, je fis un tour à la cuisine afin de prendre un déjeuné rapide. Je saluai Gin qui se trouvait là.

_ Tient salut Leïla ! Tu t'es levée plus tôt que d'habitude, aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, il faut que je m'entraine. Je pris deux pommes dans les mains et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Si vous me cherchez je serai dans la crique. À tout à l'heure. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Ok, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

_ Ça marche !

Je partis en courant vers le sas de sortie, une fois à l'extérieur, je sautai de pont supérieur afin de rejoindre la terre ferme. J'atterri en douceur sur la terre, comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume, ce qui me surprit beaucoup sur le coup. * C'est vrai que mon corps est censé être du vent maintenant, il faut aussi que je fasse attention à l'eau si on en croit les rumeurs *. Je me dirigeai alors vers une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait par là, je voulais voir si les rumeurs à propos des fruits du démon étaient fondées. Je mis un pied dedans et senti alors peu à peu mes forces me quitter comme si mon énergie était littéralement absorbée par l'eau. Je n'avais plus aucune force aussi mes jambes commençaient à trembler * Je crois que je commence à comprendre l'expression, se noyer dans un verre d'eau… *. Je retirai alors mon pied de l'eau, dès l'instant où je n'étais plus en contact avec le liquide, mes forces me revinrent petit à petit. * Il va falloir que je me méfie de ça maintenant, je me demande si il est possible de « résister » à ce drainage d'énergie avec de l'entrainement… Il faudra que j'essai, comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! * Je me remis en route afin de trouver un endroit propice pour ma séance d'entrainement. Je trouvai une petite plage tranquille à l'extrémité droite de la crique où se situait le sous-marin.

C'était l'endroit parfait, assez calme, sans obstacles naturels et assez abrité du vent. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sable et fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer. Avant toute chose, je devais essayer de maitriser mon pouvoir, cela ne servait à rien d'inventer des techniques ou d'essayer de me transformer en vent avant d'avoir maitrisé mon fruit, ce serait une catastrophe. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant d'expirer profondément afin de me détendre. Je me concentrai alors sur cette énergie nouvelle qui coulait en moi. Je tentai alors à nouveau de la relâcher tout en essayant d'en garder le contrôle, je réussi à créer une mini-tornade comme hier, au creux de ma main, et parvenais tant bien que mal à en garder le contrôle. Seulement, au bout de une à deux minutes, ma tornade m'explosa à la figure et je fus projetée en arrière. * Et bien, ça ne va pas être de tout repos cette histoire… *


	35. En harmonie avec le vent

Chapitre 35 : En harmonie avec le vent

PDV Leïla :

Au bout de deux heures d'entrainement, je parvins à former une tempête sans qu'elle ne m'échappe, je commençai à prendre le coup de main. Il me restai encore 4 ou 5 heures avant le repas, j'avais donc encore du temps pour un ou deux exercices si j'allais vite. * Maintenant, puisque j'ai mangé un logia, il faut que j'essai de me transformer en vent !* Je me concentrai alors à nouveau et effectuai la même technique que pour créer une tempête sauf que là, je me concentrai sur mes bras. Au bout d'une minute de grande concentration, je me rendis compte que mes bras avaient disparus pour laisser place à de petites tornades. Presque instinctivement, je répétai l'opération sur mes jambes m'élevant peu à peu dans les airs. J'avais réussi, mon corps était similaire à une brise et je pouvais ainsi voler dans les airs, aussi libre que le vent, c'était une sensation très agréable, je flottais dans les airs pouvant aller où je le souhaitais. Je me dirigeai alors vers un arbre et atterris à sa cime. Le point de vue que j'avais était tout simplement à couper le souffle, j'aperçus le village qui se trouvait un peu plus à l'Est, la crique où nous avions accosté, je voyais même l'horloge et le jardin dont Bépo et Gin nous avaient parlé. Maintenant j'arrivais parfaitement à maitriser mes transformations, je pouvais devenir du vent à volonté, c'était comme si j'étais née avec ce pouvoir, comme si un sixième sens me disait comment je devais m'y prendre, un instinct, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait permis de voler aussi rapidement.

Mon ventre se mit alors à gargouiller, je sorti alors une des pommes que j'avais prises à la cuisine et la mangeai devant ce superbe panorama, à contempler l'horizon et la mer turquoise de l'île Zéphyr. Après ma petite pause casse-croûte, je me décidai à me remettre au travail. En revanche, si monter tout en haut de cet arbre m'avait semblé si facile, en descendre risquait de s'avérer plus compliqué que prévus. Après avoir transformé mes membres en vent (plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose), je décidai de me laisser tomber tout en restant concentrée sur le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Pendant ma chute, je remarquai que la descente était plutôt lente, comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une feuille. Seulement, à la vue du sol qui se rapprochait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit moment de stress et me concentrai alors plus profondément, dans mon esprit se forma alors inconsciemment l'image d'une surface plane faite de vent et qui pourrait m'empêcher de m'écraser au sol. Heureusement pour moi, j'atterris en douceur sur le sol sans aucune blessure. Cependant après avoir observé plus attentivement les alentours, je remarquai que j'avais les pieds dans le vide à environ 1 mètre du sol. * Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar comment je peux marcher dans l'air ? C'est tout simplement pas possible, est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fais ça ? * Je commençai alors à me poser des tas de questions brisant par la même occasion ma concentration, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaitre la plate forme sur laquelle j'étais, je m'écrasais alors lourdement sur le sol. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je constatais qu'il était environ 10h-10h30 j'avais encore beaucoup de temps devant moi, je pris alors ma lance, que j'avais posée quelques mètre plus loin et me mis en position de combat. J'allais mettre à profit les heures qu'il me restait afin de mettre au point de nouvelles techniques de combat.

Après plusieurs heures d'effort, je senti la fatigue me gagner, je m'assis alors au sol afin de récupérer mes forces, je n'avais jamais été endurante mais là, j'avais battu mon propre record, comme quoi avec de l'entrainement, tout était possible. * Mais vas-y ma vielle, continue comme ça et peut être que dans un an tu arrivera enfin à avoir le niveau de Law au tout début de son voyage… *. Je m'allongeai alors sur le sable et contemplai le ciel bleu, depuis que j'avais rejoins l'équipage, ma préoccupation principale avait été de ne pas devenir un boulet pour eux, je m'étais donc entrainée sans relâche pour atteindre cet objectif. Il était clair que depuis que j'étais chez les Heart, mon niveau s'était considérablement amélioré mais… Je ne savais pas si j'avais acquis un niveau convenable pour les accompagner et les aider dans le nouveau monde, ou si j'étais encore loin de leur niveau… Jusqu'à maintenant, je me rassurai en me disant que j'avais encore fait un pas en avant, mais comment savoir si il ne m'en restait qu'une dizaine ou bien des centaines avant de leur être utile ? Cette simple pensée avait le don de me casser le moral, ne pas savoir si j'étais devenue forte ou tout simplement moins nulle qu'avant était très frustrant.

_ Leïla ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tout va bien ?

L'arrivée soudaine de Shachi et Penguin me surprit beaucoup, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne les avais pas senti arriver.

_ Oh c'est vous les gars ! Euh oui tout va bien, je faisais juste une petite pause. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

_ On est venu te dire qu'on allait pas tarder à manger.

_ A super ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup, allez retournons au sous-marin.

J'avais plutôt bien progressé finalement et j'avais même mis au point quelques technique qu'il me fallait encore peaufiner. Sur le chemin, Penguin et Shachi me posèrent des tas de questions sur mon entrainement, mais je ne leur répondis pas, me contentant de leur répondre « Non » avec un grand sourire. Une fois dans la salle commune, nous nous installâmes aux côtés de Bépo, Law et Jean-Bart.

_ Alors Leïla ? Comment s'est passé ton entrainement ? Me demanda Bépo

_ Elle ne veut pas nous répondre, on a fait que lui demander mais elle ne nous a pas dit un seul mot. Lui répondit Shachi.

_ En fait, elle n'a pas répondu car elle n'a pas avancée et qu'elle en a honte. Se mit à rire Penguin.

_ Ouais ça doit même être plus catastrophique qu'hier soir ! Se moqua Shachi.

Soudain, une violente tempête se leva et propulsa les deux garçons à terre, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire Law.

_ Pour votre information vous deux, sachez que mon entrainement s'est très bien passé. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Bon et sinon, c'est quoi le programme pour cette après-midi ?

_C'est quartier libre pour tout le monde, avec Gin et Bépo, on va aller à l'horloge, histoire de voir ça d'un peu plus près, et après ça dépendra de nos envies.

_ Ça marche ! Dans ce cas, je viendrai avec vous.

_ Ok on partira après le repas, comme ça on aura le temps de voir plus de choses. Me dit Gin.

Comme prévu, une fois le repas terminé, notre petit groupe, composé de Gin, Bépo, Law et de Shachi et Penguin qui nous avaient rejoint au dernier moment, se mit en route.

Après 10 bonnes minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au pied de la grande horloge. Le cadran de celle-ci avait l'air assez ancien, tout comme les grandes aiguilles en cuivre. Les chiffres étaient écrits en chiffres romains en noir, alors que le cadran était de couleur beige avec quelques gravures tribales en rouge ou en bleu clair. En observant attentivement le cadran, on constatait qu'il y avait un escalier qui le traversait en son centre, il devait bien mener quelque part. * J'ai bien envie d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil. * Je tournai la tête vers Law qui regardait aussi le cadran, puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tour. Je le suivais aussitôt impatiente de découvrir ce que nous réservait cette fameuse tour. L'inconvénient de ce genre de tours majestueuses était qu'elles étaient généralement très hautes, ce qui impliquait beaucoup de marches à monter. Et cette horloge n'y faisait pas exception. Ainsi après… un très grand nombre de marches (j'ai dû arrêter de conter à partir de la centième), nous arrivâmes enfin au niveau du cadran de l'horloge. Celui-ci était en granit beige et les décorations étaient gravées à même la pierre, ce que nous avions aperçu tout en bas était effectivement un escalier, délimité par de simples cordes, pour ne pas gâcher la vue d'en bas, et qui était accessible aux visiteurs. Je m'aventurai la première sur les escaliers et suivi le passage qui me conduisit tout en haut de la tour. Il s'agissait d'une petite plateforme creusée dans la pierre avec en son centre une sorte de tourelle qui devait permettre aux visiteurs d'admirer le panorama. Cet endroit aurait été parfait pour m'entrainer à la maitrise de mon pouvoir, il était ouvert, soumis aux courants d'air et il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui montait jusque là.

_ Eh oh vient voir Leïla, la vue est magnifique d'ici ! M'interpella Gin qui se trouvait tout en haut de la tourelle.

Je me transformai alors en vent et rejoignis Gin et Shachi en haut de la tourelle * Si j'avais su que c'était aussi rapide j'aurais fait ça plus tôt ! * À mon arrivée, Shachi me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Oui Shachi ? Un problème ? Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Euuu non… C'est juste très surprenant, on voit pas ça tout les jours.

_ Moi je commence à m'y faire…

J'observai alors les alentours, on pouvait voir l'intégralité de l'île, le village, le jardin zen, le champ d'éolienne et même le sous-marin amarré dans la crique. La vue était à couper le souffle, elle valait largement les efforts que nous avions fournit pour arriver jusque là. On devait être à 15 ou 20 mètres de haut ce qui expliquait notre grande ascension.

_ Bon allez on va pas dormir ici ! Si on allait au jardin ? Proposa Gin.

Tout le monde approuva et se dirigea vers les escaliers sauf moi qui parti vers un des rebords.

_ Leïla, mais où vas-tu ?

_ Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous attendrai en bas. Leur répondis-je avec un grand sourire tout en grimpant sur le rebord.

_ Euu tu veux pas plutôt dire « attendez moi en bas » ?

_ Non, non. Je vous parie que j'arrive en bas avant vous.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas poss…

Je me laissai alors tomber dans le vide, sous les yeux stupéfaits de mes camarades qui coururent vers le rebord d'où j'étais tombée.

_ Leïla !

Alors qu'ils essayaient de voir où j'étais tombée, je me glissais silencieusement derrière eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les garçons ? Un problème ?  
_ Si il y a un problème ? Bien sur qu'il y en a un ! Je te signale que tu es tombée dans le vide…

Au bout de 2 secondes ils se retournèrent stupéfaits.

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment t'as fait, tu est tombée dans le vide et maintenant t'es là !

_ Niveau réactivité on peut faire mieux… Je me retournai alors vers Law qui observait la scène depuis le début. Law, ça devient inquiétant, tes hommes ont une tension assez basse, deux de tension pas plus, il faudrait peut être que tu interviennes en tant que médecin. Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Law se mit à rire avant de répondre.

_ Tu as raison, une petite visite médicale serait peut être à envisager…

Tous les hommes présents devinrent alors livides et se mirent à courir vers la sortie, me défiant d'arriver avant eux. Law les suivit d'un pas nonchalant, le sourire aux lèvres, content de l'effet de sa petite blague. Quand à moi, je me dirigeai vers le bord de l'horloge et sautai dans le vide avant de me transformer en vent et de voler jusqu'au cadran où se trouvaient mes compagnons.

_ Allez allez les gars plus vite, ça traine là ! Les narguais-je.

Pendant que mes compagnons faisaient un sprint digne des JO dans les escaliers de l'horloge, je me laissai porter par le vent. Décidément, j'adorais cette sensation de liberté et de légèreté en sentant le vent sur mon visage, et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.


	36. Une journée de tourisme

Chapitre 36 : Une journée de tourisme

PDV Leïla:

Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que j'attendais les garçons en bas de l'horloge, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un peu plus mon temps pour descendre. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et vis la frimousse de Shachi pointer le bout de son nez, avec Gin et Penguin juste derrière. Seulement Shachi oublia la petite marche à l'entrée de la tour et finit sa course sur le sol, bien sur les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de l'esquiver et il se forma alors un petit empilement humain. J'éclatai de rire face à ce spectacle comique, ces types avaient vraiment le don de se ridiculiser. Peu après leur arrivée fracassante, Bépo et Law arrivèrent à leur tour à notre niveau. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le jardin zen qui se situait à deux pas de notre position. Celui-ci était entouré d'un champ d'érables magnifiques, la couleur des feuilles était rouge orangée et rappelait les belles couleurs de l'automne. Lorsque l'on pénétrait dans le jardin, on sentait rapidement le calme et la sérénité de cet endroit. C'était très reposant, les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des nombreux cours d'eau qui traversaient le jardin et le bruit doux et agréable des carillons ballotés par les courants d'air. Après en avoir fait le tour, chacun se posa dans un coin afin de profiter de cette ambiance apaisante, les garçons me demandèrent alors de leur montrer ce que j'avais réussi à mettre au point ce matin. Je leur fis donc une petite démonstration de mes nouvelles capacités sous leurs yeux étonnés.

Après une à deux heures dans le jardin, le soleil commençait à décliner, aussi nous décidâmes de commencer à rentrer au sous-marin en faisant un détour par le village. Il s'agissait d'un petit village plein de charme, avec de petites rues pavées, des maisons en pierre et en verre, c'était du verre opaque et teinté afin que l'on ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur des maisons. La place du village était organisée autour d'une grande fontaine en verre. Cette fontaine représentait une petite sphère, entourée de nombreuses représentations des esprits du vent : des sylphes, Garuda, Gabrielle… Cette fontaine était tout simplement magnifique, elle mettait bien en avant les grandes qualités d'artiste de ces villageois. Il devait y avoir plus d'une dizaine d'étals sur la place. Nous passâmes alors à travers les étals afin d'admirer les objets qui y étaient exposés, il y en avait pour tout les goûts, mais sur chaque sculptures on pouvait apercevoir au moins une petite référence au vent.

Alors que je regardais les différentes sculptures, mon regards fut attiré par un objet d'une toute autre nature, je me dirigeai alors vers ce qui attirait tant mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique lance, avec un manche noir, dont le bout était constitué de deux lames rouge sombre. Le manche se divisait en deux brins qui se croisaient plusieurs fois formant des losanges, les deux bouts se rejoignirent finalement au niveau d'une sphère orange entourée de longs triangles dorés et allongés semblables à des pétales de fleur. Cette sphère faisait ainsi la liaison entre le manche et les deux lames rouges. À l'extrémité de la lance, le manche se divisait également en deux parties qui se croisaient avant de former deux pointes rouges parallèles.

C'était du très beau travail, il n'y avait pas de doute, on se demandait même si elle n'était pas plutôt faite pour être exposée, plutôt que pour se battre avec.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, je vois que vous êtes intéressée par la lance ! Ah c'est une belle arme, vous avez l'œil.

_ Oui c'est de l'excellent travail, on dirait presque une œuvre d'art. Mais dites-moi, elle est faites pour faire de la figuration ou plus ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le marchand remarqua alors la lance à mon dos.

_ Oh je vois que vous êtes une connaisseuse… Non, elle n'est pas seulement là pour faire joli, elle est très résistante, elle a été forgée par un grand maitre d'arme, elle est unique au monde je crois même que c'est la dernière lance qu'il ait fabriqué avant de mourir.

_ Oh je vois, et elle est en quoi ? En métal ?

_ Oui et non, elle est forgée autours d'un noyau en granit marin, pour la robustesse et après on y a ajouté plusieurs éléments et modifications pour améliorer certaines caractéristiques : le tranchant, la légèreté, la maniabilité et aussi l'esthétique je ne vous le cacherais pas. Vous souhaitez l'essayer ?

Je m'apprêtais à accepter sa proposition lorsque j'entendis mes camarades m'appeler.

_ Hey ! Leïla ! Allez viens, dépêche-toi ! On rentre au bateau !

_ J'arrive ! Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Merci pour tout et bonne soirée.

_ Merci à vous mademoiselle, et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver.

_ Je vous remercie ! Au revoir !

Je saluai le marchand et parti en courant afin de rejoindre mes amis.

_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Me demanda Shachi.

_ Oh rien, un peu de lèche vitrine. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y avait de belles choses, ces villageois sont vraiment doués.

_ Bon allez retournons au sous-marin, c'est pas tout ça mais grimper des marches, ça creuse. Je meurs de faim !

_ T'inquiètes Shachi, dès qu'on arrive je me mets aux fourneaux. Un des villageois m'a donné la recette d'une des spécialités du coin. Ça s'appelle : L'œuf en nuage.

_ Miam ! Ça a l'air bon !

_ T'es vraiment un estomac sur patte Shachi ! Fais attention ou tu vas devenir aussi imposant que Bépo. Dis-je en me moquant.

_ T'as raison ! Et à terme, il fera couler le sous-marin à cause de son propre poids. Se moqua Penguin.

_ Ahaha très drôle ! Vraiment… Répondit Shachi.

_ Ne vous inquiétez, ça n'arrivera pas. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. Répondit Law en replaçant son nodachi sur son épaule.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « vous en occuper personnellement » ? Lui demanda Shachi qui commençait à pâlir.

_ Tu verras ça en temps voulu. Mais sache que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, tu peux me croire.

Shachi devint alors blanc comme un linge et se fit aussi petit que possible pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au sous-marin, faisant attention à ne pas plus se faire remarquer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la salle commune, chacun s'occupait à sa façon en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Je me trouvais avec Jean-Bart, Law et Jiro et nous étions en train de discuter de choses diverses, comme les expériences passées de Jean-Bart ou les différentes îles où nous souhaiterions aller. Les conversations avec Jean-Bart étaient toujours très instructives, en effet, celui-ci avait été capitaine pirate avant de devenir esclave, il avait donc vécu plein d'aventures avec son équipage, et apprit de nombreuses choses. Et puis, il connaissait aussi beaucoup de personnes très importantes aujourd'hui et qu'il avait croisé par le passé. Jiro avait l'air d'avoir été très impressionné par l'ex-capitaine et le traitait avec un grand respect, jusqu'à maintenant, seul Law avait eu droit à se privilège, enfin « avait eu droit »… avait « obtenu » par différents subterfuges ce privilège. Nous étions en plein débat tout les quatre lorsque quelque chose fut lancé sur moi, et me traversa le corps (ou plutôt la tête), avant de finir en plein dans la tête de Jiro, qui était assit en face de moi. L'objet lancé était un livre plutôt épais * Aie ça a dut faire mal… * Je mis un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, avoir un objet qui nous traversait le corps était une sensation très étrange, comme si je n'avais plus aucune sensibilité et que mon corps était vide ou plutôt immatériel, ce qui était au fond tout à fait normal puisque j'avais mangé un fruit du démon de type logia.

J'entendis alors des rires derrière moi qui en disaient long sur l'auteur de cette plaisanterie, ou plutôt les auteurs. C'était bien sur le duo Shachi, Penguin qui n'en rataient pas une. Je me dirigeai alors vers les deux amis, toujours morts de rire, tout comme Jiro qui avait bien l'intention de se venger.

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ?! Leur demanda Jiro.

_ Ahahaha désolé Jiro… Mais c'était pas toi qui était visé… à la base ! En fait tu faisais juste parti des dégâts collatéraux. Réussi à répondre Penguin entre deux crises de rire.

_ Ah parce que la personne qui était visée, c'était moi ! Vous allez voir vous deux, vous allez pas en tirer comme ça ! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

_ Mais ton corps est immatériel, tu ressens rien vu que ton corps a la texture du vent…

_ C'est pas une raison ! C'est pas parce que ça fait pas mal que tout est permis. Je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières !

À peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase que les deux comparses partirent en courant, ils avaient déjà reçu un coup de Jiro, qui c'était vengé, alors ils ne voulaient surement pas recevoir une deuxième correction. Seulement, ils avaient du oublier mes nouvelles capacités, ne voulant pas perdre mon temps à leur courir après, je fis souffler un vent dans la direction inverse que prenaient les deux garçons. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à courir contre le vent et faisaient du sur-place sous les rires amusés des spectateurs. Lorsque je vis qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer, j'augmentais la puissance du vent ce qui les projeta contre le mur derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, il était déjà trop tard pour eux, ils se retrouvaient coincés entre le mur et moi.

_ Maintenant fini de courir, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Peu après la correction des deux plaisantins, Gin apporta le repas, il s'était vraiment surpassé, c'était un véritable délice aussi bien gustativement que visuellement. Après le repas, je quittai mes compagnons pour rejoindre ma cabine, où je m'avachis sur le lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	37. Au revoir île du vent, retour au quotidi

Chapitre 37 : Au revoir île du vent, retour au quotidien

PDV Leïla

Je me trouvais sur le pont du sous-marin, assise à regarder l'île Zéphyr s'éloigner peu à peu. Cette île allait me manquer, elle était vraiment très intéressante. Alors que le bateau s'éloignait, je jetai un coup d'œil aux dessins que j'avais fait hier, j'avais dessiné notre petit groupe de 6 au jardin zen, mais aussi le sous-marin jaune amarré dans la petite crique.

Je m'étais levée aux aurores ce matin, aussi étais-je partie en courant vers le centre ville afin de retrouver le marchand d'arme d'hier, j'étais venue acheter la lance que j'avais vue hier. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne l'avait plus, il l'avait vendu hier dans la soirée à un voyageur qui était de passage. Le marchand s'était confondu en excuse à la vue de ma déception mais je lui avais expliqué qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que tout était de ma faute. J'étais alors revenue dépitée au sous-marin.

Comme il me restai du temps du temps avant que l'on ne lève l'ancre, j'avais décidé de développer ma résistance à l'eau et j'avais donc pass heures à essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs tout en étant les pieds dans l'eau. Au bout de 2 heures, j'avais atteint mes limites et j'avais donc décidé d'arrêter là avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je m'étais donc posée sur le pont du sous-marin pour attendre notre départ.

Au bout de 10 minutes, l'île n'était plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, nous étions sorti de la zone climatique de l'île, aussi le sous-marin n'était plus sujet aux vents violents de l'île Zéphyr. Tout était calme, le ciel était bleu et la mer était calme, il n'y avait aucune vague. Comme il faisait très beau, l'équipage avait décidé de ne pas entrer en submersion immédiate, cela ne nous permettait pas d'aller vite mais on pouvait ainsi profiter de ce petit moment de répit. Je m'amusais à faire voler les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le pont avec des petites tornades pendant que mes camarades étaient en train de pêcher. Il m'arrivait de leur faire quelques blagues en leur faisant un peu perdre l'équilibre, sans les faires tomber bien sur, il ne fallait pas être trop cruelle quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Law se diriger vers moi.

_ Leïla, je voudrais que tu me suives à la salle d'entrainement, il faut que tu saches certaines choses à propos des fruits du démon.

_ D'accord, pas de problème, je te suis.

Je parti donc en direction de la salle d'entrainement accompagnée par Law, lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, je vis Gin qui se trouvait en plein milieu de celle-ci, une épée à la main. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? * Je tournai alors la tête vers Law totalement perdue.

_ Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe, je me trompe ?

_ Oui en effet, et ce serait sympa de m'expliquer.

_ J'imagine que tu as déjà fais l'expérience des effets de l'eau sur ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon, et bien il y a autre chose dont tu dois te méfier. … Gin !

À peine Law avait-il fini sa phrase que Gin se rua sur moi, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce revirement de situation, et la vitesse de Gin n'arrangeait pas les choses, je réussi à réagir in extremis et échappai ainsi à une attaque directe, seulement, j'avais réagi une seconde trop tard et l'attaque de Gin m'effleura l'épaule, je m'effondrais au sol totalement abasourdie * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! *

_ Il s'agit du fluide. Reprit Law. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur ça je suppose, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

_ Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? C'était pas la peine de faire tout cette mise en scène !

_ Je me suis dit que tu aurais plus à apprendre en situation réelle, ce combat va être une bonne expérience pour toi. Gin est un très bon utilisateur du fluide combatif, ça ne sera pas un combat facile. Allez-y, c'est moi qui fixerai la fin du combat.

Gin reparti à l'attaque presque aussitôt et je l'esquivai grâce à une roulade et salto arrière, ce qui me permit de me retrouver debout face à lui. J'attrapai alors ma lance et me mis en position défensive, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'essayai alors de produire une bourrasque pour contre attaquer mais rien ne se produisit. C'est là que je compris.

_ Oh non quelle idiote ! J'avais complètement oublié que ma lance était en granit marin ! Ah !

J'esquivai de peu l'attaque de Gin, apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire de cadeaux.

Je lançai alors ma lance en l'air et la fit « voler » grâce à mon vent, je formai ensuite une violente tempête que je lançai sur Gin mais qu'il esquiva de peu avant de courir vers moi. Je me dirigeai également vers lui et esquivai son coup d'épée en me baissant et avançai alors la paume de ma main vers son ventre. * Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me ménager, alors moi non plus je ne te ferai pas de cadeau ! *

_ Jet stream, impact !

Une bourrasque de vent comprimé se forma alors dans ma paume et propulsa Gin à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'étais beaucoup inspirée de l'impact dial, c'était le même principe sauf que j'attaquai avec mon propre vent et qu'il n'y avait aucun contrecoup.

Je me dirigeai alors vers ma lance que je laissai retomber pour l'attraper, je défis ensuite les bandages que j'avais gardé depuis mon combat contre l'araignée et les enroulaient autours du manche de ma lance (Ce qui ne fit pas trop plaisir à notre cher chirurgien de la mort). Comme ça, je pouvais la manier sans problèmes, c'était du système D mais c'était avant de trouver mieux.

Gin avait profité de ce petit contretemps pour se relever et lancer une violente onde de choc avec son épée, je lançai alors rapidement une lame de vent vers l'onde de choc. La collision entre les deux attaques provoqua une violente bourrasque, Gin en profita pour m'attaquer en piqué mais je réussi à contrer son attaque avec ma lance et à générer une tornade autours de moi pour l'éloigner. Nous lançâmes alors tout deux une attaque à distance, et la collision des deux provoqua le même effet que précédemment, nous empêchant tout trois de voir quoi que ce soit. Grâce au fluide, je senti la présence de Gin et lançai alors une attaque dans sa direction. Lorsque le vent retomba, nous étions face à face totalement essoufflés, ma lance près de son cou et son épée près du mien.

_ Bravo tout les deux, c'était un beau combat, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça un match nul.

_ La prochaine fois ça serait sympa de me prévenir, que je puisse me préparer correctement.

_ Il faut être prêt à toutes les situations lorsque l'on navigue sur Grand Line.

_ Alors ça veut dire que si je décidai de te défier là sur le champ, tu accepterai le défit …

_ Bien sur ! Et ne t'attend pas à être ménagée.

_ Oh ça ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude, je ne me fais plus d'illusion maintenant. Répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Gin.

_ Désolé Leïla, c'était les consignes du Capitaine.

_ T'inquiète c'est pas grave, je comprend. Mais je dois avouer que tu es un adversaire redoutable. Ton fluide offensif est très développé.

Soudain, il y eut une violente secousse, le navire bougeait dans tout les sens.

_ Capitaine ! On a un problème, on est attaqué par la marine !

_ Combien il y a de navires ?

_ Un seul.

_ Alalala, ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux apparemment. Dit Law qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, attrapant son nodachi au passage. Bon et si on allait s'amuser un peu ?

Je reconnaissais bien là mon capitaine, tous les prétextes pour effrayer la marine avec son pouvoir étaient bons. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice avec Gin avant de suivre Law sur le pont. Le navire de la marine était déjà là, il s'agissait d'un navire de guerre et tous les marins présents étaient sur le pont de leur navire, à se battre contre notre équipage. * Mais comment ils ont pu se faire surprendre comme ça ! Leur navire est pourtant énorme ! Bon au moins, ils les ont empêchés de débarquer sur le sous-marin c'est déjà ça. * Je rejoignis rapidement Law qui était déjà sur le navire de guerre. Un homme se tenait devant ses hommes face à nous, à la vue de sa veste, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un contre-amiral. Celui-ci débita la phrase habituelle de la marine « rendez-vous sans riposter ou nous ne répondrons plus de rien, pirates ! ». Bien sur Law refusa et dégaina son nodachi, pendant ce temps, les marins nous avaient déjà encerclés et suite au refus de Law ils se jetèrent sur nous. Seulement, ils étaient trop près de nous pour que Law puisse les découper sans toucher un des membres de l'équipage. Je rassemblai alors une grande quantité de vent avant de la faire exploser, éjectant ainsi plusieurs marins et sans toucher mes coéquipiers.

_ Désolé messieurs, mais on dirait bien que le vent est contre vous. C'est vraiment dommage…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le vent s'est levé tout à coup ! Se demanda un homme de la marine.

_ Elle a du manger un fruit du démon ! Répondit un de ses camarades.

_ Trêve de bavardage ! Attrapez-moi ces pirates et ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !

Tous les hommes de la marine passèrent donc à l'attaque, l'équipage se sépara alors afin de faire face aux soldats. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous ce qui nous obligeait à nous battre contre 5 à 10 soldats en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour mes amis, après tout ils avaient vu pire sur la route de Grand Line, ce n'était pas quelques soldats qui allaient leur faire peur. Un des soldats se jeta sur moi avec son épée mais bien sur, celle-ci me passa à travers.

_ Quoi ?!

_ C'était bien tenté, mais dommage. Répondis-je en l'expulsant par dessus bord avec une rafale de vent.

_ C'est-c'est le Kaze Kaze no mi ! Allez les gars tirez ! Feu à volonté ! Cria un soldat.

Ils se mirent alors à tirer dans tout les sens. Bien sur, les balles passèrent à travers moi sans me blesser. Ça faisait toujours une sensation étrange mais je commençai à m'y habituer.

_ Arrêtez bande d'idiots ! Vos balles ne serviront à rien face à un logia ! Utilisez plutôt des armes en granit marin ! Leur cria le contre amiral alors qu'il faisait face à Law.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps d'appliquer les conseils de leur supérieur et générai une violente tornade qui les envoya par dessus bord, tout comme Gin, Bépo et Jean-Bart qui venaient de se débarrasser de leurs adversaires.

_ Les idiots…

_ On dirait que mes hommes donnent du fil à retordre à tes soldats… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, contre-amiral. Le provoqua Law, ce qui fit serrer des dents le contre-amiral.

_ Grrr ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Vas-y Al, aplati moi tout ces pirates et pas de pitié.


	38. Les nouvelles du jour

Chapitre 38 : Les nouvelles du jour

PDV Leïla

_ Grrr ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Vas-y Al, aplati moi tout ces pirates et pas de pitié.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, une ombre s'arrêta sur moi, je regardais alors vivement en arrière et vis une grosse masse s'abattre sur moi. Je sautai alors rapidement en arrière afin d'esquiver le coup de massue. Une fois au sol, j'observai plus attentivement la personne qui venait de m'attaquer. Il s'agissait d'un semi-géant assez musclé, blond avec, dans sa main droite, une énorme massue en granit marin * Il va falloir faire attention à son arme, si je me prend un coup, je risque de ne pas m'en relever.*

L'homme lança à nouveau son attaque et je l'esquivais de la même manière que la précédente, seulement, il avait du prévoir ce genre de réaction car je me pris un violent coup de poing de plein fouet, je réussi à me remettre de l'impact et atterris près de Gin.

_ Tout va bien Leïla ?

_ Un peu sonnée mais ça va.

_ Tant mieux ! On se le fait à deux ? Me proposa-t-il en dégainant son épée.

_ Ça marche ! On y va à trois. Un…

_ Je vais vous aplatir comme des crêpes !

_ Deux… Dit Gin en esquivant l'attaque du géant. Une fois au sol, nous fonçâmes tout deux vers le géant.

_ Et trois !

Chacun de nous créa une violent onde de choc qui se réunirent en une seule avant de frapper de plein fouet l'homme à la masse, et détruisant… une bonne partie du bateau au passage. La puissante de l'onde de choc expulsa le géant à l'autre bout du bateau, il ne se releva pas.

_ Et voilà le travail ! Dit Gin en me tapant dans la main.

_ Ouais on a assuré !

_ C'est pas vrai ! Al ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais relève toi !

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de terminer ce combat. Dit Law en formant une de ses sphères. Room !

Law se prépara ensuite à donner un grand coup de sabre, il avait décidé d'en finir et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout ce que nous devions faire était de ne pas nous faire toucher par son attaque, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué lorsque l'on se battait à ses cotes depuis un petit moment. Law lança alors son attaque et trancha le bateau de part en part, de petites fissures firent alors leur apparition sous nos pieds avant de s'agrandir et de provoquer l'effondrement du pont. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de certains membres de l'équipage, ils allaient tomber dans l'eau si on ne faisait rien. Je me souvins alors de ma petite expérience sur l'ile Zéphyr et mobilisai rapidement une grande quantité d'énergie. * J'espère que ça va marcher. * Je réussi à former une plateforme de vent à environ 1 mère de l'eau. * Ouf c'était juste…*

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais on vole ! Ils regardèrent alors dans ma direction. C'est toi qui as fait ça Leïla ?

_ Oui mais dépêchez vous de trouver un moyen de remonter ! Je vais pas… tenir, très longtemps…

_ Oh regardez ! Le sous-marin s'approche de nous !

Sur le pont se trouvaient Jean Bart et Bépo, une fois à leur niveau, ils aidèrent les garçons à remonter à bord puis le sous-marin mit le cap vers l'archipel Shabondy, laissant la marine se remettre de ses émotions.

Le lendemain, nous étions enfin à proximité de l'archipel Shabondy, nous étions donc dans la sphère climatique de l'archipel, aussi le climat était plutôt doux et une grande partie de l'équipage se trouvait d'ailleurs sur le pont pour profiter du beau temps.

_ Quoi ? Alors on part pas encore ?

_ Ouais ! Partons tout de suite pour le nouveau monde !

_ Mais combien de temps encore on va rester ici à se reposer ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez capitaine ?!

Je relevai la tête vers mes compagnons, ils étaient dans tout leurs états depuis que Law leur avait dit qu'il ne comptait pas aller dans le nouveau monde tout de suite.

_ C'est très simple, j'attends juste le bon moment. Pas la peine de se presser, le One Piece n'ira nulle part ! Ne vous inquiétez pas… Répondit Law qui était confortablement installé contre Bépo un dormi.

_ Mais la rumeur dit que Barbe Noire et ses hommes auraient déjà commencé à faire des ravages dans le nouveau monde, et qu'ils auraient anéanti tout un groupe de pirate !

_ Les bleus aussi entrent dans le nouveau monde, ils valent parfois plus de 100 millions et veulent la place d'empereur. Si on continue d'attendre sans rien faire, alors ils vont prendre de l'avance sur nous capitaine !

_ Laissez-les donc s'entretuer, ça nous fera du travail en moins… On ne va pas s'impliquer dans des batailles inutiles… Bon maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre et obéissez à mes ordres ! J'aurais la place d'empereur, car elle me revient de droit !

_ Oh capitaine ! On sera à vos côtés jusqu'au bout.

_ Oui mon capitaine, tu peux compter sur moi. Dit Bépo alors qu'il dormait encore.

_ Tu parles dans ton sommeil ? S'étonnèrent Shachi et Penguin.

_ Désolé.

_ Ne t'excuse pas dans ton sommeil. Le grondèrent les deux amis.

Soudain, un journal tomba sur le pont, il devait s'agir des nouvelles du jour. Shachi attrapa le journal et commença à le feuilleter. Une page sembla attirer son attention et il la montra à ses camarades dont les visages affichaient de grands sourires. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Law qui se contenta d'un hochement d'épaule pour toute réponse.

_ Ahahah regardez ça capitaine, la marine a publié de nouveaux avis de recherche ! Dit Shachi en nous montrant deux feuilles de papier.

Lorsque je vis l'avis de recherche, j'en n'en cru pas mes yeux, j'avais l'impression de rêver, ce que je voyais ne pouvait pas être réel.

_ Trafalgar Law, Le chirurgien de la mort, prime 440 millions de Berrys et Leïla Windell, La chasseuse céleste, 90 millions de Berrys ! Dit Penguin en lisant les avis de recherche.

_ On dirait bien que ta petite démonstration d'hier n'a pas plu à la marine, Law. Lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

_ On dirait bien ! Quand à toi, c'est ton fruit du démon que la marine n'a pas appréciée. Ils ne voient jamais d'un bon œil qu'une tête mise à prix mange un fruit du démon, alors quand ça arrive, ils augmentent la prime.

Les autres membres s'approchèrent de moi avant de me saisir et de me faire sauter dans les airs.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Reposez moi au sol tout de suite !

_ Pas question, une hausse comme celle-ci ça se fête !

_ Hey je vous signale que Law aussi a une prime qui a grimpée en flèche, et plus que moi…

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on s'en sortirai vivants si on faisait ça au capitaine ? Répondit Penguin alors que Law ricanait.

_ Tu te rends compte Leïla ? Un peu plus et tu feras partie des supernovas !

_ Peut être mais ce n'est pas le cas, on va pas s'emballer, j'y suis pas encore aux 100 millions !

_ Par contre ya un truc que je pige pas ! On était tous sur le bateau de la marine alors pourquoi ya pas eu de nouvelles mises à prix ?

_ C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi on a pas d'avis de recherche nous ?

Je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour m'extirper de l'étreinte de mes amis et ramasser au passage le journal qu'ils avaient laissé tomber un peu plus tôt.

_ Soit ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur nous et du coup ils n'ont pas pris la peine de faire monter des photographes à bord, soit ils étaient persuadés de nous vaincre et ont donc jugé inutile de faire prendre des photos de pirates qu'ils allaient mettre sous les verrous. Et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'appareil photo sous la main, ils n'ont pu qu'augmenter les primes déjà existantes. Supposa Law.

_ Ouais mais quand même… Se plaignit Shachi.

_ Tu aurais préféré un dessin ? Comme la jambe noire ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! Les gars de la marine sont vraiment pas doués en dessin. Répondit Shachi.

_ Ouais si on a un dessin comme avis de recherche, comment on va pouvoir impressionner les filles des îles que l'on va visiter ?

_ On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Répondis-je blasée.

Je me mis à feuilleter le journal, lutte de territoires dans le nouveau monde, destruction de l'île little East Blue par un équipage de pirate, reconstruction du quartier général de la marine… , alors que je lisais le journal, un article attira toute mon attention, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. * Il n'a pas attendu bien longtemps avant de refaire parler de lui, celui-là… *

_ Non mais tu te rends compte Shachi ? Si on se tape un avis de recherche comme la jambe noire, ou alors avec une photo vraiment moche, on va être la risée des femmes ! C'est toute notre réputation qui est en jeu !

_ Bon et si on parlait de choses vraiment intéressantes ? Regarde Law, on dirait qu'un de tes anciens patients a refait parler de lui. Dis-je à Law en lui tendant le journal.

_ Un ancien patient ? Demanda Penguin qui n'avait apparemment pas comprit à qui je faisais allusion.

_ Tient donc, apparemment, le chapeau de paille est retourné à Marine Ford, et il n'y est pas allé tout seul, il était accompagné par Rayleigh et Jimbey.

_ C'est surement pour ça qu'on a croisé un navire de guerre, ils doivent être à sa recherche. Mais je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça ! D'accord, il ne sait pas être discret, mais ce n'est pas le genre de type à faire quelque chose dans le seul but que l'on parle de lui dans les journaux.

_ Tu as raison. Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait faire passer un message à son équipage, Jimbey m'avait dit qu'ils avaient été séparés et que le chapeau de paille était sans nouvelles depuis. Il s'est remit plus vite que je ne le pensais…

_ Ouais, il a l'air en pleine forme.

Law se leva soudainement, posa son nodachi sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du sous-marin.

_ Bon allez, c'est pas parce qu'on va pas dans le nouveau monde qu'on doit se tourner les pouces…


	39. Les fantômes du passé

Chapitre 39 : Les fantômes du passé

PDV Leïla

Les seules choses que l'on entendait étaient des cris, des cris de peur. Les maisons étaient en feu et chacun courraient dans tout les sens. Ceux qui tombaient sur les pirates hurlaient, imploraient la pitié de ces hommes et mourraient tous sans exception, dans d'atroces souffrances. Les enfants pleuraient de peur, les adultes versaient des larmes et se lamentaient de la perte d'un être cher, de la mort d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un ami, d'un enfant. Tout n'était que chaos et violence, les pirates avaient soif de sang et de destruction. Devant moi, tout n'était que désolation, les pirates étaient partis laissant derrière eux un village totalement détruit, il n'y avait aucun survivant à part moi, les villageois n'étaient plus là, le village était mort. L'odeur était insupportable et me donnait envie de vomir. En quelques instants, cet endroit dans lequel j'avais grandi, joué et rit, n'était devenu qu'une terre morte ravagée par la mort, toutes les personnes que je connaissais, mes amis, mes confidents, il n'y avait plus personne, j'étais seule. La mort régnait en maitre sur ce lieu. Mais les cris de peur, de terreur, de mort étaient toujours présents dans ma tête, comme si des millions de personnes hurlaient, se lamentaient à mes oreilles et allaient faire exploser ma tête. * Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! *. Soudain je me retrouvais en face d'un homme, un capitaine pirate que je reconnu très rapidement, il pointa une arme sur moi avant de dire « Mauvaise réponse », puis il tira.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit, * c'était un cauchemar… Rien qu'un cauchemar… *. Je me redressai et repliai les jambes contre mon ventre avant de poser ma tête contre mes jambes. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ne semblait pas vouloir se clamer. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, tout semblait si réel, comme si j'avais vécu cette scène une seconde fois, le vivre une fois m'avait largement suffit… J'avais encore dans ma tête les cris de tout ces gens qui sont mort, ainsi que le bruit du coup de feu qui avait tué ma mère. J'avais vraiment l'impression de revivre ce cauchemar d'i ans encore une fois, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose maintenant, oublier ce massacre. Je décidai de me lever et de faire un tour dans la salle de bain afin d'essayer de me détendre. La chaleur de l'eau stoppa mes tremblements, mon cœur reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal et ma respiration se faisait plus calme. Une fois détendue, je sorti de la cabine de douche, vêtue d'une simple serviette lorsque soudain, je vis une tête coiffée d'une casquette dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur ma chambre. Je poussai alors un cri de stupeur qui fit fuir le mystérieux observateur qui parti de la chambre en courant, ou plutôt, les observateurs car il m'avait semblé avoir entendu plusieurs bruits de pas. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et parti en courant vers la salle commune (il fallait bien commencer par quelque part). Je rentrai alors dans la salle telle une bombe, ce qui surprit tout les hommes présents.

_ Tient, Bonjour Leïla ! Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu avais si faim que ça ou quoi ? Me dit Gin en rigolant.

_ Bonjour Gin. Maintenant je veux que le ou les coupables se dénoncent immédiatement. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir indemne, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous la saisissiez.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Leïla ? Qui a fait quoi ? Me demanda Bépo.

_ Les concernés savent très bien de quoi je parle ! Dis-je en haussant la voix. Une légère brise commença à se lever autours de moi, faisant bouger mes cheveux. C'est votre dernière chance, montrez vous et je serais peut être indulgente, mais sinon je ne répond plus de rien, et croyez moi vous allez voir du pays puisque c'est ça qui semble vous intéresser.

Je devais surement faire une tête assez effrayante car aucun des hommes présents n'osaient bouger d'un millimètre, je remarquai cependant du mouvement vers la porte. Il s'agissait de Shachi et Penguin qui tentaient une petite éclipse furtive.

_ Shachi ! Penguin ! Où vous allez !

En entendant leurs noms, les deux amis partirent en courant hors de la salle commune. * Alors c'était eux. J'aurais du m'en douter ! * Je parti donc à leur poursuite. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le sas de sortie, j'avais cru voir de la brume par le hublot, ils pensaient donc pouvoir me semer dans le brouillard une fois sur le pont. Je les suivi donc jusqu'à l'extérieur, une fois dehors je les perdis de vue, je ne voyais absolument rien, une vraie purée de poids, mais où étaient-ils passés ? Je me concentrai alors afin de percevoir leur présence et une fois localisés je fis souffler un vent qui les projeta directement à mes pieds.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

_ Oh oh, on est mal Shachi…

_ Ça tu peux le dire Penguin, je vais vous apprendre à entrer comme ça dans ma cabine, vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Mais avant que je ne puisse leur donner la correction qu'ils méritaient, quelque chose sorti de l'épais brouillard et arriva à quelques mètres du sous-marin. On aurait dit… un bateau pirate… Je regardait partout afin de trouver un indice sur l'identité de son équipage lorsque j'aperçus leur pavillon. * Non c'est impossible ! D'après le journal d'hier ils ne devaient pas se trouver dans les environs ! Je suis encore en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… *

PDV Shachi

À cause de ce satané brouillard, nous n'avions pas vu ce bateau arriver, il était maintenant tout près, on devait s'attendre à une attaque à tout moment.

_ Il faut prévenir le capitaine ! Dis-je à Penguin.

Penguin hocha la tête avant de me designer quelque chose du doigt. Je regardai dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait et je vis alors Leïla qui avait l'air totalement effrayée, elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler, elle serrait ses main fermement jusqu'à les faire blanchir et elle regardait le bateau qui venait d'arriver avec un regard inquiet rempli de peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, connaissait-elle l'équipage de ce bateau ? Vu son visage ce n'était surement pas des enfants de cœur.

_ Leïla ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Penguin.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et parti en courant vers l'intérieur du sous-marin.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Tu sais pourquoi elle est dans cet état toi ? Me demanda Penguin.

_ Je suis comme toi, j'y comprends rien du tout.

_ On la suit ?

_ Allons d'abord prévenir le capitaine pour le bateau, on éclaircira ça plus tard.

_ Ça marche.

Je rentrai donc dans le sous-marin et me dirigeait en courant vers la salle commune, où devait se trouver le capitaine, suivi de Penguin. Heureusement pour nous, le capitaine était bien là, nous n'avions pas eu à le chercher dans tout le sous-marin.

_ Capitaine ! On a un problème, un navire pirate est sorti d'un coup du brouillard et s'est arrêté juste à cote du sous-marin. On risque d'être attaqué à tout moment !

_ Bépo, regroupe tout l'équipage, que tout le monde se prépare à une potentielle attaque !

_ Aye capitaine !

_ Et nous capitaine, on fait quoi ? Demandais-je

_ Vous, vous venez avec moi, on va accueillir ces pirates, on aura peut être pas besoin de se battre qui sait ? Mais au fait, ou est Leïla ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle voulait votre mort, je la croyais avec vous.

_ Et bien en fait quand elle a vu le bateau, elle est devenue toute blanche.

_ On aurait dit un fantôme ! Intervint Penguin.

_ Et puis d'un coup elle est partie en courant on ne sais où.

_ Comme ça, sans dire un mot.

_ Et donc, vous ne savez pas où elle est passée ?

_ Non. Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher capitaine ? Elle est peut être dans sa cabine.

_ Non ! Occupons nous d'abord de ces pirates, on verra plus tard pour cette histoire.

PDV Law

Je me dirigeai vers le pont du sous-marin afin d'être fixé sur ce qui allait nous arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Une fois sur place, j'aperçus leur pavillon, il ne me disait rien, je n'avais pas l'air de la connaître. * Peut être que ces pirates ne sont que des marins d'eau douce… Non, si ça avait été le cas, Leïla n'aurait pas parue si inquiète devant Shachi et Penguin, il y a autre chose. *

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car peu de temps après notre arrivée, deux hommes descendirent de leur bateau et arrivèrent face à nous.

_ Yo ! Bonjour chers compatriotes, vous êtes des pirates n'est-ce pas ? Nous aussi, ça tombe bien, je suis sur que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, alors pourquoi ne pas fêter notre rencontre ! Dit le premier homme avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, il devait faire un peu plus de 2 mètres, habillé en noir avec une sorte de cape-gilet blanc qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et enfin, il arborait une épaisse chevelure de couleur rose saumon. À cote de lui, se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne, mais qui semblait très musclé, il avait la tenue typique du vieux loup de mer, une chemise blanche abimée, un pantalon marron légèrement trop grand, une ceinture en cuir à la taille avec plusieurs babioles dont un pistolet, et un chapeau tout à fait commun qui cachait de courts cheveux châtains. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole juste après son collègue.

_ Calme toi un peu Cid, tu parles beaucoup trop et tu es trop enthousiaste, tu en perds toute ta crédibilité ! Dit-il d'un ton dur.

_ Excusez moi capitaine, je vous promet de faire attention dorénavant.

_ Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Comme l'a dit mon collègue, nous sommes des pirates, je me nomme Jack Pesadelo et je suis le Capitaine des pirates de la nuit, et vous êtes ?

_ Trafalgar Law, des pirates du Heart. Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? Ma phrase sembla le faire réagir, comme si cette simple phrase lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

_ Voilà donc le fameux médecin de la génération terrible ! En tout cas, on peut dire que tu vas droit au but et ça me plait ! En fait, on dérivait dans le brouillard jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur votre sous-marin, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait partager quelques verres de rhum entre nos deux équipages. La mer est calme ces derniers temps et on s'ennuie, ça nous permettra ainsi de tuer le temps !

_ Pour ce qui est de partager ça risque d'être difficile, mes hommes sont de vrais gouffres sans fond, ce sont de gros consommateurs et nous n'avons plus une goutte d'alcool.

_ C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui invite, j'ai de quoi satisfaire la soif de tes hommes Trafalgar. Vous n'avez qu'à tous venir sur mon bateau, car j'ai bien peur que tout mon équipage ne rentre pas dans ton sous-marin.

_ Entendu, je vais chercher mes hommes alors.

_ Parfait, quand à nous, nous allons préparer les boissons. On se rejoint sur mon navire Trafalgar.

Je rentrai donc dans le sous-marin suivi par Shachi et Penguin.

_ Prévenez tout le monde pour la « fête » et regroupez vous dans la salle commune, je dois régler quelques petites choses avant, je ne serais pas long.

_ Ils étaient super sympa finalement ! Il y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Ouais et en plus, ils vont partager du rhum avec nous ils sont super généreux.

_ Méfiez vous quand même, on ne sait rien sur ces types. Rappelez vous que tout peut arriver sur Grand Line.

_ Bien capitaine ! On vous promet d'être vigilants, on va faire passer le message àtout le monde.

_ Très bien, je compte sur vous.

Je les quittai donc au niveau de la salle commune et parti seul de mon coté pendant qu'ils réunissaient tout l'équipage. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, à mon avis, ces pirates n'étaient pas aussi bienveillants et hospitaliers qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire, ils mijotaient certainement quelque chose et j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'était.

* * *

 ** _pesadelo = cauchemar en portugais._**


	40. Des pirates sans foi ni loi

Chapitre 40 : Des pirates sans foi ni loi

PDV Law :

Le risque d'attaque pirate étant écartée pour le moment, je parti à la recherche de Leïla. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis que le bateau était arrivé, elle devait surement être dans sa cabine. Je me dirigeai donc vers cette dernière, sur le chemin je vis que l'infirmerie était allumée. Je rentrai alors dans la salle et vis Leïla qui était assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et qui regardait la photo que nous avions récupérés sur son bateau quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais ce qui me marqua le plus était la manière dont elle était habillée, elle avait mit un long pantalon en jean bleu, un t-shirt ample et un chapeau-casquette qui laissait juste apercevoir les pointes de ses cheveux ébènes.

_ C'était donc là que tu te cachais depuis tout ce temps…

_ Law ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je te cherchais, j'allais me diriger vers ta cabine lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière. Dis-je en fermant la porte et en m'installant face à elle.

_ Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété…

Elle avait le teint plus que blanc, il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien, car à voir ton visage, on comprend tout de suite que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes avec ses yeux turquoise avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'étais la seule survivante de mon village.

_ Oui je m'en souviens.

_ Et bien, ces pirates, ce sont eux qui ont détruit mon village et c'est leur capitaine qui a tué ma mère. Ces pirates ont soif de destruction, ils pillent toutes les îles qu'ils visitent et déciment les équipages pirates qu'ils croisent dans le seul but de se divertir.

_ Alors tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que ces mêmes pirates viennent de nous inviter à partager du rhum sur leur bateau.

_ Quoi ? Il ne faut pas y aller, c'est un piège Law ! Ils vont vous poignarder dans le dos dès que vous aurez baissé votre garde.

_ À vrai dire je m'y attendais un peu, tu ne fais que confirmer mes doutes. Seulement, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ils ont amarré leur bateau juste à coté de nous si on avait tenté une tentative de fuite on se serait fait tirer dessus comme des lapins.

_ Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

_ Les prendre à leur propre jeu. Et toi que comptes-tu faire ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton soutient ?

_ Oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir. Je ne veux plus revivre ce cauchemar.

_ Mais dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

_ Je me doutais bien que les choses se passeraient comme ça, ces types connaissaient bien ma mère, j'ai donc pris mes précautions pour qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas.

_ Je vois… C'est légitime, tu comptes les prendre par surprise n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu as l'intention d'en parler aux autres ?

_ Ça dépend, ils sauront être discret ?

_ Avec de l'alcool à volonté ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop l'espérer.

_ Alors non, il faudra juste leur dire de ne pas prononcer mon nom en présence des pirates.

PDV Leïla:

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rejoignîmes les autres dans la salle commune, tous étaient impatients de se rendre sur le bateau des pirates.

_ Ah capitaine, on attendait plus que vous.

_ Leïla ! Te revoilà… Mais pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? Me demanda Shachi.

_ Ne faites pas attention, ce n'est pas important. En revanche, j'aimerais vous demander une chose, ne prononcez pas mon nom tant que nous sommes sur leur bateau. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard mais je compte sur vous pour être discrets, c'est un service que je vous demande.

_ D'accord tu peux compter sur nous.

_ Merci beaucoup les gars.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le bateau des pirates, ils avaient préparé des tonneaux entiers de rhum et d'autres alcools accompagnés par quelques mises en bouche.

La fête bâtait son plein, les pirates étaient très aimables et faisaient les pitres avec les membres du Heart. Tous trinquaient entre eux comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date. L'ambiance était vraiment joviale, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Je m'étais installée près de Law et surveillais les pirates, à la recherche de la moindre hostilité, prête à intervenir si besoin. Law quand à lui discutait avec le capitaine. En tout cas, ces pirates savaient jouer la comédie, tout le monde aurait pu se faire avoir, mais quand on a vu les atrocités dont ils étaient capables, ce petit manège ne marchait plus.

_ Mais dis-moi Trafalgar, j'ai une question à te poser.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ La marine te donne une sacrée réputation, j'imagine que tu vois de quoi je veux parler… Je me demandais si c'était fondé, est-ce qu'il y a du vrai ?

_ La marine exagère toujours, il ne lui faut pas grand chose pour avoir peur, quelques marines découpés ou disséqués et il n'y a plus personne. Dit Law d'un ton nonchalant presque empli d'humour.

_ Ahahahahaha, on peut dire que tu as du cran, je t'aime bien, tu me rappelles moi quand j'avais ton âge.

La plan de Law marchait plutôt bien, son mot d'ordre était : jouer leur jeu. Il comptai sympathiser avec eux pour les prendre à leur propre jeu, dans ce but, il avait largement accentué son trait sadique et cruel que lui attribuait la marine. En effet il n'avait jamais été question de dissection de soldats de la marine, mais ça le capitaine des pirates n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

_ Et vous, quelle réputation donne la marine à votre équipage ? Demanda Law.

_ Hehehe nous sommes les fléaux des îles, je trouve ce surnom assez approprié, après tout, dès que l'on arrive sur une nouvelle île, celle-ci voit ses villes s'effondrer les unes après les autres. C'est simple, on pille, on saccage, on détruit et on repart lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu as dû lire un article sur la destruction de Little East Blue dans le journal d'hier… Et bien c'était nous !

En l'entendant se vanter de leur statut de fléau, mes doigts se crispèrent * Mais comment peut on être aussi cruel et en plus s'en vanter. Il n'y a plus aucune humanité chez ces types !*

_ Little East Blue ? Mais c'est à plusieurs jours d'ici non ?

_ En effet, mais la marine est plutôt longue à la détente.

_ Et quelles îles avaient vous déjà visités ? Peut être que je les connais.

_ Et bien avant l'île de Little East Blue, il y a eu Makai Island, l'île d'Orm, … Mais la meilleure c'était quand même celle d'i ans, vous vous en souvenez les gars, comment c'était déjà son nom… A oui, l'île d'Opale.

À l'entente de ce nom, mon cœur avait du rater un ou deux battements et je manquais de peu de m'étouffer avec le contenu de mon verre, Law quand à lui jeta un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction.

_ Ça c'est clair, on s'est jamais autant amusés qu'à ce moment là !

_ Vous avez raison. Reprit le Capitaine. Je vais t'expliquer Trafalgar, cette île était appelée l'île d'Opale, en raison des matériaux qui constituaient les habitations, on aurait dit des pierres précieuses. Bien sur, les murs n'étaient pas vraiment en matériaux rares, par contre ils brulaient très facilement, c'était assez marrant à regarder et assez jouissif aussi. Enfin bref, sur cette île on a pu se défouler autant qu'on le voulait, les citoyens n'étaient pas très agressifs, à part quelques courageux. C'était aussi simple que de tuer un bébé dans son berceau. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que certains des villageois avaient plusieurs objets de valeur cachés dans leurs maisons. On a pu partir avec un bon pactole.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, ces brutes épaisses ne regrettaient absolument rien et en plus ils s'en vantaient…

_ En parlant de l'île d'Opale, je voulais te poser une question Trafalgar, est-ce que la chasseuse céleste fait toujours partie de ton équipage ?

En entendant sa question, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.* Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?*

_ Hummm, c'est vraiment dommage, elle a quitté l'équipage il y a quelques jours, tu l'as raté de peu…

_ Je vois, c'est vraiment dommage… Dans ce cas je suis navré de vous dire que la fête est terminée, comme votre voyage d'ailleurs. Dit-il en se jetant sur Law.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son attaque soit contrée, je m'étais dressée entre lui et mon capitaine en contrant son attaque avec ma lance. Le choc de l'impact provoqua un appel d'air qui fit tomber mon chapeau laissant alors mes longs cheveux visibles.

_ Tient donc, regardez qui voilà ! Vous avez vu ça les gars ?

_ Ouais, on croirait revoir un fantôme. Répondit un des pirates.

_ C'est vrai ! Tu es le portrait craché de te mère. Alala, une si belle femme, c'est si dommage qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde.

_ Arrête ton cinéma ! C'est toi qui l'as tué. Dis-je avant de lancer une attaque. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu, alors n'essaye pas de m'embobiner.

Jack évita l'attaque assez facilement.

_ Je reconnais bien là ma chère Sereina, elle était très futée et très intelligente. Elle t'avait doc cachée dans la maison.

_ Ce n'était pas TA Sereina, ma mère était libre ! Tu m'entends, libre !

_ Elle ne te l'a probablement pas dit, mais Sereina faisait autrefois partie de mon équipage, elle était même plus qu'un de mes compagnons. Tu vois où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas Leïla ? Elle m'appartenait car en fait ta mère était ma femme !


	41. Liberté ou soumission ?

Chapitre 41 : Liberté ou soumission ?

PDV Leïla

Cette simple phrase me mit dans une rage folle, je me ruais sur le pirate, je n'avais qu'une envie, venger la mort de tout ces gens et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il m'avait pris.

_ Ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Ne me fais pas croire ça alors que tu l'as tuée de sang froid, sans aucun scrupule !

Je n'y croyais pas, elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire par ce type * Et si c'était vrai, ça voudrait dire que ce type est mon… Non c'est impossible !*

_ Justement, comme elle était ma femme, elle n'avait qu'un seul devoir, elle devait vouer sa vie à me servir et satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs. J'ai été gentil avec elle, même lorsqu'elle est partie avec un autre et que nous l'avons retrouvée seule, deux ans plus tard accompagnée de toi âgée d'à peine un an, j'ai accepté de vous prendre à bord et j'ai passé l'éponge sur sa fugue. Nous nous sommes même occupés de toi ! Mais lorsqu'elle nous a fui et est partie sur l'île d'Opale, elle a renié ses devoirs en tant que femme, en tant qu'être inférieur ! Sa vie n'avait donc plus aucun sens… Au final, je lui ai rendu service…

_ Ordure ! Ne te donnes pas le bon rôle, tu es un assassin, rien de plus ! Dis-je en lançant de nouvelles attaques.

_ Une femme n'est rien sans l'homme, elle ne vit que pour le servir et ne peut en aucun cas se rebeller contre un homme. Continua-t-il en me portant un coup d'épée que j'esquivais de peu. Voilà quelque chose que ta mère ne t'a surement pas apprit, en même temps elle n'a jamais respecté ces règles.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle être libre ! Voilà ce qu'elle m'a apprit et je la remercie pour ça, car jamais je ne me soumettrai à des types comme vous ! Répondis-je en lui lançant une attaque qui le toucha au bas ventre vers sa hanche droite. Car moi aussi je suis libre, libre d'être ou je veux et avec qui je veux.

_ Ahhahahahahahah !

Il s'était mis à rire si soudainement, ce type était vraiment très inquiétant et effrayant, je ne me sentais absolument pas en sécurité en sa compagnie.

_ Liberté ? Tu me parles de Liberté ? Mais vous n'en avez aucune ! Tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer. Regardes ta mère, elle ne jurait que par ça et finalement elle est morte ! Morte pour une chimère.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il fonça sur moi, me décochant un violent coup de poing avec un poing américain en granit marin. Le coup me propulsa quelques mètres plus loin contre un mur. J'avais reçu le coup sur la joue gauche, ça faisait un mal de chien, j'essuyais les quelques gouttes de sang qui sortaient de ma bouche et me remis debout.

_ Mais dis-moi, même si ta mère ne t'a pas apprit où devait se trouver ta place… Elle t'a bien enseigné d'autres choses non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Elle était chasseuse de trésor, elle a bien dû te transmettre certaines choses non ?

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Disons que une des raisons qui ont fait qu'elle a rejoint mon équipage était qu'elle était chasseuse de trésor, et à la recherche d'un bateau pour voyager et trouver des trésors. Il y en avait particulièrement un qui l'intéressait. Je suis sûr que tu vois duquel je veux parler…

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

_ Tu vois quand on est passé chez toi, ta mère ne nous a pas très bien reçus, pas la peine de te faire un dessin je suppose, comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, tu étais là et tu as tout vu. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas répondu à certaines de nos questions…

_ Normal, tu l'as tuée avant de lui avoir posé tes questions… Avec une balle en plein torse, c'est dur de répondre.

_ Je disais donc, elle n'a pas répondu à mes questions, nous avons donc cherché dans toute la maison, déplacés chaque meubles, mais impossible de trouver ce que l'on cherchait. Alors je te le demande, où est la carte de Shar.

Alors voilà ce qu'il cherchait, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait me voir.

_ Alors là tu peux courir pour que je te la donne ! C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste d'elle alors jamais je ne te la donnerai, jamais ! Oh et une dernière chose, il est temps que vous payiez pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Préparez vous à perdre car l'équipage du Heart est beaucoup plus fort que vous ne le pensez, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que de dépouiller de simples villageois ! Le défiais-je en me mettant en position offensive.

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Law suite à mes paroles, apparemment il avait l'air satisfait que je reprenne du poil de la bête.

_ J'ai bien entendu ? Vous comptez nous donner une leçon ? Vous comptez sérieusement nous battre ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Des gamins comme vous ne nous arrivent même pas à la cheville ! Ne poussez pas trop votre chance.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! Mais tu auras changé d'avis dans très peu de temps…

_ Je te prierais de changer de ton avec moi ! Toi, me mettre à terre ? Ne m'insulte pas ! Tu n'es qu'un être inférieur, tu me dois le respect ! Je m'en vais te remettre à ta place vite fait bien fait ! J'espère que tu as aimé le spectacle de l'île d'Opale parce que cette fois c'est ton équipage que tu vas voir se faire tuer sous tes yeux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras pas à supporter la perte bien longtemps car toi aussi je vais te tuer et après on pourra récupérer cette carte au trésor !

Il était maintenant dans une rage folle, il avait presque prononcé ces paroles en criant, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter et me mis en position, prête à parer ses attaques. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne fonce sur moi, je contrai son attaque sans grande difficulté mais la violence du choc me surprit et me fit reculer, mais je ne me laissais pas faire et rappliquais aussitôt. Cette fois aussi je parvins à le toucher, cependant ceci eut pour effet d'accroître sa colère, en effet je l'avais blessé physiquement une deuxième fois, mais c'était surtout son orgueil qui en prenait un coup * être touché par une femme, mais quel déshonneur pour une brute épaisse * Et bien sûr, étant de plus en plus énervé, ses coups devenaient plus puissants mais aussi plus prévisibles. Je trouvais ainsi plus d'ouvertures pour lui porter des coups.

Alors que je venais de le toucher à nouveau, il lança une attaque sur moi qui je bloquais avec ma lance mais il ne céda pas, il essaya de me faire plier face à sa force brute mais je tenais bon autant que je le pouvais. * Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire reculer, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps dans cette position.*

_ Me tenir tête de cette façon, c'est un véritable exploit que tu nous fais là. Mais ne tente pas trop ta chance gamine ! Ça ne durera pas.

_ Pourtant je compte bien pousser ma « chance » jusqu'au bout et te faire mordre la poussière.

_ À oui ? Mais à quel prix ? Dis moi, j'ai une question… Combien de personnes penses-tu pouvoir protéger alors que tu me combats.

_ Quoi ?!

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fit tomber une boule de fumée au sol qui créa un écran de fumée opaque qui m'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lorsque celle-ci retomba, je vis Jack qui avait tourné les talons et qui se dirigeait vers Jiro, celui-ci était au contact avec trois pirates et tournait malheureusement le dos au capitaine des pirates qui se ruait sur lui. * Oh non Jiro ! Il n'aura jamais le temps de l'esquiver !* Les images du massacre d'il y 7 ans me revinrent en tête. * Non je ne laisserai plus jamais ça se reproduire !*

Alors que l'épée de Jack allait s'abattre sur Jiro, ma lance se dressa en travers de sa route, je m'étais dressée entre lui et Jiro et avais paré l'attaque. Tout s'était passé très vite, je m'étais transformée en vent et avais volé jusqu'à Jiro le plus vite possible. Mais le manque de temps m'empêcha de me mettre en bonne position pour recevoir son attaque et je me reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Je fus propulsée contre la rambarde du bateau, ma lance retomba à coté de moi, celle-ci se retrouvait maintenant en deux morceaux. * Heureusement qu'il y avait cette rambarde sinon j'aurais fait un plongeon direct dans l'eau…* Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me remis debout mais je dus me tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Une fois debout je regardai devant moi et vis Jack qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi.

_ C'est vraiment dommage d'abimer un si joli minois alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois : Donne moi la carte de Shar !

_ … Jamais !

_ Mauvaise réponse. Répondit-il en me donnant un violent coup de poing.

Le coup détruisit la rambarde sur laquelle je m'étais appuyée, me faisant ainsi tomber à l'eau.

Dès le premier contact avec l'eau, je senti mes forces m'abandonner, être totalement immergé dans l'eau était vraiment différents du fait de n'avoir que les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne parvenais pas à faire le moindre mouvement. * Alors c'est ça la malédiction, on ne peut… vraiment pas nager* Je perdis peu à peu connaissance alors que je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs de la mer, en quelques instants tout devint noir.

PDV Law

_ Leïla !

Elle venait de tomber à l'eau en voulant protéger Jiro, je pouvais entendre le capitaine rire à gorge déployée.

_Hahahaha ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne comprend pas où est sa place !

Ce sale type ne perdait rien pour attendre…

_ Bépo ! Dépêche-toi, va la chercher ! Perds pas de temps…

Shachi et Penguin s'occupèrent alors des adversaires de Bépo pendant que celui-ci courrait vers l'endroit d'où était tombée Leïla, avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, je me dirigeai vers Jack découpant chaque pirate qui se dressait sur mon chemin. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul objectif, faire mordre la poussière à ce soi-disant pirate. Mais avant tout je devais savoir si Leïla allait bien, les quelques secondes où Bépo était dans l'eau me parurent durer des heures, l'inquiétude se lisait également sur le visage de l'équipage.

_ Ça y est ! Ils sont là !

_ Vite aidez-le à remonter !

Trois membres de l'équipage accoururent vers Bépo alors que Jean-Bart, Gin et deux autres personnes les protégeaient des attaques ennemies. Bépo remonta sur le pont avec Leïla évanouie dans les bras, sa peau avait prit une teinte légèrement bleutée surement à cause de la température de l'eau qui ne devait pas être très élevée en plein milieu de la mer.

_ Comment elle va Bépo ?

_ Elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle respire encore !

_ Très bien ! Voilà qui est rassurant… Je te la confie Bépo, on en a plus pour très longtemps. Je me retournais alors vers le capitaine. Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ai rien, sinon je ne donnai pas cher de ta peau !

_Voyez vous ça ! On joue les chevaliers servants Trafalgar ? Ou alors ce sont les trésors qu'elle peut ramener qui t'intéressent. Si elle est aussi douée que sa mère, elle doit t'en ramener plein.

_ Ce ne sont pas les trésors qui m'intéressent, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Leïla fait partie de mon équipage et en quelques minutes tu t'en es pris à deux des membres de mon équipage. Room !

La sphère engloba alors tout le bateau, je dégainai mon nodachi et le dirigeai vers lui.

_ … Et quiconque s'en prend à un de mes hommes regrettera amèrement son acte… Je serais impitoyable envers celui qui aura blessé un de mes compagnons ! Dis-je avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.


	42. Passage à vide

**_Bonjours, bonjours chers lecteurs, lectrices, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire ces chapitres que j'en ai eu pour les écrire. Je suis toujours ouverte aux review, que ce soit des astuces pour améliorer mon histoire ou encore des idées de scenario. Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert. ^^  
_**

 ** _ATTENTION: Dans ce chapitre se trouvent quelques informations sur le passé de notre médecin adoré, alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé passez votre chemin ^^ (je dis ça pour votre bien car comme le dit un bon ami, "le spoil c'est maaaaaaal", et croyez-en mon expérience on le regrette rapidement XD)._**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Passage à vide

PDV Leïla :

_Ça y est, regardez elle se réveille !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus trois têtes autours de moi, après quelques secondes je parvins à identifier leurs propriétaires. Il s'agissait de Jiro Bépo et Shachi.  
_ Comment tu te sens Leïla, ça va ?

_ Oui ça va, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

_ Tu es tombée à l'eau, mais Bépo t'a repêché. Ça doit faire 20 grosses minutes que tu dors.

Mes souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu, l'attaque des pirates, ainsi que ma chute dans l'eau.

_ Je suis désolé Leïla, c'est de ma faute si tu es tombée par dessus bord, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. S'excusa Jiro. Et à cause de moi ta lance a été abimée, je te promets que je ferais tout pour la réparer !

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas Jiro ce n'est rien, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute… Je te remercie d'être venu me sauver Bépo, je te dois une fière chandelle. Mais, et les pirates, comment ça s'est terminé ?

_ Et bien quand tu es tombée à l'eau, la capitaine est devenu furieux, il s'est battu contre leur capitaine et l'a vaincu à plate couture, il a totalement détruit leur navire. Me raconta Shachi.

En entendant ces mots mon cœur se sera, j'étais partagée entre la joie de savoir que ces types avaient reçu la punition qu'ils méritaient et la frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à leur donner moi-même une leçon.

_ … Il faut dire que le capitaine était redoutable, avec son pouvoir ça n'a pas duré ! Juste l'affaire de deux ou trois minutes…

_ Shachi ! Le stoppa Jiro.

La dernière phrase de Shachi venait de me mettre le coup de grâce, je baissai la tête et me levai subitement.

_ Leïla ?

_ Je-je vais me reposer dans ma cabine. Si vous voyez Law avant moi, dites lui merci de ma part. Je sorti de la salle et dès que la porte fut refermée derrière moi je parti en courant vers ma cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre je fermai la porte à clé et m'assis par terre contre celle-ci. Je laissai alors exploser toute ma frustration, tout ce que j'avais emmagasiné depuis le début de la journée…

PDV Law

J'étais assis sur un des bancs de la salle commune et lisais un livre, la journée s'annonçait calme maintenant que nous nous étions débarrassés de ces pirates.

Bépo, Jiro et Shachi rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent juste en face de Penguin et moi.

_ Elle s'est réveillée ?

_ Oui, tout va bien.

_ Et où elle est maintenant ? Demanda Penguin.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa cabine.

_ On devrait peut-être aller la voir. Proposa Penguin.

_ Non laissez-la tranquille, si elle est partie dans sa cabine c'est qu'elle avait besoin de calme. * Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit isolée, après tout elle a pas mal de choses à digérer… *

_ J'aurais jamais pensé que Leïla connaissait aussi bien ces pirates, la pauvre quand je pense que ce sale type est son père…

_ Non, détrompe toi Penguin, ce pirate, ce Jack, ce n'est pas son père.

_ Comment tu peux en être certain capitaine ?

_ Il a dit que la mère de Leïla les avait fui pendant deux ans et que quand ils l'avaient retrouvée, Leïla était âgée d'un an, donc ce Jack ne peut pas être son père. On peut dire que Leïla a de la chance dans son malheur…

La journée se termina dans le calme sans incidents. J'étais resté dans la salle après le repas, bien sur Leïla n'était pas venue manger, les autres membres de l'équipage partirent peu à peu vers leurs cabines. Il ne restait que Penguin, Jiro, Bépo et Gin dans la salle. Au bout de dix minutes Gin parti dans la cuisine et revint avec une assiette dans les mains.

_ Bon allez les gars, bonne soirée moi je vais me coucher.

_ Et ça c'est au cas où tu as une petite faim pendant la nuit ? Se moqua Jiro.

_ Non c'est pour Leïla, comme je passe devant sa cabine je vais la lui porter. Elle n'est pas venue manger ce soir elle doit avoir faim.

Après le départ de Gin, Jiro, Penguin et Bépo sortirent des cartes et jouèrent à la bataille pirate. Lorsque Jiro perdit, il parti se coucher. Bépo et Penguin terminèrent leur parti 15 min plus tard et décidèrent donc de partir à leur tour. Je restai seul 15 à 20 minutes puis décidais de me rendre à ma cabine et de travailler un peu avant de dormir. Sur le chemin, je passai devant la salle d'entrainement et vis qu'elle était éclairée. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle je vis Leïla. Elle était assise au sol au beau milieu de la salle devant un punching-ball qui était tombé au sol devant elle. Ses mains étaient rouges, couvertes d'ecchymoses et sa tête était baissée vers le punching-ball sur lequel elle devait s'être défoulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Comment tu vas pouvoir tenir et décrypter des cartes si tu maltraites tes mains ?

Dès que j'avais prononcé le premier mot ses épaules avaient tressautées, elle ne devait surement pas s'attendre à être surprise ici. Elle se releva précipitamment et se retourna vers moi.

PDV Leïla

_ Oh c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je ne faisais que passer lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais dans ta cabine ?

_ J'avais besoin,… de me changer les idées.

_ En t'acharnant sur un sac plein de sable ?

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle lier l'utile à l'agréable…

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin et tu le sais.

_ Bien sur que j'en ai besoin ! J'ai perdu contre ce type Law !

_ C'est faux.

_ Bien sur que si, je suis tombée à l'eau et c'est toi qui t'es chargé d'eux. J'ai été aussi inutile qu'une petite fille.

_ Tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu l'imagines, regardes tout les entrainements que tu as fait et qui ont porté leurs fruits.

_ À quoi bon…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Je ne pus empêcher mes nerfs de craquer et des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues.

_ À quoi bon s'entrainer sans relâche si c'est pour être incapable de se battre pour quelqu'un ?!

_ …

_ À quoi bon s'entrainer si c'est pour être incapable de protéger ceux qu'on aime ?! Tu peux me le dire Law ?

Soudain Law s'approcha de moi et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé de te contredire mais je maintien que tes entrainements ont payés, tout à l'heure tu t'es battue contre ce type et tu aurais gagné si il n'avait pas attaqué Jiro. Si tu as « perdu » comme tu le dis, c'est parce que tu as voulu protéger un de tes compagnons et pour moi ce n'est pas une défaite. Tu as fait passer tes amis avant ton désir de vengeance, tu es une vraie Heart. Tu es loin d'être inutile, tu es un membre à part entière de mon équipage et tu es aussi indispensable et irremplaçable que chaque membre de l'équipage. Et sache que je suis heureux de te savoir à mes côtés.

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante, je me sentais en sécurité, blottie des ses bras.

_ Merci… Merci pour tout Law. Dis-je en pleurant.

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à prononcer, je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Law me proposa de mettre du baume sur mes mains endolories, il se dirigea alors vers les cabines et je le suivi. Soudain il s'arrêta devant sa cabine.

_ On ne va pas à l'infirmerie ?

_ Non ça sera plus rapide d'aller dans ma chambre, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut alors… Law s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit l'assiette posée devant ma porte et à laquelle je n'avais pas encore touchée, il me fixa de son regard gris. Tu es partie en salle d'entrainement sans rien dans le ventre ?!

_ Je n'avais pas faim à ce moment-là.

_ Tu me feras le plaisir de manger quand j'aurais terminé. Et je peux très bien te forcer si tu n'es pas coopérative. Me dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

_ … D'accord… répondis-je en rentrant dans la chambre.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre assez simple avec du parquet beige et des murs taupes, il y avait un long bureau gris clair, un gros fauteuil noir et un lit double jaune et noir.

_ Installe toi sur le fauteuil j'arrive tout de suite.

Je m'exécutais rapidement et m'assis donc sur le grand fauteuil et attendis Law. Il revint de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit bocal dans ses mains. Il prit mes mains et étala le baume sur mes phalanges endolories.

_ Pendant que tu étais dans ta cabine, on est arrivé près d'une nouvelle île, elle est inhabitée mais réputée pour ses herbes médicinales. Je vais m'y rendre demain pour refaire des réserves, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes s'il te plait.

_ D'accord pas de problème. Dès qu'il eut terminé, je me relevai et commençai à me diriger vers la porte. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je vais dans ma cabine, bonne soirée Law.

_ Bonne soirée.

J'ouvris la porte de sa cabine et n'eus que quelques pas à faire pour arriver devant la mienne, je senti alors un regard posé sur moi, je me retournai et vis Law appuyé contre la porte en train de me fixer. Je pris alors le plateau repas posé au sol avant d'ouvrir ma porte, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Law avant de rentrer et vis un grand sourire sur son visage * Ahhhh celui-là alors… *

Le lendemain, Law m'emmena sur l'île pour récupérer des herbes médicinales. En peu de temps nous réussîmes à mettre la main sur un grand nombre d'herbes différentes. Au bout d'une heure et demie de marche, nous avions décidé de rentrer au sous-marin lorsqu'une violente averse commença à tomber. Law réussi à dénicher une petite cavité où nous nous abritâmes en attendant que la pluie cesse. La pluie continuait toujours de tomber, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

_ Dis Law, je peux te poser une question ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Vas y…

_ Je voulais connaître tes motivations. Pourquoi as-tu pris la mer ? D'où te vient cette volonté qui te rend si fort ?

_ Si j'en suis là, c'est grâce à un très bon ami. Il s'appelait Corazon. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu le ope ope no mi et que j'ai pu guérir de la césure.

_ Alors tu avais bien contracté la maladie ? Je me posai la question depuis que tu m'avais dit venir de Flevance… Mais une minute, tu as dit « s'appelait »… Tu veux dire qu'il est…

_ Mort, oui. Corazon s'est battu pour que je puisse être libre. Il a donné sa vie pour que je ne sois plus contraint par rien, pour que je puisse vivre ma vie, libre. Et je compte bien profiter de cette chance qu'il m'a offert.

_ À t'entendre on pourrait croire que ce Corazon t'a sauvé, alors c'est grâce à lui que l'on a droit à un capitaine sadique et moqueur… Dis-je en rigolant.

_ Ahaha, oui si tu dois te plaindre à quelqu'un c'est à lui. Ce que je voudrais surtout c'est accomplir son souhait afin de le remercier comme il convient. Tient la pluie s'est arrêtée, on va pouvoir y aller.

Law se leva et se dirigea vers le sous-marin, je le suivi aussitôt. Une fois arrivés au sous-marin, je remarquais que celui-ci était désert, il n'y avait pas un chat. * Ils sont surement dans la salle commune * Je me dirigeais donc vers le réfectoire suivie de Law qui avait étrangement ralenti le pas. Encore plus étrange, la porte de la salle était fermée, aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette porte n'avait jamais été totalement fermée. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je constatais que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, je m'avançai vers l'interrupteur lorsque soudain tout s'éclaira.

_ Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire Leïla !

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ils étaient tous là, au beau milieu de la pièce entourés de plusieurs décorations faites maison.

_ Mais comment avez vous su que… Je me retournai vers Law. C'est toi qui…

_ Ahaha tu croyais quand même pas que tu arriverais à nous cacher ça longtemps ! On nous la fait pas à nous ! Me dit Penguin en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

_ Allez maintenant tu vas voir tes cadeaux ! Me dit Gin. Capitaine… à toi l'honneur.

Law me présenta un paquet fin, assez allongé qui devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre de long, lorsque je l'ouvris, je découvris avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de la lance que j'avais remarquée sur l'île Zéphyr. * Mais alors c'est lui qui l'avait achetée ?!*

Je me jetai alors dans les bras de Law afin de le remercier comme il se doit pour se superbe cadeau qu'il m'avait fait. Lorsque j'eus fini de le remercier, Shachi vint vers moi avec un paquet.

_ Et ça c'est de la part du reste l'équipage.

Ce qu'il tenait dans les bras était un superbe kimonos orange (la couleur était en dégradé, le haut du kimono était orange foncé presque rouge et le bas était orange clair) avec des flocons blancs en bas et une grosse ceinture rouge feu. Il y avait aussi deux manches larges séparées du reste du kimono elles aussi oranges avec des flocons blancs au niveau des poignets. Il y avait aussi des bottines et des collants assortis.

_ On espère qu'il te plait, on s'est dit qu'il irait bien avec la broche en forme de renard que tu as dans les cheveux.

Face à autant de gentillesse à mon égard, je ne pus empêcher des larmes de joies de couler.

_ Merci. Merci pour tout les gars ! Je suis heureuse de voyager avec vous, vous êtes le meilleur équipage du monde !


	43. La reine des Hearts

Chapitre 43 : La reine des Hearts

PDV Leïla

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que nous avions quitté l'île où Law avait récupéré tout un tas de plantes médicinales, comme nous n'avions pas d'éternal pose, nous voguions à l'aveuglette en attendant d'arriver sur une nouvelle île. Je me trouvais sur le pont et regardai l'horizon à la recherche d'une île où nous pourrions accoster, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien dans les parages. Il devenait urgent de trouver une nouvelle île, en effet les garçons commençaient à s'ennuyer et trouvaient tout les moyens bons pour se divertir, moyens qui n'étaient pas toujours très bienveillants, surtout pour l'honneur des autres. Et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de refuser leurs propositions. Un banc de poissons volants passa à droite du bateau détournant ainsi mon attention. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose taper contre la coque du sous-marin, il s'agissait d'une barque en bois, toute simple. Lorsque je regardai plus attentivement je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un allongé dans la barque.

_ Bépo ! Va prévenir Law, on va peut être avoir besoin de ses services. Dis-je à l'ours en sautant dans la barque.

Je tentais de réveiller la personne, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui devait être un peu plus jeune que moi, elle avait de long cheveux roux coiffés d'une natte sur le coté, une taille et des jambes fines. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur avec un bon décolleté ainsi que d'un mini short et des bottines. Je la pris sur mon dos et escaladais le sous-marin, une fois à quelques centimètres du pont, je reçu de l'aide de Jean Bart qui me hissa sur le pont. Je posai alors la jeune femme au sol et essayai une nouvelle fois de la réveiller, finalement elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_ Où-Où suis-je ?

_ Tu es sur un bateau pirate. Je m'appelle Leïla et toi ?

_... Je m'appelle Lucie. Me répondit-elle en se relevant doucement.

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lucie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là toute seule ? Intervinrent Shachi et Penguin que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

_ Je retournai vers mon village natal, mais la nuit dernière il y a eut une violente tempête et je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit alors j'ai dû tomber de sommeil.

_ C'est quoi le nom de ton île, tu as un éternal pose pour y aller ?

_ Il s'agit de l'île d'Altgard et oui j'en ai un, il est là.

_ On peut t'y amener si tu le souhaites. Proposa Law qui devait être là depuis peu de temps.

_ Oh euh, je ne sais pas si je peux vous demander cela.

_ Allez dis oui ! Intervinrent Shachi et Penguin qui avaient déjà succombés aux charmes de la rouquine.

_ Bon dans ce cas j'accepte.

À ce moment là, je ne saurais dire si c'était dû à mon imagination mais je vis un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de la naufragée.

_ Dans ce cas c'est décidé, si tu veux bien donner l'éternal pose à Bépo ou Leïla, ils vont s'occuper de l'itinéraire. Tu sais combien de temps il va nous falloir ?

_ Oui, il faut deux jours à partir d'ici.

_ On va avoir le temps de faire connaissance alors. Dit Shachi avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Durand le reste de l'après midi, tout le monde se réunit dans la salle commune où les garçons posèrent des tas de questions à la jeune fille, ils avaient tous l'air d'être tombés sous le charme de la belle rousse. Jiro quand à lui était aux anges, il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et lui faisait des déclarations toutes les cinq minutes et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, elle avait plutôt l'air de s'en amuser. Une fois le repas terminé, Lucie commença à fatiguer, se posa alors la question de savoir où elle allait dormir.

_ Je peux te laisser ma cabine si tu le souhaites.

_ Mais où tu vas dormir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Je trouverai bien un endroit où m'installer, comme ça tu pourra être tranquille, je connais bien le sous-marin alors ça ne me pose pas de problème.

_ C'est très gentil Leïla je te remercie.

_ Allez viens je vais te montrer où elle est.

Je la guidais donc jusqu'à ma cabine, une fois devant celle-ci je lui fis la visite avant de la laisser se reposer. Je retournai ensuite dans la salle commune où les garçons allaient commencer une partie de carte, je les rejoignis donc et fis équipe avec Shachi.

_ Alors c'est bon, elle est bien installée ?

_ Oui, elle avait l'air plutôt contente.

_ C'est super sympa de ta part en tout cas.

_ C'est normal, j'allais pas la laisser à la merci de chiens affamés tels que vous, vous auriez dû vous voir, tous agglutinés devant elle à solliciter ses faveurs.

_ Mais du coup tu vas dormir où ?

_ Je pense que je vais m'installer dans l'infirmerie.

_ Tu peux toujours t'installer avec nous on te fera de la place. Me proposa Penguin avec un sourire niais.

_ … Sauf si tu as peur des chiens affamés. Se moqua Shachi.

_ C'est gentil les gars mais je ne préfère pas. Et puis, vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez si je venais avec vous. Répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui fit sourire Gin et Law.

Notre partie dura plusieurs minutes, les gagnants furent Bépo et Gin, ensuite ce fut Shachi et moi et les bons derniers étaient Penguin et Jiro. Cette partie marqua la fin de la soirée, tout le monde se leva et parti se coucher. Quand à moi, je parti vers l'infirmerie. Soudain une main se posa sur ma tête et me força à me retourner. Il s'agissait de Law.

_ Un problème Law ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dormir dans ma cabine ? Après tout il y a assez de place pour deux.

_ Quoi ? Non-non je vais pas te déranger…

_ En fait ce n'était pas une question, allez vient.

_ Haaaa, bon d'accord.

Law m'emmena donc dans sa cabine, une fois à l'intérieur celui-ci me dit de me mettre à l'aise et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Je réalisais alors que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre une couverture ou des affaires pour la nuit, il devait être trop tard maintenant, Lucie devait dormir à point fermé. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque et regardais les différents ouvrages présents, il y avait principalement des livres de médecine mais on pouvait voir quelques livres d'aventures. Je pris un livre qui attira mon attention et m'installai sur le fauteuil pour le lire. Law arriva peu après, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, je levai les yeux vers lui et devins rapidement rouge comme une pivoine, mon cœur failli rater un ou deux battements, je me cachais alors rapidement derrière mon livre. Law venait de sortir de la salle de bain seulement vêtu de son pantalon, je ne l'avais jamais vu sans son pull et j'étais loin de m'imaginer que sous celui-ci se cachait une incroyable musculature recouverte par un superbe tatouage.

_ Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-il en m'enlevant le livre des mains.

Il se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage était tout près, je pouvais presque sentir sa respiration.

_ C'est-c'est que… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça.

_ Tu n'as qu'à le dire si ça te dérange… Voyant mon visage rougir de plus en plus, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. En tout cas on peut dire que le rouge te va très bien au teint. Se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

_ C'est pas sympa de se moquer des gens comme ça Law !

_ Parle pour toi… Bon, je te laisse le lit, moi je dormirai sur le fauteuil.

_ Quoi ?! Non, c'est moi qui m'incruste, je vais pas en plus te piquer ton lit.

_ Ne fais pas de manières. Puis il ajouta tout bas. Mais si c'est le fait que je dormes sur le fauteuil qui te gènes je peux très bien te rejoindre dans le lit.

_ Non ça ira ! M'empressais-je de dire alors que mes joues redevenaient rouges. C'est bon t'as gagné. Lui répondis-je en m'installant sur le lit.

_ Bien voilà qui est réglé ! Bien sur cela ne t'empêches pas de me surprendre si tu le souhaites, après tout, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je risque c'est bien ça ?

Il venait de se servir de la blague que j'avais faite à Shachi contre moi, il ne reculait décidément devant rien pour se moquer de moi. Je lui tirais alors la langue pour toute réponse ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.

Je me réveillai vers 8h00 du matin, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir mais mon sommeil avait quand même été reposant. Je me redressai et regardai autours de moi, personne, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, j'entendis alors du bruit venant de la salle de bain * Bon au moins je sais où je ne dois pas aller*. Quelques minutes plus tard Law sorti de la salle de bain prêt à se rendre à la salle commune.

_ Tient bonjour, bien dormi ?

_ Salut Law, oui merci beaucoup et toi ?

_Ça peut aller. Tient voilà des affaires si jamais tu veux faire un tour à la salle de bain. Je ne pense pas que la tienne soit libre.

_ Merci beaucoup. Répondis-je en attrapant les serviettes que me tendait Law. On se retrouve à la salle commune.

Je sorti de la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes habillée de mon jean d'hier et du pull de Law qu'il m'avait glissé entre les serviettes, il était légèrement grand mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Je me rendis donc dans la salle commune et saluai tout ceux qui y étaient présents.

_ Salut les gars !

_ Bonjour Leïla tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

_ Oui. Lucie n'est pas encore arrivée ?

_ Non elle doit encore dormir.

Je pris donc mon petit déjeuné en compagnie de mes camarades.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! S'écria une voix affriolante.

_ Bonjour Lucie ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui merci beaucoup les garçons. Vous êtes des amours.

_ Dis-moi Lucie, ces vêtements que tu portes, ça ne seraient pas les miens ?

_ Oh ça ? Oui ce sont bien les tiens comme tu m'as prêté ta cabine, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien t'emprunter quelques affaires. Ce ne sont pas des habits de grande qualité mais il y a toujours pire… Comment vous me trouvez les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix séduisante.

_ Tu es magnifique Lucie, presque aussi belle que l'impératrice pirate !

_ Vous êtes trop gentils.

_ Ça aurait quand même été sympa de demander, tu ne peux pas te servir comme ça…

_ Oui, oui…

Lucie s'assit entre les garçons et juste en face de moi. Peu de temps après, Gin vint lui apporter une assiette de pâtisserie.

_ Ouahh merci Gin, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

_ Bien sur, après tout c'est moi le cuisinier de l'équipage.

_ Hummm c'est délicieux. Dit-elle en savourant son gâteau. Puis elle baissa les yeux et me regarda avec un air provocateur. Mais dis-moi Leïla, si ce n'est pas toi qui fait la cuisine, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet équipage ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Et bien oui. C'est juste que je me demandais ce qu'une femme pouvait apporter à un équipage entièrement masculin, tu ne dois pas leur être d'une grande aide.

_ Détrompes-toi, Leïla nous aide beaucoup. En fait elle est navigatrice mais c'est surtout notre chasseuse de trésor attitrée. Lui répondit Penguin.

_ Chasseuse de trésor ? Ouaa je suis impressionnée, mais c'est pas un peu dangereux ce genre d'activité ?

_ Et alors ?

_ T'as pas l'air très forte comme ça, en fait tu as surtout l'air d'une fille sans défense… Tu sais te battre au moins ?

_ Oui je sais me battre ! Et mieux que tu ne le crois. Répondis-je légèrement irritée. Et toi ? Tu sais te battre ou faire l'aguicheuse est la seule chose que tu saches faire ?

J'avais apparemment touché un point sensible car suite à ma remarque le sourire de Lucie disparu et elle entra dans une rage folle, elle se releva rapidement.

_ Répète un peu ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

_ Pourquoi ? T'as pas bien entendu ? Mademoiselle la diva serait-elle un peu sourde ?

_ Je te conseille de pas me chercher, tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

_ J'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un pot de peinture et évite les menaces avec moi c'est pas la meilleure des solutions !

Nous étions toutes les deux debout en chien de faïence, jetant à l'autre un regard meurtrier, la seule chose qui nous empêchait de nous sauter dessus était la table qui se trouvait entre nous (quoi que si ça venait à dégénérer je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit un véritable obstacle).

_ Allez les filles, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, c'est juste quelques blagues qui sont mal passées… C'est pas la peine de se battre pour ça. Dit Shachi qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je poussai alors un long soupir et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

_ Vous avez raison, désolé les gars… Je vais dehors, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver.

Je parti donc en direction du pont, une fois dehors, je grimpai sur la passerelle tout en haut du sous-marin et m'assis sur le sol afin de regarder le ciel et la mer. Cette petite peste avait réussi à me mettre en rogne à une vitesse phénoménale, ouais, j'avais perdu mon calme assez rapidement, peut être trop rapidement même…


	44. Enquête de voisinage

Chapitre 44 : Enquête de voisinage

PDV Leïla :

Au bout de deux heures, je descendis de mon perchoir et décidai de retourner dans la salle commune. Heureusement pour moi, Lucie ne s'y trouvait plus, il n'y avait que Shachi, Penguin et Gin qui s'apprêtaient à commencer une partie de Tarot.

_ Tient Leïla, tu veux jouer ? Me proposa Shachi.

_ Je suis partante. Qu'est-ce qui est en jeu cette fois-ci ? Demandais-je en m'installant à la table.

_ Le perdant cumule les corvées des autres pendant une semaine.

_ Ok ça marche.

_ …Dis, ça n'a pas l'air de coller entre Lucie et toi… Commença Penguin après 15 minutes de jeu.

_ Mais non c'est rien, j'avoue que je me suis un peu emballée, et je m'en excuse. J'ai juste pas apprécié les piques qu'elle m'a envoyée sans aucune raison.

_ Tu serais pas plutôt jalouse de Lucie ? Me demanda Shachi.

En entendant sa remarque, je manquai de m'étouffer.

_ Qui, moi ? Jalouse de ce pot de peinture ? Vous moquez pas de moi les gars ! Ça serait la petite sœur de Kidd que ça m'étonnerai même pas, elle est aussi mal élevée et irritante que lui.

_ Moi je la trouve plutôt jolie. La défendit Shachi.

_ Haaa, être jolie et être une vraie peste ne sont pas vraiment contradictoires Shachi, on peut très bien être magnifique, aussi belle que Boa Hancock si vous voulez, et être une véritable peste.

_ C'est pas faux… Admit Gin.

_ Bon on peut parler d'autre chose ? J'ai pas plus envie que ça de m'étaler sur le sujet.

_ Euh oui d'accord.

On joua aux cartes jusqu'au repas de midi, au final le perdant fut Penguin, je l'avais échappée de belle, ça c'était joué à deux points. Le repas se passa sans incidents, Lucie s'était placée assez loin de moi et nous ne nous étions pas adressé un seul regard. J'appréciais de moins en moins cette fille qui s'amusait à se mettre les garçons dans les poches, je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance. Alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs, j'entendis une voix féminine, intriguée je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, je vis alors Lucie dans un coin, parler dans un escargophone.

_ Oui, on se dirige actuellement vers l'île, on y sera d'ici demain, vous allez voir patron vous ne serez pas déçu.

Puis elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, il s'agissait de Penguin et Shachi qui faisaient les pitres plus loin (je les avais croisé en venant ici, mais Lucie, elle, ne le savait pas), elle fit volte-face très rapidement et attrapa un des couteaux qui étaient accrochés à une sangle au niveau de ses cuisses. * Et alors Lucie, on a quelque chose à cacher ? * Mes doutes à son sujet venaient d'être confirmés.

Durand le reste de la soirée, j'observais Lucie dès que l'occasion se présentait, celle-ci continuait son petit manège avec les garçons, tout l'équipage était maintenant sous le charme de la rouquine sauf peut être Law et Jean Bart qui restaient en retrait. * Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre aux garçons sans rien faire. *

Après le repas, je parti dans la chambre de Law, je ne supportais plus les niaiseries de l'équipage, je devais me changer les idées. Je pris le livre d'hier et continuai à le lire, au bout d'une demi heure, Law entra dans la chambre.

_ Je comprend pourquoi tu t'es réfugiée ici, c'est vraiment calme par rapport à là-bas.

_ Disons que plus je suis loin de cette fille et mieux je me porte. Alors c'est bruyant là-bas ?

_ Imagines-toi entourée de dizaines de Baggy qui vantent leurs soi-disant exploits et tu seras encore loin du compte niveau prise de tête.

_ Hahaha, ça ne m'étonne pas…

_ Tu as l'air contrariée par quelque chose.

_ Qui moi ? Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste de la fatigue, vivement que cette fille s'en aille, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà balancée à la flotte !

_ En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as de la repartie, tu l'as bien mouchée ce matin, tu ne l'as pas ratée.

_ C'est elle qui m'a cherchée, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, j'ai trouvé ça très amusant moi.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi. Lui dis-je en lui balançant un oreiller à la figure.

_ Tu veux jouer à ça… Ok mais tu vas le regretter. Room…

Il forma une petite sphère qui engloba tout la pièce. * Oups, je suis mal là… *

_ Tact !

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, cinq coussins arrivèrent droit sur moi et je me les pris de plein fouet. Je fus littéralement ensevelie sous les coussins.

_ Ahahahah, c'est bon t'as gagné, j'abandonne.

Law s'approcha de moi, un sourire victorieux sur le visage et m'aida à me relever.

_ Et bien voilà, je retrouve la Leïla que je connais. Je préfère te voir sourire plutôt que de te voir contrariée.

_ Merci Law, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Je me promenais dans les couloirs du sous-marin, il devait être 10 heures de matin et nous n'allions probablement pas tarder à apercevoir l'île. Alors que je passai devant ma cabine, je remarquais que la porte était ouverte, je me dirigeai alors vers celle-ci, après un bref coup d'œil je constatais qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. * Au fond, qu'est-ce que je risque, c'est ma cabine après tout… * Je rentrai alors dans ma cabine après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je me mis alors à la recherche des affaires de Lucie, elles se trouvaient sur le bureau. Je commençais mon investigation et recherchais tout ce qui pourrait me donner des indices sur ce que mijotait la rouquine. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches je mis la main sur une touffe de poils noirs. * …On dirait des poils d'animaux, de félin ! Mais je ne comprend pas, elle n'avait pas d'animal avec elle en arrivant ici… * Puis un autre objet attira mon attention, il s'agissait d'une sorte de badge, comme une insigne avec un symbole au milieu. Ce type de symbole ne m'était pas inconnu.

_ Mais on dirait…!

_ Et ben dis donc, on peut dire que tu as du flair, je suis impressionnée.

En entendant cette voix, je fis volte face, Lucie se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

_ Finit le cinéma Lucie, tu ne me mèneras pas en bateau comme les autres. Tu es un brigand n'est-ce pas ? Et j'imagine que ton patron nous prépare un très bon accueil pour notre arrivée à Altgard.

_ Alors tu avais entendu notre conversation ? En tout cas… tu mérites bien ton surnom de chasseuse céleste, tu es forte. Répondit-elle en refermant la porte. J'aurais dû me montrer un peu plus prudente avec toi, je t'avais trop sous-estimé. … Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te faire taire.

Elle venait de prononcer cette phrase d'une voix calme mais son regard meurtrier montrait qu'elle était très sérieuse. Je fis un pas en arrière par précaution, malheureusement je n'avais pas ma lance sur moi. Soudain, son corps commença à se transformer, une longue fourrure noire fit son apparition, ainsi que des oreilles touffues et une longue queue fine.

_ J'y crois pas, tu as mangé un fruit de type Zoan ?

_ Oui le fruit de la panthère noire. Ça en revanche, tu n'avais aucun moyen de le découvrir toute seule.

En quelques secondes, celle-ci me fonça dessus et me lança plusieurs attaques avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Ses mouvements étaient vraiment rapides, j'avais beaucoup de mal à la suivre. Je sentis la prise sur mon cou se refermer petit à petit.

_ Et alors, tu ne te défens pas ? Je dois avouer que ça me déçoit. J'aurais presque des scrupules à te tuer comme ça, mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention d'oublier ce que tu as vu ici.

_ Alors là aucun risque, même pas en rêve.

_ Dans ce cas tu va mourir.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser mon pouvoir, mais si la situation n'évoluait pas, je n'aurais pas le choix. Soudain, une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

_ Île en vue !

* Oh non pas ça ! * Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lucie, elle me lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, finalement je ne te tuerais pas. Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et puis même si tu me dénonçais il faudrait déjà que les garçons te croient et ils sont tous à mes pieds. Ça serait ta parole contre la mienne et je te laisse deviner de quelle coté va pencher la balance. Et même si par une chance incroyable ils te croyaient, le temps que vous preniez une décision, ça sera déjà trop tard…

Elle me laissa seule dans la cabine, les coupures dues aux griffes commençaient à me lancer, je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain de Law où se trouvait du désinfectant. Je pris le flacon et du coton et m'installai sur le lit. Je passai le produit sur les coupures et chaque passage me faisait grincer des dents. * C'est terminé, tant pis si on découvre mon pouvoir de suite, tant pis pour l'effet de surprise, il est hors de question que je me laisse malmener comme ça une nouvelle fois ! * Je regardais attentivement l'insigne posée sur mes genoux, j'avais réussi à lui subtiliser mais ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose.

_ Tient mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais sur le pont, prête à débarquer.

Law venait d'entrer subitement dans la chambre, je pris alors rapidement l'insigne dans ma main.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces coupures ?

_ Rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Leïla, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

_ Non, il n'y a rien à dire, car il ne s'est rien passé. Dis-je en me relevant.

Cependant, avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le lit par Law.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Law ? Demandais-je en essayant de me relever.

Law m'empêcha alors de me débattre en attrapant mes poignets avec une seule main.

_ C'est plutôt rare que tu n'obéisses pas à mes ordres, toi qui es d'habitude si docile…

Law se trouvait maintenant au dessus de moi, et m'empêchai littéralement de bouger, il n'avait eu aucun mal à m'immobiliser.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Je m'arrêtais de parler en voyant son visage se rapprocher du mien, je devins rouge comme une pivoine, et retins inconsciemment ma respiration. Je senti sa main se déplacer vers mon bras droit * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il réagit comme ça tout d'un coup ? * Je compris trop tard son petit manège lorsque sa main arriva au niveau de ma main droite. Il me prit l'insigne des mains sans que je puisse opposer la moindre résistance.

_ Et voilà ! Dit-il sur un ton triomphant en me libérant de son emprise.

Je me redressai rapidement et tentais de reprendre une respiration normale.

_ Bon et maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Une insigne ?

_ … Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas…

_ C'est faux ! Tu m'as montré plusieurs fois que je pouvais te faire confiance, et c'est le cas.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je lui expliquais tout ce que j'avais découvert à propos de Lucie. Une fois mon récit terminé, Law semblait être en pleine réflexion.

_ Alors cette insigne est à Lucie.

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

_ Le problème c'est que pour se débarrasser d'elle on doit débarquer, on ne va quand même pas la jeter par dessus bord.

_ C'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai... Alors tu as l'intention d'y aller quand même ?

_ Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est rester prudent après tout, ne t'inquiète pas on en a vu d'autres, c'est pas des bandits qui vont nous impressionner.

_ Si tu le dis…


	45. 1-0 pour les brigands

Chapitre 45 : 1-0 pour les brigands

PDV Leïla :

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés sur une des plages de l'île d'Altgard, bien sur Lucie voulu débarquer la première, mais elle fut stoppée par les garçons qui étaient quelque peu nostalgiques. Ils étaient si déçus que la belle ne s'en aille qu'ils voulurent passer la matinée avec elle sur le sous-marin avant qu'elle parte.

_ Dis Leïla, tu veux bien m'accompagner en ville ? Me demanda Gin.

_ Qui moi ? Tu veux pas plutôt y aller avec Lucie ?

_ Non, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux y aller. On formait une bonne équipe sur l'île Zéphyr alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur notre lancée ?

Sa remarque me fit chaud au cœur et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je décidais de l'accompagner. * Vu qu'elle va rester sur le navire avec Law dans les parages, elle ne devrait pas tenter grand chose, sinon elle aurait déjà mis son plan à exécution depuis le temps qu'elle est avec nous. *

J'accompagnais alors Gin dans le centre ville, il y avait pleins de cafés, de bars et de boutiques, ça semblait plutôt bien animé. Gin faisait le tour des épiceries du coin, il était surement venu dans le but de repérer des bonnes affaires avant de remplir notre garde-manger. Après une bonne heure de marche, nous décidâmes de commencer le trajet du retour.

_ Je te trouve bien prudente depuis qu'on est ici.

_ C'est normal, on est sur une île inconnue, je fais attention c'est tout.

_ Oui mais plus que d'habitude, on dirait que tu es inquiètes.

_ J'ai mes raisons d'être sur mes gardes mais puisque je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter.

_ Hahaha oui tu peux compter sur moi ! Tiens regarde il y a une grande librairie, si on y allait avant de retourner au sous-marin, ça te permettra de te détendre un peu.

_ Bonne idée.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans la bibliothèque, le gérant nous salua à peine mais il nous observa très attentivement avant de se retourner vers son associé. Nous étions en train de parcourir les diverses allées lorsque soudain, tous les éclairages s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Gin.

_ J'en sais rien, attend je vais voir le gérant.

Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée et vis dix personnes regroupées devant la porte d'entrée, tous armés de pistolets ou d'épées. Ils étaient menés par le gérant et son associé et ouvrirent le feu des qu'ils m'aperçurent. Je me réfugiais rapidement à côté de Gin derrière une étagère.

_ Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ils nous tirent dessus ? Demanda Gin.

_ C'est peut-être comme ça qu'ils souhaitent la bienvenue aux visiteurs.

Soudain Gin me tira par le bras.

_ J'ai une idée suis-moi !

Gin m'emmena alors jusqu'au premier étage et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de sauter !

_ Tu vois une autre solution ?

_ Mais on est au premier étage c'est pas un peu haut ?

_ La rue qu'on a prit pour venir ici descendait, de ce côté de la rue c'est comme si le rez-de-chaussée de la librairie se trouvait au sous-sol donc on ne doit pas être très haut.

_ C'est toi qui vois, après tout si quelqu'un peut se faire mal c'est toi.

Gin cassa la vitre de la fenêtre avec le manche de son sabre avant de sauter, je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsque j'entendis nos poursuivants grimper les escaliers.

_ Ils sont montés à l'étage ! Vite !

Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur moi mais je sautai par la fenêtre avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire feu.

Nous partîmes ensuite en courant vers le sous-marin en passant par la forêt avec l'intention de les semer là-bas.

Après 10 bonnes minutes de courses, nous nous arrêtâmes derrière un arbre près d'une corniche pour nous cacher et reprendre notre souffle.

_ Ils sont toujours derrière nous ? Me demanda Gin légèrement essoufflé.

_ Je crois bien que oui.

_ C'est pas bon ça, si ça continue on va les mener tout droit vers le sous-marin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_ Toi retourne au sous-marin, moi pendant ce temps je vais faire diversion.

_ Quoi ? Pas question ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser jouer les appâts tu te trompes !

_ Je te signale qu'on a pas tellement le choix !

_ Je m'en fiche ! Je suis pas d'accord ! On va trouver une autre solu…

Soudain Gin attrapa mon bras et me poussa vers la corniche, je fis une chute de deux mètres environ avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Je me relevais rapidement et vis Gin qui commençait à partir.

_ Gin qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens ! Gin !

Je tentai alors de le rejoindre en volant, mais je ne parvins pas à faire appel à mes pouvoirs. Je senti alors quelque chose de lourd à mon poignet, là ou Gin m'avait attrapé, je jetai un coup d'œil et vis une sorte de bracelet gris imposant. * J'y crois pas ! Il a pas osé ! *

_ Ils sont parti par là dépêchez-vous !

Je me cachai alors rapidement derrière un arbre et observais ce qu'il se passait. Les personnes qui nous poursuivaient venaient d'arriver près de la corniche et prenaient maintenant le chemin que Gin venait d'emprunter. * Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir Gin, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. * Une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je sortis de ma cachette et parti en courant vers le sous-marin. À la sortie de la forêt j'entendis un coup de feu, je m'arrêtai alors et regardai en arrière, le coup venait de l'intérieur de la forêt et personne n'était à mes trousses. * J'espère que Gin va bien… * Je repris ma route vers le sous-marin, une fois à bord je me dirigeais d'un pas résolu vers la salle commune. J'ouvris la porte et arrivai dans la salle totalement essoufflée. Dans la pièce se trouvaient Shachi, Penguin, Jean-Bart, Law et d'autres membres de l'équipage, et bien sûr il y avait aussi Lucie.

_ Gin n'est pas arrivé ? Demandais-je subitement.

_ Non pourquoi ? Il était pas avec toi ?

Gin courrait beaucoup plus vite que moi et je m'étais arrêtée plusieurs fois pour ne pas me faire repérer. Si il n'était pas là alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu des problèmes, de plus le coup de feu que j'avais entendu ne présageait rien de bon. Je me retournai alors vers Lucie et la plaquai contre le mur avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui nous as conduit dans ce traquenard !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Dis moi où il est ! Dis-moi ce qu'ils ont fait à Gin

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Comment je pourrais savoir ça ?

_ Arrête avec ton cinéma ça ne prend plus avec moi ! Tu as décidé de me laisser en vie, ben maintenant faut assumer ma vieille ! Je vais pas te laisser faire, je vais te montrer que je sais me battre !

Je senti alors 2 bras m'agripper et en tirer en arrière, me séparant de Lucie.

_ Leïla calme toi. Me demanda Law.

_ Comment tu veux que je me calme Law ?! Ils ont eu Gin, tout est de sa faute !

_ J'ai compris mais si on veut aider Gin, il va falloir mettre au point un plan tu comprends ? Me dit doucement Law à l'oreille. Régler tes comptes avec elle maintenant ne fera pas évoluer les choses. S'il te plait calme toi. Allez viens, on va t'enlever ça. Dit-il en me montrant le bracelet.

J'arrêtais alors de me débattre, lorsque je fus calmée Law me lâcha et me fit signe de le suivre. En sortant de la salle je croisais le regard meurtrier de Lucie qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

Law m'emmena dans sa cabine, referma la porte derrière moi et me retira le bracelet en granit marin avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

_ Bon maintenant je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début.

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire, à la fin de mon récit Law se leva et regarda à travers le hublot.

_ Alors tu crois qu'ils ont eu Gin ?

_ J'en ai bien peur, sinon il serait déjà là. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à notre poursuite Law.

_ Dans ce cas on doit aller le chercher, le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où ils l'ont emmené.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'on parte tous à la recherche de leur planque, ça pourrait être un piège.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_ Je vais essayer de trouver leur planque, dès que je les aurais localisés, je te contacterai par escargophone et on pourra intervenir.

_ Tu es consciente que si Lucie est vraiment dans le coup, elle ne restera pas sans rien faire.

_ Oui je m'en doute, c'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu…

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur le pont prête à partir à la recherche de Gin. J'avais pris le strict minimum : ma lance et un escargophone pour contacter Law.

Alors que j'allais partir, Lucie m'interpella.

_ Leïla attend, je viens avec toi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais que l'on est pas les meilleures amies du monde et que tu es persuadée que tout est de ma faute. Mais… moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Gin.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Lucie ne comptai pas me laisser faire comme je voulais et avait bien l'intention de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'acceptais sa proposition et me dirigeai vers Law.

_ On fait comme on avait prévu. Tu te souviens de notre plan ?

_ Oui pas de problème tu peux compter sur moi. Fais attention à toi…

_ Ça marche !

Je parti donc vers la forêt accompagnée de Lucie, celle-ci marchait derrière moi sans être trop proche. Elle avait l'air de garder ses distances. Une fois sûre que l'on était assez loin du sous-marin, je me retournai vers elle.

_ Ça irait peut être plus vite si tu me disais directement où se trouve votre planque non ?

_ Je me disais que j'allais en profiter pour admirer tes talents de chasseuse, je suis sûre que tu es capable de la trouver toute seule.

_ Si tu m'as accompagnée c'est pas juste pour m'observer. Je pense bien que ça n'arrangerait pas tes plans si je donnais la position de votre base à Law.

_ Tu as raison. Mais j'ai envie de jouer encore un peu avec toi.

_ Dommage, mais je n'ai pas très envie de jouer. On est toutes les deux maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer la comédie, j'imagine que ça t'as bien amusée de faire la victime tout à l'heure en partant du sous-marin. Je dois quand même avouer que tu es une bonne comédienne.

_ Oui c'était assez marrant, les garçons sont si naïf, le seul que je n'ai pas encore réussi à séduire c'est ce cher Law, je me demande bien pourquoi…

_ Surement parce que tu lui rappelles un rival qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Dis-je en me moquant.

_ C'est ça moque toi de moi, profite bien, tu ne rigoleras pas longtemps. En revanche, je t'ai vu parler avec lui avant notre départ, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

_ C'est entre Law et moi, ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Tu n'es pas très coopérative, au fond je m'en fiche, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Au fait il y a cinq minutes tu as dis que nous n'étions que toutes les deux ici, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je me suis permise d'inviter quelques amis.

Je vis alors cinq personnes sortir de derrière les arbres, j'étais tellement concentrée sur Lucie que je ne les avais pas remarqué.

_ Je pense que ça irait plus vite si tu nous accompagnais bien gentiment sans résister. Tu as de la chance on va t'emmener à notre base, ça tombe bien c'est là que tu voulais aller non ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Désolé mais je ne suis pas réputée pour respecter aveuglement les ordres que l'on me donne, tu devrais demander à Law il te le confirmera sans problèmes. Lui répondis-je en me mettant en garde.

_ Je m'attendais bien à ce genre de réponse de ta part. Allez y les gars attrapez la !

Les cinq types se ruèrent sur moi et m'attaquèrent avec leurs épées. Je les esquivai sans problème grâce au fluide mais il valait mieux ne pas trainer dans les environs, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps face à cinq personnes en même temps. Je lançai alors une violente attaque à la lance ce qui les obligea à reculer.

_ Et bien, je vois que tu disais vrai, tu sais vraiment te battre.

Je me tournai alors vers elle et m'apprêtais à l'attaquer lorsque soudain, je senti quelque chose me piquer. Je regardais alors mon bras droit et vis une fléchette en granit marin plantée dans celui-ci. Ma vue se troubla et je dus poser un genou à terre, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je perdais facilement l'équilibre. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? *

_ Tu dois te demander ce qu'il t'arrive non ? C'est juste une petite drogue. Tu vas faire une petite sieste, mais ne t'inquiète pas je retournerai au sous-marin pour leur dire à quel point tu t'es bien battue pour me permettre de m'enfuir.

_ Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance. Dis-je avant de m'effondrer au sol.


	46. La contre-attaque

Chapitre 46 : La contre-attaque

PDV Leïla :

Je fus tirée de mon état de somnolence par une violente claque qui venait de s'abattre sur ma joue. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, j'étais encore à moitié endormie mais je pouvais sentir mes joues me piquer * Apparemment, je ne me suis pas réveillée à la première… *, je me sentais vidée, sans énergie. Je compris rapidement pourquoi lorsque je senti des menottes en granit marin autours de mes poignets. Je tentais de bouger ce qui produisit un cliquetis métallique.

_ Ça y est Lucie, elle est réveillée.

_ Bonjour Leïla comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?

_ Je trouve que le réveil laisse un peu à désirer.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour… J'ai une question pour toi, où est l'équipage du Heart ?

À l'entente de sa question, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

_ Pendant que mademoiselle se reposait, oh ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'a duré qu'une ou deux heures, enfin bref pendant que tu dormais je suis retournée au sous-marin… Mais il n'y avait plus rien ni personne, aucun membre du Heart, il n'y avait même plus de sous-marin. Alors je te le demande encore une fois où est l'équipage du Heart ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais je te souhaite bonne chance.

_ Je suis sure que tu le sais ou alors tu as un moyen de le savoir. Elle s'approcha de ma veste qui avait été jetée à côté de moi et fouilla dans les poches pour en sortir un escargophone. Et voilà ! Dit-elle satisfaite.

Elle utilisa alors l'escargophone pour appeler Law, après quelques minutes celui-ci décrocha.

_ Allo ? Leïla c'est toi ?

_ Law c'est Lucie. On a un problème, je, je suis toute seule dans la forêt, Leïla s'est faite capturée pour que je puisse m'enfuir, où êtes vous, je, j'ai tellement peur. Dit-elle avec une voix faible et innocente.

_ Elle t'a dit quelque chose avant de te laisser ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Alors au revoir.

_ Qu-quoi ? Tu vas pas me laisser tomber Law ! Comment je vais m'en sortir toute seule.

_ Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, si tu te sens seule, tu n'auras qu'à retourner auprès de tes amis brigands.

Law avait parfaitement respecté le plan, elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir « écoute-moi Law dès qu'on sera dans la forêt, partez d'ici et allez vous planquer autre part, je t'appellerai par escargophone pour savoir ou vous êtes. Si je me fais prendre et que Lucie est innocente, je lui laisserai un message, sinon elle sera démasquée une bonne fois pour toute. ». Je vis les poings de Lucie se serrer, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure que prenaient les choses.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant, écoutes moi bien Law on détient ta petite copine et aussi ton cuistot alors si tu veux les récupérer tu vas faire ce que je te dis compris ?

_ Désolé mais je ne traite pas avec les brigands…

_ Je te conseille de ne pas jouer au malin avec moi ! Sinon vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ C'est vous qui allez le regretter, préparez vous bien parce que quand on sera là, ça sera déjà fini pour vous.

_ Grrrr… Vas chier Trafalgar ! Cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi.

_ Alors c'était ça que vous complotiez tout les deux, vous m'avez bien eu je dois l'avouer. Mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

_ Dis moi plutôt où est Gin.

_ Quelque part dans la base probablement en train de travailler. Me répondit une voix grave.

Je regardai dans la direction de la voix et vis un homme grand, la peau bronzée avec des cheveux courts et blond, il devait avoir la trentaine.

_ C'est vous patron. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

_ Oui, je me suis dit que j'allais passer le bonjour à notre invitée qui a l'air, je dois l'avouer, tout à fait charmante, je me présente je m'appelle Michel et c'est moi le maitre des lieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « travailler » ?

_ Tu es une pirate, je suppose que tu as déjà fait un tour par l'archipel Shabondy. Là-bas on peut y admirer un merveilleux commerce, une création des nobles mondiaux. Je veux bien sur parler de l'esclavage.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vois-tu ces nobles ont rapidement comprit qu'il y avait d'un côté les dominants et de l'autre les dominés, je trouve ce système formidable. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire de même. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ton ami est en ce moment même en train de nous servir, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tant qu'il fait ce qu'on lui demande, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne mettions fin à ses jours. Mais toi aussi tu vas nous servir, je ferais en sorte que tu sois mon esclave personnelle, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me lâcha et quitta la pièce en rigolant suivi de Lucie et d'un autre type qui desserra les chaines (sans m'enlever les menottes) avant de partir pour que je puisse bouger dans ma cellule.

Dès que la porte fut refermée je parti vers un des coins de la pièce et m'y recroquevillai, c'était comme un instinct de survie, je me mis à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer par la suite. * J'espère que tu vas bien Gin, courage tient bon, les autres ne vont pas tarder, enfin j'espère* C'est alors que j'entendis de nombreux cris, c'était des cris de douleur et de détresse, tout ça devenait vraiment effrayant. * Law je t'en prie, dépêche toi de venir*

Je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte, ce fut le bruit de la porte qui me tira de mon sommeil, le chef venait d'entrer dans la salle.

_ J'espère que ces quelques heures toute seule t'ont permises de réfléchir. Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Nous défier ou nous prêter allégeance ?

_ Je n'ai qu'un seul chef et c'est mon capitaine !

_ Autant de fidélité, c'est tout à ton honneur, malheureusement pour toi, il n'est pas là

_ Je ne me fais pas de soucis, il ne va pas tarder.

_ Je te trouve bien confiante, qu'est-ce qui te donne autant d'assurance ?

Je me mordis la joue lorsque je me rendis compte que je venais de regarder inconsciemment ma poche en entendant sa question. * C'est pas vrai quelle idiote !* Bien sûr il vit vers où s'était dirigé mon regard et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai alors afin de garder une bonne distance entre moi et ce type, lorsque soudain je senti quelque chose dans mon dos, je regardai alors derrière moi et constatai que je me retrouvais malheureusement contre un mur. Le temps que je me retourne vers le brigand celui-ci m'avait déjà plaquée contre le mur et commençai à fouiller dans mes poches. * Mais c'est une manie chez eux de me faire les poches ! * Il en sorti alors un petit bout de papier blanc, et je vis son regard passer de la surprise à la colère.

_ Une carte de vie ?! Espèce de ! Il se mit ensuite à crier en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bareth, amènes-toi préviens tout le monde on risque…

Une explosion retenti alors, empêchant l'homme de finir sa phrase. * Les voilà !* Une fois qu'il eut fini de donner ses directives à la grosse brute nommée Bareth, le brigand se retourna vers moi et vit le sourire qui était présent sur mes lèvres, il m'assena alors une claque monumentale.

_ Je te conseille d'arrêter avec ce sourire triomphant, tu es loin d'être sortie d'affaire.

_ Mes amis seront là d'un moment à l'autre, c'est vous qui êtes fini, vous et votre business infâme.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me coinça de nouveau entre le mur et lui.

_ Qui te dit qu'ils vont arriver à temps.

* Quoi ?* Soudainement, il fit remonter ses mains de ma jambe vers ma hanche, je me débâti alors et tentais de le repousser mais il plaqua son autre main sur ma gorge et serra jusqu'à ce que je cesse de me débattre. Ma vue se troubla et je commençai à suffoquer, il relâcha alors sa prise pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle et continua à balader ses mains sur mes vêtements, appuyant sur ma gorge au moindre signe de résistance de ma part. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et je tournai la tête pour ne pas lui faire face.

_ Tu es toute seule.

Je senti alors ses mains commencer à chercher à passer sous mes vêtements, je tentai alors de nouveau de me débattre mais il referma sa main sur ma gorge.

_ Lorsque tes amis arriveront, il sera trop tard pour toi. Mu chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, et en me forçant à le regarder en face.

Je senti alors le contact de sa main avec ma peau ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique, je me débattis de toute mes forces et tentais par tout les moyens de le repousser mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et m'empêchai de réagir par une seule pression sur ma gorge. Il me forçait à le regarder dans les yeux, et à voir son air triomphant et possessif, son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais sentir d'ici son odeur aux effluves d'anis. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation. * Law, au secours… *, des larmes commencèrent à me monter au yeux, pendant ce temps le brigand continuai son petit manège, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

C'est alors que la porte de la cellule vola en éclat. Michel tourna la tête et se prit un coup en plein visage, le choc lui fit lâcher prise et je me laissai tomber au sol, et tentai de reprendre mon souffle tout en réarrangeant mes vêtements. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver mon calme et à arrêter mes tremblements, la personne qui venait de m'aider s'accroupit alors face à moi et je pus enfin voir son visage.

_ Tout va bien Leïla ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

_ Non ça va grâce à toi. Tu en as mis du temps, Law. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il m'aida à me relever et me débarrassa des menottes.

_ Si tu dois te plaindre auprès de quelqu'un pour le retard, c'est aux autres, il a fallu leur expliquer longtemps avant qu'ils ne prennent une décision. Tu sais où est Gin ?

_ Quelque part dans la base à leur servir d'esclave.

_ Tu dois être Trafalgar Law. Intervint Michel qui venait de se relever.

_ Leïla, va rejoindre les autres et allez chercher Gin, je m'occupe de lui. Me dit Law en me tendant ma lance.

_ Ok j'y vais tout de suite ! Répondis-je en quittant la salle en courant.

Dans le couloir, je tombai sur deux bandits qui me barraient la route, alors que je m'apprêtais à les combattre, ils furent balayés par plusieurs attaques consécutives.

_ Bépo ! Shachi ! Penguin ! Ce que je suis contente de vous voir !

_ Leïla ! Heureusement tu vas bien ! On est vraiment désolé, on aurait dû te faire confiance !

_ C'est du passé, le plus important c'est que vous soyez là. Mais on en parlera plus tard, il faut qu'on aille chercher Gin.

Je me dirigeai vers un des deux brigands allongés au sol.

_ Où est le pirate que vous avez capturé plus tôt dans la journée ? Répondez-moi où vous risquez de finir dans l'estomac de notre ours. Le menaçais-je en lui désignant Bépo.

_ Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Le-le pirate se trouve au sud de la zone C de la base, il faut juste suivre le couloir, toujours tout droit et vous arriverez devant l'entrée de la zone. Pitié ne me faites pas de mal.

_ Ça risque pas, Bépo ne mange pas d'hommes. Se moqua Shachi.

Je me redressai en souriant et rejoignis mes compagnons avant de nous diriger vers la bâtiment C, laissant derrière nous le brigand totalement perdu.

Après cinq grosses minutes de course à travers ces interminables couloirs, nous aperçûmes enfin un grand C inscrit sur le mur. À l'entrée du bâtiment se trouvait Lucie appuyée contre un mur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, elle se releva et nous fit face.

_ Shachi, Penguin, Bépo, Leïla, heureusement, vous allez bien, je suis si soulagée.

_ Ça ne sert plus à rien, arrête de te moquer de nous ! On a réalisé que le plus important était nos compagnons du Heart, nous ne laisserons plus personne nous diviser. Lui répondit Shachi.

_ Oooh comme c'est mignon… C'est que vous me feriez presque pleurer. Son corps, commença alors à se métamorphoser. Si je ne peux plus m'amuser avec vous… Alors on va de suite passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Elle a mangé un fruit du démon !

_ Oui le fruit du félin version panthère noire… Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous extasier là-dessus. Dit-elle avant de se jeter sur nous toutes griffes dehors.

Je réussi à contrer son attaque avec ma lance.

_ Je crois qu'on a un compte à régler toutes les deux… Allez-y les gars, allez chercher Gin ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

_ Compris ! Compte sur nous, on va le récupérer. Et t'as intérêt à gagner ! Répondirent les garçons en courant vers le bâtiment C.

_ Entendu.

_ Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire… Cria Lucie en se jetant sur eux.

Elle dû renoncer à son attaque et s'arrêta net pour ne pas recevoir de plein fouet l'onde de choc que je venais de créer avec ma lance.

_ Tu ne veux pas les laisser ? Ils ont rendez-vous avec quelqu'un je crois, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient en retard.

_ Alors si je veux m'occuper d'eux, il va d'abord falloir que je me charge de toi, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exactement ça ! Tu as de la chance, cette fois-ci je suis bien disposée à jouer avec toi. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

La bataille faisait rage entre coup de griffes et coup de lance, aucune de nous deux ne semblait prendre le dessus, cependant sur le plan de la force brute elle avait l'avantage car elle avait mangé un fruit de type Zoan. Elle se lança vers moi et j'esquivai de peu son attaque et répliquais immédiatement, malheureusement, elle contra mon attaque, bloqua ma lance, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement puis lança une puissante attaque au niveau du ventre. Je me pris son attaque de plein fouet, la violence du choc me fit lâcher ma lance et me propulsa à quelques mètres de Lucie. Je me relevai avec difficulté et essuyai le sang qui coulait de ma bouche. J'observais les alentours à la recherche de ma lance.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Me nargua Lucie en prenant ma lance dans ses mains. C'est une assez belle arme, tu dois beaucoup y tenir.

_ Rends-la moi !

_ Si tu la veux, viens la chercher ! Dit-elle en la jetant derrière elle. Enfin… si tu en es capable, bien sur, mais je doute que tu sois très dangereuse sans arme.

* Ça c'est ce que tu crois… * Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Lucie se retrouvai devant moi et m'attaquai avec ses griffes. Je repoussai son attaque avec mon jet stream impact, la force du vent surpassa la sienne et elle se retrouva projetée en arrière, une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle me regarda avec un air perdu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Tu m'as largement sous-estimée pendant tout ce temps, tu croyais franchement que ma lance était mon seul atout ? Si ça avait été le cas je ne me la serait pas faite subtiliser par une voleuse de bas étage comme toi ! Je formai alors deux tornades au creux de mes mains. J'ai moi aussi mangé un fruit du démon, il s'agit du fruit du vent.

_ Un fruit de type logia… Je trouvais inutile qu'ils t'aient mis des chaines en granit marin mais au final, ils ont bien fait de faire attention. Elle lança ensuite son attaque. Mais tu as beau avoir mangé un fruit du démon ça ne changera rien ! Fruit du démon ou pas, je vais te lacérer le corps !

PDV Lucie :

Je me jetai sur elle et visai sa tête mais lorsque mes griffes approchèrent de son visage, son corps se dispersa et je ne fis que frapper dans le vide. Je senti alors une présence derrière moi.

_ J'ai une question… as-tu déjà essayé d'attraper le vent ?

Je la fis taire en l'attaquant de nouveau, mais comme précédemment, elle s'échappa avant que je ne la touche.

_ Tu risques d'avoir du mal…

_ La ferme !

Je me souvins alors de ma discussion avec Shachi et Penguin ce matin. « _ Lucie ça te dit de jouer aux cartes avec nous ?

_ Oui bien sur pourquoi pas ?

_ Chouette, c'est super ! Ça nous fait plaisir que tu veuilles bien jouer avec nous, Leïla ne veux presque jamais…

_ À oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Elle a peur qu'on triche.

_ Ouais mais attend Shachi, c'est peut être pas plus mal qu'elle ne joue pas toujours avec nous.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour t'expliquer rapidement Lucie, sur toutes les parties de poker que l'on a jouées avec Leïla, on en a gagné très peu.

_ En fait c'est très simple, Leïla a une technique très efficace, pendant tous les premiers tours, elle est totalement passive, elle se laisse mener, comme si elle n'avait aucun jeu. »

Elle fit alors souffler une violente bourrasque qui me fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Dès mon arrivée au sol, je me transformai en panthère noire afin d'être plus rapide et je lui sautai à la gorge mais cette fois-ci elle s'accroupit simplement, se trouvant sous moi, elle forma alors une tornade dans sa main et me frappa de plein fouet.

« _ Et quand vient le moment de passer à l'attaque, elle abat tout ses atouts. »

Je retombai lourdement au sol et repris ma forme hybride, je la vis alors sauter dans les airs, elle forma alors plusieurs tornades qui se réunirent en un large tube de vent en spirale. Je pouvais sentir la force du vent de ma position, *si je me prends cette attaque de plein fouet, je ne me relèverai pas ! * Je me relevai et bondis vers elle en espérant pouvoir l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lance son attaque. Malheureusement, une bourrasque se déclencha face à moi et me renvoya à mon point de départ. J'apercevais plusieurs courants d'air se diriger vers la spirale, c'est comme si les courants d'air effectuaient une sorte de danse, à la fois magnifique et tranchante comme l'acier.

Elle lança alors son attaque et la spirale de vent se dirigea vers moi, incapable d'esquiver une aussi imposante masse d'air, je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet. « Et lorsqu'elle abat ses atouts… Alors c'est terminé, la partie est finie ! »

PDV Leïla :

_ Danse boréale !

Je lançai alors ma plus puissante attaque sur Lucie, et comme le champ d'action de cette technique était assez grand, elle ne put l'esquiver. Lucie se retrouva balayée par la tornade. Lorsque j'atterris au sol, je manquais de tomber, cette attaque consommai beaucoup d'énergie, si elle se relevait, je risquai de ne pas m'en sortir toute seule. Je récupérai ma lance et me dirigeai vers Lucie. Elle était allongée au sol et avait reprit sa forme humaine. Son corps était recouvert de coupures et elle s'était évanouie, j'avais gagné.

_ Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que je peux apporter à mon équipage.


	47. Un drôle d'échange

**_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant et que vous prenez du plaisir à lire les chapitres. Aujourd'hui je tient à remercier particulièrement:_** _ **Zazou (Guest), L1109, baka-op, Torima Kenro, Selyiam, LizouC, DangerJacky972, N'Evoli, Neyko D Laura, lys0212 et Miyakko. Merci pour tout vos review et merci de me suivre depuis tellement de temps (peut être que certains d'entre vous sont déjà partis depuis longtemps ). Vos review me font chaud au cœur et me donne la force de continuer. Zazou (Guest) et L1109 merci beaucoup pour vos review du chapitre précédent, elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Et merci aussi à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic (même si vous n'envoyer pas de review ^^).  
**_

 _ **Si vous avez des envies particulières concernant les chapitres à venir (des îles particulières, des personnages particuliers...) n'hésitez pas et envoyer moi un message, j'essaierai ensuite d'intégrer au mieux vos propositions aux chapitres à venir.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable journée et une bonne lecture ^^.**_

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Un drôle d'échange

PDV Leïla :

Je me dirigeai en courant vers le centre du bâtiment C afin de rejoindre les autres. Grâce aux bruits de bagarre, je n'eus pas de mal à les retrouver. Ils étaient tous regroupés et encerclés par une dizaine de brigands, j'aperçus Gin parmi eux. * Ouff Gin est sain et sauf, je suis soulagée* Je générai alors une violente tornade qui envoya voler leurs adversaires et je les rejoignis.

_ Leïla ! On peut dire que tu tombes à pic.

_ Oui on dirait bien ! Comment tu vas Gin ?

_ Ça va merci, content de voir que tu n'aies rien non plus.

Je l'attrapai alors par le col.

_ Justement, en parlant de ça ! Je vais t'apprendre à me pousser du haut d'une corniche et à me mettre un bracelet en granit marin pour m'imposer ta décision !

_ Parce que si j'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais fait ce que je te demandais ?

_ Même pas en rêve ! C'était du suicide !

_ Peut être mais j'ai réussi mon coup car tu es rentrée au sous-marin sans soucis et vous êtes tous venus ici.

_ En fait ça s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça… Commença Shachi.

_ Shachi ! Le repris-je.

_ Comment ça ?

_ En fait si on a pu arriver ici c'est parce que Leïla s'est faite choper et qu'elle avait une carte de vie sur elle.

_ Quoi ?! Après tout mes efforts, tu t'es jetée en plein de la gueule du loup ?!

_ Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais pas d'accord… Et puis avec cette méthode on a découvert plus rapidement leur planque, et puis Lucie ne l'avait pas vu venir on a profité de l'effet de surprise.

_ En parlant d'elle où elle est. Me demanda Penguin.

_ Elle fait la sieste là-bas.

_ Alors tu l'as battue ?

_ Non elle a gagné, elle se remet de sa victoire et moi je suis venue vous dire bonjour… Bien sur que j'ai gagné.

Pendant que nous discutions, les brigands s'étaient relevés et avaient reçu du renfort, ils nous encerclaient maintenant totalement. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous échapper.

_ Leïla, si tu as une tornade sous la main, ça serait le moment.

_ Désolé c'était ma dernière, je suis totalement à sec.

_ Prêt pour une mêlée générale à l'ancienne alors… Dit Gin.

Nous répondîmes alors tous en cœur.

_ Prêt !

Soudain, en l'espace de quelques instants, tous les brigands se retrouvèrent coupés en deux, alors que les bustes retombaient au sol, quelqu'un s'avança vers nous à travers les hommes découpés.

_ Capitaine ! S'écrièrent Shachi et Penguin.

_ Je vois que j'arrivais au bon moment. Gin tu vas bien ?

_ Oui je vais très bien, merci capitaine.

_ Law qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demandais-je en désignant le cube qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_ Oh ça ? C'est le cœur de leur chef.

_ Son cœur ? Cria Shachi.

_ Oui son cœur. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle technique que j'ai mise au point.

_ Alors… il est mort ?

_ Non il est toujours vivant, mais il a un trou dans la poitrine au sens strict du terme. Mais croyez-moi si on fait quelque chose à son cœur il en subira les conséquences.

_ Mais à quoi ça va vous servir Capitaine ? Demanda Bépo.

_ Sa tête est mise à prix, alors je me suis dit qu'avoir le cœur de quelqu'un de recherché pouvait être très utile… Dit Law en se retournant vers les brigands. Alors, qui veux commencer ?

Nous étions alors retournés au sous-marin, sur le chemin, nous étions passés par le village. Là-bas, les villageois nous accueillirent comme des héros, ils nous remercièrent d'avoir vaincu les brigands et d'avoir détruit leur base. Pour nous remercier de les avoir débarrassés des brigands, ils nous avaient donné plusieurs vivres, du matériel médical et même une partie de leurs trésors qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher aux brigands. Certains curieux nous avaient demandé ce que nous transportions dans nos sacs, mais nous ne leur avions pas répondu. Si ils avaient su que c'était plus d'une dizaine de cœurs, ils nous auraient pris pour des monstres ou des démons, plus pour des héros en tout cas.

Une fois au sous-marin, Bépo déposa tous les cœurs dans une grande caisse puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle commune ou tout le monde feta le sauvetage réussi de Gin.

_ Dis-moi Law, que comptes-tu faire de tous ces cœurs ?

_ Je pense qu'ils pourront nous servir de monnaie d'échange un de ces jours…

_ Si la marine apprend ça, ils vont avoir encore plus peur de toi. Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_ Il ne faut pas grand chose à la marine pour prendre peur…

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous avions quitté l'île d'Altgard, nous avions été attaqués par plus de trois équipages pirates et Law avait continué sa collection de cœur. Drôle de collection d'ailleurs, alors que certains collectionnent les timbres ou les cailloux, lui collectionnait les cœurs, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts après tout. Il en avait maintenant une centaine. Alors que nous étions tous dans la salle commune, Law arriva et se planta devant Bépo et moi.

_ J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous avons maintenant un cap à suivre.

En entendant cette phrase, tout le monde sauta de joie, naviguer à l'aveuglette commençait à devenir assez ennuyant.

_ Génial ! Et où allons nous capitaine ?

_ À Roggy port ! Répondit Law d'un ton calme et tout à fait naturel.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mais Capitaine, c'est une base avancée de la marine ! Si on y va on va se faire tirer dessus ! C'est trop dangereux !

_ Ne vous en faites pas… Tout fait partie de mon plan. Bépo, Leïla, vous vous chargerez de notre itinéraire ! Bien sur il va de soi que nous resterons immergés pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

C'est comme ça que le sous-marin mit le cap vers Roggy port, même si personne ne comprenait la raison de notre changement de cap, chacun faisait de son mieux pour que le navire aille aussi vite que possible. Comme nous n'étions pas très loin de notre destination, Bépo et moi restâmes dans la cabine de pilotage avec Jean-Bart qui tenait la barre.

_ Tu sais ce que le capitaine a dans la tête toi ?

_ Non aucune idée, mais il n'a surement pas décidé ça sur un coup de tête, il doit avoir un plan. Me répondit Jean-Bart.

_ C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

_ Alors dans combien de temps arriverons nous à bon port ? Demanda Law qui venait d'arriver.

_ Dans une quinzaine de minutes, à croire que tu nous faisais naviguer dans les environs exprès.

_ Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. Disons que je met en œuvre un plan auquel je réfléchi depuis un bon moment.

_ Ça a un rapport avec les cœurs ?

_ En effet.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu allais t'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, mais avec quoi tu vas les échanger ? Personne ne voudra de cœurs de pi… Oh non ne me dit pas que…

Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Law.

_ Bravo, on dirait que tu as comprit, je ne pensais pas que tu devinerais avec aussi peu d'infos. Mais s'il te plait ne dit rien laisse la surprise aux autres, ils le sauront bien assez tôt puisque nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Commencez la remontée, Jean-Bart, j'ai besoin de toi pour transporter la caisse.

Jean-Bart quitta sa place et suivi Law, il fut remplacé par un membre de l'équipage qui entama la remontée du sous-marin.

Le sous-marin jaune criard sorti alors de l'eau sous les regards médusés de la marine. Je me dirigeais en toute hâte vers le sas de sortie afin d'assister en avant première à ce qui allait se passer. Law profita de la confusion générale pour poser le pied dans le port, Jean-Bart déposa la caisse devant Law puis se dirigea vers le pont du sous-marin où Gin, Shachi, Penguin, Bépo et moi-même nous étions installés pour surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, la marine avait un peu reprit ses esprits et se dressai devant Law, prêt au combat.

_ Trafalgar Law ! Rendez-vous sans opposer de résistance !

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, au contraire je voudrais parler avec le chef de cette base.

Quelques marins partirent donc chercher un haut gradé pendant que les autres nous surveillaient,visiblement très inquiets, quand celui-ci arriva il demanda à Law la raison de sa présence et Law lui répondit qu'il était venu leur livrer quelque chose en lui désignant la caisse posée devant lui. Le haut gradé ouvrit alors la caisse et prit un des sacs dans la main, se demandant surement ce qu'il contenait, lorsque celui-ci bougea, il cria et le jeta dans la caisse avant de tomber lourdement au sol sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Mais-mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-il mort de peur.

_ Devant vous se trouvent une centaine de cœurs, il s'agit des cœurs de centaines de pirates ou bandits, tous recherchés.

_ Mais pourquoi tu nous les as amenés ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

_ Ce que je veux ? Je veux le titre de grand corsaire !

Je me mis à rire * C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre* Tout les hommes présents restèrent pétrifiés de surprise y compris les membres de l'équipage.

_ Mais c'est impossible, tu fais partie de la génération terrible, on ne peut pas t'accepter comme grand corsaire…

_ Il y a bien des places vacantes si je ne me trompe pas… de toute façon, ce n'est pas à vous de décider.

Le chef de la base demanda alors qu'on lui apporte un escargophone et avec celui-ci, il contacta Sengoku, après lui avoir expliqué la situation, celui-ci pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de nommer Law grand corsaire.

Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher, Law reparti vers le sous-marin et ordonna le départ de la base. Bien sur, une fois à bonne distance de la marine, tout le monde s'était réuni dans le réfectoire et avait posé des tas de questions à Law, certains étaient contents de ne plus avoir la marine sur le dos, d'autres se plaignaient de ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité de voir leur tête mise à prix un jour… Mais tout le monde s'accorda sur la nécessité de célébrer cette nomination, en effet, cet évènement permettait surtout à Law d'accroître sa renommée.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis la nomination de Law, la marine avait publié la nouvelle dès le lendemain, « l'incident de Roggy Port » c'est le nom qu'avaient donné les journaux à la tentative de négociation de Law. Tout le monde savait maintenant que Law faisait partie des 7 grands corsaires. Alors que j'étais sur le pont du navire, je vis une chauve-souris du gouvernement se diriger vers nous, elle me remit une lettre du gouvernement, qui devait surement être destinée à Law, puis repartit. Je m'empressai d'amener cette dernière à mon capitaine. Je le retrouvai facilement, assit sur un banc du réfectoire en train de lire le journal d'aujourd'hui comme à son habitude.

_ Tient Law, tu as un message du gouvernement.

Il prit la lettre et la lit en silence, sans dire un mot.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Demanda Shachi impatient.

_ Ils me demandent d'assister à leur réunion à Marine Ford, il y aura tout les grands corsaires, on doit y être pour cette après-midi, et j'ai le droit d'être accompagné par un de mes hommes par soucis de sécurité, heureusement qu'on était pas encore parti pour le nouveau monde. Bépo tu peux te charger de la route ?

_ Oui capitaine, tu peux compter sur moi !

Au bout de cinq grosses heures de navigation, Marine Ford était enfin en vue, c'était assez étrange de revenir là après la guerre au Sommet, la dernière fois, datait d'il y a presque huit mois à ce moment là tout n'était que désolation, les combats faisaient rage, on y était venu en ennemis de la marine et voilà que nous arrivions en « amis ».

_ Bon alors capitaine ? Qui est-ce que tu prends avec toi ?

Tout les garçons étaient rassemblés autours de Law, chacun voulait débarquer afin d'explorer les environs. Je m'étais assise et observais de loin cette petite scène.

_ Allez, on en peut plus nous, on a besoin de savoir.

_ J'ai décidé de prendre une personne de confiance, quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de provoquer un incident diplomatique.

_ C'est exactement ma description. Se vanta Shachi.

_ Tu rigoles? Tu serais capable de renverser du café bouillant sur un autre grand corsaire ou pire sur l'amiral en chef. De quoi on aurait l'air nous après ? Non celui qui est le mieux placé pour y aller c'est moi ! Je suis l'homme de la situation. Répliqua Penguin

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre, vous êtes aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls, si je vous laissais faire on aurait de gros ennuis sur les bras. Leïla ça te dit de venir ?

_ Qui, moi ? Tu es sur ? Demandais-je surprise

_ Mais pourquoi pas nous capitaine ?

_ Pour que vous créiez des problèmes ? Pas question ! Leïla nous a montré à l'île d'Altgard qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis je ne pouvais pas emmener Bépo, car il aurait surement effrayé la marine.

_ En gros tu me choisis parce que je suis capable de ne pas faire de conneries pendant plus de cinq minutes et parce que je ne suis pas trop intimidante ?

_ À quelques détails près, oui c'est ça. Répondit Law en rigolant.

_ … Bon c'est d'accord ! Qui sait ça pourrait être intéressant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous mîmes pied à terre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quartier général, laissant les garçons sur le sous-marin.

_ Tient, tient, tient, regardez qui voilà ! Dit une voix derrière nous.


	48. Espionnage

**_Bonjour à tous, et voila encore un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Dans très peu de temps l'histoire se déroulera dans le nouveau monde et je ferai des petites références à des évènements se produisant après l'île des Hommes poissons, si vous n'avez pas passé cet arc vous risquez d'être spoilé à propos de quelque détails (comme lors de ce chapitre)._**

 ** _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée._**

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Espionnage

PDV Leïla :

Nous nous retournâmes afin de voir qui venait de nous interpeller, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il s'agissait de ce cher Baggy le Clown.

_ Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort… le sauveur du chapeau de paille, ça faisait un bail !

_ En effet, je m'en souviens très bien, je crois qu'à cette époque tu m'as traité de bon à rien de médecin.

_ Ohhh, c'est du passé tout ça, tu vas pas prendre la mouche pour si peu… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais dû négocier avec la marine pour avoir ton titre… Tu vois moi je n'ai rien demandé, la marine est venue me supplier ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, bientôt je vais…

_ Baggy, il faut qu'on y aille, ils ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment. Le coupa Alvida qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

_ Oh ça va, ils peuvent bien attendre cinq minutes… on se revoit tout à l'heure Trafalgar… Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Law reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que cet idiot soit grand corsaire ! Et pourquoi pas Foxy le renard argenté pendant qu'on y est ?

_ La marine devait vraiment être désespérée, je sens que cette réunion va être très fatigante… Bon Leïla, maintenant écoutes-moi, si je t'ai fais venir c'est aussi pour que tu récoltes des informations ?

_ Des infos ?

_ Oui il va y avoir plein de gros clients du nouveau monde, il risque donc d'y avoir des conversations intéressantes pendant la réunion des grands corsaires, je veux que tu mène l'enquête et que tu récupère toutes les infos qui pourraient nous être utiles, je comptes sur toi pour écouter toutes les discutions que tu pourras.

_ Ok tu peux compter sur moi, je vais faire de mon mieux.

_ Merci.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Law entra dans une grande pièce aux portes imposantes, étant son accompagnatrice, je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer mais j'avais l'autorisation de me déplacer dans la base comme je le souhaitais à condition de ne pas faire de grabuges. Je pris alors un couloir à droite de la salle où se trouvait Law et décidai de l'explorer. Il s'agissait de longs couloirs sans fin à la décoration épurée, en effet, hormis des tapis vert et blanc aux bordures dorées, quelques sièges verts et des décorations en or incrustés accrochés aux murs blanc, il n'y avait pas grand chose, surement pour donner l'illusion que la justice était épurée et immaculée, ou alors parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de refaire la déco depuis la guerre au sommet. * C'est pas dans ce genre d'endroit que je vais pouvoir faire de l'espionnage et surprendre des conversations intéressantes… * Je remarquais alors un petit couloir sur ma droite et décidai de m'y engager.

C'était un couloir assez étroit et beaucoup moins éclairé que les précédents, en effet, il y avait peu de fenêtres, la lumière ne parvenait pas très bien jusqu'ici. * Si on m'avait dit que je promènerai un jour en toute impunité au quartier général de la marine… En tout cas je suis bien contente d'être ici plutôt qu'à la place de Law, se retrouver dans la même pièce que Baggy le Clown ne doit pas être de tout repos. * J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser que je n'avançais plus. Je tentai alors de bouger mes bras et mes jambes mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste.

_ Whéhéhéhéhé, tu es bien imprudente de te promener dans les couloirs comme ça, sans regarder où tu vas.

Je vis alors un silhouette arriver devant moi, au loin, il s'agissait d'un homme blond, à première vue il devait faire deux fois ma taille, il portait un pantalon violet et des lunettes violettes elles aussi, ainsi qu'un long manteau en plume rose ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à ses cheveux et ce manteau que je le reconnu rapidement. * Non mais quelle idiote, sur tous les grands corsaires qui devaient venir ici, il fallait que je tombe sur le plus dangereux d'entre eux !*

Doflamingo se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je détestai vraiment ce genre de situation, je me trouvais en face d'un type dangereux, dans un couloir où il n'y avait visiblement pas de passage et avec l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste. * Je crois qu'il utilise le fruit des fils, je pourrais peut-être les couper avec mon vent mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire le poids face à ce type. *

_ Tu pourrais tomber sur des gens peu recommandables…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… J'ai l'habitude de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Pourquoi vous m'empêchez de bouger ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de moi !

_ Wéhéhéhéhé on peut dire que tu as du caractère, c'est assez intéressant. Mais dis moi, il me semble t'avoir déjà vue, tu ne ferais pas partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law par hasard ?

_ Si pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, il faut avouer qu'il sait s'entourer, il est accompagné d'une femme plus que charmante, quel chanceux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon capitaine ? Dis-je légèrement tendue.

_ Pas grand chose, je veux juste que tu lui transmettes un message de ma part. Il s'avança vers moi attrapa mon menton et parla au creux de mon oreille. Dit lui que le siège de cœur attend toujours son nouveau propriétaire… Soit gentille et transmet lui bien ce message d'accord ?

_ D-D'accord. Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

_ Parfait, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous parler et de faire plus ample connaissance tout les trois dans le futur.

Puis il me lâcha le menton et s'écarta de moi avant de s'éloigner. Quand il fut à bonne distance, son pouvoir se dissipa et je fus libérée de son emprise, dès que je fus libre de mes mouvements je me retournai pour voir où se trouvait Doflamingo mais il était déjà parti. * On peut dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien, j'ai eu de la chance. Bon allez il faut continuer, Law compte sur moi pour mener l'enquête. * Je me remis donc en route, tout mes sens en alerte, cette rencontre m'avait bien fait réaliser que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais au QG de la marine que j'étais en sécurité. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'arrivais finalement, à une bifurcation. Je m'apprêtais à tirer au sort le couloir que j'allais emprunter lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas venant du couloir de gauche, je décidai donc de m'engager dans celui-ci. J'approchai à pas de loup, proche du mur, faisant attention à ne pas me faire remarquer, j'aperçus au loin un homme qu'il me semblait reconnaître. * Mais c'est impossible, je l'ai vu partir dans la direction opposée, ça ne peut pas être lui !* Doflamingo, ou la personne qui lui ressemblait bifurqua à gauche et continua sa route, je m'arrêtais alors avant le virage et regardai discrètement derrière le mur, il s'était arrêté et un autre homme l'avais rejoint, il était de la même taille que Law, ou légèrement plus grand, plutôt imposant voire même inquiétant et avait les cheveux noirs et couts, et… une tartine collée sur la joue gauche, il avait l'air d'être très fort et dangereux. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus était la présence de Doflamingo à ses cotés. * Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ? Je ne ressens qu'une seule présence humaine, et c'est celle de l'homme en face de lui. * Heureusement pour moi, j'étais assez proche pour pouvoir les entendre sans trop me faire remarquer, je pouvais donc écouter leur conversation sans prendre de gros risques.

_ Vergo ! Ça faisait un bail ! Tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme.

_ Oui tout va pour le mieux Doffy. Il y a eu quelques changements au QG mais rien de bien inquiétant pour nous. J'imagine que tu es au courant que Sengoku a démissionné et que c'est Akainu qui va prendre sa place.

_ Oui, il paraît qu'il s'était battu avec Aokiji sur Punk Hazard pour le poste d'amiral en chef, une bataille redoutable, j'ai entendu dire que l'île avait été totalement transformée suite à cette bataille… D'ailleurs puisque l'on en parle, tu es au courant que César s'y est installé ?

_ Non je ne savais pas. C'est une bonne chose, il ne risque pas d'être dérangé là-bas, cette île est jugée dangereuse par le gouvernement mondial, personne n'est autorisé à y aller. Mais… tu n'as pas peur de le laisser là-bas sans surveillance ?

_ Whéhéhéhé ne t'inquiète pas, là-bas il y a tout ce dont il a besoin pour fabriquer du Smile, et puis j'ai l'intention d'y envoyer Money pour le surveiller un peu.

_ Tant mieux, j'en déduis que les affaires se passent bien alors.

_ Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, tout le monde s'arrache mes fruits du démon, surtout les grosses pointures du nouveau monde, on peut dire que mon petit business en est à son apogée…

Soudain Vergo lui fit signe de s'arrêter et regarda autours de lui, il se déplaça alors rapidement et arriva à l'endroit où je me cachais.

_ Qu'y a t-il Vergo ? Un problème ?

_ Non ! J'ai cru voir quelque chose… Répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Suite à cet évènement, les deux hommes devinrent très méfiants et décidèrent d'écourter leur conversation, se donnant rendez-vous sur une île nommée Dressrosa. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient loin, je décidai de descendre de ma cachette, j'atterris au sol et regardai autour de moi. Dès que Doflamingo avait arrêté de parler je m'étais réfugiée dans la bouche d'aération, j'avais réagit pile à temps, quelques secondes plus tard et je me faisais attraper. * Ouff, j'ai eu chaud. Je m'en suis sortie indemne la première fois mais là je pense que j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure si je m'étais faites repérée. Ça doit faire un petit moment qu'ils ont commencé leur réunion, il serait peut-être temps d'y retourner.*

Je me dirigeai donc vers mon point de départ mais en prenant un autre chemin, après tout, ma mission n'était toujours pas terminée, je devais toujours récupérer des informations. Sur le chemin, je vis une salle dont la porte était ouverte, après un bref coup d'œil, je constatais qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'archives, je décidai donc d'y entrer et de faire un peu de recherches.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que j'étais assise devant la salle de réunion, j'attendais que Law sorte pour lui faire le point sur ce que j'avais découvert, il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses à raconter, les infos que j'avais récupérées sur le chemin du retour avaient d'ailleurs été très enrichissantes.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard et je vis Law sortir dans les premiers, je le rejoignis aussitôt.

_ Alors comment c'était ?

_ Ennuyeux à mourir… Allez retournons au bateau.

Sentant un regard posé sur moi, je me retournai et je jetais alors un regard vers la pièce d'où sortait Law et vis Doflamingo, assit au fond de la salle. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me souri, un de ces sourires qui vous donnaient des frissons dans le dos, puis je me retournai vers Law qui partait déjà et le rejoignis rapidement.

_ Et toi, comment a été ta « balade » ?

_ Oooo ça ? Humm je l'ai trouvée très enrichissante ! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

_ Tu me raconteras tout ça dès notre arrivée au sous-marin d'accord ?

_ Pas de problème. Mais dis-moi Law… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Corazon avait été un soldat de la marine…

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Me demanda-t-il surprit, puis lorsqu'il vit mon sourire satisfait, un sourire se dessina également sur son visage. Je vois… on dirais que ta quête d'information a dépassée mes espérances…

_ Et encore, tu n'es pas au courant de tout.

Dès notre arrivée au sous-marin, Law fut assailli par les garçons de l'équipage.

_ Alors capitaine ? Comment c'était, de quoi vous avez parlé ?

_ Je n'ai jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi ennuyant… Il y avait bien quelques infos intéressantes mais l'ambiance était totalement soporifique. On a parlé de la réforme de la marine, de l'ordre des grands corsaires, de Barbe Noire, bien sur on m'a demandé si je savais où se trouvait le chapeau de paille.

Le sous-marin ne mit pas longtemps à partir du QG de la marine et à se diriger vers Shabondy. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le réfectoire afin d'écouter le récit de Law. C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de l'après-midi, rythmée par toutes les questions de l'équipage. Lorsque la soirée fut bien avancée, Law se leva et fit taire toutes les conversations.

_ Votre attention à tous, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Certains se demandent peut-être encore pourquoi nous ne partons pas pour le nouveau monde… Et bien vous pouvez arrêter de vous poser des questions. Demain nous irons sur une île thermale pour nous détendre avant de prendre la route pour le nouveau monde !

Cette déclaration soudaine provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissements tout le monde sauta de joie à l'idée de reprendre le voyage. Après des mois d'inactivité, nous allions enfin retourner à une vie mouvementée.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Leïla tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

J'accompagnai alors Law jusqu'à sa cabine, une fois à l'intérieur celui-ci m'invita à me mettre à l'aise, je m'assis donc sur le fauteuil.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

_ J'ai surpris quelques conversations de soldats de la marine à propos des autres supernovas, de la réorganisation du quartier général, rien de bien intéressant, je suppose que tu es déjà au courant de tout ça grâce à ta réunion. Après j'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne très, comment dire… très spéciale, c'était une rencontre assez inattendue.

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Doflamingo ! Il m'a d'ailleurs fait passer un message pour toi.

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom du grand corsaire, Law fit les yeux ronds, je lui racontais alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon tête à tête avec le grand corsaire, ainsi que l'espionnage de sa conversation avec Vergo.

_ Ça m'embête que tu te sois retrouvée seule avec ce type, ça va, il ne t'a rien fait ?

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va, j'aurais eu plus de problèmes si je m'étais faite repérée par ce Vergo je pense, il a l'air d'être dangereux.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. En tout cas tu as mis la main sur des informations très importantes, ça va beaucoup m'aider à mettre en place mon plan.

_ Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu l'as connu ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour ces informations ça vaut bien une compensation.

_ Ce n'est pas le genre de compensation à laquelle j'aurais pensé mais si tu y tiens. En fait, j'ai fait parti de l'équipage de Doflamingo pendant un certain temps et il s'avère que Corazon était le petit frère de Doflamingo et c'est lui qui l'a tué…

_ Je vois alors il espère que tu retournes dans son équipage. Concluais-je après avoir écouté son récit.

_ Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Bon allez et si tu te rendais utile et que tu me remplissais ça. Dit Law en me lançant deux journaux de bord.

_ Ben tient ça faisait longtemps… J'en avais presque oublié la couleur…

_ Oui justement fini les vacances ! Se moqua Law.

J'ouvris le premier carnet et me mis rapidement au travail, décrivant avec précision toutes les îles que nous avions visitées jusque là

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et regardais autour de moi, j'étais encore dans la chambre de Law, assise sur le fauteuil, j'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, en regardant autours de moi je vis que les deux carnets étaient posés sur le bureau, et j'étais enroulée dans une couverture, je tournai la tête vers le lit et vis Law endormi, un cahier et un stylos à côté de lui, il avait encore dû travailler jusque tard dans la nuit. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à le voir sans son pull, chaque fois que je le voyais comme ça, j'avais envie de tendre la main pour toucher cette musculature et voir de plus près son beau tatouage en forme de cœur, peut être avait il un lien avec ce fameux Corazon. Je me relevai alors tout doucement sans faire le moindre bruit et me dirigeai vers la porte, je refermai ensuite la porte derrière moi en jetant un dernier regard sur mon capitaine endormi.


	49. Départ pour le nouveau monde

Chapitre 49 : Départ pour le nouveau monde

PDV Leïla :

Le sous-marin arriva sur l'île thermale en milieu d'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'une île automnale avec en son centre un érable gigantesque. À son pied se trouvait une auberge. Les murs des maisons étaient en bois, recouverts d'une peinture beige et les volets étaient de couleur orange flamboyant. L'endroit était très chaleureux, les gens étaient tous agréables et nous saluaient tous, ça avait l'air d'être l'endroit parfait pour se ressourcer. En raison de notre nombre assez important, la gérante de l'auberge, une femme très aimable, nous installa dans l'aile droite du bâtiment, toutes les chambres de cette aile étaient occupées par les membres des Heart. La gérante nous fit ensuite visiter l'établissement, les étages étaient réservés pour les chambres, et les bars ainsi que les bains se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, et pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons, ces derniers n'étaient pas mixtes. Près de l'entrée se trouvait aussi le passage vers le jardin, il s'agissait d'un petit jardin dont la place centrale était occupé par le tronc de l'érable, tout autours s'écoulaient de petits ruisseaux, il y avait quelques zones de relaxation avec des fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortables, et une zone festive avec un bar et un restaurant. Ces zones étaient ouvertes à tous les clients de l'auberge et les services étaient compris dans le forfait de la nuit. Law nous donna quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, en début de soirée, nous devions nous rejoindre au bar.

Je quittai alors mes compagnons et parti directement aux sources thermales. Je me rendis dans la zone réservée aux femmes et arrivai au bord des sources, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand bassin délimité par des galets, le sol était en parquet tout comme les passerelles qui menaient aux différentes cabines. Bien sur, les bassins étaient à ciel ouvert, d'où la présence de quelques guirlandes de lampions qui traversaient la zone des bains et qui devaient servir à éclairer la zone de nuit. Je m'installai alors dans le bassin le moins profond, là où l'eau m'arrivait à mi mollet et m'assis à même le sol, posai ma tête sur une pierre et fermai doucement les yeux. La chaleur de l'eau était vraiment reposante, je ne regrettai pas de m'être entrainée à résister au drainage d'énergie de l'eau car avec cette quantité je ne percevais presque aucun contre coup. Je me laissai aller là environ une à deux heures lorsque je vis le soleil décliner, je décidai alors de sortir du bassin. Je pris une des tenues que fournissait l'auberge et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Sur le chemin j'aperçus au loin les garçons qui faisaient les pitres près des bassins, ils avaient vraiment l'air en joie. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Les chambres de l'auberge étaient pleines de charme avec un sol en parquet blanc, un grand fauteuil en oseille avec deux coussins rouges bien confortables, il y avait aussi un bureau et un grand lit qui avait l'air bien douillet. Ma fenêtre donnait directement sur la mer et je pouvais même apercevoir notre sous-marin. Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour travailler sur mes cartes au trésor.

Lorsque je tournai la tête vers l'horloge, je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous, je me levai et posai mes cartes avant de me diriger vers mon sac, je sorti alors le kimono que m'avaient offert les garçons et l'enfilai avant de descendre au bar. La moitié de l'équipage était déjà présent, assis à une table et semblaient être en pleine discussion.

_ Tient salut Leïla, tu as passé une bonne après midi ? Me demanda Shachi en se tournant vers moi à mon approche.

_ Oh mais c'est le kimono que l'on t'a offert, on peux dire qu'on l'a bien choisi, il te va très bien.

_ C'est très gentil, merci. Répondis-je un peu gênée.

Le repas débuta lorsque tout l'équipage fut présent, nous trinquâmes à notre départ pour le nouveau monde et à toutes les nouvelles aventures qui nous attendaient. Alors que la soirée était bien avancée, l'équipage fini de manger et se dispersa un peu partout pour que chacun profite à sa manière du reste de la soirée. Je m'étais posée sur un des murets en pierre du jardin et me remettais doucement des quelques verres d'alcool que j'avais bu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, tout en observant le ciel étoilé.

_ Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je me retournai alors pour voir le visage de la personne qui venait de me tirer de ma rêverie.

_ Humm attend que je réfléchisse. Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être en pleine réflexion. Si tu me promet de ne pas me voler mon cœur c'est d'accord.

_ Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Répondit Law avec un sourire en coin.

_ Ahahaha, je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse alors. Tu n'étais pas avec les autres ?

_ Si mais je crois qu'ils ont un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool et maintenant ils draguent tout ce qui bouge alors j'ai préféré m'en aller.

_ Hehehe ils ne changeront jamais ceux là. Répondis-je en rigolant.

_ En tout cas… ils avaient bien raison tout à l'heure… ce kimono te va à ravir ils l'ont très bien choisi.

Ne m'attendant pas à recevoir un tel compliment de la part de Law je me retournai vers celui-ci surprise, le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues en voyant son sourire, je ne savais plus quoi répondre.

_ Law…

Avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus Law s'approcha de moi et me tira à lui en passant un bras autour de ma taille tandis que l'autre main se posa tendrement sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, allant de plus en plus vite, il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Je senti alors comme une vague de chaleur qui envahi mon corps entier, et je fus également parcourue par de nombreux frissons. Je fermai alors doucement les yeux et répondis à son baiser. C'est à ce moment là qu'un feu d'artifice débuta, en écho à celui qui avait déjà commencé dans mon ventre. Ce fut ma plus belle soirée depuis le début de mon aventure…

PDV Law :

Le feu d'artifice dura une grosse demi-heure, les organisateurs avaient vraiment mis le paquet pour impressionner et émerveiller les visiteurs. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil sur ma droite et vis Leïla appuyée contre mon épaule, elle dormait à point fermé, sont visage était calme et détendu mais je pouvais voir qu'elle souriait. Il commençai à se faire tard et l'air se rafraichissait, je pris alors Leïla dans les bras et me dirigeai vers sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je la posai sur le lit. Elle était toujours paisiblement endormie aussi décidais-je de la laisser tranquille et de retourner à ma chambre.

PDV Leïla :

Dès le lendemain nous étions déjà partis de l'île thermale, nous n'avions pu partir que vers 11 heures car les garçons avaient tous eut énormément de mal à se lever. Ils avaient fait la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, et comme me l'avait expliqué Law ils avaient bien tenté de draguer toutes les filles présentes dans les environs et, malheureusement pour eux, ils s'étaient pris tout autant de râteaux.

Ils avaient tous l'air de vrais zombis mais lorsque l'on faisait allusion à notre voyage imminent pour le nouveau monde, ils se retrouvaient animés d'une énergie nouvelle. Le sous-marin mit alors le cap vers l'archipel Shabondy, une fois là-bas, Gin parti chercher un spécialiste en revêtement et en voyages sous-marins afin qu'il vérifie que notre navire pourrai supporter la pression de l'eau régnant aux alentours de l'île des Hommes poissons. Cette vérification ne fut pas très longue et en quelques minutes le spécialiste déclara notre sous-marin apte à partir pour le nouveau monde.

N'ayant rien de plus à faire dans les parages, Law décida de quitter l'archipel, notre départ pour le nouveau monde était maintenant imminent. Tout le monde se rejoignit dans la salle de vision sous-marine du navire. Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle dont les murs étaient en verre très épais et renforcés par des armatures en fer, on pouvait ainsi voir les profondeurs de la mer tout en restant au sec.

_ Bien, avant que l'on ne s'aventure sur la deuxième partie de Grand Line, je veux savoir si vous êtes toujours parés.

_ Bien sur capitaine. On est chaud bouillant !

_ Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez accompli jusque là. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'équipage plus efficace et plus enthousiaste. Mais je vous préviens le nouveau monde ne sera pas une simple virée en bateau, il faut s'attendre à voir des phénomènes beaucoup plus étranges et dangereux que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à maintenant. Vous êtes prêt à me suivre sur cette mer dangereuse ?

_ On sera avec vous jusqu'au bout capitaine ! Cria l'équipage au complet.

Law prit alors l'escargophone qui était relié à la salle des commandes.

_ Jean-Bart, vas-y tu peux commencer la descente.

_ C'est parti ! Cria Jean-Bart par l'escargophone.

Je vis alors la surface de l'eau s'éloigner progressivement de notre champ de vision, nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus vers les profondeurs de la mer, face à nous se trouvait le mur de Red Line, il nous fallait maintenant trouver la cavité qui se trouvait en profondeur et qui allait nous permettre de rejoindre l'île des Hommes poissons. Pour cela, Bépo avait rejoint notre timonier au poste de commande afin de lui donner des indications en temps réel, la profondeur à laquelle nous devions descendre imposait une vigilance plus importante que pour naviguer dix mètres sous la surface. En effet, la pression de l'eau risquait de fragiliser nos parois et le moindre choc pouvait entrainer, dans le pire des cas, un trou dans la coque. Quand à moi, je devais rester dans la salle de vision sous-marine et surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait dans les environs et repérer tout les mouvements suspects afin de prévenir l'équipage en cas de problème. Les garçons avaient quitté peu à peu la salle, ceux qui avaient un poste important se relayaient de temps en temps et les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Gin, Penguin et Shachi s'installèrent ainsi à coté de moi pour me tenir compagnie. On commença alors à jouer aux cartes, je fis donc équipe avec Gin qui ne risquait pas de devoir partir à la salle des machines.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va bientôt arriver sur l'île des Hommes poissons. Dit Gin.  
_ Ouais, j'ai tellement hâte de voir les belles sirènes. Les amazones c'était déjà quelque chose, mais il paraît qu'elles n'arrivent pas à la cheville des sirènes. Affirma Shachi, la tête dans les nuages.

_ Vous croyez que comme le capitaine est un grand corsaire on pourra rencontrer la princesse sirène ? Ça serait tellement le pied…

_ Hehehe je serais toi j'éviterai de me faire de faux espoirs, c'est une princesse quand même, je doute que ce soit si facile de la voir. Répondis-je en rigolant.

_ Hey ! Regardez on aperçoit l'entrée dans la falaise ! S'écria Gin.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la vitre, suivie des garçons, devant nous se trouvait la cavité qui était le point de départ pour la route vers l'île des Hommes poissons. Le sous-marin s'aventura dans la cavité, l'intérieur était de plus en plus sombre ce qui nous obligea à allumer les projecteurs du sous-marin. La caverne était vraiment étroite, il y avait tout juste la place pour notre sous-marin, la moindre erreur de pilotage et on risquait d'endommager la coque. Heureusement pour nous il n'y avait aucun obstacle sur le chemin et nous sortîmes rapidement de la grotte pour déboucher dans les abysses. Il faisait maintenant entièrement noir, la lumière de la surface ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici, toutes les lumières du sous-marin furent alors allumées. Si nous avions eu la chance de ne croiser aucun monstre marin dans la grotte, ici c'était loin d'être le cas, nous étions littéralement encerclés par les créatures des abysses. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à nous mais rien que de se savoir entourés de ces mastodontes capables de gober le navire était très inquiétant.

_ Vous avez vu ces bestiaux, il faudrait peut-être éteindre les lumières non ? Se demanda Penguin visiblement inquiet.

_ Pour qu'on fonce sur l'un d'eux ou sur des rochers, sans façon ! Répondis-je en rigolant.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, une grande majorité d'entre eux sont totalement aveugles il faudra juste faire gaffe aux exceptions qui ont une vue perçante.

_ Je veux bien mais comment tu sais lesquels peuvent nous voir ?

Je pris alors Shachi par les épaules et l'approchai de la vitre.  
_ C'est simple, met-toi là et si l'un d'eux manifeste l'envie de te manger alors c'est qu'il nous voit. Lui répondis-je en me retenant de rire.

Penguin fit rapidement un pas en arrière.

_ Euuu je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un nous appeler, pas vrai Shachi ?

_ J'ai rien entendu moi…

_ Mais si puisque je te le dis ! Allez vient ! Dit-il en tirant Shachi par le col de la combinaison.

Une fois que les deux amis eurent quitté la pièce, Gin me regarda et nous éclatâmes de rire.

_ On dirait bien que notre partie va devoir attendre qu'ils reviennent.

_ Si ils reviennent un jour… Se moqua Gin.

_ C'est dommage pour eux, si on fait abstraction des monstres, ce qu'on voit ici est quand même très impressionnant.

Finalement, Shachi et Penguin n'étaient pas revenus et étaient parti remplacer Jiro et deux autres personnes à la salle des machines. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que nous naviguions dans les abysses, nous n'avions croisé aucun bateau pirate et nous ne savions toujours pas si nous étions loin de notre destination.  
_ Plus on avance et plus il fait sombre, ça en devient presque déprimant. Dit Jiro en entrant dans la salle.

_ Oui je me demande comment ça va être sur l'ile des Hommes poissons.

_ Si l'île se trouve à 10 000 mètres sous la surface, logiquement elle devrait se trouver dans la pénombre, mais ça m'étonnerai que des êtres vivants puissent survivre dans des conditions pareilles.

_ Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

_ Hey regardez ! C'est quoi ça ? Intervint Jiro.

Je me retournai et regardai alors dans la direction qu'il nous indiquait, en face de nous se trouvait un monstre marin qui fonçait droit sur nous.

Il s'agissait d'un grand serpent de mer qui devait faire plusieurs mètres de long et dont les dents ressemblaient à de grandes épées. Je pris l'escargophone précipitamment pour contacter la salle des commandes.

_ Jean Bart ! Fait gaffe, on a un monstre qui nous fonce dessus !

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour éviter le monstre, il ne put que limiter la casse, le choc fit bouger le bateau dans tout les sens mais grâce au pilotage de notre timonier, le sous-marin se stabilisa juste avant de rentrer dans une falaise. Cependant le monstre reparti directement à la charge.  
_ Mais pourquoi il nous attaque, on lui a rien fait à ce monstre ! Se plaignit Gin.

_ On est peut-être entré sur son territoire et du coup il veut nous chasser. Supposa Jiro.

_ Si on ne fait rien, Jean-Bart a beau être un grand pilote, il pourra pas l'empêcher de nous aplatir contre la falaise !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? T'as une idée Leïla ?

Je cherchai alors un moyen de nous en sortir, à la recherche du moindre élément qui pouvait nous aider. Je vis alors une pile de rochers à quelques mètres devant le sous-marin, un peu sur notre droite * Ça pourrait peut-être marcher…*.

_ Jiro prend l'escargophone et dit à Jean-Bart de se préparer à mettre les gaz, il va falloir partir d'ici en vitesse. Dis-je en me concentrant.

Je n'avais jamais utilisé mon pouvoir directement dans l'eau, mais c'était la seule idée que j'avais eue. Lorsque le monstre marin arriva au niveau de la pile de rochers je provoquai une violente bourrasque qui le propulsa sur les rochers. À ce moment là, les moteurs se mirent en marche et le navire parti à toute allure. Alors que le monstre se redressai et s'apprêtait à nous poursuivre, il y eut un éboulement, le monstre fut alors prit sous une véritable pluie de gravats et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs. Je vis alors une sphère disparaître, rassurée je m'assis au sol, j'étais rassurée que mon idée ai marché, heureusement que Law avait été là, je ne pensai vraiment pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. J'étais complètement épuisée, utiliser mes pouvoirs sous l'eau mobilisait une telle quantité d'énergie…

_ Oufff on s'en est sorti… Dit Jiro rassuré.  
_ Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda calmement Law qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.  
_ Oui ça va, mais c'est pas tellement grâce à toi, tu aurais pu intervenir plus tôt. Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant que nous on se cassait la tête à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir ? Avoue le que tu te la coulais douce… Dis-je d'un ton provocateur.

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, je discutai avec Bépo sur notre itinéraire jusqu'à l'île des Hommes poissons, et puis… je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'intervenir en fin de compte puisque je savais que vous trouveriez une solution tout seul.

_ Tu es vraiment…

_ Sadique ? Cruel ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça apparemment… Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sa remarque me fit repenser à notre soirée sur l'île thermale, mes joues devinrent rouges et je tournai la tête pour ne pas voir son sourire victorieux. Soudain le navire se mit à trembler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jean-Bart ? Demanda Law.

_ On est prit dans un courant puissant.

_ Essai d'en sortir, on peut pas laisser le courant nous entrainer, on risquerai de heurter un récif !

_ Entendu !

Tout les moteurs furent lancés à pleine puissance ce qui fit encore plus bouger le sous-marin malheureusement le courant était trop fort et mettait les moteurs à rude épreuve. L'escargophone de Law se mit alors à sonner.

_ Capitaine ! Ici la salle des machines, les moteurs sont en train de surchauffer, si on continue comme ça, ils risquent d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre !

_ Jean-Bart coupe les moteurs !

_ Quoi ?! Tu en es sur Law ? Mais on va se faire emporter. Lui demandais-je

_ Pour l'instant on ne peut pas lutter contre le courant, alors il faut préserver les moteurs pour le moment où on en aura besoin. Vas y Jean-Bart fait le !

Les moteurs coupés, le sous-marin fut littéralement aspiré par le courant et fut entrainé avec violence vers les profondeurs de la mer.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je constatai que j'étais assise au sol près d'un mur, je senti alors des bras qui m'entouraient, c'était ceux de Law, lors du tumulte celui-ci m'avait attrapée pour que je ne me fasse pas mal en me cognant contre un mur ou quoi que ce soit.

_ Law, réveille-toi…

_ Tient le sous-marin ne bouge plus ?

_ Non on dirait qu'on est plus dans le courant. Dis-je pendant que nous nous relevions.

Je réalisai alors que le sous-marin baignait dans un vive lumière. Je me retournai alors vers la vitre et regardai à travers celle-ci, je vis alors une grande bulle flotter au milieu de la mer, à l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une île magnifique. Le tout était éclairé par une vive lumière comme si nous étions juste sous la surface de l'eau. C'était tout juste magnifique, face à ce paysage, un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage.  
_ Ça y est ! On est arrivé, tu as vu ça Law ? Réveillez vous les gars ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers Jiro et Gin.

_ Jean-Bart tout va bien ?

_ Un peu secoué mais ça va.

_ En tout cas bon travail, ça n'a pas été facile mais tu as réussi à limiter la casse merci.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi capitaine.

Lorsque tout le monde eut reprit connaissance, le sous-marin se remit en route et se dirigea vers l'île. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une sorte de serrure qui nous semblait être la seule entrée possible. Une fois à sa hauteur je constatait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un sas d'entré, après une brève présentation aux gardes de la porte, ceux-ci nous ouvrirent, le sous-marin s'engouffra alors dans la brèche et remonta à la surface. Je me précipitai alors vers le sas pour être dans les premiers à sortir, le vent était plutôt chaud, il faisait extrêmement beau, on avait vraiment du mal à croire que l'on se trouvait à 10 000 mètres sous la mer. L'île baignait dans une intense lumière et était entourée par de nombreuses mangroves comme celles de l'archipel Shabondy. En face de nous se trouvait un grand port et tout autour il y avait de nombreuses plages, je vis alors plusieurs sirènes assises sur des rochers, en me voyant, celles-ci me saluèrent et je leur rendis la politesse.

_ Alors voilà la fameuse île des Hommes poissons, la dernière île avant le nouveau monde. Dit Law en arrivant à mes côtés.

_ On y est enfin, j'ai hâte de voir cette île de plus près, elle a l'air magnifique ! Île des Hommes poissons, nous voilà !


	50. Rêves et piraterie

Chapitre 50 : Rêves et piraterie

PDV Leïla :

Dès que le sous-marin arriva à quai, je sautai à terre et regardai tout autours de moi, je fus rapidement rejoint par Jiro, Shachi, Penguin, Giro et Law. Chacun avait hâte de visiter cette île réputée dans le monde entier. Notre petit groupe parti alors visiter le centre ville pendant que les autres étaient partis faire le tour des plages pour apercevoir les fameuses sirènes.

_ Pourquoi on est pas parti vers les plages, c'est pas ici qu'on va pouvoir voir les belles sirènes. Se plaignit Shachi.

_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre les gars, je suis sûre que le centre ville est plein de charme.

_ Faut nous comprendre ! Tous les hommes qui viennent ici viennent pour une seule chose, nager avec les sirènes !

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bar où toutes les serveuses sont des sirènes, ça peut peut-être compenser votre déception. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

_ On peut y aller capitaine ? S'il te plait. Le pria Jiro.

Fac à tant à tant d'insistance, Law n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder, après plusieurs minutes de marche notre groupe arriva enfin devant le fameux café des sirènes. Le bâtiment était plein de charme il était composé par l'association de plusieurs coquillages violets très clairs avec un toit rouge et doré, la porte d'entrée était en fait de simples rideaux violets et rose sur lesquels était marqué « Le café des sirènes » Pressés par Jiro et Shachi, nous décidâmes d'entrer dans le café.

_ Bonjour, bienvenus au café des sirènes !

Trois magnifiques sirènes venaient de nous accueillir avec enthousiasme. Celles-ci nous conduisirent vers une table de six et prirent nos commandes.

_ Ouaaa elles sont encore plus belles que ce que l'on raconte ! Dit Penguin dès qu'elles furent parties.

_ M'en parle pas c'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves.

Après dix bonnes minutes à les entendre déballer tout leurs fantasmes sur les sirènes, celles-ci arrivèrent avec nos commandes, je reconnu alors une des sirènes qui m'avaient saluées tout à l'heure, elle avait de beaux cheveux argentés coiffés en natte et ses écailles étaient orangées avec quelques raies jaunes.

_ Salut, on s'est vu tout à l'heure tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Oh oui c'est vrai ! Alors c'est vous qui venez d'arriver ?

_ Oui en effet.

_ Si ça vous dit on peut vous faire visiter l'île après notre service, on termine dans une heure. Moi c'est Nivis enchanté.

Une heure plus tard, les sirènes nous firent visiter les alentours du café, au bout de quelques minutes les garçons voulurent se rendre sur la plage avec elles.

_ Et toi Leïla, il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais voir ? Me demanda Nivis en se tournant vers moi.

_ Et bien en fait je voulais te demander un service, tu saurais où je pourrai trouver Jimbey ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis me répondit au bout de deux minutes de réflexion.

_ Je crois avoir entendu qu'il se rendait souvent à la forêt marine ces derniers temps, je peux t'y amener si tu veux. Les amies je peux vous laisser continuer la visite ?

_ Pas de problème Nivis, allez venez les garçons, suivez-nous.

_ Avec plaisir à tout à l'heure Leïla ! Répondirent les garçons avant de courir vers les sirènes.

_ Tu ne vas pas avec eux Law ?

_ Non je préfère allez voir Jimbey avec toi.

_ Alors on y va ? Demanda Nivis avec un grand sourire.

Elle nous fit grimper dans une bulle posée sur le dos d'une tortue, comme une sorte de taxi qui nous emmena vers la forêt marine. Sur le chemin, Nivis en profita pour nous présenter tout les quartiers que l'on traversait et nous parla de tout les endroits où il fallait aller au moins une fois avant de partir de l'île.

_ Je trouve que pour une île de passage avant le nouveau monde, c'est plutôt calme, rien à voir avec l'archipel Shabondy, ça avait l'air d'être plus dangereux qu'il y a huit mois.

_ Il ne faut pas croire, ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'île est redevenue calme. À la mort de Barbe Blanche il y a huit mois, pleins de pirates sont arrivés et ont mis l'île entière, à sac c'était un véritable chaos mais heureusement un autre empereur a fait de l'île des Hommes poissons son territoire, il s'agit de Big Mom.

_ Vraiment ? Elle n'est pourtant pas réputée pour sa bienveillance…

_ Elle ne le fait pas gratuitement, vous voyez les usines là-bas ?

C'est ici que l'on fabrique nos célèbres confiseries, elles appartiennent à Big Mom maintenant. En échange de sa protection on doit lui fournir un certain quota de bonbons.

_ Vous payez votre sécurité avec des bonbons ? Ya pas à dire vous étiez vraiment tranquilles avec Barbe Blanche comme protecteur…

_ Oui c'est sur mais tu sais c'est toujours mieux que rien et puis, tant qu'on lui fourni ses bonbons on est tranquilles.

Après plusieurs minutes nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination, l'endroit apparaissait comme mystique avec la lumière blanche qui éclairait des arbres aux écorces couleur turquoise et l'eau aux alentours qui reflétait la lumière. Il y avait des tas de poissons qui nageaient autour de la bulle, des poissons multicolores à la nage gracieuse, il y avait également des baleines et de poissons gigantesques. En regardant les alentours je vis Jimbey qui était assis devant une sorte de monument parsemé de nombreuses fleurs, il devait s'agir d'une tombe.

_ Le voilà, je le vois il est là-bas.

_ À oui, il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien Jimbey le grand chef. Mais dites-moi vous avez l'air de bien le connaître, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ?

_ Disons qu'on lui a rendu un bon service… Répondit Law.

_ Oh je vois.

La tortue s'arrêta quelques mètres avant le monument nous laissant ainsi sortir de la bulle je suivi alors Nivis jusqu'à Jimbey avec Law à mes côtés. Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur que l'ex-grand corsaire nous remarqua, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. * J'espère que nous ne l'avons pas dérangé… *

_ Tient en voilà une surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

_ Et oui nous avons enfin décidé de nous rendre dans le nouveau monde. Répondit Law.

_ Bonjour Jimbey comment allez vous ?

_ Je vais bien merci, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ? Huit mois ?

_ Oui ça faisait longtemps.

_ J'imagine qu'il s'en est passées des choses. Il se tourna ensuite vers Nivis. C'est toi qui les as guidés ici ? Je t'en remercie.

_ Oh il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur Jimbey. Bon je vais aller rejoindre les filles je vous laisse entre vous.

_ D'accord et encore merci pour tout Nivis, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

Elle me fit un grand geste avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le port.

_ Au fait Jimbey je voulais te demander, c'est vrai que tu as accompagné le chapeau de paille et Rayleigh à Marine Ford ?

_ Oui en effet, c'était une idée de Rayleigh pour que Luffy puisse faire passer un message à son équipage.

_ Et comment il va maintenant ?

_ Il s'entraine actuellement avec Rayleigh sur une ile non loin d'Amazon Lily. Tu as fais des miracles Trafalgar, ses blessures ont rapidement cicatrisées, il en va de même pour moi, je me suis rétabli très rapidement.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'ai fais que mon travail, cotent de savoir que tu te portes bien.

_ Je n'oublierai jamais ce que je te dois Trafalgar, un jour ou l'autre je te rendrais la pareille.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire je t'assure.

_ Et je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite. Me dit Jimbey en se tournant vers moi. Si tu le souhaites je peux t'emmener moi même chez l'ami qui possède peut-être un fragment de la carte que tu recherches.

_ Avec joie ! C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, dans ce cas je peux vous proposer d'y aller tout de suite.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Law.

_ Pas du tout et puis ça me permettra de visiter un peu pus cette île. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Jimbey appela une autre tortue taxi qui mit le cap vers l'île, sur le chemin, je remarquai une partie de l'île plongée dans la pénombre et où se trouvait une gigantesque épave.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Demandais-je à Jimbey en désignant le bateau.

_ Il s'agit du district des Hommes poissons, ce grand bateau là-bas c'est le Noah, on dit que ce bateau amènera de grands changements pour notre île, il est très important pour nous.

_ A oui ? J'aimerai bien le voir de plus près tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ En théorie oui, mais je te le déconseille, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous aventuriez pas là-bas.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Law surprit.

_ Vous savez ce district n'est pas un lieu sûr pour les humains, la plupart des Hommes poissons qui sont là-bas vivent reclus de la société, ils essaient de ne pas se mélanger aux autres Hommes poissons qui vivent au niveau des ports et surtout ils ne veulent pas côtoyer les humains. Tout les Hommes poissons vivant là-bas ne sont pas tous comme ça mais il y a un groupe assez important qui s'en prend aux humains. Vous connaissez surement le nom d'Arlong ? Il est originaire de ce district.

_ Oui j'en ai entendu parler on dit qu'il était très violent, mais je crois qu'il a été capturé par la marine il y a quelques temps. Mais dis-moi Jimbey si ce groupe est assez violent avec les humains, ils ne risquent pas de vous poser des problèmes ?

_ Pour l'instant il s'agit d'un petit groupe minoritaire qui reste dans le district alors on les laisse tranquille.

_ Je vois, après tout chacun a sa propre vision des choses, je peux comprendre que certains Hommes poissons ne veuillent pas nous approcher, il s'est passé tellement de choses par le passé et j'ignore surement beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais je trouve tout ça quand même dommage, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait tous très bien s'entendre avec le temps.

_ En effet il y a eu des évènements par le passé qui ont animés toutes ces méfiances mais je suis de ton avis, je suis persuadé qu'une bonne entente entre humains et Hommes poissons est possible. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui pensent comme moi, même parmi les humains. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous tenez à votre tranquillité et votre santé je vous déconseille de vous rendre au district. Ça y est j'aperçois la maison de l'ami dont je vous ai parlé, j'espère qu'il est là.

Jimbey nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison de cet ami, il s'agissait d'un gigantesque coquillage de bulot de couleur bleu pale presque violet avec de nombreuses fenêtres et une porte beige. Lorsque Jimbey sonna à la porte, ce fut un homme poisson lion qui nous ouvrit, il était de taille normale mais à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux noirs.

_ Hey Jimbey comment vas-tu ça faisait un sacré bout de temps ! Toujours sur les mers ?

_ Oui, content de voir que tu te portes toujours aussi bien Mike. Et oui, que veux tu quand on a été pirates, c'est dur de raccrocher, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait.

_ Ehehehe que veux-tu, cette vie calme a aussi ses charmes tu sais. Mais dis moi qui sont ces deux personnes avec toi ?

_ Je te présente Trafalgar Law et Leïla Windell ce sont des pirates eux aussi.

_ Bonjour, enchanté. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mais allez-y entrez je vous en prie.

L'homme poisson nous invita à entrer et nous conduisit au salon où il nous servit du thé et des biscuits, l'intérieur de la maison était pleine de charme, le tout décoré par de nombreux objets insolites qui semblaient venir d'endroits différents.

_ Tout cela t'intéresse ? Tu me permets de te tutoyer ?

_ Oh oui pas de problème. Tous ces objets viennent de vos voyages ? Vous avez été pirate à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Oui, en effet, ce sont des souvenirs de toutes les îles que j'ai visitées avec mon équipage.

_ Vous avez navigué sur Grand Line ? Et vous faisiez parti du même équipage avec Jimbey ?

_ Oui, on a passé un sacré bout de temps sur Grand Line. En effet Jimbey et moi faisions parti du même équipage.

_ Je peux vous demander de quel équipage vous faisiez parti ?

_ Nous étions membre de l'équipage du soleil. Répondit Jimbey.

_ Quoi ?! Vous faisiez parti de l'équipage de Fisher Tiger le sauveur des esclaves ? Ouaaa je me disais bien que ton tatouage me rappelait quelque chose Jimbey.

_ Ahahah tu as l'air d'être une jeune fille bien renseignée. Me répondit Mike en posant sa main sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Alors comme ça vous aussi vous êtes des pirates ? Reprit Mike.

_ En effet, et dans quelques jours nous allons nous rendre dans le nouveau monde. Répondit Law.

_ Le nouveau monde… Alors vous allez vous rendre sur cette mer dangereuse, vous êtes pourtant bien jeunes.

_ Et oui mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut rien face à l'appel de l'aventure je suis sûr que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Il faut bien prendre les choses en main pour réaliser ses rêves. Répondit Law.

_ Et puis il y a encore tellement de choses extraordinaires à découvrir dans ce monde. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Ahahah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est décidément pleine de promesse. Mais dis-moi Jimbey, si tu es venu ici avec ces deux jeunes gens ce n'est pas pour rien, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à me demander je me trompe ? Demanda Mike avec un sourire.

_ Oui en effet tu te souviens de cette carte au trésor que tu as trouvée un jour alors que nous étions en mer. Cette jeune fille est en fait une chasseuse de trésor et elle est à la recherche du trésor de Shar, je me suis alors souvenu que la tienne ressemblait à ces célèbres cartes. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venu te rencontrer.

_ Je vois, oui je me souviens de cette carte, attendez moi je vais la chercher.

Mike parti dans la pièce d'à côté où il déplaça de nombreux meubles, faisant ainsi beaucoup de bruit, avant de revenir une carte dans la main. Il s'approcha alors de moi et déplia la carte sur la table basse qui se trouvait là. Lorsque je vis la carte, ma respiration se stoppa un moment, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais devant les yeux, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je la cherchai…

_ Alors ? Me demanda Law.

_ Il n'y a pas de doute, s'en est bien une. Je me retournai alors vers Mike. S'il vous plait, je vous en prie il me faut cette carte, j'en ai besoin. Je suis prête à vous l'acheter, votre prix sera le mien je vous donnerai n'importe quoi !

Law s'apprêtait à intervenir mais lorsqu'il vit mon regard déterminé, il se contenta de regarder la réaction de Mike. Celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers la carte, il semblait être en pleine réflexion. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

_ Non je ne veux rien, cette carte… Je te la donne.

_ Vous- vous êtes sérieux ? Demandais-je surprise.

_ Oui je suis heureux de voir qu'il existe toujours des jeunes gens qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux avec de vraies valeurs et qui veulent accomplir leurs rêves. Et je suis heureux de t'aider à réaliser ton rêve.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci, merci infiniment j'en prendrais soin je vous le promets. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

_ Oui il y a bien une chose que je te demande en échange. Ce trésor… quand tu l'auras trouvé, viens me le montrer s'il te plait.

_ Vous avez ma parole ! Je vous promets de trouver ce trésor ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !

PDV Externe :

Quelques minutes plus tard Mike conduisit Leïla et Law devant sa porte et les salua chaleureusement avant de les laisser partir. Les deux pirates remercièrent une nouvelle fois l'homme poisson avant de s'éloigner de la maison coquillage.

_ Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu te prendrais d'affection pour eux si rapidement. Dit Jimbey à l'attention de Mike.

_ Ahaha que veux-tu, disons que ces deux là ont forcé mon admiration, ils me rappellent ces jeunes loup de mer que nous étions avant : pleins de rêves et déterminés à les accomplir et à vivre librement sans aucune contrainte.

_ C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère.

_ Je suis d'accord. La nouvelle génération… la génération terrible ? Non c'est plutôt le futur de la piraterie. Affirma Mike en regardant les deux pirates qui s'éloignaient en discutant avec enthousiasme et le sourire aux lèvres.

PDV Leïla :

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que je tenais entre mes mains un autre fragment de la carte de Shar. Je me rapprochai encore un peu plus de mon objectif.

_ En voila une qui est contente, notre passage sur l'île t'a été bénéfique à ce que je vois.

_ Bien sur ! Tu te rend pas comptes Law, j'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur un autre fragment, j'en avais pas trouvé un seul depuis que je navigue sur Grand Line. Voilà enfin une compensation pour tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis que je suis sur cette mer. Dis-je en serrant la carte contre moi.

_ À t'entendre on croirait qu'il ne t'es arrivé que des problèmes.

_ Ohhh le grand Trafalgar Law serait-il blessé par mes propos ? Lui répondis-je avec un sourire provocateur. Je te rappelle que j'ai eut bien des problèmes avec des pirates avant de te rencontrer, j'ai failli mourir en pleine mer à cause de Kidd, me faire dévorer par une araignée géante et devenir l'esclave d'un sale type, oh et je fais aussi parti de l'équipage d'un pirate sadique et cruel il ne faut pas l'oublier. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir des compagnons exceptionnels alors ça me convient tout à fait.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça d'être sous les ordres de ce capitaine sadique et cruel… Me fit remarquer Law avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oui c'est vrai, je suis peut-être un peu masochiste sur les bords. Lui répondis-je en rigolant. … Et peut-être aussi un peu suicidaire. Ajoutais-je en attrapant son chapeau avant de me mettre à courir pour ne pas recevoir une correction de mon capitaine.


	51. Aventure sous-marine et vengeance puéril

Chapitre 51 : Aventure sous-marine et vengeance puérile

PDV Leïla :

Cela faisait maintenant dix grosses minutes que nous avions quitté Jimbey et Mike et nous marchions maintenant en direction du port pour rejoindre les autres. Ce trajet à pied nous permettait de visiter un peu plus l'île et d'admirer l'architecture des bâtiments, l'agencement des rues et toutes les choses que l'on ne pouvait voir qu'ici. On croisait aussi beaucoup d'hommes poissons tous plus différents les uns que les autres, je vis alors deux hommes poissons arriver devant nous, l'un était assez maigre sans réelles distinctions alors que l'autre était plutôt grand, il avait la peau blanche, une chevelure noire bouclée qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, où se trouvait d'ailleurs un grand aileron, et il portait un gilet rouge et un pantalon bleu foncé avec une ceinture rose, enfin sur sa tête se trouvait un béret rouge. Cet homme ne m'inspirait que de la crainte, il semblait émaner de lui une aura de folie et de violence aussi décidais-je de baisser la tête et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux le temps que l'on passe à côté de lui. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur.

_ Je veux que dans les semaines qui suivent vous vous occupiez de trouver des esclaves humains, d'ici peu s'en sera fini du règne de la famille Neptune…

Je me retournai alors vivement sous la surprise et regardai les deux hommes s'éloigner. * Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… qui sont-ils ? La famille Neptune ? Ce n'est pas celle qui est actuellement au pouvoir ici ? *

_ Leïla ? Leïla ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Ah ! Euh oui j'arrive désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée d'un seul coup ?

_ C'est rien j'avais juste entendu quelque chose d'étrange.

_ Allez dépêchons nous on est plus très loin du bateau, on va pouvoir rejoindre les autres.

_ D'accord.

Finalement nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans la crique où nous attendaient les sirènes et les gars de l'équipage, tous jouaient dans l'eau et semblaient prendre du bon temps. Law s'était assis sur un rocher un peu éloigné de l'eau et observait ses camarades tout en lisant un de ses livres, quand à moi je m'étais installée sur une pierre les pieds dans l'eau et profitais de ce moment de détente, j'avais opté pour un maillot bleu à pois blanc ainsi que mon short en jean noir foncé pour profiter pleinement de ce beau temps pendant que je tentai de dessiner ce paysage féerique. Mes affaires étaient posées un peu plus loin de peur que ces imbéciles heureux qui me servaient de coéquipiers ne l'arrosent en jouant avec les sirènes et ne bousillent ma précieuse carte. Soudain Nivis arriva près de moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Leïla ?

_ Oh rien de spécial, je dessine juste un peu.

_ Ouaaa c'est très beau, ça te fera un beau souvenir. D'ailleurs en parlant de souvenir, tient c'est pour toi ! Me dit-elle en me tendant un coquillage.

_ Il est magnifique, merci !

_ Ce n'est pas un coquillage ordinaire tu sais, celui-ci permet de créer des bulles.

_ Des bulles ?

_ Oui ! Vas y appui dessus.

Je m'exécutai et fis ce que Nivis me demandait, une bulle commença alors à se former depuis la pointe du coquillage, Nivis me fit alors signe de rentrer la tête dedans , ce que je fis rapidement.

_ Tu vois avec ça, les humains peuvent respirer sous l'eau. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est génial pas vrai ?

_ Ouaa super, c'est comme une combinaison de plongée ! Mais c'est assez résistant pour aller sous l'eau ?

_ Ça tu vas le savoir tout de suite, il suffit de plonger.

_ Hein ?

Je compris malheureusement où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle attrapa mes poignets avec ses deux mains et commença à me tirer vers elle.

_ A-attend Nivis qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle me tirait à elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Quoi ? Attend t'es sérieuse ? Non-non-non-non-non Nivis arrête, arrête s'il te plait. Je-je ne sais pas nager Ahhhhhh. L'implorais-je avant de tomber à l'eau.

Lorsque mon corps fut totalement immergé, je senti mes forces m'abandonner, je fus prise d'une crise d'angoisse, mon corps se mit à trembler et je commençai à avoir des bouffées de chaleur, je respirai alors à grandes bouffées pour essayer de me calmer. * Attend un peu… mais je respire ! *Je remarquai alors que la bulle autour de ma tête était toujours là et me permettait de respirer, par contre elle ne m'empêchai absolument pas de couler. Nivis arriva vers moi et attrapa mes mains.

_ Tu vois, cette bulle résiste parfaitement à la pression de l'eau, même les mangeurs de fruits du démon peuvent aller sous l'eau, grâce à elle tu peux respirer pendant une certaine durée.

_ Alors tu savais que je ne pouvais pas nager ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi vicieuse.

Elle rigola et se retourna.

_ Allez accroche-toi à moi, je vais te monter quelque chose.

Je tendis alors mes mains pour attraper ses épaules, ce simple mouvement m'épuisa considérablement comme si mes bras pesaient une tonne chacun. Une fois certaine que j'étais bien agrippée, Nivis donna un coup de nageoire et nagea à une vitesse incroyable, les sirènes étaient bien les nageuses les plus rapides du monde, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Soudain Nivis s'arrêta, je regardai alors par dessus son épaule, je fus alors émerveillée par ce qui se trouvait devant moi, nous étions arrivés devant une sorte de théâtre sous-marin dont les murs étaient composés de coraux multicolores éclairés par la vive lumière de la surface faisant ainsi ressortir toute la beauté du lieu.

_ Oaaa c'est magnifique ! Merci de m'avoir amenée ici Nivis je t'en suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir montré cet endroit.

_ J'étais sûre que ça te plairait ! Ça va maintenant, tu ne m'en veux plus pour tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Hum d'accord je te pardonne mais ne crois pas que je vais totalement passer l'éponge sur ce bain forcé. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Nous échangeâmes alors un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, après quelques minutes Nivis m'aida à retourner à la surface. Une fois proche de la plage, je m'accrochai aux rochers et me hissai hors de l'eau, c'est à ce moment là que ma bulle éclata.

_ Il était temps de remonter à ce que je vois. Me dit Nivis avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui quelques secondes de plus et tu étais vénérée par l'équipage pour les avoir débarrassés de moi ! Répondis-je en rigolant.

_ Ahahaha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai encore demain pour réussir mon coup avant que vous ne partiez pour le nouveau monde.

_ Je serais ravie de refaire une balade sous-marine, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas allée sous l'eau sans me noyer, je dois avouer que ça me manquait.

_ Je sais déjà où je t'emmènerai demain !

_ Ah oui ? Où ça ?

_ Ahh c'est une surprise ! Tu le verras demain…

_ Nivis, le jour commence à tomber, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Vint lui dire une sirène aux cheveux blonds.

_ Oui tu as raison Émilie. Bon et bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée Leïla et à demain.

_ Oui à demain les filles, rentrez bien.

Une fois les sirènes parties, les garçons ne tardèrent pas à sortir de l'eau et à nous rejoindre vers le réfectoire du sous-marin, là-bas chacun se raconta tout les détails croustillants de leur première après-midi au pays des sirènes, pendant que Gin nous servait le repas du soir. Après plusieurs parties de cartes et quelques spectacles cocasses de nos éternels comiques, je décidai de me rendre à ma cabine. * Je vais peut-être profiter de ce calme pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle carte *

Soudain alors que j'arrivai près de ma porte, je vis une sorte de voile transparent se former autours de moi et avant que je n'ais eu le temps de réagir je me retrouvai collée au mur dans une autre pièce. Law se trouvait devant moi un sourire au bout des lèvres, je constatais alors rapidement que je me trouvai dans sa cabine.

_ Si tu voulais me voir il suffisait de me le dire, tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser ton pouvoir tu sais ? Dis-je en souriant.

_ J'ai trouvé que cette méthode était plus rapide. Me répondit-il toujours avec son éternel sourire. Et puis de cette manière je ne te laisse pas l'occasion de refuser mon invitation. Ajouta Law en mettant un bras sur ma taille pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir tu sais… Et même si je le voulais on est dans un sous-marin amarré au port d'une île située à 10 000 mètres sous les eaux, je ne vois pas où je pourrai aller.

_ On ne sait jamais, tu n'es pas réputée pour écouter ce que l'on te dit. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Tout dépend de la manière dont on me le demande…

Law se rapprocha alors de moi et colla calmement ses lèvres sur les miennes profitant de la proximité pour passer sa main le long de mes hanches.

_ Tu devrais plus demander les choses comme ça capitaine.

_ J'y réfléchirai, ça dépendra de mon humeur.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et commençai à parcourir les formes attirantes et sensuelles de mon capitaine. Il était vraiment plus musclé que je ne l'avais imaginé, tout chez lui était attirant, sa carrure, son visage, ses yeux, son sourire… Law passa alors une main sous mon t-shirt pour arriver vers mon ventre. Le contact sur ma peau provoqua un sursaut, une image s'imposa alors dans mon esprit, brisant ainsi la magie du moment. Le souvenir de mon impuissance face au brigand me revint en mémoire telle une claque. Je saisi alors rapidement la main qui s'était glissée sur ma peau par réflexe.

_ Leïla ? Tout va bien ?

En entendant sa voix, ma vision redevint nette et je vis Law en face de moi, le visage légèrement inquiet.

_ Je suis désolé. Je-je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Law saisit alors mon menton et me força à le regarder.

_ Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que je veux c'est passer la soirée avec toi, Il n'y a pas de raison que je te force à faire des choses sauf si tu me provoque bien sur.

Sur ces mots, Law m'embrassa tendrement et me sera encore plus contre lui, ses mots étaient rassurant et ses gestes doux ce qui fit disparaître peu à peu ma gêne et mes inquiétudes. Soudain je me senti soulevée dans les airs pendant un cours instant avant de me retrouver allongée sur le lit. Law se retrouvait maintenant au-dessus de moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent suite à la proximité entre nous deux. Mon cœur s'emballa, une vague de chaleur envahi mon corps, ma main se dirigea alors vers son visage. Mon regard était perdu dans les yeux gris de Law pendant que ma main dessinait les contours de son visage avant de passer sur son torse, toujours recouvert de son pull et descendait lentement vers son ventre. Pendant ce temps Law avait effectué la même action s'arrêtant au niveau de mes cuisses provoquant chez moi un frisson très agréable. Je passai alors mes deux mains sous son pull et les passai autours de sa taille avant de détailler calmement sa musculature du boit des doigts.

Lorsque j'ouvris calmement les yeux, mon regard se posa sur le visage paisible de Law, je me redressai légèrement et observai mon capitaine toujours endormi. Après plusieurs minutes celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux.

_ Salut. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

_ Non pas tant que ça.

_ Tu aurais du me réveiller. Dit-il en se redressant.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me suis pas ennuyée. En fait je trouvais plus intéressant de te regarder dormir. Quand on voit ton visage détendu pendant que tu dors on a du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne sadique et vicieuse à laquelle on a affaire pendant la journée et qui nous sert de capitaine. Me moquais-je.

Avant que je n'eu le temps de réagir, Law saisi mes poignets et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête pendant qu'il se plaçait au-dessus de moi. En quelques instants il avait réussi à empêcher toute résistance de ma part. Je vis alors le sourire en coin présent sur son visage et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

_ Tu commences à prendre beaucoup de libertés je trouve, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux impunément. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton capitaine.

_ A-attend qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il se rapprochait. Law qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Hé tu m'écoutes ? Réponds moi au moins. Haaaaa ! Arrête, arrêtes ça, arrêtes ça tout de suite Law ! Haaaaa ! Criais-je en me débattant pour essayer de me dégager.

Law venait de me mordre dans le cou, je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait mordue ! Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes puis se redressa, libéra mes poignets et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une fois sur le seuil, il se retourna vers moi.

_ J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon, maintenant tu sais ce qui t'attend au moindre faux pas. Me fit-il remarquer avec son sourire sadique.

Je lui lançais alors deux coussins du lit dessus pendant qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain.

_ Espèce de malade, tordu, pervers ! Je me vengerai ! Lui criais-je alors que mes joues devenaient rouges de honte.

Je me levai et parti en direction de la porte, avant de sortir je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, c'est alors qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage, une idée venait de germer dans mon esprit. Je refermai la porte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Gin s'y trouvait déjà.

_ Salut Gin, déjà au boulot ?

_ Oh bonjour Leïla ! Et oui que veux-tu ? Avec tout ces morfales il faut bien s'y mettre le plus tôt possible.

_ Et si je faisais quelques pâtisseries, je pense avoir une idée de recette qui devrait plaire à tout le monde.

_ A oui ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Non, non, toi tu sors de là. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine ce matin, toi tu vas te reposer. Lui répondis-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

_ Euh d'accord si tu insistes… Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

_ Oui, oui mais tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui et me mis aux fourneaux, dans une heure environ tout le monde allait rappliquer, il ne fallait pas trainer.

Au bout de 50 minutes je sorti finalement le gâteau du four, j'étais assez satisfaite du résultat, il avait une bonne couleur et semblait parfaitement cuit. Je le laissai refroidir un court instant avant de le couper en tranche et de les disposer dans les assiettes. J'appelai alors Gin qui m'aida à distribuer les assiettes, tout le monde était déjà là, même Law qui me fixait avec un regard sadique, je lui servi moi même son assiette sans me préoccuper de son sourire arrogant. À peine tout le monde fut-il servit que Shachi et Penguin se jetèrent sur le gâteau.

_ Ouaa trooop bon ! Il est super bon ton gâteau Leïla, fait gaffe Gin elle pourrait devenir meilleure cuisinière que toi avec de l'entrainement.

_ Mais au fait Leïla, il est à quoi ce gâteau ?

_ À vous de deviner. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Shachi et Penguin prirent alors une autre bouchée et se concentrèrent sur le goût pour essayer de deviner les ingrédients de ce gâteau.

_ Mais attend une seconde, ce goût et cette texture, mais c'est…!

Je vis alors les visages de Shachi et Penguin devenir blanc comme neige, des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur leurs fronts. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers Law qui allait avaler une grande bouchée, il mâcha une ou deux fois puis je le vis s'arrêter soudainement, son visage se tordit de dégout et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout recracher.

_ Leïla, ne me dit pas que ce gâteau c'est… Commença Shachi très inquiet.

_ Et si, il s'agit d'un pudding, j'espère que ça vous plait. Répondis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je tournai la tête vers Law et le regardai avec un air de défi. * Je t'avais bien dit que je me vengerai * Celui-ci leva la tête et me fixa d'un regard noir avant de fermer les yeux et d'étouffer un fou rire. Soudain Shachi et Penguin accoururent vers moi.

_ Leïla mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, pourquoi tu as fais ce type de gâteau ?

_ Tu sais pourtant que le capitaine a horreur du pain non ? Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

_ Hehehe qui sait, peut-être que je suis en manque de sensation forte. Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie passant à côté de Law. À charge de revanche Law. Dis-je tout bas lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.

Je quittai calmement la salle commune et me dirigeai vers la sortie pour rejoindre Nivis sur la plage.


	52. Dernier jour avec les sirènes

Chapitre 52 : Dernier jour avec les sirènes

PDV Leïla

Nivis m'attendait déjà sur la plage, prête à partir.

_ Salut Nivis, comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va très bien et toi ?

_ Oui, alors on va où aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est une surprise ! Tu as emmené le coquillage ?

_ Oui ! Mais tu es sûre que tu veux y aller à la nage ? On peut pas plutôt appeler un taxi ? Demandais-je inquiète.

_ Non ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. On ira plus vite à la nage et puis, ça sera plus amusant.  
_ Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance alors…

J'actionnai le coquillage qui forma une grande bulle dans laquelle je rentrai la tête avant de sauter à l'eau. Une fois dans l'eau Nivis s'approcha pour que je puisse la tenir par les épaules puis d'un coup de nageoire, elle se dirigea vers les profondeurs de l'île. Sur le chemin nous rencontrâmes de nombreuses sirènes ainsi qu'une multitude de poissons multicolores magnifiques que je pouvais presque toucher du bout des doigts tellement ils étaient près de moi. Je me posai beaucoup de questions sur notre destination, en effet depuis le début nous ne faisions que descendre toujours plus profond, si ça continuait, nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver aux limites de la bulle. C'est alors que Nivis s'arrêta de descendre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers une sorte de cavité et s'y engouffra sans hésitation, au bout de quelques minutes j'aperçus enfin la sortie de la cavité qui semblait baigner dans une douce lumière. À la sortie du tunnel, mes yeux furent éblouis par la vive lumière des environs, lorsque je les rouvris je fus époustouflée par ce qui se trouvait devant moi. En face de nous se trouvait un gigantesque bâtiment à trois étages aux murs couleur rose corail, les poutres étaient d'un rouge éclatant et le toit était composé de nombreuses écailles turquoise. Le bâtiment se trouvait dans une sorte de coquille d'huitre blanche immense. Le chemin qui y menait était délimité par de nombreuses algues et coraux multicolores.

_ Et voici l'auberge du corail de Himiko ! Ça te plait ?

_ Oh oui c'est magnifique, tout à l'air si pur et si fragile

_ Tu sais il y a très peu d'humains qui ont l'occasion de s'y rendre, son emplacement se transmet de bouche à oreille mais je peux t'affirmer que c'est un des plus beaux endroits de l'île des Hommes poissons. Bon on va quand même pas prendre racine ici et si on rentrait ?

_ Avec joie ! Mais est-ce que…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, à l'intérieur il n'y a pas d'eau tu pourras visiter les lieux par tes propres moyens. Me répondit Nivis qui semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées.

Nivis se dirigea alors vers l'entrée et on arriva calmement dans le hall de l'auberge où se trouvait la frontière de la bulle d'air. À son contact, celle qui entourait ma tête se disloqua, je posai alors pied à terre et regardai autour de moi. Cinq sirènes arrivèrent devant nous, elles portaient toutes de ravissants kimonos, chacun de la couleur assortie à leurs écailles.

_ Bien le bonjour, bienvenues à l'auberge du corail, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour nous souhaiterions visiter les sources et le jardin du dragon, est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Nivis.

_ Oui bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème. Les sources sont à droite et le jardin en face, bien sur il existe un petit passage entre les deux qui est tout à fait charmant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

_ Merci beaucoup. Les remercia Nivis, puis une fois qu'elles furent parties, elle se tourna vers moi. Par où on commence.

_ Pourquoi pas par les sources ?

_ Ok allons-y, à droite toute !

Les bains se trouvaient dans une grande salle dont le sol était recouvert de galets gris qui délimitaient les différents bains, au centre de la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs piliers rouges sur lesquels poussaient de nombreux coraux. L'endroit était très bien agencé et plein de charme.

_ Nivis, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_ Oui ?

_ Ne le prend pas mal mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des sources thermales pour vous qui vivez constamment dans l'eau ?

_ Oui c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange pour vous. En fait ces bains sont très agréables pour nous même si on a l'habitude d'être dans l'eau, ils sont globalement plus chauds que l'eau environnante. Ça nous permet de nous détendre, c'est très relaxant. Me répondit Nivis dont les yeux papillonnaient.

_ Tu n'en as pas l'air comme ça mais tu as l'air de bien aimer flemmarder au chaud, un vrai lézard.  
_ Hey je te permet pas, je suis pas aussi fainéante ! Fais attention sinon tu vas rentrer toute seule à la nage. Se moqua Nivis. Allez viens allons au jardin du dragon.  
Je suivi alors Nivis qui passait sous une arche, faisant la jonction entre le bassin et un petit passage dallé délimité par des bambous d'un vert éclatant, ce passage dégageait une impression de sérénité et de mystère.

_ Il ne manque plus que le bruit des oiseaux et des ruisseaux qui coulent et on pourrait presque s'endormir.

_ Ahahah et après c'est moi qui passe pour la flemmarde.

_ Je te signale que la flemmarde a quand même traversé la moitié de Grand Line… Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier. Lui fis-je remarquer avec le sourire.

_ Ahahaha c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai bien voyager… Au fait Leïla ça fait un bout de temps que je me pose la question, qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?

En entendant sa question je devins très rapidement rouge de honte.

_ Euh rien, c'est rien du tout juste une piqure. Répondis-je en essayant de cacher la marque avec mes cheveux autant que possible. Allez on fait la course ? La première arrivée au jardin! M'exclamais-je en commençant à courir.

_ Hey attend moi !

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'auberge il devait être environ deux heures de l'après midi, nous avions profité du self de l'auberge pour manger les spécialités locales avant de repartir pour rejoindre les autres. Pour moi le jardin avait été la pièce la plus majestueuse de l'auberge, c'était une grande salle dont le sol était parsemé de galets blanc, il y avait de nombreuses plantes de diverses couleurs toutes agencées avec goût selon les couleurs et les formes de chacune. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un gigantesque corail rouge, en forme de dragon à la fois majestueux et dégageant une sensation de force et de sagesse. On aurait presque pensé que l'on se trouvait devant un tableau sorti de l'imagination d'un artiste rêveur, tellement le paysage semblait idyllique et parfait.

_ On va retrouver les autres ? Me demanda Nivis.

_ Ça marche ! Je te suis !

Après une bonne demi-heure de nage. Nivis arriva finalement au niveau du sous-marin, seulement il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. * Ils doivent tous être à la crique d'hier* En effet ils étaient bien là-bas, tout l'équipage au complet profitait pleinement de notre dernière journée sur l'île des Hommes poissons. Nivis rejoignit rapidement ses amies dans l'eau quand à moi j'avais repéré Law qui discutait avec Jimbey, un peu éloigné de l'eau pour ne pas risquer d'être éclaboussés, et avais décidé de les rejoindre.

_ Tient une revenante. Dit Law en me voyant arriver.  
_ Et oui je suis de retour, bonjour Jimbey tu vas bien ?

_ Oui je vais très bien je te remercie, et toi comment s'est passée ta matinée ? Ichilly m'a dit que Nivis t'avait fait visiter les environs.

_ Oui elle m'a emmenée à l'auberge du corail de Himiko, un endroit reposant et magnifique je dois dire.

_ Je vois que Nivis connais très bien les endroits à faire visiter aux tourristes, content que ça t'ai plus, il s'agit de l'un des bâtiments les plus remarquables de toute l'île. Ça n'a pas dû être aisé pour toi d'y aller à la nage.  
_ Et bien… en fait j'y suis pas vraiment allée à la nage, j'ai utilisé un corail bulle et c'est Nivis qui m'a gentiment emmenée jusque là-bas. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon alors je ne peux pas nager. Répondis-je en formant une tornade dans la paume de ma main.

_ Ah je comprends, je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Dit-il en nous regardant Law et moi. En tout cas ce fruit du démon ne sera pas de trop pour quand vous vous rendrez dans le Nouveau Monde. En parlant de ça Trafalgar, avez vous un nouveau Log Pose toi et ton équipage ?

Devant le regard étonné de Law, Jimbey sorti alors un Log Pose mais celui-ci était différent de celui que nous avions déjà. Il n'y avait pas un mais trois cadrans dont chacune des aiguilles bougeaient à des vitesses différentes, et pointaient des directions diverses.

_ C'est un Log Pose ? Mais pourquoi il y a trois cadrans ? Demandais-je à Jimbey.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes très peu à savoir que pour se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde vous devez changer certaines choses… Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que votre Log Pose ne vous indiquait plus aucune route fixe depuis votre arrivée ici.

_ Oui d'ailleurs Bépo était dans tous ses états, il était persuadé de l'avoir cassé, il s'est excusé non stop pendant ces deux derniers jours, enfin plus que d'habitude.

_ Non ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas cassé, voyez-vous les îles du Nouveau Monde possèdent toutes un champ magnétique comme toutes les îles que vous avez rencontrées jusqu'à maintenant. Or ces champs magnétiques peuvent être fortement perturbés par des évènements qui ont lieu sur l'île, d'où l'intérêt de trois cadrans pour éviter de se perdre. Chaque cadran indique la position d'une île.

_ Alors si j'ai bien compris, plus une aiguille bouge et plus l'île qu'elle indique est dangereuse.

_ Oui c'est exactement ça. Choisissez-les bien en connaissance de cause.

_ Lorsque l'équipage au chapeau de paille va se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde ils vont être bien embêtés. Casse-cou comme il est, leur capitaine voudra se rendre sur chaque île dangereuse.

_ Oui je le vois mal se contenter d'îles calmes. Rajouta Law.  
_ J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison, en tout cas je vous conseille de vous rendre sur les îles dangereuses seulement si vous êtes en pleine possession de vos moyens. Mais je vous préviens, le Nouveau Monde est beaucoup plus dangereux que la première partie de Grand Line, vous devez être prêts à toutes les possibilités et devenir aussi fort que possible rapidement, tout peut arriver.

_ Merci beaucoup pour le Log Pose Jimbey, et aussi pour tous ces conseils, ils vont nous être très utiles pour la suite.  
_ C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous.

_ Alors on va pouvoir enfin partir pour le Nouveau Monde?  
_ Oui on dirait bien. Me répondit Law. Mais pour l'instant profitons de notre dernière journée ici pour nous détendre. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers les autres qui s'amusaient toujours dans l'eau.

_ Il y en a qui vont être déçus de repartir demain. Fis-je remarquer.  
_ Oui en effet, mais c'est le quotidien de tous les pirates, nous vivons sans accroches après tout.  
_ C'est bien vrai.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi assis loin de l'eau avec Jimbey puis avec certaines sirènes qui nous rejoignirent en fin de journée. Gin apporta alors quelques vivres et nous fîmes un petit feu de camp dans la crique pour profiter de notre dernière soirée avec Jimbey et les sirènes. Comme à leur habitude, les garçons ne manquèrent pas l'occasion de faire les clowns et ainsi s'attirer les faveurs des belles sirènes. Nous décidâmes alors de camper dans la crique pour la nuit, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait dormir sur le sol de l'île des Hommes poissons. Cette soirée en compagnie des sirènes et de mes compagnons restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, elle me donnait envie de croire à une entente amicale entre Hommes poissons et humains dans le futur et pas seulement à un rapport de dominant/dominé.

Le lendemain matin sonna l'heure de notre départ, chacun prépara le sous-marin pour repartir pour de nouvelles aventures. Les filles et Jimbey étaient bien sûr venus nous dire au revoir.  
_ Encore merci pour tout Jimbey. J'espère que l'on se recroisera un jour. Le remercia Law.

_ Je le répète ce n'est pas grand chose, dès que vous avez l'occasion revenez ici, vous serez les bienvenus.  
_ Oui revenez nous voir quand vous voulez. Dirent en cœur les sirènes.  
_ Pas de problème les filles, on reviendra vous voir, promis ! Crièrent les garçons de l'équipage. Vous verrez, la prochaine fois on sera connus à travers le monde entier et on aura tous notre tête mise à prix.  
_ Ahahah oui qui sait, avec un peu de chance vous aurez une prime proche de celle du vice capitaine. Me moquais-je.  
_ On est des incompris c'est tout. Tous les grands esprits en avance sur leur époque ont été incompris et dévalorisés par la société.

_ Et ben dis donc, et t'arrive encore à passer les portes avec ta grosse tête ? Mais vous oubliez quelque chose.

_ Ah oui, et quoi ?

_ Je vous rappelle que Law est grand corsaire alors vous pouvez rêver mais, même si vous êtes sous-estimés, c'est pas demain la veille que vos têtes vont être mises à prix.  
_ Oh non ! On avait oublié !

_ En tout cas revenez quand vous voulez ! Quand tu reviendras Leïla je te ferais visiter d'autres endroits merveilleux. Me dit Nivis. Tient prend ça, comme ça tu sauras où me trouver. Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant une carte de vie.  
_ Merci Nivis mais j'ai une meilleure idée, lorsque je reviendrai, je t'emmènerai à la surface avec moi et je te montrerai tout les endroits fantastiques de Grand Line, comme ça on voyagera ensemble.

_ C'est vrai ? Oh ça serait génial ! Me répondit Nivis des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_ Oui je te le promet, on ira où tu voudras. Dis-je en lui serrant la main comme pour sceller notre promesse. Faites bien attention à vous, j'espère qu'on se verra dans peu de temps.  
Une fois nos adieux fait, le sous-marin se mit en marche, une grande partie de l'équipage était resté sur le pont et regardait l'île des Hommes poissons s'éloigner petit à petit.  
_ Cette île va me manquer. Fit remarquer Gin.  
_ Oui à moi aussi mais on pourra toujours y revenir lorsqu'on aura traversé tout Grand Line.  
_ Oui , on ira voir toutes les îles que l'on aura pas visitées lors de notre premier voyage et on ira retrouver tout ceux qui nous ont soutenus.

_ La prochaine fois que l'on viendra sur cette île on restera plus longtemps, histoire de profiter plus de ce paradis sous la mer. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci on pourra voir la princesse sirène.  
_ Ah oui c'est vrai que c'était un de vos objectifs en arrivant ici. J'ai entendu dire que les sirènes vous avaient donné une photo non ?

_ Oui ! Elle est magnifique, il paraît qu'elle est immense, mais elle doit être encore plus belle en vrai.  
_ Faudra aussi qu'on retourne sur Amazon Lily, pour en voir un peu plus.  
_ Je serai vous je garderai ça pour quand vous n'aurez plus envie de vivre. Leur conseillais-je.  
_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Parce que je doute que les Amazones ne vous laissent vous aventurer sur l'île et en repartir tranquillement des souvenirs plein la tête. La dernière fois vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas y passer.  
_ C'est pas faux, on finirait empalés sur des piques à l'entrée de l'île comme avertissement… Fit remarquer Shachi blanc comme un linge.  
_ Avant de prévoir ce que vous ferez lors du deuxième voyage peut-être faudrait-il terminer le premier. Fit remarquer Law en arrivant.  
_ T'as raison Capitaine on a encore plein de choses à découvrir. S'extasia Penguin.  
_ Vous êtes prêt à partir pour le nouveau monde ? Il est encore temps de faire demi tour.

_ Pas question on est tous là pour aller jusqu'au bout Capitaine. Répondit Gin en notre nom à tous.

Tout le monde leva alors les poing en l'air avant de crier.  
_ En route pour le nouveau monde !


	53. Une traversée mouvementée

Chapitre 53 : Une traversée mouvementée

PDV Leïla

Le trajet de l'île des Hommes poissons jusqu'à la surface se fit sans embuches, malgré les quelques monstres marins qui s'étaient dangereusement approché du sous-marin. J'avais profité de ces quelques moments de répit pour étudier la météorologie, selon Jimbey les mers du Nouveau Monde pouvaient être très capricieuses. Sur l'île des Hommes poissons j'avais déniché un très bon bouquin bien complet et détaillé, j'allais surement devoir bucher pendant un sacré bout de temps avant de pouvoir prévoir l'arrivée de certaines tempêtes, il était aussi possible que je n'en soit jamais capable après tout je n'étais pas météorologue mais chasseuse de trésors, et avec juste le strict minimum au niveau de la navigation. Mais si au moins je pouvais retenir comment se prévenir et se sortir indemnes de ces aléas climatiques, ça serait déjà une bonne chose de faite. Finalement Gin était venu me chercher, me prévenant que nous allions faire surface.

Tout le monde s'était donné rendez vous sur le pont du sous-marin, en effet Jimbey nous avait déniché un bon artisan revêteur pour qu'il place une bulle sur le pont pour assister en avant première à notre entrée dans le Nouveau Monde. Une fois en contact avec l'air, la bulle éclata, nous étions arrivés en plein milieu d'une violente tempête, il ne pleuvait pas mais la force du vent aurait été capable de faire basculer un géant.

J'en profitai pour regarder les alentours pour voir où nous avions atterrit, je vis alors plusieurs masses sombre apparaître tout autour de nous. Nous étions encerclés par plus d'une dizaine de monstres marins tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

_ Les-Les gars vous-vous avez vu ce qui se trouve autour de nous ? Demandais-je tendue.

_ Oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi faut que ce genre de chose nous arrive à nous ?

_ Même sur la Calm Belt on avait pas eut à faire face à autant de monstres ! S'exclama Shachi.

_ À peine arrivés et déjà en danger de mort, il ne manquerait plus qu'un empereur et ça serait le topo ! Se plaignit Penguin.

_ On a pas le choix il va falloir se battre ! Dit Gin avant de se mettre en garde.

_ Ils vont regretter d'être venus, prépare les fourneaux Gin, ce soir il y a du monstre marin au menu ! Affirma Jiro en se jetant sur un des monstres prêt à les découper en lamelles avec ses griffes en granit marin.

Mais à l'instant même où il allait toucher le monstre, celui-ci s'évapora, tel un écran de fumée, les autres monstres marins disparurent les uns après les autres, le vent se calma et les nuages noir disparurent peu à peu. Jiro ne frappa que le vide et tomba lourdement dans l'eau.

_ Alors tout ça n'était qu'un mirage ? Tout est redevenu calme d'un seul coup. Constatais-je.

_ J'avais entendu dire que les mirages et les illusions étaient fréquentes dans le Nouveau Monde, mais je pensais pas que ça serait aussi près. Fit remarquer Gin.

_ Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?! Le sermonna Jiro qui remontait sur le pont.

_ Ça va Jiro ? Elle était bonne ? Se moqua Shachi.

_ La ferme ! Rajoutes-en encore et c'est toi qui va finir à la flotte ! Le menaça Jiro.

_ Faut nous comprendre, c'est pas tout les jours que tu mouilles ta chemise, malgré ton caractère bien trempé. Même si cette fois-ci tu t'es complètement loupé, un vrai coup d'épée dans l'eau. Rajouta Penguin.

Les remarques de Penguin furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Jiro se lança à la poursuite des deux plaisantins avec la ferme intention de les balancer à la flotte. Le reste de l'équipage éclata de rire face à ce spectacle comique, on avait beau être dans le Nouveau Monde certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, mais il fallait bien avouer que leurs pitreries animaient beaucoup la vie sur le sous-marin.

Comme le temps était plutôt calme et qu'il faisait beau, nous avions décidé de rester à la surface de l'eau pour profiter de la lumière du soleil, et puis aussi parce que Bépo n'aurait pas supporté une minute de plus dans cet environnement confiné. J'en avais donc profité pour continuer mon apprentissage. Tout ça était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, il fallait faire attention à tout, aux baisses de température, de pression,… J'en avais pour des années avant de pouvoir comprendre et appliquer tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce bouquin. Je vis alors quelque chose tomber sur mon livre, il s'agissait d'un flocon, la neige s'était soudainement mit à tomber.

_ Ouaaah regardez ! De la neige super ! Cria Shachi.

Je fermai alors mon livre et penchai la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour sentir la neige tomber sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je senti quelque chose de dur me tomber sur la tête, je remarquai alors que les flocons devenaient de plus en plus gros. Ce phénomène me rappelait quelque chose et ça ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. J'ouvris alors le livre et le feuilletai jusqu'à tomber sur la page que je cherchai, ce que j'y lis ne fit pas disparaître mes craintes.

_ Shachi, Penguin ! Il faut qu'on passe en submersion immédiate !

_ Quoi mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais la neige, pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant ?

_ Oui j'aime la neige mais je préfère quand celle-ci ne met pas ma vie en danger.

C'est alors qu'un flocon gros comme une boule de démolition tomba sur le pont entre nous trois.

_ Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc, c'est énorme !

_ Je vous l'avais dit, regardez il en a d'autres qui tombent !

_ Vite submersion d'urgence, il faut pas rester ici ! Penguin va prévenir Bépo et le Capitaine, avec Leïla on va essayer de limiter la casse.

Après quelques minutes, le sous-marin commença enfin les manœuvres de plongées, pendant ce temps nous détruisions les boules de neige avant qu'elles n'arrivent sur le pont mais leur taille ne cessait d'augmenter. Finalement, nous réussîmes à nous enfuir avant que la plus grosse ne nous tombe dessus, il s'en était fallu de quelques secondes, on avait eut chaud. Le reste de la journée ne fut pas non plus sans péripéties, on avait dû faire face à des courants violents, à des tempêtes dignes d'une fin du monde et à deux ou trois monstres marins qui cette fois-ci étaient bien réels. Finalement quand la nuit tomba, c'était comme une délivrance, j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer et me remettre de toutes ces émotions. Malheureusement, je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit tout comme le reste de l'équipage d'ailleurs, dès que nous fermions les yeux, le sous-marin se mettait à bouger dans tout les sens, nous n'eûmes pas une minute de répit et encore moins de sommeil, tout s'était enchainé à une telle vitesse que l'équipage n'avait pas eut le temps, ni le nombre d'hommes nécessaires pour instaurer des tours de garde. Heureusement pour nous, le lendemain matin, l'île indiquée par le Log Pose fut enfin en vue, on allait pouvoir se reposer et surtout souffler un peu. Avant de poser pied à terre, je fis un tour par ma cabine pour prendre ma sacoche et une casquette, que je mis directement sur ma tête, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je n'avais absolument pas envie de ressembler à un zombi.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit enfin arrivé, c'était la pire traversée depuis le début de notre voyage. Se plaignit Shachi visiblement mort de fatigue alors que le sous-marin se trouvait à quelques mètres du quai.

L'île sur laquelle nous arrivions avait une particularité, ce n'était pas une île comme les autres avec de la terre et des forêts, non l'île était en fait un unique arbre gigantesque. Il s'agissait un immense chêne qui devait faire près de 100 mètres de rayon, aux feuilles allongées et d'une belle couleur vert turquoise. Les quais de débarquement étaient construits à même les racines qui se développaient sur plusieurs mètres avant de plonger dans l'eau. Les branches de cet arbre majestueux se ramifiaient en de nombreux endroits, formant ainsi une épaisse touffe de feuillages à la cime. En regardant plus attentivement, je remarquai alors plusieurs bâtiments sur la cime ainsi que de nombreuses maisons ou cabanes sur les branches les plus hautes.

_ Vous avez vu ça, c'est dingue, le village est construit tout en haut de l'arbre ! S'exclama Shachi.

_ Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est comment cet arbre peut survivre et être aussi grand sans tirer ses ressources de la terre. Fis-je remarquer.

_ Je pense qu'avec le temps l'arbre a dû s'adapter à la vie marine et il doit récupérer ce dont il a besoin dans l'eau grâce à ses racines. Supposa Law.

_ Les îles du Nouveau Monde sont vraiment spéciales. Si vous voulez mon avis on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

_ Ouais t'as raison Gin. En tout cas moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est visiter ! Vous savez comment on monte là-haut ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu peux pas nous y emmener par les airs avec ton fruit du démon ? Proposa Penguin

_ Ça va pas la tête ! Tu te rends pas compte de toute l'énergie qu'il faut pour soulever une personne dans les airs.

_ Les montgolfières y arrivent bien.

_ De une il n'y a pas qu'avec le vent que ça vole, de deux dans une montgolfière il y a un gros ballon et je suis pas sûre que vous en ayez un sur vous, et de trois si je devais vous emmener jusque là-haut, je serais morte d'épuisement avant même qu'on atteigne les branches les plus basses. Après je peux toujours vous faire voler si c'est ce que vous voulez. Ajoutais-je avec un sourire sadique.

_ Euh non ça ira, on va trouver un autre moyen de monter.

C'est ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'équipage mit pied à terre, enfin plutôt sur les racines et se dirigea vers le tronc de l'arbre. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une grande porte qui devait mener à une salle construite à l'intérieur de l'arbre, il y avait aussi plusieurs poulies qui devaient servir à aller jusqu'en haut de l'arbre. Le groupe grimpa sur une des poulies qui nous emmena jusqu'au village. L'ascension nous permit d'observer le panorama, nous avions une vue directe sur la mer, elle semblait si calme et paisible, le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau la faisait briller tel un diamant.

_ Elle a l'air bien calme comme ça, difficile de croire que c'est sur cette mer qu'on était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Fit remarquer Shachi.

_ Ouais t'as raison, en plus le ciel est bien bleu maintenant, et dire qu'il n'y a même pas une heure on a eut droit à une véritable tempête. Compléta Jiro.

_ On monte vachement haut quand même vous croyez qu'il mesure combien de haut cet arbre ?

_ Et ben alors Leïla, on a le vertige ? Se moqua Shachi.

Gin sorti alors de sa poche la brochure qu'il avait récupérée au pied de l'arbre et commença à la lire. L'arbre faisait un peu plus de 800 mètres de haut et était âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il était appelé Yggdrasil car on avait l'impression que la cime pouvait atteindre les nuages. Les habitants de l'île, les Avariels, qui vivaient en bas de l'arbre décidèrent de construire leurs maisons sur les branches de l'arbre pour plus de sécurité, l'arbre a continué de grandir, faisant ainsi grimper les maisons toujours plus haut.

Une fois arrivés en haut, aucun de nous n'en croyait ses yeux, nous étions totalement subjugués par ce qui se trouvait en face de nous, tout en haut de l'arbre se trouvait une véritable ville, comme celles qui se trouvaient sur les îles ordinaires, les maisons étaient toutes en bois et le centre ville était battit sur une sorte de terrasse en bois qui tenait sur les branches par je ne savais quel miracle et il y avait de nombreuses passerelles entre les maisons et les différents quartiers. À peine notre groupe descendit du monte-charge qu'il fut accueilli par une jeune femme dont la peau avait une belle couleur caramel, surement à cause de la proximité avec le soleil. Elle portait une robe légère beige ainsi qu'un petit short noir qui dépassait légèrement.

_ Bonjour et bienvenus à Yggdrasil, tout les Avariels vous souhaitent la bienvenue, nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage. Je m'appelle Lyra et je serais ravie de vous faire visiter notre village et vous faire découvrir notre histoire.

_ C'est très gentil Lyra, ça sera avec joie. Répondit Law.

Lyra nous fit alors la visite des environs, rythmée par les nombreuses anecdotes historiques à propos de l'île. À la base, les habitants de l'île vivaient au niveau des racines de l'arbre mais à cause des monstres marins et des bêtes sauvages, ils s'étaient réfugiés en haut de l'arbre, ils étaient deux peuples à vivre sur cette île, les Avariels et les Asmodiens, alors que les premiers étaient pacifiques, les autres ne juraient que par la violence et souhaitaient faire la guerre à toutes les îles des alentours. Après plusieurs années de cohabitation difficile une guerre civile éclata. Les pacifistes n'étaient pas de grands combattants mais ils connaissaient bien les plantes, ils réussirent alors à créer un poison qui se diffusa dans l'air et gardèrent les antidotes pour leur communauté. Ils devinrent alors les seuls maîtres de l'île et l'autre tribu fut obligée de partir. Lyra nous montra les vestiges des deux civilisations ainsi que leurs armoiries respectives, le symbole des Avariels représentait l'Yggdrasil entouré de nombreuses constellations alors que c'était un loup hurlant au clair de lune qui représentait les Asmodiens.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut fini de nous faire visiter les village, Lyra nous donna l'adresse d'une très bonne auberge et nous conseilla de ne pas sortir une fois le soleil couché et de ne surtout pas descendre de l'arbre car les environs devenaient dangereux en pleine nuit, puis elle parti.

Il nous restait encore beaucoup de temps avant la tombée de la nuit ce qui nous laissait pas mal de temps pour faire du tourisme. Gin, Bépo, Shachi et Penguin partirent à la grande porte au pied de l'arbre pour découvrir où elle menait. Jiro me proposa alors d'aller voir la maison du chef du village car celle-ci était réputée comme étant la plus belle et la plus impressionnante de l'île. Le reste du groupe se rendit aux divers magasins afin de faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Mais ce village avait beau être magnifique et hors du commun, il n'était pas aisé de s'y déplacer, c'était un véritable labyrinthe avec toutes ces passerelles pour passer d'étage en étages ou d'une terrasse à l'autre. Nous nous étions finalement perdu un certain nombre de fois avant d'arriver à destination. Il était certain que le trajet du retour jusqu'à l'auberge risquait d'être tout aussi mouvementé et nous n'allions pas être trop de deux pour trouver notre auberge.

La demeure du chef ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une cabane dans un arbre, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment une telle structure pouvait tenir sur ces branches. La maison était constituée de pas moins de trois bâtiments, d'environ 10 mètres de haut, qui se terminaient chacun pas une grande tour. Les murs d'un blanc éclatant, comme si ils étaient en pierre précieuse, me faisaient penser aux bâtiments de l'île d'Opale. Il y avait aussi un grand jardin avec de nombreuses sculptures et plusieurs fontaines en or.

_ Ya pas à dire le propriétaire de cette maison aime les belles choses.

_ Ouais, il a l'air de vivre dans le luxe.

_ Dépêche toi de nous trouver plein de trésors et on pourra tous avoir une maison comme celle-là.

_ Ouais c'est ça… Prend pas trop tes rêves pour une réalité Jiro et puis, je suis sûre que tu supporterais pas de rester au même endroit pendant plusieurs années. Au fond, t'es un vrai pirate dans l'âme, sans attaches.

_ C'est pas faux mais ça dépends de l'endroit en question. Par exemple je serai tout à fait capable de rester longtemps sur l'île des Hommes poissons.

_ Ben tient, ça m'aurait étonné…

_ Bon et si on allait ailleurs, il paraît qu'il y a un monument commémoratif de la guerre civile, on pourrait essayer de le trouver.

_ Ok allons-y ! Dis-je en me retournant.

Dans ma précipitation, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi et je fus incapable d'éviter la collision.


	54. Séjour au paradis

Chapitre 54 : Séjour au paradis

PDV Leïla

Je tombai alors lourdement au sol suite à la collision avec un inconnu, je m'étais tellement précipitée que je ne l'avais pas vu. Le garçon que j'avais bousculé paraissait plutôt jeune, il devait avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux blonds et fins s'arrêtaient au niveau des oreilles, où je pu voir un anneau argenté sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Ses cheveux mettaient bien en avant son visage allongé et ses yeux en amande de couleur marron et aux reflets dorés. Je me levai rapidement et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Je suis désolé je n'ai pas fait attention, tout est entièrement de ma faute.

_ Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention moi non plus. Me répondit-il en saisissant ma main avant de se relever.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, je remarquai qu'il était de taille moyenne voir légèrement plus grand que moi. Mais il parut se souvenir de quelque chose car il nous dit au revoir rapidement avant de partir d'un pas précipité.

_ Ça va rien de cassé ?

_ Oui ça va Jiro, je me demande qui c'était.

_ En tout cas, il avait l'air pressé, tient… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Jiro se baissa alors pour ramasser un petit carnet qui était posé au sol. Tu crois que c'est à lui ?

_ Surement il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Je me retournai alors dans la direction où était parti le mystérieux inconnu. Il est déjà loin je ne le voit plus…

_ Bon et si on cherchait ce fameux monument, avec un peu de chance on retombera sur ce garçon, au sens strict du terme bien sur. Se moqua Jiro.

_ C'est ça rigole, fait gaffe à toi, un coup de vent peut vite arriver…  
Après plusieurs heures de marche et de recherche intensive, nous décidâmes de rentrer à l'auberge, après de longues recherches ni Jiro ni moi n'avait réussi à trouver ce fichu monument, ni le mystérieux garçon, aussi nous avions décidé de laisser tomber et de rejoindre les autres. Grâce à plusieurs panneaux et autant de personnes bien aimables, nous arrivâmes enfin à l'auberge, nous étions pile à l'heure, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Law se dirigea vers la réception afin de réserver des chambres, comme ils n'avaient que très peu de chambres libres, il fut obligé de prendre des chambres pour deux, je m'installai donc dans la même chambre que lui.  
La réceptionniste appela un employé qui nous emmena à l'étage où se trouvaient nos chambres. En passant devant un couloir, perpendiculaire à celui où nous logions, je remarquai alors un garçon aux cheveux dorés qui rentrait dans une des chambres. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant les chambres, je suivi Law à l'intérieur de la notre et posai mes affaires avant de m'installer sur le lit, fatiguée par toute cette marche.  
_ Tu ne vas pas t'endormir tout de suite quand même…

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fatiguée à ce point.

_ Tant mieux parce que je te préviens, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment de calme et il est hors de question que tu t'endormes.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je m'endors ?

_ Qui sait, tu peux essayer si tu veux mais ça sera à tes risques et périls. Me répondit Law avec un sourire sadique.

_ C'est bon j'ai comprit le message, bien reçu capitaine.

_ Je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance de ta part, je suis surprit.

_ Je sais laisser tomber quand c'est nécessaire. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ A oui ? Tu serais devenue raisonnable à force ? Dans ce cas je vais profiter de ce moment de docilité, c'est que ça n'arrive pas souvent. Me dit Law avant de s'installer près de moi.

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipage au complet descendit à la cafétéria de l'auberge où nous attendait un grand buffet à volonté, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, ça allait des pièces de viande de monstres marins aux repas plus élaborés et sophistiqués. Comme lors de nos repas sur le sous-marin, celui-ci se fit parmi les chansons et les différentes blagues des membres de l'équipage. Après ce festin, certains partirent à la salle de jeu située au sous-sol alors que d'autres décidèrent de retourner dans leurs chambres pour récupérer la fatigue due à notre dernière nuit blanche. Je décidai alors de partir vers la chambre devant laquelle j'avais aperçu quelqu'un qui ressemblait au garçon de cette après midi. Je frappai à la porte et au bout d'une à deux minutes, un jeune homme avec de grosses lunettes d'aviation et aux cheveux blonds et courts m'ouvrit, c'était bien celui que j'avais croisé tout à l'heure.

_ Bonsoir, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Me demanda-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Mais je te reconnais, on s'est croisé en ville non ?

_ Oui en effet, je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure.

_ Ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je me présente, je m'appelle Neil.

_ Enchanté moi c'est Leïla, au fait j'ai ramassé ça après ton départ, je me suis dit que c'était peut être le tien.

_ Mon carnet ! Je pensai l'avoir perdu, merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie !

_ C'est pas grand chose, après tout c'était de ma faute si tu l'avais fait tomber.

_ Vraiment merci beaucoup, entre je t'en prie, laisse moi t'offrir un verre ou autre chose, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Neil me fit alors entrer dans la chambre, la décoration était la même que les notre cependant celle-ci était remplie de divers outils et de nombreuses machines qui jonchaient le sol, on ne voyait même plus un seul mètre carré de sol.

_ Désolé pour le bazar, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis arrivée à l'improviste. Alors tu es inventeur ? Je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant de les voir en vrai.

_ En vrai ?

_ Oui, désolé mais j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'être très curieuse et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur de ton carnet, ça ne te déranges pas trop ?

_ Non pas du tout, enfin t'as pas du comprendre grand chose.

_ Ahaha, oui en effet mais tes schémas avaient l'air très précis, c'est toi qui as inventé toutes ces machines ? Tu es doué.

_ Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de combiner mes connaissances en météorologie avec mes machines pour créer des outils qui me seraient utiles en toute circonstances. Me répondit-il fier de lui.

_ Tu es météorologue ?

_ Oui ça doit bien faire dix bonnes années que j'y travaille.

_ Ouaa impressionnant, tu mérites tout mon respect, j'ai bien essayé de m'y plonger ces derniers jours mais je n'arrive à rien. Avouais-je en rigolant.

_ Est-ce que par hasard tu serais une voyageuse ?

_ Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, je voyage à travers le monde avec mes amis, pour tout te dire, nous sommes des pirates.

_ Des pirates ?

_ Oui ça ne te pose pas de problème j'espère.

_ Non pas du tout je sais que tous les pirates ne sont pas tous les mêmes, et toi tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, voyager sur les mers en groupe doit être vraiment fantastique.

_ Ça c'est sur et toi ? Tu es navigateur aussi je me trompe ?

_ Eu oui mais comment as-tu deviné ?

_ Ta peau, tu n'as pas du tout la même couleur de peau que les habitants de l'île alors j'en ai déduit que tu n'étais pas originaire d'ici. Expliquais-je.

_ C'est exact. Mais ça doit faire maintenant un ou deux mois que je suis là.

_ Deux mois ?

_ Oui je suis venu sur la mer de mauvaise humeur pour étudier les phénomènes climatiques qui y sévissent, je me suis installé ici car cette île se trouve en plein milieu de cette fameuse mer.

_ Et tes recherches avancent bien ?

_ Ouais, je pense que d'ici une à deux semaines j'aurais toutes les informations qu'il me fallait, je pourrai donc partir.

_ Et où comptes-tu aller après ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, peut être un peu plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde. Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Neil me fit alors venir au centre de la pièce et m'invita à m'installer sur le fauteuil, et parti chercher quelque chose dans une des caisses qui devaient lui servir de rangement pour ses plus petites invention. Il revint ensuite vers moi avec une sorte de petite sphère avec pleins de cavités dans la main. Il la posa sur un socle présent au milieu de la pièce et actionna l'objet. C'est alors qu'une douce lumière fut projetée sur les murs et les plafonds, c'était comme si j'avais un véritable ciel étoilé devant les yeux, comme si nous étions en ce moment même à l'extérieur. Le spectacle était tout simplement sublime.

_ Ouaa c'est magnifique.

_ N'est-ce pas, lorsque je suis coincé à l'intérieur à cause du mauvais temps, j'aime me poser un peu et regarder les étoiles, même si ce ne sont pas des vraies, ça me détend et ça m'aide à me concentrer sur mes machines.

_ En tout cas c'est impressionnant, je te remercie de me l'avoir montré.

_ Ce n'est rien ce n'est qu'une petite compensation pour le service que tu m'as rendu.

_ Bon je suis désolé mais il se fait tard je vais devoir y aller.

_ Je comprends, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, au fait le log pose ne se recharge qu'en deux jours, j'espère que l'on se reverra avant votre départ de l'île. Dit-il en me serrant la main.

_ Bien sur, j'y compte bien, j'espère que tu voudras bien rencontrer mes amis.

Je quittai alors la chambre de Neil et rentrai directement dans la mienne, je vis alors Law confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en train de bouquiner, il leva la tête de son livre et me sourit.

_ Tient tu es là, je commençai à me demander où tu étais passée.

_ Je suis allée rendre quelque chose à quelqu'un. Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

_ Tient donc, je pensais que tu cherchais à me fuir… Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ A oui ? Et ça te dérangerai ? Le grand Trafalgar Law s'ennuierait-il sans moi ? Répliquais-je.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, Law me saisit à la taille pour que je ne puisse plus m'échapper.

_ C'est juste que je trouve que tu n'es pas assez prudente, il va falloir remédier à ça. Me dit-il d'un ton sadique.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les volets de la fenêtre, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour me rendormir je fini par ouvrir les yeux et regarder sur le côté, Law n'était pas là, il avait dû descendre prendre déjeuner avec les autres. Après plusieurs minutes à trainer dans le lit, j'eus enfin la volonté de sortir de ce nid douillet pour aller me préparer. Avant de descendre, j'ouvris les volets et en profitai pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé mais les rayons naissants était déjà chauds et apaisants, la ville était encore somnolente et plongée dans le crépuscule. J'aperçus soudain une ombre passer rapidement dans la rue, elle était passé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, c'était à se demander si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je décidai donc de laisser cette question de côté et de descendre rejoindre les autres.

Durant cette période de calme avant la tempête si j'osai dire, tout le monde exposa ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire sur cette île avant de notre départ ce qui nous permit de faire plusieurs groupes selon les envies de chacun. Certains allaient faire du tourisme sur l'île pendant que d'autres ne pensaient qu'à profiter de ce petit coin de paradis pour se la couler douce.

_ Tient ça ne serait pas le gars d'hier ? Fit soudain remarquer Jiro.

_ Oh mais c'est vrai ! Hey Neil ! L'appelais-je en lui faisant de grands signes.  
Lorsque celui-ci me vit il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers notre table, je lui présentai alors tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle.

_ Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Leïla m'a pas mal parlé de vous hier, si jamais vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial ou que vous avez besoin d'une information, surtout n'hésitez pas à me demander.

_ Justement on cherchait des idées pour profiter de notre séjour ici.

_ Si ça vous intéresse je connais un très bon coin de pêche, je comptai d'ailleurs m'y rendre d'ici quelques minutes, si vous voulez venir vous êtes les bienvenus.

_ Oh oui, ça fait hyper longtemps qu'on avait pas pêché ! S'exclama Shachi.

_ J'ai entendu dire que certaines plantes médicinales poussaient uniquement sur les racines de cet arbre, tu sais où je pourrai en trouver ? Lui demanda Law.

_ Tes sources sont exactes, il y en a justement aux alentours du coin de pêche dont je vous parlai. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi si vous voulez.

Notre groupe composé de Jiro, Shachi, Law, et moi même parti alors de l'auberge, guidé par Neil. À peine nous fûmes sortis de l'auberge que notre attention fut attirée par un étrange attroupement près de la place située en face de l'auberge. Les gens avaient l'air surpris, certains semblaient même en état de choc. La fontaine de la place, qui était l'une des plus importantes de l'île car elle était un véritable symbole historique et était appréciée par l'ensemble des habitants, avait été vandalisée pendant la nuit, toutes les pierres semi-précieuse avaient étés enlevées et les sculptures avaient étés abimées et recouvertes par ce qui semblait être de la peinture. Au final l'adjoint au chef arriva sur la place, il prononça quelques paroles pour rassurer les habitants, les discours habituels, « veuillez évacuer la place pour laisser les autorités s'en charger, nous attraperons les responsables rapidement, … ». Le groupe décida alors de ne pas se préoccuper de cet incident et se dirigea vers les poulies afin de descendre tout en bas.

_ C'est quand même étrange de s'acharner sur une fontaine, quel est l'intérêt ? Faire passer un message ? Demanda Jiro.

_ Qui sait… En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que c'est un touriste qui a fait le coup.

_ Comment tu peux en être sur Neil, c'est peut être un habitant de l'île qui avait besoin d'argent.

_ Un Avariel ? Voler quelque chose ? Impossible, ces gens là sont la candice incarnée, ils sont incapables de voler quoi que ce soit.

_ Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si accueillants avec nous malgré le fait que l'on soit des pirates, ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Fit remarquer Shachi.

_ Depuis longtemps ? Je te signale que sur l'île des Hommes poissons on a été chaleureusement accueillis par les sirènes, tu n'as pas oublié quand même. Lui répondis-je

_ Ahaha, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Vous êtes allés sur l'île des Hommes poissons ? Demanda Neil visiblement intrigué.

_ Bien sur, en fait on a déjà traversé la première moitié de Grand Line depuis North Blue, et on a bien l'intention de continuer notre voyage encore longtemps. Lui répondit Law.

_ On peu dire que vous en avez fait du chemin, vous avez dû voir tellement de choses exceptionnelles.

_ T'as même pas idée de tout ce qu'on a vu jusqu'ici. On te racontera tout en détail quand on sera en train de pêcher. Lui répondit Shachi avec enthousiasme.

_ Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

En allant au coin de pêche, Law décida de faire un tour rapide par le sous-marin pour nous assurer qu'il était toujours en bon état, heureusement pour nous celui-ci n'avait pas été vandalisé, il était intacte. Neil fut assez surprit par la couleur criarde et voyante de notre navire, mais il ajouta peu après que c'était justement ce qui faisait le charme du sous-marin. Il exprima alors l'envie de le visiter avant notre départ et Shachi lui promit qu'il lui ferait lui même la visite des lieux, le courant semblait parfaitement passer entre les deux hommes qui discutaient de tout et de rien comme si ils étaient de vielles connaissances. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, les garçons allaient allaient ainsi avoir le reste de la matinée et de toute l'après midi pour profiter à nouveau d'une bonne partie de pêche au calme, sans risquer d'être interrompu par une quelconque tempêtes qui surviendrait de manière inattendue.


	55. Un petit coin de paradis ?

Chapitre 55 : Un petit coin de paradis ?

PDV Leïla

Le cadre était très favorable à la pêche, les racines formaient un petit bassin avant de plonger dans la mer, le tout formait un petit écosystème spécifique à cette zone. Les garçons sortirent alors leurs équipements et s'installèrent pendant que Law se dirigeait vers le tronc que lui avait indiqué Neil, en me faisant signe de le suivre. Aux alentours de celui-ci poussaient de nombreuses plantes et champignons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Law me montra dans son livre les plantes dont nous avions besoin et nous partîmes tout deux à la recherche de ces fameuses herbes miracle. Notre cueillette fut très fructueuse, en une ou deux heures j'avais rempli mon sac. Alors que je cherchai deux ou trois plantes pour finir de le remplir, Law m'appela, je le rejoignis alors au pied du tronc.

_ Tu as vu ces plantes là-haut, elles n'ont l'air de pousser que là, surement car elles sont à l'abri des prédateurs. Il ne nous manque plus que celles-là et on aura récupéré un exemplaire de chacune des plantes de cette île. Est-ce que tu peux t'en charger ? Avec ton fruit du démon ça ira plus vite.

_ D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait.

Je volai alors jusqu'au regroupement de fleur situé un peu en hauteur, on aurait dit des sortes de lys mais ils étaient d'une belle couleur beige avec quelques taches noisette. Il y en avait une dizaine, je pris deux fleurs qui avaient l'air en très bon état et redescendis.

_ Et voilà. Dis-je en tendant les fleurs à Law.

_ Merci, heureusement que tu as mangé ce fruit du démon finalement, il peut être utile en fin de compte. Dit Law pour me charrier.

_ Un simple merci aurait suffit tu sais…

_ Je pense qu'on en a prit assez, on va pouvoir faire pas mal de médicaments avec tout ça une fois au sous-marin.  
Nous rejoignîmes alors les garçons qui étaient toujours assis et discutaient à côté de leurs cannes à pêche.

_ Alors ça mort ?

_ Oh capitaine c'est toi ! Ouais on a fait plein de prises, ce coin c'est le paradis des pécheurs, Neil nous a filé un super tuyau, ça n'arrête pas de mordre. On a même choppé des espèces qu'on avait jamais vue, mais je suis sur que Gin n'aura aucun mal à les cuisiner.

_ Parce que tu comptes vraiment manger ce truc ? Demandais-je en attrapant un poisson qui n'avait pas du tout l'air appétissant.

_ Bien sur, il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais je suis sur que ce genre de poisson est délicieux !

_ Mouais je demande à voir. Répondis-je moyennement convaincue.

_ Vous avez trouvé toutes les plantes que vous vouliez. Nous demanda Neil.

_ Oui merci beaucoup pour toutes tes indications, il y a certaines plantes que je souhaitai étudier depuis bien longtemps mais je n'en avais jamais trouvé jusque là.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider.

_ Je proposai justement à Neil de manger avec nous ce soir, après tout c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu attraper tous ces poissons, tu es d'accord capitaine ?

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons arrêtèrent leur partie de pêche et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de retourner tranquillement en haut de l'arbre. Sur le chemin, Jiro parla avec enthousiasme du menu qu'il souhaitait déguster ce soir alors que Shachi discutait avec Neil de diverses choses.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Shachi qui s'arrêta avant de se diriger vers un buisson non loin de notre position.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Shachi ?

_ Je crois avoir vu quelque chose briller là-bas.

_ Briller t'es sur ?

Shachi se dirigea alors vers une sorte de cavité à trois quatre mètres de là où nous étions, comme il l'avait dit, il y avait bien quelque chose qui brillait mais il semblait caché derrière des broussailles, impossible de dire avec précision ce que c'était. Je jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur à Law puis m'assis sur une racine au bord du chemin en attendant que Shachi ne perce à jour le mystère de cet objet lumineux. Le vent se leva et fit bouger les feuilles des arbres et des buissons, j'entendis alors un bruit étrange, comme un grognement, Neil se mit soudainement à courir vers Shachi.

_ Neil ? Où tu vas ?

_ Shachi attention ne reste pas là, bouge !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Shachi en se retournant vers Neil.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos au buisson, je vis deux petits yeux jaune apparaître derrière celui-ci, son propriétaire se jeta alors sur Shachi qui esquiva ses crocs grâce à un plaquage d'urgence de Neil qui était arrivé à temps. L'animal finit sa course dans un buisson entre notre groupe et les deux hommes à présent au sol, Shachi et Neil retournèrent vers nous en courant avant que l'animal n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, tout le monde se mit en garde, personne ne quittait le fourré des yeux. L'animal sorti finalement de sa cachette et se dirigea vers nous, il s'agissait d'un gros chien noir légèrement plus grand que la normale dont les pattes faisaient la taille de celles d'un lion. Il se jeta sur Neil qui le contra de justesse avec des lames de poing qu'il sortit de ses poches, cependant, la violence du choc et le poids de l'animal fit basculer Neil en arrière qui me percuta et comme nous étions près du bord, nous tombâmes tout deux dans l'eau. Cette plongée dans l'eau glacée fut pour moi un douloureux rappel à la réalité, avec toutes ces ballades sous-marines sur l'île des Hommes poissons, j'avais peu à peu arrêté d'avoir peur de l'eau, mais il n'y avait rien à faire elle serait toujours là pour me rappeler que je n'étais qu'une humaine impuissante face aux éléments, malgré mes pouvoirs, et certainement pas un être invincible. Je ne pus rien faire contre cette force qui m'entrainait inexorablement vers le fond de la mer et fermai doucement les yeux, lorsque soudain deux bras me saisirent pour me remonter à la surface. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, l'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons, cet apport brutal d'oxygène après une apnée prolongée semblait me bruler les poumons. J'entendis alors une voix m'appeler, je mis quelques instants à reconnaître la voix de Neil.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé Neil.

_ Ya pas de quoi, c'est bon tu te sens de nager jusqu'aux racines ?

_ En fait il y a un petit problème… j'ai mangé un fruit du démon alors je ne peux pas nager. Lui répondis-je avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait.

_ Un fruit du démon ? Ok je comprends, dans ce cas accroche toi à moi.

_ Je te remercie.

_ C'est normal, j'allais quand même pas te laisser en plan au milieu de la mer. Alors ce qu'on dit à propos des mangeurs de fruits du démon est vrai, ce sont de vrais boulets dans l'eau, dans les deux sens du terme bien sur. Se moqua Neil.

_ Si j'avais pas aussi peu de forces je t'en aurais foutue une… mais il faut croire… que c'est ton jour de chance.

_ Ahahah, oui je suis d'un naturel chanceux mais je te signale que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains, alors me menacer n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Me répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivâmes au niveau des racines que j'escaladai avec l'aide de Neil avant d'arriver près des autres qui nous aidèrent à monter les derniers mètres. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du chien, il était visiblement partit.

_ Vous allez bien tout les deux ?

_ Oui tout va bien et vous ? Il est parti ? Demanda Neil.

_ Ouais après que vous soyez tombés, il a continué à essayer de nous mordre et puis il s'est arrêté brusquement et est parti en courant vers le nord. Neil je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Shachi.

_ Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

_ Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas découpé Law. Fis-je remarquer à Law alors que les autres récupéraient leurs affaires éparpillées.

_ J'ai bien essayé mais il bougeait beaucoup trop vite, et je n'avais pas assez de marge de manœuvre.

_ Je vois, je me demande bien pourquoi il nous a attaqué. Je vis alors Neil qui regardait le centre de l'île, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout va bien Neil ?

_ Hein ? Ah oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_ Ça t'était déjà arrivé ce genre de choses ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

_ Non jamais. Mais il me semble avoir vu une marque sur son pelage et j'étais justement en train de me dire que je la connaissais.

_ Une marque ? Alors il ne serait pas sauvage ce gros chien ?

_ C'est possible, mais pour en être sur il faut que je fasse un tour à la bibliothèque, si j'ai raison alors il se pourrait que ça ne s'arrête pas là.

Notre groupe se dirigea alors vers les ascenseurs pour remonter en haut de l'arbre et entrer dans la bibliothèque, Neil ne nous donna pas plus d'explication à propos de ses inquiétudes, il restait muet comme une carpe. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Neil se dirigea directement vers la section histoire de l'île et feuilleta de nombreux ouvrages après nous avoir fait une ébauche du symbole qu'il avait vu pour que nous puissions l'aider dans ses recherches. Après de longues heures de recherche, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, la marque qu'il avait vue sur le chien était spécifique au peuple Asmodien, elle caractérisait l'appartenance à ce peuple lorsque celui-ci existait encore. Une chose était sure ce chien n'était pas sauvage, après, est-ce qu'il appartenait à un survivant de cette tribu, ou à quelqu'un qui aimait ce symbole, ça il nous était impossible de le savoir. Mais selon Neil aucun Avariel n'aurait utilisé cet emblème. Ce fut sceptiques que notre groupe quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre à l'auberge afin d'aider Gin, que nous avions croisé en remontant de notre partie de pêche et à qui nous avions confié nos prises du jour, à préparer le repas du soir. Soudain, il y eut un cri strident dans une rue proche de notre position, nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers cet endroit afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Une avarielle était appuyée contre un mur, totalement effrayée et choquée, c'était surement elle qui avait crié. À ses pieds gisait un avariel d'une trentaine d'années, il était recouvert de sang et avait la gorge arrachée, les marques de crocs sur tout son corps ne laissaient aucun doute, il s'était fait attaquer par une bête sauvage, le pauvre homme s'était vidé de son sang il n'avait pas du avoir une mort rapide. * je croyais pourtant que les Avariels s'étaient installés là pour ne pas être attaqués par les bêtes sauvages, alors comment cet homme a pu être attaqué ? * En peu de temps, les gardes arrivèrent, ils s'occupèrent de la femme visiblement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et il y avait de quoi, puis firent partir tout les curieux y comprit nous. Le vandalisme de ce matin, l'attaque du chien et maintenant ce mort, ça faisait beaucoup en un jour pour un petit coin de paradis.

Je me trouvais avec Gin dans la cuisine d'animation mise à disposition par l'auberge pour que ses clients puissent cuisiner et organiser des grands repas, je donnai ainsi un coup de ma main à Gin pour préparer le repas du soir et en effet, il y avait un sacré boulot. Au final après avoir été écarté de la scène de crime, nous étions rentrés directement à l'auberge mais sur le chemin, j'avais entendu plusieurs personnes discuter entre elles. Certaines avaient affirmé avoir vu des emblèmes des Asmodiens sur la fontaine vandalisée et étaient persuadés que ce peuple violent était toujours en vie et qu'ils se cachaient parmi eux. Les théories du complot allèrent bon train, tous soupçonnaient leurs voisins, un gars louche dans la rue d'à côté, d'être un potentiel danger. Les Avariels qui semblaient si purs lors de notre arrivée devenaient paranoïaques sous l'effet de la peur, suspectaient tout le monde de leur vouloir du mal. Cette méfiance collective fut telle qu'en quelques minutes à peine, les rues si animées et débordantes de vie devinrent aussi vides que dans une ville fantôme. Personne n'osait plus sortir de peur d'être attaqués et se barricadaient dans leurs maisons.

J'avais déjà observé cette situation ici mais à l'heure du coucher du soleil lorsque la lumière déclinait, pour respecter une vielle coutume étrange mais qui avait surement été instauré pour une bonne raison, mais pas en plein milieu d'après-midi où le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel. Les seules personnes que j'avais vues sur le chemin après cette disparition massive des habitants de l'île dans leurs maisons furent les touristes qui comme nous étaient assez surpris par ce changement d'ambiance. Même Neil qui était là depuis deux mois m'avait avoué n'avoir jamais vu de cas similaires. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait surtout observé que les Avariels étaient d'un naturel accueillant et tolérant, voyant le bien chez chacune des personnes qu'ils croisaient et incapables d'avoir des à-priori ou d'accuser quelqu'un à tord pour un quelconque accident. En ce qui me concernait j'avais du mal à croire que ces évènements étaient liés à un quelconque retour d'un peuple qui avait disparu depuis des années, non, j'optai plutôt pour un petit plaisantin qui s'amusait à mettre la pagaille en jetant la faute sur un peuple aujourd'hui disparu mais qui était toujours connus comme étant violents. Les morts ne revenaient pas et parlaient encore moins, il était donc très facile de tout leur mettre sur le dos.

_ Leïla ? Et oh Leïla ! Tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Hein ? Oh désolé Gin j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ J'ai vu ça, on a bien avancé, je peux me charger du reste de la cuisine, si tu peux commencer à préparer les tables pour le repas ça m'arrangerait.

_ Ok pas de problème.

Je posai le dernier plat sur la table, comme d'habitude, Gin avait fait des miracles même les poissons qui me dégoutaient tout à l'heure avaient l'air appétissants. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que ces gros morfales pour commencer à manger.

_ J'ai appelé les gars ils ne vont pas tarder, par contre le capitaine et Neil ne répondent pas, ça te dérangerait d'aller les chercher ?

_ Non pas du tout j'y vais tout de suite.

Je parti alors vers les chambres et me dirigeai en premier vers celle de Law, j'entrai dans celle-ci et le vis qui était en train de travailler.

_ Law, tout est prêt en bas, on peut y aller.

_ J'imagine que Gin nous a encore préparé des plats exceptionnels.

_ Oui il s'est surpassé, comme d'habitude. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, il ne restera plus rien.

_ T'as raison, allons-y.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, l'auberge entière fut plongée dans l'obscurité.


	56. La descente aux enfers

Chapitre 56 : La descente aux enfers

PDV Leïla

Toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes d'un seul coup, nous étions plongés dans une obscurité totale, je m'étais alors dirigée à tâtons vers le room escargophone de service mais personne n'avait répondu.  
_ Ils sont peut-être occupés à résoudre le problème.  
_ Justement si ça avait été une simple panne de courant, il y aurait au moins une personne qui s'occuperait de répondre aux questions de leurs clients. Me répondit Law. Regarde, la ville aussi est plongée dans le noir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Law s'apprêtait à sortir son escargophone pour appeler Gin lorsque du bruit retenti dans les couloirs. C'était comme des bruits de lutte, on entendait des portes craquer, des gens hurler et d'autres qui semblaient courir dans tout les sens. Law me fit signe de me placer derrière la porte puis dégaina son nodachi avant de se placer à côté de la commode de la chambre. Au bout de 2-3 minutes, la poignée s'abaissa puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, un homme entra dans la pièce, comme mes yeux avaient commencé à s'habituer à l'obscurité je remarquai qu'il était armé.

Heureusement pour moi, comme j'étais dans l'angle de la porte il ne m'avait pas vue en entrant dans la pièce, lorsqu'il fut à ma portée je lui fit lâcher son arme avant de le plaquer au sol. Je fus presque obligée de m'asseoir sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager, il n'y avait aucun doute, cet homme était entrainé à se battre et avait une force impressionnante. Law se rapprocha de nous et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.  
_ Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Vous avez l'air de savoir vous défendre, ça signifie que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

_ Je t'ai posé une question je crois, répond si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe en morceaux !

_ Ahahah si tu fais ça mon gars, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Law lui découpa les deux bras en utilisant son pouvoir, mais avec l'obscurité environnante et sa rapidité, l'homme ne vit pas la sphère apparaître.

_ Justement c'est ce que je veux savoir alors dépêche toi de répondre, la prochaine fois je ne me contenterai pas de deux bras. Lorsque tes potes te retrouveront ça sera en pièces détachées, ils auront un beau puzzle à reconstituer et qui sait peut-être que je m'amuserai à éparpiller des bouts un peu partout sur toute l'île, voir même dans la mer si l'envie m'en prend. Le menaça Law.

_ Non mais t'es cinglé, t'as vraiment envie de mourir ou quoi ! Je fais partie des soldats d'élite du peuple Asmodien, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis mon gars, quand les autres auront fini de s'occuper des autres étages, ils vont venir et je peux te garantir que t'auras pas une mort rapide ! Ils vont te faire la peau !

Quand il sut ce qu'il voulait savoir, Law assomma le combattant avec la garde de son sabre et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ça commence à devenir animé ici, on ferait mieux de pas rester dans la chambre, c'est pas un bon endroit pour se battre on serait désavantagés.

_ Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Je croyais que les Asmodiens avaient tous été décimés.

_ Je n'en sais rien mais c'est pas le moment de s'en préoccuper, on tirera tout ça au clair plus tard, pour l'instant allons chercher Neil puis on trouvera un point de rendez-vous pour retrouver les autres.

Je suivi alors Law dans les couloirs et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Neil, sur le chemin je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres pièces. Les portes avaient été enfoncée, dans certaines d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir des corps gisant au sol, cette simple vision me donna la nausée, qu'avaient fait ces pauvres gens pour mériter ça à part prendre un peu de bon temps et de repos sur une île qui avait des airs de paradis. Une fois devant la chambre de Neil, je constatai que sa porte était dans le même état que toutes les autres, je rentrai alors précipitamment dans la pièce et appelai Neil. La pièce était dans un état bien différent de la dernière fois, de nombreuses machines étaient brisées en mille morceaux, qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait également des bouts de verre et des marques de lutte. C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Je remarquai alors la présence d'un corps au centre de la pièce, je m'approchai de celui-ci, la boule au ventre, anxieuse à l'idée de voir le corps sans vie du jeune homme, mais je fus rassurée en voyant que ce n'était pas lui. Un craquement attira mon attention et je fis volte face en saisissant ma lance, je tombai alors nez à nez avec Neil qui me menaçait avec ses lames de poing.

_ Neil ! Ça va tu n'as rien ?

_ Non tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir tant de visiteurs en une seule soirée.

_ Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Law en entrant dans la pièce.

_ J'ai réussi à glaner quelques infos mais rien de bien intéressant. En tout cas il ne faut pas rester ici et en ville ça n'a pas l'air d'être sûr non plus, je connais un endroit où on pourrait se planquer le temps de réfléchir à un plan.

_ Ok on te suit.

Neil nous fit alors sortir de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sur le chemin, Law sorti son escargophone pour contacter les autres.

_ Gin tu m'entends ? C'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de votre côté ?

_ Des clients de l'auberge sont venus totalement apeurés dans la cuisine et après on s'est fait attaquer par cinq types armés jusqu'aux dents, on a deux blessés mais ce sont des blessures superficielles. Et vous tout va bien de votre côté ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

_ Ici tout va bien, je sais juste que c'est un groupe qui prétend être du peuple des Asmodiens mais on aura le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Écoute moi Gin, Neil nous a parlé d'un accès au toit de l'auberge, là-bas on y sera tranquilles le temps de faire le point sur la situation, Bépo et toi occupez vous d'y emmener tout le monde sain et sauf. On s'y rejoint aussi vite que possible.

_ Comprit capitaine tu peux compter sur nous !

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché nous nous empressâmes de monter les escaliers, après avoir grimpé les cinq premiers étages sans problèmes, nous nous apprêtions à monter à l'étage suivant lorsque soudain une détonation retentit. La balle passa très près de nos têtes, après s'être mit à l'abri, Neil tenta de regarder discrètement ce qui se trouvait derrière le mur. Il se ravisa lorsqu'il fut à nouveau prit pour cible.

_ On est mal, ils sont une bonne dizaine au moins et armés comme pour faire la guerre. Ils ont fait une sorte de barrage avec des tables et des meubles massifs en haut de l'escalier, qui sait combien ils sont, et puis avec cette obscurité ça sera compliqué pour se battre. Nous dit doucement Neil.

_ Si on se bat ici, on ne sera pas à notre avantage si ils ont des armes à feu, c'est trop étroit, et il fait trop sombre.

_ Il y a des escaliers de secours de l'autre côté mais du coup faut descendre à l'étage du dessous.

_ Ça nous fait faire un détour mais on gagnera surement plus de temps que si on devait se battre.

Une fois arrivés au bon étage, j'entendis des cris venir d'un couloir proche de nous, je me dirigeai alors en courant vers ce dernier. Là-bas, trois fines silhouettes, qui appartenaient surement à des enfants ou des femmes, étaient encerclées par quatre types, je saisi alors ma lance et les éjectai avant qu'ils ne me repèrent avec une attaque en piqué mêlée à une petite bourrasque. Je m'accroupis alors près des trois personnes.

_ Ça va vous allez bien ?

_ Oui merci beaucoup, grâce à vous les enfants vont bien.

_ Leïla tout va bien ? Demanda Neil en arrivant vers moi.

_ Oui ça va je suis là ! Écoutez on va se rendre à l'escalier de secours, venez avec nous et après vous pourrez sortir de cette auberge.

_ D'accord merci, allez les enfants venez, encore un petit effort.

Accompagnés par la femme et ses deux enfants, nous retournâmes dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre la porte de secours, malheureusement, d'autres types sortirent des chambres et arrivèrent face à nous. Il y en avait aussi derrière et ceux que j'avais éjectés commençaient à se relever. Nous étions encerclés dans un simple couloir où on ne pouvait pas bouger comme on le voulait et avec trois personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se battre.

_ Madame, restez derrière moi avec vos enfants et baissez-vous, Neil, Law, laissez moi faire je m'en charge.

Pendant que les hommes se lançaient sur nous, je fermai les yeux et canalisai une grande quantité d'énergie. Je senti le vent circuler au niveau de mes pieds puis remonter le long de mon corps, formant une sorte de sphère de vent autours de nous. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, je libérai toute cette énergie brusquement, provoquant une violente tempête qui les toucha tous et les envoya se fracasser contre les murs.

_ Ouaaa, t'es trop forte madame, c'est de la magie ? Me demanda un des enfants, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. La voie est libre maintenant, on peut y aller.

Nous enjambâmes les corps des hommes évanouis et arrivâmes enfin à l'escalier de secours qui se trouvait sur la façade extérieure de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, la femme et ses deux enfants nous remercièrent de les avoir aidés et descendirent les escaliers en courant, pendant ce temps nous nous dirigeâmes vers le toit.

_ Alors c'est ça le pouvoir de ton fruit du démon ? C'est un truc de fou !

_ Ah oui tu trouves ? C'est le fruit du vent, un logia.

_ T'as beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur ce fruit.

_ Oh ça tu peux le dire.

Nous étions bientôt arrivés sur le toit, malheureusement, l'escalier n'y menait pas directement. Une fois au bout de celui-ci, Neil regarda à travers la fenêtre et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, nous nous infiltrâmes à l'intérieur par la fenêtre, arrivant ainsi dans une long couloir avec à notre droite la porte menant aux escaliers surement occupés par les attaquants qui faisaient barrage, et en face la porte d'accès au toit. Nous étions enfin arrivés. J'entendis alors du bruit venir de l'escalier, c'était des bruits de combat, la porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Bépo et Gin.

_ Capitaine ! Leïla, Neil vous êtes là aussi.

_ Quelle synchronisation, et quelle entrée magistrale. Leur dis-je avec un sourire.

_ Hehhe c'est normal, les héros font toujours des entrées remarquées. Me dit Shachi en arrivant.

_ On en discutera plus tard, dirigez vous vers la porte là-bas, Neil est en train de l'ouvrir.

_ Ok capitaine ! Répondirent tous les membres de l'équipage avant de courir vers la porte.

Je vis alors plusieurs hommes arriver par les escaliers, je gênerai alors une tornade qui les empêcha de continuer leur progression puis suivi mes compagnons. Gin m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, puis il sorti son épée, je me retournai alors et vis que nos poursuivants commençaient à sortir de la cage d'escalier.

_ Ça te dit de faire un peu de ménage ? Me dit Gin en arrivant vers moi.

_ Avec joie, je ne pensais pas qu'on était si célèbres, tu crois qu'ils veulent tous une dédicace ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Ça c'est parce que le capitaine est devenu un grand corsaire. On va les recevoir comme il faut dans ce cas.

Je saisi ma lance puis suivi Gin qui courait déjà vers eux, nous lançâmes alors une attaque combinée qui provoqua une violente onde de choc qui balaya nos ennemis. Ce moment de répit nous permit de sortir sur le toit et de barricader la porte. Il faisait encore nuit noire, seule la lune nous apportait un peu de clarté mais nous n'y voyions pas très bien. Chacun put enfin s'asseoir et souffler un peu pendant que nous faisions le point sur la situation.

_ Bon alors vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Penguin.

_ Apparemment ça serait des Asmodiens qui seraient revenus et qui auraient décidé de se venger.

_ Ça explique surement l'épisode de la fontaine vandalisée, l'attaque du chien et la mort de ce pauvre type de cette après-midi. Fit remarquer Jiro.

_ Le gars qu'on a interrogé faisait partie des soldats d'élite Asmodiens et qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Ajoutais-je.

_ En venant ici on a vu plein de chambres saccagées, ils ont massacré tout le monde.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent c'est quoi leur objectif ?

_ Ça on n'en a pas la moindre idée, ils ne nous ont rien dit. Lui répondit Law. Mais on tirera vite cette affaire au clair ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Capitaine ! Viens voir ils ont allumé un feu sur la place et ya plein de monde autour. Nous dit Shachi.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers le rebord, juste devant l'auberge, au niveau de la fontaine vandalisée se trouvaient un groupe d'hommes armés et postés autour du feu. Je remarquai alors qu'ils avaient tous la peau extrêmement blanche, comme des fantômes, presque bleue, comme lorsque l'on restait longtemps dans de l'eau gelée. Je remarquai alors plusieurs gros chiens à leurs côtés, tous étaient noir comme la nuit et semblaient avoir des marques de couleur rouge sur leur fourrure, comme un symbole qui devait renseigner sur une quelconque appartenance à un groupe. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le chien de cette après midi était bien le leur et c'était surement l'un d'entre eux qui avait attaqué ce pauvre Avariel qui avait fini égorgé au milieu de la rue.

Un homme arriva finalement au centre et se dirigea vers une caisse sur laquelle il monta, sur son passage, tout les autres baissèrent la tête, il s'agissait surement de leur chef. Celui-ci avait un escargophone haut parleur dans la main. Un des ses hommes arriva près de lui, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et le chef leva la tête vers nous mais avec l'obscurité il était impossible qu'il nous voit, enfin je l'espérai. Puis il se décida enfin à parler.  
_ Peuple Avariel, écoutez moi bien, je suis Wrath, chef des Asmodiens. Vous qui viviez paisiblement à la surface, et profitiez de vos richesses, vous avez dû être surprit d'apprendre que ce peuple que vous avez jadis chassé était toujours en vie. Que nous, les Asmodiens, que vous avez exterminés et persécutés, étions toujours vivant. Et bien vous voilà au courant ! Pendant toutes ces années nous nous sommes cachés sous les racines de l'Yggdrasil et notre haine n'a fait que croitre, aujourd'hui nous allons rétablir la justice vous allez payer pour tout ce que nous avons endurés, vous n'aurez que deux choix : vous soumettre ou mourir ! Maintenant c'est à vous de vivre dans la peur ! Cria-t-il.

Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais vu cette après-midi lorsque j'avais failli me noyer, pendant que je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs de la mer, j'avais alors vu un sorte de bulle près des racines, comme celle de l'île des Hommes poissons mais à ce moment là j'avais pensé que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Alors c'était là que ces hommes avaient vécu depuis tout ce temps

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et fut acclamé par l'ensemble de ses hommes, puis ils reprit son discours.

_ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne serez pas les seuls qui subiront notre colère, le gouvernement mondial qui a fermé les yeux sur les souffrances de notre peuple est aussi coupable, lui qui nous a laissés tomber et oubliés, il ne mérite pas notre sollicitude, lui aussi va payer ! Trafalgar Law, grand corsaire et chien du gouvernement, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant. Je sais que tu es là, tu as déjà échappé à mes hommes tout à l'heure, mais ça ne durera pas, on va t'attraper, on massacrera ton équipage et enfin on apportera ta tête au gouvernement mondial en guise d'avertissement


	57. L'énigme de la fontaine

**_Bonjour à tous, voila un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Suite à certaines review je me suis rendue compte que l'existence de cette bulle sous les racines avait été annoncée de but en blanc sans réelles explications. Il s'agit en fait d'une bulle créée par plusieurs coraux bulles placés en cercle au niveaux des racines principales de l'arbre,la jonction des différentes bulle en a formé une grande ce qui a permit aux Asmodiens d'y vivre pendant tout ce temps. Je remercie Alluciana pour sa review qui a été très utile pour moi et qui m'a ainsi permit de corriger cette erreur. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend avec hâte de nouvelles review de votre part._**

* * *

Chapitre 57 : L'énigme de la fontaine

PDV Leïla

_ Quoi ? Ils veulent défier le gouvernement mondial ? Dis-je surprise. Et on dirait qu'ils en ont aussi après toi Law, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Je vis alors Law qui serrait les dents, on apercevait dans son regard une lueur sombre, signe qu'il avait des envies de meurtre.  
_ Comment ils ont osé m'appeler ? Ils vont voir ce qu'il en coûte de me traiter de chien du gouvernement, quand j'en aurai fini avec eux il y aura des bouts de corps humains qui finiront à la mer c'est moi qui vous le dit.

_ Il faut réfléchir à un plan capitaine, si ils savent que nous sommes là ils vont bientôt venir nous chercher.

_ Et ils vont surement aller couler notre bateau pour que l'on ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Fit remarquer Jiro.

_ Oui c'est plus que probable, et puis ils ont beau être entrainés, ils sont surement conscients qu'ils ne feront jamais le poids face au gouvernement mondial, ils doivent avoir quelque chose en tête. On va se séparer en trois groupes, Bépo, prend 9 autres personnes avec toi et allez protéger le bateau, Leïla , Gin, Neil, Penguin et moi on va essayer d'en savoir plus sur leur plan, les autres seront avec Jean-Bart et vous nettoierez un peu la zone. Chaque chef de groupe aura un escargophone, comme ça on restera en contact.

Soudain on entendit un choc violent contre la porte, ils avaient apparemment décidé qu'il était temps de nous faire la peau.

_ Par contre il y a un problème capitaine. Intervint Penguin.

_ Lequel ?

_ Et bien, on est à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol et la seule porte de sortie est assaillie par nos ennemis, on a aucun moyen de descendre.

_ Détrompe toi Penguin. Le rassura Neil qui revenait de la porte un gros sac à dos sur les épaules. Regardez, il y a des arbres qui arrivent jusqu'ici, grâce à ça on va pouvoir rejoindre les différentes passerelles.

L'ensemble de l'équipage se rendit alors vers les arbres et tous grimpèrent aux branches, les trois groupes se séparèrent à ce niveau et tout le monde parti dans des directions différentes.

_ Dit Neil, c'est quoi ce gros sac que tu portes ?

_ Une de mes inventions qui pourrait nous être utile je pense.

On descendit sur une passerelle légèrement à l'écart de l'auberge, l'endroit était encore assez calme, enfin plus calme que le centre ville malgré la présence de quelques Asmodiens.

_ Bon et maintenant où on va ? Demanda Penguin.

_ On doit découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent mais on ne sait pas du tout quoi chercher. une arme ? Un plan de bataille ?

_ Tu crois qu'il y a une arme sur cette île Neil? Demanda Gin.

_ Pas à ma connaissance, j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose ici, c'est un peuple pacifique à la base, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils aient une quelconque arme de destruction massive et surtout capable de menacer la marine et la noblesse mondiale.

_ Dans ce cas on a pas le choix… Commençais-je en me dirigeant une ruelle.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Lorsque l'on est perdus, il suffit de demander son chemin non ? Répondis-je en feignant l'innocence.

_ Ton idée me plait, attend je viens avec toi. M'interpella Gin.

Je m'approchai alors doucement de la rue principale, cachée dans l'ombre et observai discrètement les alentours. Je vis alors un Asmodien, un peu plus frêle que tout les autres, qui arrivait vers nous, il avait l'air d'être seul et ne nous avait apparemment pas repérés. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de nous, Gin l'attrapa et l'emmena dans une ruelle où on le coinça dans un coin.

_ Bonsoir mon cher monsieur, j'ai une question pour toi, pourrais-tu nous dire ce que vous mijotez sur cette île ? Que cherche votre chef ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire, t'es qu'une femme, d'où tu te permets de me prendre de haut comme ça ?! Je suis un fier guerrier Asmodien tu me dois le respect.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demandais avec le même ton à Gin.

_ Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour dans sa langue. Me répondit Gin d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Oh dans ce cas on va utiliser le même argot que lui, peut-être qu'il comprendra mieux. Dis-je en lui donnant plusieurs coups sur la tête. Et maintenant tu vas me dire ce que cherche ton chef ?!

_ Espèce de sale peste tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux mais je ne sais rien sur les plans du chef.

_ A bon tu ne sais pas ? Tu as entendu ça Leïla ?

_ Oui c'est vraiment dommage. Dans ce cas tant pis on va devoir se défouler sur toi pour faire passer notre frustration. Dis-je avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard et en faisant craquer mes doigts.

_ T'as pas de chance d'être passé dans le coin, c'est vraiment pas ton jour. Ça n'a rien de personnel bien sur, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Ajouta Gin avec le même regard que moi.

_ A-attendez qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Ok ok j'avoue, le chef est à la recherche d'une arme cachée dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière la grande porte, on raconte qu'elle serait presque aussi puissante qu'une arme antique.

_ Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais Gin, quand on ne sait pas, la meilleure chose c'est de demander. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu as raison, on devrait le remercier comme il se doit.

_ À toi l'honneur, n'oublie pas d'utiliser un langage qu'il comprendra.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je saurai me faire comprendre.

Une fois notre petite conversation terminée, les autres nous rejoignirent puis notre groupe se dirigea vers le tronc de l'arbre, laissant l'Asmodien évanoui dans la ruelle.

_ Et après c'est moi le sadique… Me dit Law avec un sourire en coin pendant que nous marchions.

_ Ahahaha, on peut dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

Le groupe descendit jusqu'en bas de l'arbre et se dirigea vers l'immense porte, cependant elle était bien gardée, il devait y avoir une bonne vingtaine d'Asmodiens qui montaient la garde. Dès qu'ils nous aperçurent ils se lancèrent sur nous, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de nous battre afin de nous défendre et écarter tout ceux qui empêchaient notre progression. Le groupe arriva finalement à se débarrasser des combattants, pendant la bataille, Penguin avait secouru une Avarielle d'une trentaine d'années et qui avait été capturée par les Asmodiens. Celle-ci nous expliqua qu'elle était la chef du village et qu'ils l'avaient capturée pour qu'elle les aide à obtenir le plan de l'arme que leurs ancêtres avaient cachée ici. Elle nous demanda alors de lui rendre un service et d'aller chercher ce plan pendant qu'elle aiderai les Avariels survivants à se mettre à l'abri, puis de lui apporter pour qu'elle puisse le cacher ailleurs le temps que les choses ne se calment.

_ Alors si je comprend bien il suffit de rentrer là dedans et de prendre le parchemin.

_ Oui mais pour cela il faut réussir une épreuve, une sorte d'énigme que chaque chef du village devait résoudre dans le passé, ce n'est donc pas nécessaire que vous y alliez tous. De plus si des renforts arrivent vous risquez d'être encerclés lorsque vous sortirez avec le parchemin.

_ Et vous ne pouvez pas nous donner la solution de cette énigme pour gagner du temps ? Vous l'avez bien essayée non ?

_ Malheureusement non, cette coutume s'est perdue avec le temps et personne n'a plus jamais essayé de la résoudre, comme nous vivions en prospérité ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_ Je vois, Neil tu voudrais bien accompagner Leïla à l'intérieur s'il te plait ? Tu es resté quelques temps sur l'île, tes connaissances pourraient être utiles. Nous pendant ce temps on va monter la garde et empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de cette porte. Nous dit Law.

_ Pas de problème tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Tu ne préfère pas y aller toi même Law ? Je veux dire, tu serais peut être plus efficace que moi avec ton pouvoir.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour assurer vos arrières, et puis tu es chasseuse de trésor, tu as l'habitude de te casser la tête sur des énigmes.

_ Bon très bien, allons-y Neil !

_ C'est parti ! Dit Neil avant de se diriger vers l'imposante porte afin de m'aider à l'ouvrir assez pour que l'on puisse entrer.

_ On compte sur vous, vous avez intérêt à réussir sinon vous aurez affaire à nous ! Crièrent Penguin et Gin juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière nous.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, nous fûmes plongés dans une obscurité totale, il nous était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres.  
_ On y voit encore moins que dehors, jusque là on avait la lumière de la lune pour nous apporter un peu de clarté mais là impossible de savoir ce qui se trouve juste devant nous.  
_ Attend je crois que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut dans mon sac. Neil posa son sac au sol et commença à fouiller dedans à l'aveuglette, avant de sortir une lampe torche. Et voilà.

_ Super ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sortie plus tôt ?

_ Parce que comme tu le faisais remarquer plus tôt, jusqu'à maintenant on était éclairés par la lune et puis on devait être discrets alors je l'ai gardée pour ce genre d'occasion.

_ Je comprend, en tout cas tu nous sauves la vie, allez allons-y.

Je marchai alors à côté de Neil qui éclairait le chemin avec sa lampe torche, heureusement pour nous, le couloir dans lequel nous étions n'avait aucune bifurcation, nous étions obligés d'aller tout droit. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin à une grande salle circulaire. À l'entrée de la salle, il y avait deux grandes vasques enflammées et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande fontaine. Hormis cette fontaine, il n'y avait rien d'autre, les murs étaient d'un noir profond tout comme le plafond. Neil me montra alors une sphère dorée flottant à quelques mètres de hauteur à côté de la fontaine, à l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait un parchemin.

_ Tu crois que c'est ça ? Ça me paraît un peu trop facile, pas toi ? Me demanda Neil.

_ On va déjà aller y jeter un coup d'œil et après on avisera. Reste là j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Je volai alors jusqu'à la sphère en or dans le but de m'en emparer, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres, celle-ci commença à devenir plus trouble puis disparue complètement lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle a disparue d'un seul coup !

_ C'est bizarre tu as fait quelque chose ?

_ Mais non. Dis-je en revenant vers lui.

_ Attend regarde elle réapparait.

En effet à peine avais-je tourné les talons que la sphère était revenue à sa position initiale, malgré toutes mes tentatives, je ne réussi pas à atteindre cette satané sphère. Lorsque je m'approchai, elle disparaissait pour finalement réapparaitre une fois à bonne distance de celle-ci. Résignée je retournai auprès de Neil.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Il doit bien avoir un indice quelque part, quand on a une énigme, il y a bien des phrases ambiguë à décrypter, on a surement raté quelque chose.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers la fontaine, le seul objet de la pièce à part ce parchemin, en l'examinant je remarquai alors une plaque dorée accrochée sur la colonne au centre de la fontaine et sur laquelle on pouvait lire une inscription.

_ Regarde Neil, il y a quelque chose d'écrit ici :

Pour découvrir les secrets de cette île,

Prouve ta valeur face à cet écueil !

Quand un objet paraît inaccessible,

Il faut parfois l'observer d'un autre œil.

Alors le chemin sera dévoilé,

Vous pourrez traverser l'obscurité.

_ T'as comprit quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ça veut dire qu'on va rester ici pour un bon moment…

Je marchai en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que l'on essayait de résoudre cette énigme, on avait essayé de nombreuses choses, aller vers la sphère les yeux fermés, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée et j'avais fini dans un mur, et bien d'autres choses encore. Rien n'avait marché. Toute cette obscurité devenait oppressante et l'humidité environnante n'arrangeait pas les choses et provoquai une sorte de voile fin qui nous empêchai de voir très loin. Je marchai autours de la fontaine en regardant tout autour de moi à la recherche d'indices, le plafond opaque m'interpellais, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière mais en m'approchant je n'avais rien vu de particulier.  
_ Ahhhh, on n'avance pas, on tourne en rond ! Et ces miroirs sur cette fichue fontaine, comme si on voyait pas assez ces murs sombre et cette sphère inatteigna…ble.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Neil ?

_ Regarde Leïla, regarde dans le miroir là ! La sphère, elle, elle n'apparaît pas dans le miroir !

_ De quoi ?! Dis-je en courant vers lui pour regarder à travers le miroir.

En effet la sphère présente dans notre dos n'apparaissait pas dans le miroir. Je me souvins alors d'une des phrases de l'énigme « Il faut parfois l'observer d'un autre œil ». je décidai alors d'observer plus attentivement la sphère et les environs à travers le miroir. Je vis alors une sorte de cavité dans le mur situé juste derrière nous.

_ Regarde Neil, on voit une ouverture dans le mur !

_ Ouaaa incroyable ! Mais pourtant quand on regarde directement…  
Mais Neil ne finit pas sa phrase comme si il avait comprit quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ L'humidité, elle a favorisé la formation de mirages, ce qu'on voit n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'une illusion d'optique mais ça ne marche pas quand on regarde à travers un miroir, c'est à dire quand on regarde d'un autre œil.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le mur en question et lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres j'aperçus enfin l'ouverture qui semblait mener à un couloir sombre.

_ Génial on a réussi Neil !

_ Dépêchons nous d'aller chercher ce parchemin pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres.

Le couloir débouchait sur un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait sans fin. Une fois en haut de celui-ci, nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient de couleur blanc cassé et le sol en verre légèrement teinté mais qui laissait aperçevoir la pièce précédente par transparence et où nous étions depuis tout ce temps. Elle était semblable à celle d'en dessous mais au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand pilier, et non une fontaine, sur lequel était posé un parchemin contenu dans une boite circulaire transparente.

_ Regarde il est là ! On y est enfin arrivé.

_ Alors c'était l'image du parchemin à travers la vitre que l'on voyait d'en bas ?

_ Ouais et les mirages ont dû accentuer cette impression de proximité, c'est pour ça que dès qu'on s'approchait trop près on avait l'impression qu'il disparaissait mais en fait il n'a jamais été dans la pièce du bas. Expliqua Neil en se dirigeant vers le pilier.

Je le rejoignis rapidement, et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il m'invita à récupérer moi même le parchemin grâce à mon pouvoir, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire lorsqu'une détonation retenti, je ressenti une vive douleur dans l'épaule et ne pus garder ma forme aérienne, retombant ainsi au sol.

_ Stop ne faites plus un geste !

Je constatai avec stupeur que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans la pièce, devant nous se trouvaient plusieurs vingtaines d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents accompagnés par plusieurs chiens comme celui de cette après midi. Tous avaient l'air parés au combat et étaient dirigés par leur chef en personne qui tenait un fusil, le coup de feu venait apparemment de lui. Mais comment avaient-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici, est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Law et des autres ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'aperçus alors d'autres hommes arriver dans la pièce par l'escalier que nous avions emprunté. Nous étions totalement cernés, sans aucune échappatoire et je doutai sérieusement d'avoir assez d'énergie pour créer du vent puisqu'il n'y avait pas un courant d'air dans cette pièce que j'aurais pu contrôler pour nous débarrasser de tout ce beau monde.


	58. Le jour se lève sur l'île d'Yggdrasil

Chapitre 58 : Le jour se lève sur l'île d'Yggdrasil

PDV Leïla

_ Éloignez vous tout de suite de ce parchemin il est à nous !

Malgré ce ton menaçant, ni Neil, ni moi ne se résolu à bouger, nous n'avions aucunement l'intention de lui remettre gentiment ce parchemin.

_ Comment vous êtes arrivés là ? L'entrée était pourtant gardée. Demanda Neil.

_ Il y a plusieurs manières pour arriver à ses fins, les passages dissimulés en sont un bon exemple. Mais je dois avouer que vous nous avez bien facilité la tache en résolvant l'énigme à notre place. Maintenant donnez-nous le parchemin, savez-vous au moins de quoi il s'agit ?

_ C'est le plan d'une arme.

_ Oui en effet mais ce n'est pas que ça, il y a aussi le plan de l'intérieur de cet arbre immense et par conséquent le moyen de faire tomber ce géant une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas vous le donner ! Répliqua Neil.

_ J'aurais espéré un peu plus de coopération de votre part, enfin ce n'est pas ça qui va nous déranger. Alors je vous laisse une dernière chance, je vous laisse deux minutes pour nous donner ce parchemin, passez ce délai et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

_ Leïla qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Me demanda Neil à voix basse.

_ Pas question de leur laisser le parchemin. Malheureusement ils sont trop nombreux, si j'utilise mon fruit du démon je serai morte d'épuisement avant même que la moitié ne soit hors de combat.

_ J'ai peut être une de mes machines qui ferait l'affaire.

_ A oui ? Mais je te signale qu'elles sont toutes à l'auberge, et je suis pas sure que si tu leur disais d'attendre, le temps que tu ailles chercher une arme pour les défoncer, ils accepteraient bien gentiment.

_ Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pris la peine d'emmener mon sac à dos ? Mes inventions ne sont pas toutes très imposantes et impossibles à transporter. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour deux petites choses.

_ Je t'écoute.

_Dans un premier temps essai de gagner du temps pour que je puisses assembler les différentes pièces.

_ Je devrai en être capable à condition que tu ne sois pas trop long, et ensuite ?

_ Je te le dirai en temps voulu, d'abord essai de tenir le coup.

Le temps que l'on mette notre plan au point, Wrath avait déjà fini son décompte et ordonna à ses hommes de nous faire la peau, il se retourna ensuite et parti, prétextant que notre mort ne serait pas un spectacle assez divertissant et qu'il préférait s'occuper lui-même des combattants en ville et surtout du grand corsaire. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la salle tout les Asmodiens se ruèrent sur nous, prêts à nous dépecer vivants, mais je réussi à envoyer au loin les plus frêles. Les autres arrivèrent, non sans quelques difficultés, à lutter contre le vent et avançaient lentement vers nous. Comme nous étions littéralement encerclés, je ne pouvais que les maintenir à distance, je formai alors une grande sphère autours de nous et utilisai toutes mes forces afin de repousser leurs assauts. Pendant ce temps Neil avait sorti plusieurs pièces de son sac et les assembla aussi vite que possible. Heureusement pour moi, Neil travaillait très vite et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il eut fini d'assembler sa machine. Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé d'une machine capable de nous sortir de ce guêpier je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à une grosse hélice reliée à des fils fins qui arrivaient jusqu'à deux grandes bobines dont le diamètre devait faire la taille d'un gros melon et qui faisaient près d'un mètre de long. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'aspect d'une arme.

_ Neil qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, j'espère que c'est pas ça qui est censé nous sauver la vie.

_ Si pourquoi ?

_ Si on était pas sûr de mourir je t'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains ! Tu crois franchement que ce truc va nous sauver ?! C'est une blague !

_ Fais moi confiance, ça va marcher. Mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi ou plutôt de ton pouvoir. Tu penses que tu peux faire tourner cette hélice ? Ça alimentera la machine.

Je provoquai alors une violente bourrasque qui envoya l'ensemble des combattants contre les murs et me rendis près de Neil et sa machine.

_ Ok je vais la faire tourner ton hélice, jusqu'à ce que ton truc s'envole, mais ça a intérêt à marcher.

_ T'inquiète, je te conseille de rester accroupie si tu ne veux pas être blessée.

Je me mis alors à genoux devant la machine et me concentrai avant de générer du vent en continu directement sur l'hélice qui commença alors à tourner. Alors que les Asmodiens se rapprochaient dangereusement et allaient nous tomber dessus, je vis alors de petites étincelles tout en haut des bobines, puis, au fur et à mesure, les étincelles devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Puis en une fraction de seconde il se forma un arc électrique qui frappa tout ceux qui se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de nous.

_ Ouaa mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

_ L'hélice que tu fais tourner actionne une bobine dont l'intérieur tourne à son tour et cela crée un courant de haute fréquence. Ça génère un arc électrique qui se propage dans toutes les directions. C'est dû à l'ionisation du milieu extérieur, l'air environnant, qui est formé de gaz, va créer un canal conducteur qui entraine la charge formée au niveau des bobines. Alors il n'est pas utile mon « truc » ? Me demanda Neil avec un sourire. Toujours pas convaincue ?

_ Je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout comprit mais en tout cas je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Mais c'est pas un peu dangereux pour nous ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, le courant se forme tout en haut des bobines et comme on est près du sol on ne risque rien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de nos adversaires.

_ Et je suis censé jouer à la source d'énergie le temps qu'on se débarrasse de tout ce beau monde si j'ai bien comprit ?

_ Exactement ! Ça sera toujours plus rapide et moins fatiguant que de les affronter nous même directement.

_ Moins fatiguant pour toi tu veux dire.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, tous les hommes furent à terre, évanouis suite à une électrocution. Ils n'étaient pas morts mais surement sonnés pour un bon moment lorsque la machine s'arrêta, Neil se leva et regarda le résultat, visiblement fier de lui. Il essaya de faire réagir un des assaillants en le secouant légèrement mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

_ Et bien voilà un test plutôt concluant. Une petite merveille idéale pour se débarrasser des ennemis rapidement et sans trop se fatiguer.

_ Sans se fatiguer ? Non mais tu plaisantes !

Neil se tourna vers moi suite à ma remarque, j'avais mobilisé le reste de mes forces pour me redresser et m'asseoir et lui lançai maintenant un regard noir.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère, toi c'est sur que tu ne t'es pas fatigué mais moi je suis morte de fatigue, ta machine c'est une véritable pompe à énergie ! T'aurais quand même pu prévoir un autre type d'alimentation.

_ Ahahah oui je te l'accorde mais je comptai m'y pencher dans très peu de temps, elle n'est pas encore terminée.

_ Rassure moi, tu savais au moins que ça allait marcher hein ?

_ Oui, bien sur... enfin en théorie. Dit-il un peu gêné.

_ En théorie ? Tu n'avais pas fait de test avant ? Non mais tu voulais notre mort ou quoi, t'en as marre de la vie ou quoi ?

_ Ahaha mais regarde tout s'est bien passé non ? C'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, de toute façon il fallait bien la tester cette machine et puis, il y avait peu de chance que ça rate. Je t'avais dit que j'étais d'un naturel assez chanceux.

En entendant sa réponse, je cru un instant que mon cœur avait fait un arrêt, je me laissai alors tomber au sol.

_ La chance, il a basé notre survie… sur de la chance. Dis-je totalement abasourdie.

_ Leïla ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda Neil en arrivant près de moi.

_ Oui ça va, faut juste que je récupère un peu des forces avant de pouvoir marcher.

_ Je vais t'aider à te relever, je te dois bien ça. Tu as le parchemin ?

_ Oui il est là. Lui répondis-je en le lui tendant avant de saisir sa main pour me redresser.

A cause de toute cette énergie dépensée, mes pas étaient chancelants mais grâce à l'appui de Neil, je parvins sans problème à descendre les escaliers et à arriver jusqu'à la grande porte. Une fois sortis nos yeux furent éblouis par la lumière extérieur, pendant que nous étions dans l'arbre, le soleilavait finalement commencé à se lever. Ce fut avec soulagement que j'aperçus Law et les autres devant plusieurs dizaines d'Asmodiens allongés au sol. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais tant inquiétée, après tout personne ne pouvait battre ces types.

_ Regardez, les voilà, ils sont enfin sortis.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mit du temps.

_ On n'y est pour rien c'est cette satané énigme qui nous a prit un temps fou et ensuite on a du faire face à des invités qui avaient décidé de ne pas passer par la grande porte. Leur répondis-je.

_ Vous avez le parchemin ?

_ Oui, il est là.

_ Parfait, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ça ne sert plus à rien de garder cette porte, retournons au centre ville et débarrassons nous une bonne fois pour toute de ces Asmodiens. Proposa Law.

_ Bien capitaine !

Comme l'avait suggéré Law, nous étions remontés au village mais une fois là-bas nous fûmes accueillis par Wrath qui ne semblait pas heureux de nous voir en vie, il avait prit d'assaut la demeure du chef du village et ils avaient mit le feu au village pour pouvoir éliminer tout les survivants. Law nous demanda alors de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage qui devaient faire le ménage et de tout faire pour arrêter cet incendie et les Asmodiens. Il se tourna alors vers leur chef et créa une sphère avant de donner un coup de sabre. Tout les hommes de main de Wrath s'écroulèrent, coupés en deux, mais leur chef évita l'attaque en se baissant juste à temps. celui-ci semblait sourire, comme si il avait attendu ce combat toute sa vie et voyait enfin la concrétisation de son ambition. Law quand à lui avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer de l'avoir traité chien de la marine. Pour une fois le surnom de chirurgien de la mort allait être particulièrement bien adapté.

PVD Externe

Les maisons étaient en feu, dans très peu de temps la morsure brulante du feu allait entamer l'Yggdrasil et personne ne serait à l'abri, Leïla Neil et les autres réussirent à retrouver l'ensemble de l'équipage. Grâce à la coopération des Avariels qui avaient survécus, le feu fut rapidement arrêté et les Asmodiens maitrisés par les pirates du Heart, la bataille était terminée, le calme était enfin revenu. Law avait réussi à battre leur chef après un long combat qui n'avait pas été facile, il avait passé ses nerfs sur l'Asmodien qui s'était retrouvé sans bras ni jambes. Ce combat avait été spectaculaire, surtout pour les jeunes Avariels qui avaient assistés à la scène. Ils avaient été bluffés par la force du pirate et voyaient en lui le héros qui avait sauvé leur ville, un héros dont ils admiraient la force et à qui ils aspiraient à ressembler plus tard quand ils seraient grand. De vraies graines de pirates selon Leïla qui trouvait cela amusant, ils avaient même dessiné l'emblème des Heart sur leur t-shirt comme pour se convaincre qu'ils étaient des pirates, aux ordres de leur idole. Dès le lendemain, les Avariels s'étaient attelés à la reconstruction de leurs maisons, néanmoins leur motivation fut stoppée lorsqu'ils réalisèrent le nombre de pertes qu'ils avaient essuyés pendant cette nuit cauchemardesque. Les principales victimes avaient été celles des différentes auberges, les premières à avoir été prises d'assaut, ce qui avait permit aux autres de se mettre à l'abri mais c'était quand même une perte douloureuse pour eux. Après avoir dégagé les corps de tout ces malheureux, ils leur avaient rendu hommage comme il le fallait en suivant leurs coutumes. Une fois cette tache accomplie, la reconstruction du village pu commencer, certains s'occupèrent des maisons qui avaient été détruites, d'autres essayèrent d'effacer le sang et les marques que les Asmodiens avaient laissés après leur passage et d'autres tentaient de réduire les dégâts causés à l'Yggdrasil par la morsure du feu. En ce qui concernait les Asmodiens, ils avaient tous été mit sous les verrous jusqu'à l'arrivée de la marine qui tenait à régler elle même cet incident. Les combattants avaient donc eut droit à une grande cellule commune alors que leur chef en avait une pour lui tout seul, en accord avec son rang. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait pleinement profiter de ce privilège puisqu'il avait été privé de son cœur, Law avait préféré prendre ses précautions et se prémunir contre toute tentative de fuite et il savait qu'avec cette assurance il allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles et pouvoir s'occuper des diverses blessures de l'équipage. En effet lors de cette nuit interminable, l'équipage avait dû faire face à de nombreux obstacles, le groupe chargé de la protection du sous-marin avait été confronté à de nombreux ennemis et avaient eut très peu de marge de manœuvre en raison de leur sous effectif. C'est ainsi que bon nombre d'entre eux furent blessés, pour une grande partie, ce n'étaient que quelques blessures légères sans grande gravité mais deux autres furent sévèrement touchés et risquaient de mettre un petit moment avant de retrouver leurs réflexes et l'intégralité de leurs aptitudes physiques. En ce qui concernait les deux autres groupes qui s'étaient occupés de l'extinction de l'incendie, ils avaient eux aussi subits quelques dommages collatéraux, des brulures légères ainsi que des coupures plus ou moins profondes. L'équipage du Heart se sortait plutôt bien de cette épreuve contrairement aux Avariels, malheureusement, le sous-marin avait été rudement endommagé et ils allaient surement avoir deux ou trois mois de réparation avant que le navire ne soit en état de marche, il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la sécurité lorsque l'on voyager sous la mer. Mais c'était des pirates, la survie en milieu hostile était devenue leur quotidien et ce n'était pas une petite guerre civile qui allait les arrêter. Ils comptaient réparer leur sous-marin et repartir à l'aventure. Leïla et Neil remirent le parchemin entre les mains du chef des Avariels qui les remercia de nombreuses fois, elle allait pouvoir garder ce parchemin à l'abri le temps que les travaux pour augmenter la sécurité dans l'arbre ne soient terminés, cette histoire leur avait servit de leçon et elle avait bien comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus baser leur sécurité sur une simple énigme et qu'ils devaient apprendre à se défendre par eux même.

Deux jours après les combats, alors que les réparations continuaient, la marine arriva finalement sur l'île, comme une fleur, en tant que protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ils firent monter le chef des Asmodiens à bord de leur navire prison, après lui avoir lu ses droits à lui ainsi qu'au reste de son « armée » ils assurèrent ensuite aux Avariels que ces criminels seraient jugés et que jamais plus ils n'auraient de problèmes avec ces brutes. Bien sur ils remercièrent Law pour sa participation et son soutient lors de cette situation de crise et que grâce à lui « la justice et le bien l'avaient encore remporté » mais bien sûr tout le mérite revint à la marine et à son courage hors norme qui avait permit de résoudre cette crise et de sauver de nombreux civils. Une fois leurs petites courbettes réalisées et leur cinéma de sauveurs du monde terminé, la marine reparti avec les prisonniers aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue et l'île retrouva rapidement son calme et tout le monde put se remettre au travail.


	59. Le début d'une longue partie d'échec

Chapitre 59: Le début d'une longue partie d'échec 

PDV Leïla

Lorsque le sous-marin fut enfin réparé, plus rien ne nous retenait sur l'île, il était donc temps de préparer notre départ. Je fus réquisitionnée par Gin pour l'aider à faire le ravitaillement, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir tout ce dont nous avions besoin, les Avariels avaient été très gentils avec nous et nous avaient fait de nombreux cadeaux. Faire parti de l'équipage d'un grand corsaire avait beaucoup d'avantages et aidait les gens à venir vers nous, Law avait d'ailleurs comprit cela à ses dépens, en effet, depuis son combat, les enfants de l'île ne le quittaient plus, ils étaient toujours derrière lui et le regardaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Nos sacs sous les bras, nous retournâmes au sous-marin où les garçons terminaient les dernières vérifications.

_ Salut les gars nous voilà !

_ Hey ! Vous tombez au bon moment on a presque terminé, je pense qu'on pourra partir une fois que l'on aura mangé.

_ Super ! Je regardai alors autours de moi. Neil n'est pas là ?

_ Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

En entendant sa réponse je ne pus contenir ma déception, Neil nous avait beaucoup aidés avec ses machines exceptionnelles lors des réparations. Il avait aussi pu visiter le sous-marin comme lui avait promit Shachi, le contact était d'ailleurs très bien passé entre lui et le reste de l'équipage, tout le monde appréciait Neil et lui s'était senti à l'aise face à l'ambiance joviale qui régnait au sein de notre équipage. Mais depuis la veille, plus personne ne l'avait vu, il était rentré à l'auberge après une dure journée de réparation et n'avait pas réapparu depuis ce moment. En y réfléchissant je remarquai que c'était depuis que nous lui avions annoncé la date de notre départ, il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de rester enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on parte, je comptai bien le revoir avant de devoir partir afin de le remercier pour son aide.

PDV Externe

Après quelques heures de préparation, le navire fut enfin prêt à partir, tous les préparatifs étaient maintenant terminés, les pirates n'avaient qu'une envie, reprendre la mer. Leïla parti donc à l'auberge afin de prévenir Neil de leur départ imminent. La jeune femme frappa à la porte pendant dix bonnes minutes mais aucune réponse ne vint, personne ne lui ouvrit la porte, elle était alors descendue à l'accueil pour savoir si le jeune homme était sorti de l'auberge durant la matinée. La femme de l'acceuil lui répondit qu'il avait rendu les clés de sa chambre tôt ce matin et était parti avec ses affaires peu après. Leïla eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait mais la gérante n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir, elle remercia alors la femme et se dirigea vers le port. Neil était parti, elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais pourquoi n'avait il prévenu personne ? Pourquoi était-il parti en voleur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, mais elle allait devoir se faire une raison, il était parti et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Le sous-marin leva l'ancre, l'équipage quitta enfin l'île d'Yggdrasil, heureux de reprendre leur aventure après tout ce temps. Sur le pont Shachi, Penguin, Jiro et Leïla observaient l'île qui s'éloignait peu à peu, ils ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes que leurs camarades et avaient un regard triste.

_ J'aurais tellement voulu le remercier pour son aide, il nous a rendu un grand service. Dit finalement Leïla.

_ Ouais j'ai même pas eut le temps de lui proposer de rejoindre l'équipage. Soupira Shachi.

_ Mais pourquoi il est parti comme ça sans prévenir ? C'est pourtant pas son genre, il n'a même pas été là pour notre fête de départ d'hier soir ! Si on le recroise dans le nouveau monde il va m'entendre c'est moi qui vous le dis !

_ De toute façon avec vous, tout est bon pour faire la fête, vous ne ratez pas une occasion !

_ Oh alors ça veut dire que j'aurais quand même l'occasion d'y assister. Tant mieux ça aurait été dommage de rater ça.

Les quatre amis se retournèrent en entendant une voix derrière eux, celle-ci leur semblait légèrement familière mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux, ils avaient dû se tromper, la confondre avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre. À leur grande surprise ils constatèrent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Neil se trouvait debout devant eux avec Law à ses côtés.

Neil avait le sourire aux lèvres comme un petit diable sortant de sa boîte, il semblait heureux de l'effet qu'avait eut son apparition surprise sur le sous-marin, aucun des pirates ne s'y attendaient et ouvraient les yeux en grand comme s'ils étaient face à un fantôme. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas victimes d'une illusion collective qui était fréquente sur la mer de mauvaise humeur. Law lui, regardait la scène d'un regard amusé, ne rien dire aux autres sur le récent recrutement du météorologue avait créé son petit effet et il n'en était pas peu fier. Ce fut Shachi qui sorti le premier de son état de stupéfaction.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Neil je te croyais parti ?

_ Je me suis dit que voyager seul devenait assez monotone et comme vous semblez être un équipage qui arrive toujours là où il y a de l'action j'ai décidé de venir avec vous.

_ Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?!

_ C'était une idée de votre capitaine mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas mit longtemps avant d'être dans le coup.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase Leïla et Shachi qui avaient enfin repris leurs esprits se jetèrent sur Neil.

_ Je suis super contente que tu te joignes à nous Neil, on va pouvoir voyager tous ensemble ! Tu es tout de même conscient que Law ne sera pas toujours un grand corsaire avec tout un tas de privilèges, tu es prêt à devenir un hors la loi d'un jour ou l'autre ?

Law fut plutôt surprit en entendant sa question, pourquoi demandait-elle cela ? Elle n'était pourtant pas au courant de ses plans, en tout cas il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Neil se contenta de secouer la tête et ajouta qu'avoir sa tête mise à prit ne le gênait absolument pas.

_ Mais au fait Leïla pourquoi tu dis que je ne serais pas grand corsaire indéfiniment ?

_ Quand la marine est arrivée tu n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle reparte. On voit très bien que tu détestes la marine. Tu n'as aucune envie de coopérer avec eux mais je sais que tu ne fais pas les choses sans raisons alors je pense que si tu es devenu un grand corsaire, c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis. Et quand tu l'auras obtenu et bien… on redeviendra des ennemis du gouvernement.

_ Alors ça se voit tant que ça, heureusement que la marine ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, sinon je ne pourrai pas agir tranquillement selon mes plans. En tout cas mon plan est déjà en marche, vous aurez bientôt tout les détails ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Alors tu mijotes bel et bien quelque chose.

_ Pour faire partie de l'élite de la piraterie il faut bien mettre en place quelques « stratagèmes ».

Les jours qui suivirent, Neil apprit à vivre avec ses nouveaux compagnons, et se familiarisa avec les différentes habitudes de chacun des membres du Heart. Le pauvre avait eut la malchance d'accepter une partie de carte avec les garçons et bien sûr il avait subit les diverses tricheries de ses camarades. Il avait fini par perdre un bon nombre de parties, pour ne pas dire toutes, et eut droit à de nombreux gages, mais en bon perdant il les accepta de bon cœur. En le voyant perdre parties sur parties Leïla et Jean-Bart avaient eut un peu de pitié pour le jeune homme, Leïla ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé dès le début de jouer en misant des gages et Jean-Bart lui était heureux d'être si intimidant que ça dissuadait ces plaisantins de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

En quelques jours, Neil montra également que ses connaissances exceptionnelles en météorologie et sa grande réactivité justifiaient sa place au sein de l'équipage, il était capable d'interpréter le moindre changement de pression ou du sens du vent et les avait ainsi sauvés d'un bon nombre de dangers climatiques. Grâce à lui, les membres du Heart n'avaient plus peur de sortir à la surface pour profiter de la lumière naturelle et de se prélasser au soleil. Ses inventions avaient également trouvé leur place sur le sous-marin et notamment dans la salle d'entrainement où elles donnaient du fil à retordre aux pirates lors de leur entrainement quotidien. Au final en un peu plus de deux semaines, Neil s'était parfaitement intégré à l'équipage et s'était accoutumé aux habitudes de tout le monde comme s'il avait toujours été là.

PDV Leïla

Nous avions quitté l'île d'Yggdrasil depuis maintenant plus de sept mois, on avait visité quatre ou cinq îles assez extravagantes mais la dernière halte datait maintenant de quatre semaines et l'envie d'arriver sur une nouvelle île se faisait grandement ressentir chez tout le monde. Grâce à Neil, les traversées étaient beaucoup plus calmes que lors de notre arrivée sur cette mer, même si elles restaient dangereuse nous avions quand même eut droit à quelques moments de répits. J'avais l'impression de revivre et avais enfin trouvé du temps pour me concentrer sur ma nouvelle carte. Depuis que je l'avais obtenue je n'avais pas eut le temps de l'étudier, entre notre traversée épuisante et tous les évènements de l'Yggdrasil il fallait avouer que ça n'avait pas été une de mes priorités. Au bout de longues heures d'études, je réussi finalement à trouver quelques indices, encore un peu plus et j'allais pouvoir obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires à propos de l'emplacement d'un autre fragment. En effet lorsque l'on possédait deux morceaux de carte, celles-ci donnaient des indications sur la localisation d'une autre carte. Bien sur je n'étais pas à l'abri de tomber sur un coffre vide en arrivant à l'endroit indiqué, je n'étais certainement pas la seule à les chercher et tout le monde était capable d'en trouver une par pur hasard. Il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer le reste des informations, se rendre sur l'île en question et espérer retrouver le fragment tant recherché. Ça n'en avait pas l'air mais le travail d'une chasseuse de trésor dépendait aussi beaucoup de la chance.

Je m'étais installée dans la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir travailler au calme sans risquer d'être interrompue, ça faisait maintenant quatre heures que je travaillai et mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, il allait peut-être falloir que je fasse une pause mais j'étais si prêt du but, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. C'est alors que le sous-marin trembla légèrement faisant tomber la pile de livres au bord du bureau. Je ramassai les livres puis me dirigeai vers la porte du couloir.

_ Shachi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il passait justement par là.

_ Oh rien c'est juste qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver alors on a décidé de remonter à la surface. Viens avec nous ça te fera du bien à toi aussi de prendre l'air.

_ Bon d'accord.

Je rejoignis alors mes camarades sur le pont après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires dans ma cabine. Comme à leur habitude Shachi, Jiro et Penguin lézardaient au soleil, Bépo courait sur le pont heureux de ne plus étouffer et Neil et Jiro jouaient aux cartes assis par terre. Tout semblait calme et tout le monde était détendu et serein, le temps était magnifique, il n'y avait pas un nuage et la chaleur du soleil donnait envie de prendre du bon temps. Ce calme idyllique fut néanmoins interrompu lorsqu'un monstre marin fit irruption devant le sous-marin. Le bas de son corps avait des écailles et on apercevait à travers l'eau qu'il avait une queue de poisson alors que le haut de son corps ressemblait à celui d'un gros chien.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Encore une illusion ?

_ Non je ne pense pas, je crois que c'est un chien des mers.

Le monstre faisait au moins deux fois la taille du sous-marin et nous regardait en poussant quelques grognements, il avait l'air assez agressif.

_ Ne me dites pas qu'on va être obligé de se battre.

_ Non pas la peine, restez tranquilles et regardez faire le professionnel. Dit Shachi en se dirigeant vers l'animal.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi ?

_ J'ai un talent fou avec les bêtes, elles m'adorent, vous allez voir, je vais l'apprivoiser.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit du genre à donner la patte bien gentiment.

_ Je te parie qu'il tient même pas cinq minutes. Me dit Neil.

_ Quand à moi je parie pour deux minutes.

_ Pari tenus !

Shachi se planta devant le chien et commença à lui parler d'une voix mielleuse comme si ça pouvait permettre de l'amadouer, après une petite minute il avança alors sa main avec l'espoir que l'animal vienne la lui renifler mais au lieu de ça, le monstre ouvrit la gueule en grand et goba Shachi d'une traite sous nos regards dans un premier temps surprit puis effrayés.

_ Ahhhhhhhhh ! Il l'a bouffé !

On avait tous criés en même temps sous l'effet de la surprise puis tout le monde se dirigea vers le monstre, prêts à l'attaquer. Après plusieurs coups et attaques, celui-ci finit par recracher Shachi avant de s'écrouler dans la mer. Heureusement il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal, comme ce monstre était beaucoup plus gros que nous, nous n'étions que des amuses gueule pour lui, des petites friandises que l'on avalait sans mâcher.

_ Et c'est ça que tu appelles du travail de professionnel ? Finit par dire Penguin pour se moquer de lui.

_ Il était beaucoup moins docile que prévu c'est tout, c'était juste une petite erreur de calcul.

_ Lui par contre, il n'a pas fait d'erreur, ça n'a pas trainé, une ou deux secondes pour t'avaler c'est ça ? Tu devais être drôlement appétissant.

_ Ouais ben la prochaine fois j'essaierai plus de l'apprivoiser et j'en ferai de la chaire à pâté !

Peu de temps après, l'île fut enfin en vue, Law convoqua tout l'équipage sur le pont, visiblement il avait quelque chose à nous dire. Il nous expliqua alors qu'après cette île nous allions nous séparer, l'équipage irait sur la prochaine île, celle de zou pendant que lui partirait pour une autre île et qu'il s'agissait de la première étape de son plan.

L'équipage au complet fut surprit par cette décision soudaine et manifesta alors son mécontentement, Law tenta alors de les calmer mais sans grande réussite. Après plusieurs réclamations venant des garçons, il consentit finalement à prendre une carte de vie et accepta que je l'accompagne mais refusa catégoriquement de prendre un escargophone. Il les rassura en disant que s'il avait besoin de les contacter il trouverait un moyen de s'en procurer un. Sachant qu'ils auraient beau manifester leur mécontentement ça ne ferait pas changer d'avis leur capitaine, l'équipage n'eut pas d'autre choix que de respecter ses ordres. C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain Law parti en ville afin d'acheter un petit bateau et en milieu d'après midi il décida qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Avant de partir l'équipage me fit comprendre qu'ils comptaient sur moi pour veiller sur le capitaine et je leur promis de faire de mon mieux. Nous nous étions ainsi donné rendez-vous sur l'île de Zou mais la date de nos retrouvailles était encore inconnue.

À peine avions nous levé les voiles que je m'empressai de demander à Law où nous nous rendions. Notre destination était l'île de Punk hazard, celle dont j'avais entendu parler lorsque j'avais espionné Doflamingo et Vergo, et il comptait s'y rendre grâce à la carte et aux informations que j'avais obtenues lors de ma visite du quartier général de la marine qui donnait quelques indications sur sa position. Mais comme le log pose ne l'indiquait pas ça restait un beau coup de poker pour la trouver rapidement. Lorsque je regardais en direction de l'horizon, mon cœur se serait, les autres me manquaient déjà, j'espérai les revoir très bientôt.

Au bout de deux jours de navigation, nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'île en question, elle était séparée en deux parties, une rongée par les flammes et l'autre complètement gelée.

_ Ouaaa, elle est bizarre cette île ! T'as vu ça Law ? Alors ça serait dû au combat entre Akainu et Aokiji ? J'ai hâte de voir ça de plus près.

_ Désolé mais toi tu ne débarqueras pas ici.

_ Quoi comment ça je ne débarque pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Sur cette île se trouve César Clown, un scientifique qui travaille pour le compte de Doflamingo, le but de ma visite sur cette île est de récolter un maximum d'informations à propos des Smiles et du SAD sans que Doflamingo ne le sache. Déjà que César risque de ne pas être ravi de voir quelqu'un débarquer sur son île, si on y va à deux alors là c'est sur qu'il va se douter de quelque chose, même si c'est un idiot.

_ Mais j'ai promis aux autres que je veillerai sur toi, et puis où je vais aller si je ne peux pas débarquer ? Je vais quand même pas rester ici pour une durée indéterminée.  
Law me tendit alors un éternal pose.

_ Il y a une île pas très loin d'ici, après m'avoir déposé ici, tu t'y rendras et tu attendras que je revienne.

_ Bon c'est d'accord, mais à une condition, je veux une carte de vie et un escargophone ! Et c'est non négociable !

_ Haaa, bon d'accord pour la carte de vie c'est la seule chose que je t'accorde, mais je pose aussi une condition, tu ne débarqueras sur cette île qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et pas avant. Tant que la carte n'a pas diminué d'au moins trois quart je t'interdit de venir ici. Compris ?

_ Oui j'ai comprit. Répondis-je à contre cœur.

Law me donna encore plusieurs recommandations puis il débarqua sur l'île et parti au cœur de la partie enneigée, je l'observai s'éloigner non sans appréhension puis me dirigeai vers la fameuse île comme convenu. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner mais il savait surement ce qu'il faisait et devait avoir un plan bien précis, j'allais donc devoir prendre mon mal en patience et attendre tranquillement qu'il me fasse signe.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais avant plusieurs mois et que cette séparation de l'équipage allait marquer le début d'une aventure riche en rebondissement et en dangers. Tous ces évènements allaient surement provoquer de véritables bouleversements dans notre ère.


	60. Une alliance inédite

Chapitre 60 : Une alliance inédite

PDV Leïla

Ça faisait maintenant six mois que j'étais seule au milieu du nouveau monde, six mois que j'étais loin de mes compagnons. L'île sur laquelle j'avais élu domicile m'était maintenant devenue familière, c'était une île bordée par de nombreuses falaises, seule une petite ouverture permettait d'accéder au centre de l'île depuis la mer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de forêts, pour mon plus grand malheur, et elle était le lieu de rencontre de nombreuses racailles des mers qui organisaient divers trafics d'objets de valeur ou qui avaient des contacts avec le commerce de l'ombre. Quelquefois j'avais pu apercevoir le symbole de Doflamingo sur des caisses dans le port mais je n'avais rien vu de plus. Le village était aussi friand de combats et avait organisé plus de huit tournois depuis que j'étais sur l'île. J'avais eut beaucoup de chance que Law m'envoie ici puisque deux mois après mon arrivée, une des cartes au trésor que je recherchai fut proposée comme trophée pour le vainqueur du tournoi qui avait duré un semaine. Après de rudes combats, et un bon nombre de blessures, ce qui m'avait servi d'entrainement, j'avais finalement remporté le prix. Autant dire qu'à partir de ce jour là je n'en avais plus voulu à Law pour m'avoir abandonnée ici. En six mois je n'avais pas eut une seule nouvelle, les seules indications que j'avais étaient celles venant de sa carte de vie, mais comme celle-ci n'avait jamais franchement diminuée, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment avancée. Mis à part les petites frappes locales, les villageois étaient assez sympathiques, et contre quelques services, ceux-ci me donnaient de l'argent ou de quoi me nourrir.

J'avais peu à peu prit certaines habitudes, allant tout les matins au port et à la taverne pour voir si Law n'était pas arrivé puis je faisais mon petit tour du village pour grappiller quelques nouvelles et constater quelques changements dans le monde de l'ombre.

Alors que je faisais mon petit tour habituel je remarquai une activité inhabituelle dans le centre ville, des types qui n'avaient pas l'air du coin s'activaient comme s'ils allaient assister à quelque chose de rare et qu'ils ne voulaient pas rater.

_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche de terminer le chargement si on ne veut pas rater la diffusion.

_ On fait aussi vite qu'on peut, mais pourquoi le capitaine tient tant que ça à ce qu'on lui fasse un résumé détaillé de cette expérimentation ?

_ Parce qu'il est occupé et que cette expérience va radicalement changer le monde selon lui. C'est pas rien c'est quand même une opportunité de faire des affaires avec César Clown, l'allié de Doflamingo.

Je tiquai en entendant les noms de César Clown et de Doflamingo, les choses commençaient à devenir très intéressantes, un sourire se forma sur mon visage et je suivi discrètement les deux hommes jusqu'à une sorte de petit local un peu en dehors de la ville. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur en vérifiant que personne n'était derrière eux puis s'installèrent devant un grand écran sur lequel un visio-escargophone projetait des images.

_ Je crois que je vais avoir droit à une petite séance de cinéma gratuit. Dis-je tout bas pour moi même en entrant dans la pièce.

Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée, il s'agissait bien d'une vidéo venant de Punk Hazard, j'allais peut être avoir la chance de voir si Law allait bien. Grâce à cette place de choix, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil des plus confortables, je devais l'avouer, je pus assister en avant première à l'expérimentation de César. Celle-ci avait pour but de montrer l'efficacité de l'arme de destruction massive élaborée par le scientifique, un homme assez égocentrique avec d'étranges cheveux violet sombre ainsi que des cornes de bouc sur la tête, il avait vraiment une tête d'allumé ou d'abrutis je ne savais pas encore mais bon il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur apparence. En tout cas il ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance. C'est alors que je le vis enfin, il était cependant dans une mauvaise posture et se retrouvait enfermé dans une cage avec à ses côtés le chapeau de paille, deux membres de son équipage et le vice amiral Smoker accompagné de son bras droit. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là qu'est ce qui avait bien put se passer ? Je m'apprêtais à partir pour rejoindre mon bateau lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention, un sourire, je vis un léger sourire sur son visage, il semblait serein, en regardant sa carte de vie je constatai qu'il était en meilleure santé que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Il avait surement quelque chose derrière la tête, depuis le temps que je voyageais avec lui, je savais reconnaître à son expression quand il maitrisait la situation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que j'intervienne. Quelques minutes plus tard lui et le reste des prisonniers réussirent à s'échapper ce qui confirma mon hypothèse, César devait bouillir devant son écran en voyant que son spectacle avait été gâché par une poignée de pirates et quelques soldats de la marine. D'après le peu que j'avais pu voir, Law semblait avoir manigancé quelque chose avec le chapeau de paille. Est-ce que c'était son plan depuis le début ? La raison de son arrivée sur cette île ? Non c'était impossible, il n'y avait qu'une probabilité infime que le chapeau de paille ne débarque lui aussi sur cette île. Et puis on parlait quand même de Monkey D Luffy, il était aussi imprévisible que la plus soudaine des tempêtes, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Les minutes puis les heures passèrent, César tenta de gazer les pirates à deux reprises mais sans succès, il décida alors de régler les choses par lui même, après tout on n'était jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. Il absorba le gaz mortel et son apparence changea considérablement, il tripla de taille, ses cornes devinrent plus grandes et d'une horrible couleur rose et son affreuse tignasse hirsute se fit plus présente. Déjà qu'il n'était pas spécialement attirant au début, il était désormais totalement ridicule, on se serait presque moqué de lui si on ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs terrifiants du gaz mortel qu'il avait assimilé. Le manque de précision de la vidéo m'empêchait de voir correctement le visage de Luffy qui se trouvait face à lui mais il avait les poings serrés, à mon avis il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, battre ce type. Contre toute attente, celui-ci tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin en courant, un observateur extérieur aurait dit qu'il avait prit ses jambes à son cou, terrorisé par César, mais je commençai à le connaître, ce n'était pas le genre de type qui abandonnait sans combattre. Il revint rapidement, mais son regard avait changé, il avait l'air remonté contre le scientifique et pressé d'en découdre, ses poings ressemblaient à ceux d'un géant et étaient enduits de fluide combatif. Le combat ne dura pas cinq minutes et César fut violemment propulsé vers l'immense porte derrière lui qui fut littéralement détruite et il disparu de mon champ de vision. Un tel choc avait dû l'envoyer valser à des km, le chapeau de paille était vraiment devenu extrêmement fort en à peine deux ans, même un logia à 300 000 000 de Berrys n'avait pas fait le poids. Law ne tarda pas à faire son apparition avec le vice amiral Smoker, je le vis discuter avec le chapeau de paille qui lui montra le couloir où avait volé César, il n'y avait plus de doute, ils avaient bel et bien organisé quelque chose ensemble, surement pour s'enfuir de cette île. Maintenant que César avait été battu, Doflamingo n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, la couverture de Law était fichue, il n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette île. Quand toutes les personnes du labo grimpèrent dans les wagons et quittèrent mon champ de vision, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je me dirigeai vers les deux hommes ligotés juste sur le seuil de la porte, je me baissai alors pour être à leur hauteur.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette petite séance vidéo, ça a été très instructif pour moi. Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre rapport, vous n'avez rien raté, l'expérience de César a échouée. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à votre patron que ce n'était pas intéressant et que César n'est pas prêt de faire affaire avec qui que ce soit.

Je quittai alors les deux pirates tranquillement en fermant bien soigneusement la porte derrière moi, j'avais desserré leurs liens pour qu'ils puissent se libérer par eux même mais pas trop, pour avoir le temps de partir loin d'ici. Aujourd'hui le temps était radieux, idéal pour partir en mer, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'est de l'île après avoir acheté quelques vivres, là-bas il y avait une falaise au pied de laquelle j'avais amarré mon bateau. J'avais prit mes précautions afin de ne pas me réveiller un matin nez à nez avec des pirates peu recommandables. Je regardai alors la carte de vie de Law, avec elle j'allais le retrouver rapidement, c'était vraiment pratique, de plus le vent soufflait dans la bonne direction ce qui allait faciliter les choses pour la navigation. Alors que j'arrivai au bord de la falaise, j'entendis des bruits de pas précipités venir dans ma direction, je me retournai et fit ainsi face à une dizaine d'hommes. J'avais apparemment trop desserré leurs liens puisque les deux pirates de tout à l'heure avaient réussi à se détacher et à me rattraper, ramenant leur camarades au passage.

_ Hey toi, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

_ Tu crois que tu peux te moquer de nous et partir impunément comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Oui en effet, c'était bien mon intention.

_ À cause de toi on a pas pu accomplir notre mission, notre capitaine va être furax mais peut être que si on t'amène jusqu'à lui c'est sur toi qui se défoulera.

_ Désolé mais je vais devoir décliner l'invitation, on m'attend ailleurs et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous.

_ Ne sous-estime pas les pirates, c'est à tes risques et périls.

_ Je vous retourne le conseil, c'est vous qui devriez vous méfier et puis vous devriez vous renseigner un peu plus sur les personnes que vous menacez.

Je fis alors souffler une violente tempête qui les fit reculer d'un ou deux mètres. Mon but n'était pas d'engager un combat mais de les occuper suffisamment pour avoir le temps de mettre les voiles. Je me retournai alors vers la falaise et courus jusqu'au bord où je sautai dans le vide, j'atterris ensuite en douceur sur mon embarcation grâce à mon pouvoir. Je m'empressai de sortir les voiles et de lever l'ancre, pendant ce temps, le vent avait faibli et les pirates étaient arrivés au bord de la falaise.

_ Mes amitiés à votre capitaine, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Leur dis-je en m'inclinant avec un sourire hypocrite.

Je quittai alors tranquillement l'île, guidée par ma carte de vie, même si ces six mois m'avaient paru durer une éternité, la petite bourgade ou j'avais vécu allait me manquer, et tout leurs habitants aussi, ils avaient tous été si gentils avec une étrangère comme moi. Mais l'envie de revoir mes compagnons était plus forte, j'étais impatiente de tous les retrouver. Comme le temps était calme et que je suivais le bon cap, je décidai de faire quelques vérifications dans la cabine. Ce petit contrôle de la cabine et de la cale dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et j'avais été tellement absorbé par ça que j'en avais oublié de vérifier le cap. J'espérai ne pas m'être trop éloignée de mon chemin. Lorsque je sorti de ma cabine, quelques chose tomba devant mes yeux, je tendis mon bras afin de récupérer l'objet en question au creux de ma main. C'était une plume de grande taille, une plume rose. Le vent se leva et fit s'envoler la plume, je levai alors les yeux au ciel et vis le propriétaire de cette plume, ce n'était pas un oiseau, c'était lui, Doflamingo. Mais pourquoi passait-il par ici et puis comment pouvait-il marcher dans les airs ? Heureusement il ne m'avait pas vue, il avait l'air pressé et en quelques secondes il ne fut qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, j'aurai le temps de m'en préoccuper plus tard, je corrigeai ma trajectoire et continuai ma route, heureusement, Law ne se trouvait pas dans la direction qu'avait prit Doflamingo. Le cap avait légèrement changé, soit je m'étais beaucoup écarté à cause de ma distraction soit il était monté à bord d'un bateau, peut être celui des chapeaux de paille.

Après une bonne heure de navigation, je vis enfin un grand navire rouge et marron avec un lion comme figure de proue apparaître à l'horizon. Il arborait un fier pavillon noir avec une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille, il n'y avait plus aucun doute c'était bien celui de Monkey-D-Luffy. Je regardai alors ma carte de vie, elle m'indiquait précisément le navire, Law était donc bien à bord. Lorsque je vis quelqu'un sur le pont, je fis de grands gestes pour attirer son attention, une espèce de grand type avec des cheveux bleu et d'énormes épaules me remarqua et fit signe à ses camarades de s'arrêter. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il s'agissait de Franky le cyborg. Leur bateau s'arrêta juste à côté du mien qui paraissait ridicule à côté de leur superbe bateau, je grimpai à la corde et montai à bord de l'embarcation. Une fois sur le pont, je fus accueillie par l'ensemble de l'équipage, grâce à leurs avis de recherche que j'avais en tête et à mes souvenirs d'il y a deux ans je les reconnu assez facilement pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce fut un peu plus difficile pour Brook et Sniper King mais le long nez et la coupe afro m'avaient mis sur la voie. Ils avaient tous l'air beaucoup plus fort qu'il y a deux ans. En revanche il y avait deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas, un jeune garçon avec un kimono rose et coiffé d'un chignon et un homme beaucoup plus grand avec deux sabres à la taille et qui portait lui aussi un kimono orange et noir ainsi qu'un chignon. Ce chignon me fit penser qu'il s'agissait de samouraï, c'était une hypothèse que j'allais devoir creuser un peu plus.

_ Excuse moi de te demander ça alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver mais on ne se serait pas déjà vues ? Me demanda leur navigatrice.

_ Si il y a deux ans sur l'archipel des Shabondy.

_ Je savais bien que je vous avez déjà vue, on oublie pas facilement un aussi beau visage. Je me présente, Sanji et je serai ravi d'être votre chevalier servant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me demander. Me dit-il en embrassant ma main.

_ Euu d'accord… Merci.

_ Leïla, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon regard se posa alors sur la personne qui venait de m'interpeller, Law se tenait devant moi entre la rouquine et l'homme au long nez. En l'espace d'une seconde j'avais parcouru la distance qui nous séparait et m'étais jetée à son cou.

_ Law ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ça faisait tellement longtemps !

_ Oui en effet. Mais je ne comprend pas je ne t'avais pourtant pas encore contactée.

_ Non mais sur mon île il y avait des gens qui prévoyaient de faire affaire avec César alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Grâce à ça j'ai pu assister à son expérimentation, j'ai tout vu, même ton combat avec lui chapeau de paille.

_ A ouais ? Oh tu sais c'était pas grand chose, ce type m'avait mit en rogne de toute façon hehehe.

_ Donc du coup je me suis dit que vu que César était hors service, vous alliez quitter l'île et j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre pour vous éviter de faire un détour.

_ Cette carte de vie aura finalement servi à quelque chose tout compte fait.

_ Alors comme ça tu fais partie de l'équipage de Trifouilly ?

En entendant le surnom qu'il avait donné à Law je réprimai de justesse un gros fou rire et me contentai de lui répondre.

_ Oui en effet, je m'appelle Leïla, enchanté de vous rencontrer. En tout cas je vous remercie, toi et ton équipage, d'avoir prit Law à bord et de l'avoir aidé sur Punk Hazard.

_ Yohohoho, Law a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir avec lui, vous êtes charmante. Commença le squelette, puis il prit ensuite une voix plus grave et sérieuse. Mademoiselle, voulez-vous bien me montrer votre…

_ La ferme ! C'est pas une manière de se comporter avec quelqu'un que l'on rencontre pour la première fois ! Lui cria la navigatrice en lui assénant un violent coup de poing sur la tête.

_ Alors en l'honneur de tout ce temps où on a voyagé ensemble sur les mers, tu veux ben me montrer la tienne ?

_ Pas question ! Même pas en rêve !

Quelque peu déroutée par ce qui se passait devant mes yeux je me tournai vers leur capitaine qui riait à gorge déployée et continuai ma phrase.

_ Je t'en serai vraiment reconnaissante si tu voulais bien me prendre à bord moi aussi, si tu veux j'ai des vivres sur mon bateau, je peux vous les donner, il y a aussi de la viande.

_ Quoi ? Tu as amené de la viande ?! Ouaaa super, toi je t'aime bien t'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Me dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux. En tout cas ça ne me pose pas du tout de problèmes que tu restes ici, après tout on s'est déjà alliés à ton équipage pour défier un empereur.

_ Ah oui ? Et tu comptais nous le dire quand que tu voulais la peau d'un empereur ? Quand il aurait été trop tard pour reculer ? Demandais-je à Law.

_ Exactement ! Tu peux encore partir si tu le souhaites

_ Si je suis venue ici ce n'est certainement pas pour repartir. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Trifouilly ! Lui répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à t'y mettre toi aussi !

_ Dis moi Law, je t'ai vu utiliser l'escargophone du navire tout à l'heure, à qui tu parlais ?

_ C'était Doflamingo.


	61. Le début des opérations

Chapitre 61 : Le début des opérations

PDV Leïla

_ Tu as contacté Doflamingo ?! S'exclama l'ensemble de l'équipage au chapeau de paille hormis Luffy qui ne semblait pas trouver ça étrange.

_ Tu as bien dit Doflamingo un des sept grands corsaires ? Et pas n'importe lequel c'est le plus dangereux d'entre eux ! S'exclama Ussop.

_ Ah, en parlant de ça, en venant vous trouver j'ai aperçus Doflamingo, il se dirigeait vers Punk Hazard et avait l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante.

_ C'est fini ! Le grand corsaire veut notre peau, c'est sur on va tous mourir on aurait jamais dû mettre le bazar sur l'île. A tous les coups ça va nous retomber dessus ! Se plaignit Ussop.

_ Tu veux bien nous expliquer ton plan maintenant que nous avons kidnappé César ? Lui demanda Robin.

Law nous expliqua alors tous les détails de son plan, le but était de provoquer un conflit entre Doflamingo et Kaidou. Pour cela ils avaient enlevé César qui était la clé essentielle du business du grand corsaire. Il était évident que si l'alliance était découverte, Law risquait de perdre son titre de grand corsaire, je doutais que le gouvernement mondial ne tolère qu'un grand corsaire s'allie avec ceux qui les avaient défiés. Notre prochaine destination était donc le royaume du flamand rose, Dressrosa. Pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur lui à son retour de Punk Hazard, il avait été convenu de faire un léger détour. Lorsque le cap fut donné, une tempête de grêle se déclencha, je vis Law rester parfaitement calme pendant que tout le monde s'activait sous les ordres de la navigatrice et décidai d'en faire de même et de rester en retrait pour ne pas les gêner. Ils avaient beau être un équipage qui aimait rigoler, ils savaient être efficace quand la situation l'imposait. Lorsque le plus gros grêlon sorti de derrière les nuages, le cyborg cria quelque chose puis quelques secondes plus tard, le bateau fut propulsé dans les airs, c'était tout simplement impressionnant. Alors que le navire volait dans les airs je senti le vent me frapper le visage, toutes ces sensations me rappelaient mes séances de vol où je me laissai porter par le vent, c'était très agréable. Le bateau finit par atterrir en douceur sur l'eau et le calme reprit place sur le pont, la navigatrice en profita pour me proposer une visite du bateau avec le jeune samouraï qui comme moi ne semblait pas familier avec les lieux. Le navire était tout simplement spectaculaire, je n'en avais jamais vu de tels, impressionnant était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Ils naviguaient dans le confort le plus total, cabines luxueuses, cuisine suréquipée, un vivarium pour avoir des poissons frais, une tour de guet qui servait aussi de salle d'entrainement pour le chasseur de pirate, une salle de bain luxueuse avec vue sur la mer et enfin un grand hangar où se trouvaient plusieurs machines étranges sans oublier les différents ponts qui offrait un grand panorama sur la mer et leurs beaux mandariniers. Elle m'avait alors expliqué que ce petit bijou flottant avait été construit par les charpentiers de Water 7 et en grande partie par Franky, en voyant sa carrure je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il était capable d'un travail d'une si grande précision mais il fallait croire que je m'étais trompée sur lui. Après la visite, je m'installai sur le pont et nettoyai ma lance, appuyée contre une caisse, pendant que le reste de l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations. Chopper, Ussop et Luffy s'étaient mis à la pêche, Sanji et Franky préparaient des grillades, Brook buvait du thé en discutant avec Kinemon, Robin lisait un livre d'histoire, Nami s'occupait de Momonosuké qui lui accaparait tout son temps, Zorro dormait appuyé contre la balustrade et Law lui était appuyé contre le mât et regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais Leïla ? Me demanda Luffy qui était arrivé derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_ C'est une sacré belle arme que tu as là et en plus elle a l'air robuste. Fit remarquer Ussop.

_ Ça c'est sur qu'elle est solide, elle a été forgée autour d'un noyau en granite marin pour la rendre plus résistante.

_ Vraiment ? Je peux la voir ?

_ Oui bien sur !

_ Ouaaa mais elle est beaucoup plus légère qu'elle n'en a l'air en fait, et alors comme ça tu te bats à la lance c'est ça ?

_ Oui, enfin en partie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda Luffy.

_ Ça t'intrigue ?

_ Ouais ! Me répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Je regardai alors autour de moi à la recherche d'une idée pour lui faire une démonstration. Je remarquai alors Franky qui venait vers nous, visiblement intéressé par notre conversation.

_ Tu tombes bien Franky, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. J'aimerai que tu me frappes de toutes tes forces s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

Ma demande soudaine surprit tout ceux qui m'avaient entendue, il était vrai que ma requête était plutôt… étrange et inattendue.

_ Hein mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sais Franky est super fort si il te frappes il va te faire mal. Me prévins Luffy.

_ Est-ce que tu es super sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui sûre et certaine.

_ Ola ola ! Franky si tu touches à un seul cheveu de la demoiselle, tu auras affaire à moi, je m'occuperai personnellement de t'apprendre les bonnes manières à bons coups de pieds aux fesses.

_ Eh oh du calme Sanji, Franky ne ferait jamais ça, j'ai pas raison ? Dit Ussop qui essayait de calmer la situation.

_ Tu peux y aller Franky, vas-y aussi fort que tu peux ne t'en fait pas, lâche toi.

Franky hocha la tête puis prit de l'élan et m'asséna un violent coup de poing avant que le reste de l'équipage ne puisse réagir. À sa grande surprise, son poing passa à travers mon corps sans opposer de résistance et finit sa course sur la caisse qui me servait d'appui et qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Ussop qui était accroupi à côté de moi avec chopper perché sur son épaule droite bascula en arrière sous le coup de la surprise, Luffy quand à lui regardait la scène, des étoiles plein les yeux comme un enfant devant un spectacle de magie.

_ Ouaaa trop cool ! Alors comme ça tu as mangé un fruit du démon toi aussi ? Il est génial ton pouvoir !

_ Oui j'ai mangé le fruit du vent, je peux le contrôler et même me transformer en vent. Dis-je en faisant tournoyer les débris de la caisse. Enfin bien sûr ça a ses limites, et il y a des conditions où le contrôle est assez risqué pour moi, j'en ai fait les frais plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Ajoutais-je en faisant une grimace en repensant à un évènement qui datait d'il y a deux mois.

_ Alors tu as un pouvoir de type logia c'est ça ? Me demanda Ussop.

_ Oui c'est bien ça.

_ Mais du coup comment tu fais pour manger ? Les aliments doivent passer à travers non ? Comme le poing de Franky. Et puis à quoi elle te sert du coup ta lance si tu peux pas l'attraper ? Me demanda Luffy.

_ Mais quel idiot ! Réfléchis un peu avant de parler, c'est pourtant évident que ce genre de pouvoir se contrôle, elle est pas immatérielle en permanence, regarde crocodile était pas tout le temps sous forme de sable.

_ A bon ? Moi je trouverai ça sympa pourtant.

_ Mais réfléchis, comment un humain pourrait vivre s'il était incapable d'attraper ou d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

_ Quoi tu veux dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais manger ?

_ C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Même pas de la viande ?

_ Je vois pas pourquoi la viande ferait exception.

_ Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas cool du tout de pas avoir de corps matériel tout le temps. Si on ne peut pas manger de la viande alors ça vaut pas le coup.

_ Comme d'habitude tu penses toujours qu'à ça tu es irrécupérable Luffy.

PDV Externe

Leïla profita de cette discussion pour faire plus ample connaissance et en savoir un peu plus sur le fruit du démon de leur médecin et leurs différentes techniques de combat respectives. Elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec les pirates, ils étaient agréables et toujours prêts à plaisanter ce qui lui rappelait un peu les membres de l'équipage du Heart. Ils échangèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sur les multiples transformations de Chopper, les inventions de Luffy, les talents de sniper d'Ussop et les techniques de Luffy. Law toujours adossé contre le mât observait d'un œil la jeune fille et ses nouveaux alliés, elle avait l'air de parfaitement s'adapter à la situation et semblait heureuse de pouvoir enfin échanger avec des gens. Ces six mois de solitude avaient dû être pesants pour elle, même lui avait trouvé le temps long sur Punk Hazard, combien de fois avait-il pensé à prendre un bateau pour retrouver ses compagnons et voyager à nouveau tous ensembles. Mais pour la suite de leur aventure, c'était nécessaire et c'était avec cette motivation qu'il avait joué les hypocrites avec ce scientifique qui ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps, est-ce qu'elle avait travaillée sur ses cartes au trésor ? Elle avait légèrement grandi et ses bras semblaient moins frêles qu'avant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'était entrainée d'arrache-pied comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Sanji et Brook c'étaient peu à peu approchés de lui et se retrouvaient maintenant à son niveau.  
_ Dis moi Law, tu es bien médecin pas vrai ? Lui demanda Sanji.

_ Oui c'est exact.

_ Et en tant que médecin, j'imagine que tu dois faire des visites médicales. Continua Brook.

_ Oui… Répondit Law qui ne voyait pas où voulaient en venir les deux hommes.

_ Et parmi tout les patients que tu as examiné il devait bien y avoir des femmes non ? On doit avoir l'occasion de voir pas mal de choses grâce à ça, allez vas-y fait pas ton radin, fait un peu partager ton expérience. Comment c'était ? J'imagine que tu as déjà ausculté Leïla non ? Dit Sanji avec un regard pervers en désignant la jeune femme qui discutait un peu plus loin sans se douter de ce dont ils parlaient.

_ Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas parce que nos équipages sont alliés que je suis obligé de tolérer ce genre de discours. Alors écrasez si vous ne voulez pas finir découpés en morceaux, je ne le dirai qu'une fois ! Leur répondit Law légèrement irrité avec un regard noir.

PDV Leïla

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènements majeurs, en fin de journée, tout le monde se rendit dans la salle à manger afin de se restaurer, Sanji avait préparé un véritable festin, la table débordait de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Je me senti un peu nostalgique face à l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la salle, mes amis me manquaient, est-ce qu'ils avaient changé eux aussi ? J'avais hâte de goûter à nouveau à la délicieuse cuisine de Gin, de faire une partie de carte avec Shachi et Penguin et Jiro, et de m'entrainer avec Neil, Bépo et Jean Bart. En tout cas j'étais sûre d'une chose, la rencontre avec les chapeaux de pailles allait être animée, ils allaient bien s'entendre, les deux équipages étaient aussi fêtards l'un que l'autre, ça risquait d'être animé lors de notre cohabitation et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je voyais déjà les têtes des garçons lorsque je leur aurais dit le surnom donné à Law par Luffy. Parce que j'avais bien l'intention de vendre la mèche, c'était ma manière de me venger pour m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles. Ils risquaient de se moquer de lui pendant un sacré bout de temps et de passer ainsi un mauvais quart d'heure lorsque la patience de Law serait arrivée à son terme mais ce n'était pas mon problème, après avoir passé l'information je me dégageai de toutes responsabilités, après tout, je n'étais que l'informatrice et ils étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et ce qui devra arriver… arrivera.

Nami et Robin me proposèrent de m'installer dans leur cabine pour la nuit ce que j'acceptai avec joie, quand à Law il avait tenu à rester sur le pont pour surveiller César, il craignait que Doflamingo ne tente de le récupérer lui même. Certains membres de l'équipage semblaient d'ailleurs très inquiet à ce propos et étaient du coup restés dehors, car ils n'arrivaient pas à fermer les yeux. Pendant la nuit, nous avions été attaqués par un type étrange qui avait kidnappé César mais finalement Law et Luffy avaient résolu le problème et avaient ramené César sur le bateau, accompagnés par un nombre important d'animaux marins. Alors que nous disions au revoir à tout ce petit beau monde pendant que le soleil commençait à se lever, quelque chose tomba sur le pont, il s'agissait du journal du jour. Tout le monde se réunit autours de Luffy qui s'apprêtait à le dérouler, la tension était palpable, qu'avait décidé Doflamingo ? L'ensemble de nos opérations à venir dépendait de sa décision. Nous constatâmes avec surprise et soulagement que Doflamingo avait bel et bien quitté les grands corsaires, ça faisait la une du journal. L'article disait qu'il redevenait un pirate comme les autres et qu'il renonçait par la même occasion au trône de Dressrosa. Alors ce type était un roi ? Je plaignais ses pauvres sujets, être gouverné par un psychopathe, ce n'était pas ce que j'appelais une vie. Cependant la démission de Doflamingo n'était pas la seule nouvelle relatée, on parlait également de Luffy et Law et de leur alliance cependant, Law ne semblait pas avoir perdu son titre, la marine ne devait pas avoir encore prit de décision, elle ne voulait surement pas perdre deux grands corsaires en même temps. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une autre alliance avait été révélée au grand jour, il s'agissait de celle de Kidd, Apoo et Hawkins. S'ils s'étaient alliés ce n'était surement pas parce qu'ils étaient de bon amis, ils devaient avoir un plan bien en tête, c'était surement dans le but de s'en prendre à un empereur comme nous mais lequel ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de nous préoccuper de ça pour le moment, nous devions nous concentrer sur l'avancement de notre propre plan. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu, c'était peut être trop beau pour être vrai, nous aurions peut être tout intérêt à nous méfier. Law prit alors un escargophone et contacta Doflamingo comme prévu, lorsque celui-ci décrocha, il confirma d'une voix calme qu'il avait quitté les grands corsaires. Luffy prit alors le combiné et commença à parler à Doflamingo, il lui parla d'un certain barbe brune et d'enfants, ça devait surement avoir un lien avec les évènements de Punk Hazard puis il le menaça de le massacrer dans le cas où il recommencerait ses magouilles. Ce à quoi Doflamingo répondit en lui demanda où il était passé après la mort de son frère puis en ajoutant qu'il possédait quelque chose qui allait beaucoup l'intéresser et pour lequel il serait prêt à tuer. Bien sur Luffy qui était un estomac sur patte pensa tout de suite à de la viande et parti dans un de ses grands délires où il se voyait engloutir deux dizaines de steak. Law prit alors la relève et informa Doflamingo qu'on lui rendrait César comme convenu, Doflamingo nous fit alors comprendre qu'on avait intérêt à respecter notre part du contrat si on ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes. Law lui donna alors rendez vous sur une île nommée Green Bit dans 6 heures puis il raccrocha. Sanji exprima alors ses craintes à propose du rendez vous, il craignait que Doflamingo ne débarque avec tout son équipage à Green Bit et il n'avait pas tord, la remise de César risquait d'être dangereuse pour nous. Law lui répondit que ce n'était pas important car la remise de César n'avait qu'un seul but, détourner l'attention de Doflamingo pour avoir le champ libre pour détruire l'usine de Smile.

_ Messire Law, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, il me semble avoir entendu parler de Green Bit, pourquoi allons nous là-bas ? Lui demanda le samouraï.

_ On débarquera à Dressrosa ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Ah vous m'en voyez rassuré.

_ Triffouilly, dis t'es déjà allé là-bas à Vieilleroba ?

_ C'est Dressrosa ! Et non je n'y suis jamais allé, car il s'agit du royaume de Joker.

_ Il faut qu'on parle de notre plan d'action une fois sur place. Ahahaha ça va être une sacré aventure, Dressrosa quel pied ! Et après le pays de Wa, ça promet tout ça !

_ Dit pas de bêtises on doit d'abord trouver un plan avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Le réprimanda Law.

Mais le chapeau de paille ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il n'avait qu'une envie, se remplir l'estomac et il parti en direction de la cuisine en demandant à Sanji ce qu'il avait préparé. Sanji lui répondit qu'il avait fait des sandwichs et l'ensemble de l'équipage exprima ce qu'il avait envie de manger en suivant leur capitaine. Nami m'invita à la suivre en ajoutant que les sandwichs de Sanji étaient délicieux, je mis cependant quelques secondes à réaliser que, qui disait sandwich disait aussi pain. J'entendis alors Law crier qu'il avait horreur du pain avant de se ressaisir et de se mordre la langue en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même mais il était trop tard. Heureusement peu de personnes avaient entendues son objection dont moi qui ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Jamais je n'avais vu Law perdre son calme comme ça, Luffy avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur mon capitaine, j'avais hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner à terme mais j'étais déjà impressionné que Law ne l'ai pas encore découpé en morceaux. Je m'empressai alors de me rendre là où se trouvait tout le monde dans le but d'éviter de subir les foudres de mon capitaine pour m'être moquée de lui. Les derniers détails furent donnés dans la salle à manger, Law informa Luffy que notre équipage nous attendait à Zou et qu'il comptait s'y rendre après la destruction de l'usine de Smile et par pure coïncidence il se trouvait que le samouraï avait également l'intention de s'y rendre après avoir secouru son ami Kanjuro retenu prisonnier par Doflamingo.

Le reste du repas fut mis à contribution afin de former trois groupes, un qui surveillerait le navire, un qui s'occuperait de la remise de César et un dernier dont l'objectif serait la destruction de l'usine et la libération du samouraï. Chacun avait des consignes strictes, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, notre ennemi était quand même Doflamingo et il ne devait pas apprécier qu'on le prive de son confort et des ses privilèges. Mais était-ce bien nécessaire de prévoir plusieurs coups à l'avance, avec Luffy qui était réputé pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête j'avais de gros doutes sur l'utilité de toutes ces mesures. Au bout d'une petite heure de navigation nous arrivâmes enfin à Dressrosa. Depuis la mer la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir était une immense paroi rocheuse qui semblait entourer l'ensemble de l'île ainsi que plusieurs champs de fleurs dont les pétales étaient transportés par le vent jusqu'à la mer. Le bateau fut amarré sur une petite plage isolée afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Le samouraï commença alors à nous faire tout un speech à propos de nos tenues vestimentaire et proposa de changer nos vêtements pour que nous puissions nous fondre dans la masse. Mais c'était surtout pour satisfaire ses envies de pervers, ils se donnaient décidément tous rendez-vous sur ce bateau, mais Nami le remit vite à sa place grâce à un coup de poing bien placé qui eut pour effet de réduire ses ardeurs. Law donna alors un morceau de carte de vie à celle-ci, elle indiquait la direction de Zou, c'était surement Bépo qui possédait l'autre morceau. Il déplia ensuite une carte de Dressrosa qui avait été dessiné à la main. Dans un des angles de la carte je vis une empreinte de patte, c'était donc l'œuvre de Bépo, comme quoi même si c'était un brillant navigateur, un ours restait un ours et dessiner des cartes précises n'était pas fait pour lui. Law donna alors les derniers détails de notre opération ainsi que le chemin qu'allait emprunter le groupe qui remettrait César à Doflamingo, à savoir Ussop, Robin, Law et moi. Il fit ensuite remarquer au groupe de surveillance du bateau formé par Nami, Chopper, Brook et Sanji qu'il était possible qu'ils soient attaqués et qu'ils devaient être prêts en toutes circonstances pour que le bateau ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'ennemi.

_ Ahhhhhhh Sanji a disparu ! Se mit à crier Chopper

_ Quoi ? Mais il était là il n'y a même pas une minute ! M'exclamais-je. Mais attendez où sont passés Luffy et les autres ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font leur rôle est capital ! Dit Law assez exaspéré.

À peine avions nous tourné les yeux que Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Kinemon et Franky étaient parti on ne savait où, ne prêtant aucune attention au plan convenu, ça commençait bien cette histoire.


	62. Débarquement à Green Bit

Chapitre 62 : Débarquement à Green Bit

PDV Leïla

_ Bon tant pis pour ceux-là on ne peut pas arrêter le plan maintenant, on continue comme c'était prévu. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se feront pas trop remarquer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Zorro, Sanji et Franky sont avec lui, tout devrait bien se passer. Le rassura Robin qui semblait très optimiste.

_ Ouais c'est pas faux, à tout les coups Luffy va la détruire sans même s'en rendre compte. Ajouta Ussop.

_ A-attend Trifouilly, e-et nous qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Lui demanda Nami.

_ Vous, vous protégez le bateau, ne le laissez surtout pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi.

_ Quoi ? Mais et Sanji ?

_ Vu qu'il est déjà parti vous allez devoir vous passer de lui.

_ Quoi ?! Mais dans ce cas qui va nous protéger ?! S'exclamèrent les trois amis.

Après avoir réussi à calmer ces trois là, qui s'étaient plus résignés qu'autre chose, notre groupe parti alors vers le centre ville avec César. Là-bas nous nous arrêtâmes dans un bar près d'un pont en acier afin de demander notre chemin. Le propriétaire nous informa que le pont devant nous était bien celui menant à Green Bit. Celui-ci semblait inutilisé, il y avait de nombreux panneaux sur lesquels on pouvait lire des avertissements ainsi que des têtes de mort, c'était très rassurant. Il précisa aussi que la traversée était très dangereuse à cause des poissons combattants.

_ Mais je ne comprend pas, ce pont a l'air solide. Dit Robin surprise.

_ Oui il l'est, il a été renforcé par du métal mais plus personne ne passe par là depuis un moment.

_ Mais c'est quoi ces poissons ? Demandais-je.

_ De gros poissons qui sont très violents, ils sont capables de couler des navires de guerre. Si vous voulez un conseil n'allez sur ce pont qu'en cas de réel besoin.

Sur ces mots le patron s'en alla et nous laissa seul.

_ Hey Trifouilly, il faut changer le lieu de rendez-vous pour livrer César. Lui dit Ussop.

_ Il a raison c'est pas un lieu pour remettre un otage. Gros crétin ! Ajouta César.

_ Hey généralement les otages ils la ferment ! Lui dis-je en le frappant.

_ Non pas question, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt l'attitude des habitants de l'île, regardez, leur roi vient tout juste d'abdiquer et tout le monde a l'air calme et serein. C'est très étrange et j'avoue que je me suis trompé.

_ Et ça t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?!

_ Tu crois que Doflamingo mijote quelque chose ? Ça paraît peu probable, personne ne peut manipuler la presse pour faire publier de fausses nouvelles et puis à quoi ça l'avancerai de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il n'y gagnerai rien de plus.

_ Je suis de ton avis, même en tant que grand corsaire je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. De toute façon il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, on s'adaptera en fonction de la situation.

_ Mais rassurez moi tout va bien se passer hein ? Nous demanda Ussop.

Alors que Law tentait de le rassurer en lui affirmant que tout se passerait bien, Robin tourna la tête et cacha son visage avec son chapeau. Lorsque Ussop lui demanda ce qui lui prenait, elle lui fit signe de se taire et nous désigna discrètement un groupe de personne qui passait non loin de nous. Ces types étaient tous très grands, portaient de longs manteaux blancs et avaient leurs visages dissimulés par des genres de masques car je ne pensais pas que ce soit leur vrai visage, enfin je l'espérais pour eux. Il s'agissait du CP0, la plus puissante agence de renseignement du gouvernement, leur présence ne signifiait rien de bon pour nous, et je doutais qu'ils soient là pour capturer Doflamingo vu le peu de discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve, ce qui était encore plus suspect.

Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis, nous reprîmes tranquillement notre route et empruntâmes le fameux pont. Celui-ci avait l'air plutôt solide, il était surement très efficace pour protéger les passants de ces poissons combattants, on s'était inquiété pour pas grand chose finalement. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je senti une présence malveillante autour de nous et qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse je saisis le pommeau de ma lance par réflexe.

_ Les voilà. Dit calmement Law.

_ De quoi tu parles, qui est là ? Lui demanda Robin.

Law ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers la mer, à ce moment là, un aileron sorti de l'eau et se dirigea droit vers nous. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé prêt du pont, le poisson sauta hors de l'eau, il était énorme, à côté de lui on avait l'air de fourmis, s'il le voulait, il serait capable de nous écraser sans problème ou de nous gober d'un seul coup. En plus de sa taille surdimensionnée il avait également une mâchoire énorme avec deux rangées de dents acérées, et au sommet de son crâne se trouvaient deux cornes pointues. Même comme cure-dent on ne lui conviendrait pas. Il passa juste au dessus de nous puis atterri de l'autre côté du pont. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il était si imposant, même avec la description du patron du bar jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils soient si gros, et c'était encore qualifié de poisson ce truc ?

_ C'est un poisson combattant ? Vu sa taille ça n'a plus rien d'un poisson. Dit calmement Robin qui semblait tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

_ Tu ne t'es pas trompée s'en est un.

_ Quoi t'es malade ou quoi ça n'a plus rien à voir avec un poisson c'est comme un monstre marin géant c'est un mastodonte. Ahhhhh le revoilà !

_ Et on dirait qu'il y en a plus d'un.

_ Il y en a des tonnes oui, ils sont tout un banc !

_ On nous a dit que le pont avait été renforcé avec de l'acier pour lutter contre les attaques de ces monstres.

_ Ah d'accord dans ce cas ça veut dire qu'on est en sécurité. Pas vrai?

Même avec leur taille, ces monstres restaient des poissons, et ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face à un pont en acier. Même entourés de dizaines de poissons combattants ce pont restait encore l'endroit le plus sûr de Dressrosa, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter en fin de compte. Le poisson en tout cas avait bien l'intention de nous réduire en bouillie et fonçait droit sur nous. Il sauta alors hors de l'eau et chargea la rambarde du pont juste devant bous qui se plia comme une feuille de papier. Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment contre ma poitrine, il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de nous, contrairement à ce que je pensais nous n'étions pas du tout en sécurité sur ce pont, renforcé par de l'acier tu parles ce pont n'était pas plus solide qu'une barrière en bois!

_ Ahhh tu parles c'est de la camelote ce pont !

_ Je me demande si on va réussir à atteindre Green Bit dans ces conditions.

_ Tout ira bien, ces trois là peuvent s'occuper de les repousser. Dit Law en nous désignant Ussop, César et moi.

Sur le coup je ne compris pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase, pourquoi avait-il dit ça, il ne comptait pas intervenir ? Et pourquoi il avait aussi désigné César ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait nous aider et encore moins de gaieté de cœur.

_ Quoi comment ça ! C'est à toi de t'en occuper, c'est toi le grand corsaire !

_ Je regrette mais je ne peux absolument pas me battre en ce moment.

_ Hein ?

Avant même qu'aucun de nous n'ait eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, trois poissons combattants sautèrent hors de l'eau et menacèrent de nous écraser. L'un était à notre droite les deux autres à gauche. Robin utilisa alors son pouvoir et fit apparaître une main gigantesque avec laquelle elle frappa le poisson de droite qui retomba dans l'eau. Je lâchai alors ma lance et sautai en l'air afin de me retrouver en face du poisson et lui envoyai une colonne de vent directement sur lui afin de le repousser. Ussop se chargea du dernier en lui tirant une munition qui lui explosa à la figure et il s'écroula lui aussi dans l'eau. Tout le monde se mit à courir vers Green Bit, nous n'étions pas à notre avantage sur ce pont, nous devions quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible. Même si nous étions capables d'en repousser un chacun, vu leur nombre nous ne ferions pas le poids bien longtemps.

_ Vous vous débrouillez très bien.

_ Tu te fiches de nous là ou quoi ? T'as vu combien ils sont ? Ils grouillent de partout, il faut qu'on continue de courir, on arrivera jamais à tous les combattre !

_ Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait à ces poissons ! Ils ne pourraient pas aller attaquer quelqu'un d'autre ?! Quand on aura retrouvé les autres j'emmènerai Gin ici et on en fera des sushis c'est moi qui vous le dit !

_ T'as raison ils méritent qu'une chose, passer à la casserole ! Ils regretteront de nous avoir attaqué !

_ Long pif, retire les menottes à César et oblige le à se battre lui aussi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je le libère il va s'enfuir ça ne fait aucun doute !

_ Il a raison c'est bien trop risqué Law !

_ Il n'oserait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi téméraire.

Law nous montra alors le cube qu'il tenait dans sa main avec son regard sadique. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre où il voulait en venir, Law ne reculait décidément devant rien et n'avait aucun scrupule à prendre le cœur du scientifique pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui.

_ Quoi non mais attend ne me dit pas que… Ahhh mais c'est mon cœur !

Ussop comprit rapidement la situation lui aussi et enleva les menottes à César qui s'arrêta de courir et se retourna vers les poissons.

_ Saleté, tu vas le regretter je te jure que je te le ferai payer ! Comment oses-tu traiter un aussi grand savant, que dis-je, un génie comme moi !

Il ouvrit alors la bouche en grand et cria quelque chose avant qu'un rayon laser bleu ne sorte de sa bouche et n'élimine trois poissons combattants d'un seul coup. C'était un peu différent de ceux des Pacifistas mais ça avait l'air tout aussi puissants. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant pour un criminel à plus de 300 000 000 de berrys. Law nous incita alors à continuer de courir pendant que César s'occupait des poissons.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu peux pas te battre toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lui demanda Ussop.

_ La raison est simple, j'ai besoin d'une grande quantité d'énergie pour utiliser mon pouvoir et on va devoir se battre de toutes nos forces sur le chemin du retour, tu comprends ? Je dois garder autant d'énergie que possible c'est indispensable ! N'oubliez pas que notre c'est Doflamingo !

Je n'avais jamais vu Law aussi tendu, d'habitude il utilisait son pouvoir quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et avait rarement eut à se préoccuper de cette histoire de ressources. Mais si tout se passait bien, une fois l'otage remit à Doflamingo nous étions censés retourner tranquillement au bateau, il n'était pas prévu que l'on se batte conte le grand corsaire et son équipage. J'étais consciente que c'était un type dangereux mais une fois qu'il aurait récupéré ce qu'il voulait il n'avait aucun intérêt à nous attaquer, ça ne lui rendrait pas ses privilèges. Est ce que Law craignait qu'il n'essaye de nous doubler ? Mais pour l'instant le plus important était de traverser ce pont de malheur. Nous fûmes cependant contraints de nous arrêter à cause d'un énorme trou dans le pont.

_ Oh non pas de veine, regardez, le pont s'est effondré ! Et en plus on aperçoit même pas l'autre bout avec tout ce brouillard. Se plaignit Ussop.

_ Il y a un poisson qui fonce droit sur nous. Nous avertit Law.

_ C'est pas vrai, on peut pas les laisser continuer d'endommager le pont !

Alors que nous nous étions tous préparés à l'accueillir, celui-ci fut stoppé net dans les air, il avait deux ou trois piolets plantés dans le corps et s'était pris dans un filet.

_ Génial on l'a attrapé !

_ Il faut le hisser maintenant !

_ C'est la lutte finale aujourd'hui, on va manger un bon ragout de poisson combattant pour se donner des forces.

_ À qui sont ces voix que l'on entend ? Demanda Robin.

_ Je ne sais pas ce sont surement les habitants de l'île. Lui répondit Law.

_ Mais je croyais que c'était une île déserte.

_ En tout cas vous avez vu comment ils ont arrêtés cet énorme poisson ? Ils ont l'air bien équipés.

_ Eh oh vous de l'autre côté ! On voudrait traverser le pont, comment on peut faire ?

Je les entendis marmonner quelque chose dans leur coin mais ne pus discerner que les mots « humains » et « fuyons », est-ce que ça voulait dire que ces inconnus n'étaient pas humains ? Mais dans ce cas qui étaient-ils ?

_ Ça alors mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

_ Peu importe ne perdons pas de temps et continuons d'avancer.

_ Hey dites voir vous autres ! J'en ai marre moi j'en peux plus !

_ Tient César ! Si tu nous faisais voler jusqu'à l'île ?

_ Quoi ?

César fut alors contraint de les porter dans les airs en utilisant son pouvoir, quand à moi j'avais prit leurs affaires et volai à côté d'eux.

_ Law ! Tu vas me le payer cher espèce de misérable ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts !

_ Tait toi et contente toi de faire ce qu'on te dit ! Le réprimandais-je.

_ Wahouu ! Quelle vue, mais c'est magnifique le coup d'œil qu'on a d'ici. S'émerveilla César

_ On aurait du se déplacer comme ça dans les airs depuis le début. Fit remarquer Robin.

_ Oh ouais t'as raison !

_ Ça va pas la tête ! Vous vous rendez compte du volume de gaz nécessaire pour soulever trois adultes ! N'oubliez tout de même pas que je suis un otage précieux pour vous !

Après quelques minutes de vol où César nous fit part de son mécontentement, nous arrivâmes enfin sur l'île de Green Bit. Quand tout le monde eut mit pied à terre, je rendis leurs affaires à Ussop et Robin. Je vis alors une longue marque à nos pieds, comme si on avait tiré quelque chose de lourd.

_ On a trainé le poisson jusqu'ici et après les traces disparaissent.

_ On dirait que personne n'a encore jamais mit les pieds dans cet endroit.

_ Vous avez vu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

_ Le rivage de l'île est jonché d'épaves de navire, c'est surement dû aux attaques des poissons combattants.

_ C'est quoi ça regardez ! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? J'hallucine, c'est une véritable forêt vierge !

En effet devant nous se trouvait une gigantesque forêt, la plupart des arbres étaient plutôt grands mais ce qui était plutôt inhabituel était la taille des champignons ou des différentes roses qui se trouvaient là et qui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un jardin de géant. Avaient-elles poussées là de manière naturelle ou était-ce le fruit du travail laborieux d'un jardinier hors du commun ?

_ Le point de rendez-vous est fixé sur la plage là-bas à 15 h.

Law nous montra alors la plage en question, pendant ce temps Robin observa les alentours avec ses jumelles.

_ Hey regardez, sur le rivage de l'autre côté, ça ne serait pas un navire de la marine ? Il est carrément monté sur l'île ! Oh c'est sur que c'est pas un accident qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Fit remarquer Ussop

_ On dirait que ces plantes ont été fraichement coupées. Je suppose que ce navire est arrivé il y a peu de temps sur l'île. Il a subit moins de dégâts qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer.

_ Quoi mais alors ça veut dire que la marine peut nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre ? Alors ils ont au courant de l'échange, personne ne m'a rien dit à moi ! Cria César.

_ Ah mais quel crétin ce savant parle moins fort voyons ! Le gronda Ussop.

_ Au fait comment ça va se passer avec la marine ? Tu es un grand corsaire et tu es allié avec des hors la loi, alors on est considérés comme des ennemis ou des alliés ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, on verra bien.

_ De toute façon le mieux c'est encore de ne pas croiser la marine ! Ajouta ussop

_ Je peux voir un air coupable sur ton visage. Fit remarquer Robin

_ C'est une coïncidence, quel intérêt j'aurais à prévenir les soldats de la marine ?

_ C'est le pire endroit que l'on puisse choisir pour un échange, on annule tout ! Lui ordonna césar.

_ Il n'est pas question de renoncer, la marine est aussi mon ennemis et ce depuis que j'ai conclu une alliance avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces magouilles ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas tendu un piège !

_ Bon il ne reste que 15 minutes, écoutez moi tout les deux, je compte sur vos talents d'espionnage et de sniper, on ne sais pas ce qui se trouve actuellement sur l'île. Allez inspecter la forêt et prévenez moi immédiatement si vous voyez quelque chose. Leïla je voudrais que tu les accompagne.

_ Ok compte sur nous Law. Lui répondit Robin.

_ Attend un peu les soldats de la marine ça faisait pas partie du plan ! Se plaignit Ussop.


	63. Rencontre avec les nains

Chapitre 63 : Rencontre avec les nains

PDV Leïla

Malgré les protestations d'Ussop, nous partîmes tout les trois en direction de la forêt pendant que Law restait sur la plage en attendant l'heure du rendez vous. Je ne me plaignais pas trop de ma situation, j'étais satisfaite de pouvoir explorer cette intrigante forêt et je n'étais pas trop loin au cas où il y aurait des complications. Lors de notre exploration, j'observai attentivement les environs, tout comme Robin, à la recherche d'éléments inhabituels.

_ Robin, Leïla ! Cette forêt est dangereuse, attendez, ne vous éloignez pas, restez près de moi ! Nous dit Ussop qui tentait de cacher qu'il était mort de trouille.

_ Ahahaha je vois qu'on peut vraiment compter sur toi Ussop ça m'épate.

_ Ne parle pas si fort ! Attendez moi me laissez pas !

Alors que nous continuions notre chemin quelque chose attira mon attention et je fis signe à Robin qui avait elle aussi remarqué la même chose et qui s'était arrêté net. Ussop qui avait couru pour nous rattraper ne put s'arrêter à temps et rentra dans le dos de Robin.

_ Ne t'arrêtes pas aussi brusquement Robin !

_ Chuuut.

_ Hein ? Ahhhh on est cuit !

Je mis alors rapidement ma main devant sa bouche et l'obligeai à se baisser pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Devant nous se trouvaient cinq soldats de la marine, ils semblaient aux abois et plutôt nerveux. En écoutant plus attentivement, je compris qu'ils discutaient avec quelqu'un, ils prononcèrent plusieurs fois les noms Luffy et pirates au chapeau de paille. Apparemment ils savaient qu'on allait venir ici mais comment étaient-ils au courant ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage qu'un autre détail attira mon attention, les soldats n'étaient pas seuls il y avait aussi une autre présence qui avait l'air de se déplacer à très grande vitesse. En quelques secondes les soldats furent totalement dépouillés de leurs affaires, quelqu'un ou quelque chose leur avait prit leurs armes et aussi leurs vêtements, les laissant juste avec leurs sous-vêtements, c'était un spectacle assez navrant. Effrayés, les soldats s'enfuirent en courant. Robin qui semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose sorti de sa cachette et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la clairière où elle utilisa son pouvoir pour faire apparaître plusieurs dizaines de mains.

_ J'en ai attrapé un !

_ Hein t'as attrapé quoi ?

_ De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

_ Je crois que… c'est un nain.

_ Quoi comment ça un nain, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Oh bon sang mais il est minuscule !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Robin ? Tu as dit que t'avais attrapé un lutin ? Lui demanda Ussop

_ Un nain, il est juste là.

_ Oh arrête de plaisanter, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Alors dis moi ya personne ici en ce moment hein ?

_ Est-ce que c'est toi qui a dépouillé les soldats de leurs affaires ?

Le nain ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de nous regarder en tremblant, il semblait tétanisé et n'osait plus bouger. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il existait dans ce monde des êtres aussi petits, et avec les bruits que j'entendais au niveau des fourrés, j'en déduisais qu'il ne devait pas être seul.

_ Bon pour commencer les lutins ça n'existe pas ! Ahhh mais si ça existe !

_ À mon avis il doit y en avoir d'autres dans les parages, je les ai entendu.

Mais avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, des sortes de grains de pollen furent projetés dans notre direction et le nain profita de cette occasion pour s'échapper des mains de Robin. Une étrange fumée s'échappa de ces grains, dès la première bouffée je senti mes membres s'engourdir, ma vision se troubla et au bout d'une dizaine de seconde je tombai au sol. Je vis deux petites ombres se rapprocher de mon visage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

_ Vu qu'ils nous ont vu, on a pas le choix, il faut s'en débarrasser.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, je ressentais encore les effets du gaz soporifique. À mon réveil, la première chose que je vis fut un plafond constitué de racines, mais pourquoi je me trouvais sous des racines ? Alors que je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts je senti quelque chose me marcher dessus. Ce n'était pas bien lourd mais je sentais le poids de plusieurs choses, des insectes ? Ou alors c'était des nains, comme celui que nous avions aperçus. Je tentai alors de bouger mais en vain, j'étais comme clouée au sol. Je penchai alors la tête sur le côté, seul mouvement qui m'était encore permis, ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

_ L'humaine s'est réveillée ! Alerte rouge !

Tout autour de moi se trouvaient une vingtaine de nains environ, tous étaient armés de lances ou de petits fusils et ils ne semblaient pas heureux de me voir bouger. Est-ce que c'était eux qui m'avaient emmenée jusqu'ici ? Et où étaient Ussop et Robin ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Même si mes mouvements étaient empêchés par quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas la nature, ça ne semblait pas être du granit marin ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais me dégager facilement avec mon pouvoir, mais il valait peut être mieux ne pas faire de vagues et attendre un peu.

_ C'est inutile de te débattre, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

_ Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait, j'ai l'impression d'être collée au sol.

_ En effet un de nos camarades t'as cousue au sol, tout comme tes amis, et vous serez bientôt jugés selon nos lois.

_ Jugée ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne vous a rien fait.

_ Un de tes compagnons a essayé de capturer notre ami, par conséquent tu es une complice, tu seras donc jugée toi aussi.

_ Quoi mais non elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal je suis sûre que c'était par curiosité. Si c'est le fait que l'on vous ait vu qui pose problème je vous jure de ne rien dire à personne.

_ Tu mens ! N'essaye pas de nous amadouer.

_ Je vous dit la vérité je vous le jure. Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de vous nuire.

_ Arrêtez tout !

Un autre nain venait d'arriver en courant, il semblait être en état de choc comme si on lui avait annoncé une nouvelle extraordinaire il y a peu de temps. Si cette nouvelle pouvait m'aider à me sortir de ce guêpier je ne disais pas non.

_ Elle dit la vérité. Elle n'est pas là pour nous faire du mal mais pour nous aider.

J'étais assez d'accord avec la première partie de sa phrase mais de là à dire que je venais les sauver… Il ne fallait pas pousser, je ne les connaissais même pas jusqu'à présent.

_ En fait cette fille est une amie du héros !

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui me surprit le plus. L'amie du héros ? Mais de quel héros parlait-il ? Je ne connaissais aucune personne ayant accompli un quelconque acte héroïque… à moins que… J'avais cru comprendre qu'Ussop avait l'habitude de raconter des mensonges aussi gros que lui où il vantait ses soi-disant exploits, alors c'était lui qui leur avait raconté ce bobard ? En tout cas les nains ne se posaient pas beaucoup de question et semblaient prendre pour argent comptant ce que leur disait leur amis, une telle naïveté suscitait l'admiration. Leurs mines graves et leurs expressions sévères laissèrent alors place à de grands yeux naïfs et de larges sourires.

_ Vite il faut la détacher ! Excuse nous on pensait que tu étais une méchante humaine, on ne savait pas que tu étais venue avec notre héros.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais le mieux pour moi était encore de jouer le jeu pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, le principal était que j'étais libre. Après m'avoir libérée, ils me conduisirent jusqu'à une autre partie de leur ville où se trouvait Ussop. Il avait l'air en forme et était totalement libre de ses mouvements. Je m'assis alors à côté de lui.

_ C'est à toi que je dois ma libération Ussop ?

_ Hehehehe oui je leur ai raconté deux ou trois bricoles et ils m'ont cru sur parole et du coup ils ont décidé de nous libérer. En fait ces nains sont super naïfs.

_ Et en plus tu en es fier. T'as pas honte de profiter de leur crédulité ?

_ C'était pour la bonne cause et puis s'il y a bien une chose de vraie c'est qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal.

_ J'appelle ça de l'abus de confiance. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Robin ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre puis les nains nous apportèrent à manger, il s'agissait d'un morceau de poisson combattant. J'eus ainsi la confirmation que c'était bien eux qui avaient pêché cet énorme poisson tout à l'heure. Robin profita de ce moment de calme pour utiliser son double afin de contacter Law. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après cinq bonnes minutes elle se retourna vers nous.

_ Doflamingo vient d'arriver sur le lieu de rendez vous, tout comme la marine. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Doflamingo nous a roulé dans la farine, il n'a jamais quitté les grands corsaires.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est mauvais pour nous ça, très mauvais ! S 'exclama Ussop.

_ Alors Doflamingo essaye de nous doubler ? Il faut rejoindre Law tout de suite on ne peut pas le laisser combattre la marine et le grand corsaire tout seul !

_ À ce propos j'ai un message de sa part pour toi, il a dit que tu devais continuer la mission, suivre le plan à la lettre et le retrouver au port avec nous une fois l'usine détruite. Et il a ajouté que c'était un ordre.

Ce que me dit Robin ne me fit absolument pas plaisir, je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre Law et lui prêter main forte mais je devais respecter la décision de mon capitaine quelle qu'elle soit. Je me fis donc une raison et décidai de ne pas aller le retrouver. C'est alors qu'un nain avec un drôle de chapeau vert vint nous voir, il discuta avec nous et Ussop qu'il nommait Ussoland pour une raison inconnue.

_ C'est qui Ussoland ? Lui demanda Robin.

_ Regarde la statue là-bas, tu ne trouves pas qu'on a un air de famille ?

_ Mais cette statue représente Mont blanc Norland.

_ Norland ? Norland le menteur ? Le personnage du conte pour enfant ?

Étant originaire de North Blue je connaissais bien cette histoire, j'avais lu de nombreux ouvrages sur cet explorateur chevronné et m'étais toujours demandé s'il avait vraiment menti à propos de cette cité d'or ou s'il avait été victime d'un malheureux coup du sort. Je constatais alors une légère ressemblance entre le chapeau d'Ussop et la coiffure de Norland. Ussoland, Norland… alors il leur faisait croire qu'il était son descendant ? En tout cas Ussop mériterait bien le surnom de roi des menteurs.

_ Tout à fait ! Vous devez sans doute savoir de qui il s'agit, c'était un homme spécialiste des plantes. Il a rendu visite à notre royaume il y a 400 ans, à cette époque nos ancêtres avaient d'énormes problèmes avec de méchants humains qui mettaient l'île à sac. Lui est arrivé comme un être providentiel et il s'est battu aux côtés de nos ancêtres et les a mené jusqu'à la victoire. C'est notre héros légendaire !

_ Quand on a apprit que vous étiez son descendant ça m'a transporté de joie, j'en avait les larmes aux yeux. On vous présente toutes nos excuses on était pas au courant !

_ T'es un vilain garçon. Dit Robin à Ussop.

_ Oui mais grâce à moi tu as été libérée. Allez mangeons un bout prenons quelques souvenirs et partons en vitesse.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu, les nains étaient en fait en conflit avec Doflamingo qui faisait travailler certains de leurs amis de force dans l'usine secrète, celle que nous devions détruire. Le but de leur révolte était donc de libérer leurs amis ainsi que leur princesse qui à les entendre avait l'air d'être capricieuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant que ça à la sauver. Bien sur ils comptaient sur l'aide de leur héros Ussop alias Ussoland pour les aider dans leur combat. Pendant qu'ils nous expliquaient leur plan le plafond menaça de s'écrouler à deux reprises. Le combat devait faire rage dehors, j'étais assez inquiète pour Law mais je devais faire ce qu'il m'avait ordonné coûte que coûte. Après de longues minutes de conversation ils nous emmenèrent à l'aéroport afin de nous rendre à leur quartier général à Dressrosa. Là-bas il y avait tout un tas d'insectes volants qui devaient leur servir de montures, je vis quelques uns d'entre eux s'entrainer, un peu en retrait, à donner des coups de lance tout en chevauchant leurs insectes, de vrais chevaliers microscopiques. Ils semblaient bien organisés, chacun avait son numéro et pouvait décoller dès que la tour de contrôle leur donnait l'autorisation. Ils avaient aussi l'air très pressés d'en découdre. Je fus alors prise d'un gros doute, d'accord eux pouvaient traverser le tunnel grâce à leurs insectes mais et nous ? Ils étaient quand même conscients que l'on ne pouvait pas tenir sur leurs insectes, on allait surement être obligés d'y aller à pied. Un nain dont la tenue ressemblait à la carapace d'un scarabée vint alors nous voir.

_ Quand à vous, comme vous êtes très grands vous emprunterez le bus de 20 passagers pour effectuer le trajet.

_ Allez venez les fulguros renards !

Je vis alors arriver trois magnifiques renards au pelage bleu et blanc et dont la queue était dense et touffue. Leur pelage semblait si doux et si soyeux, ils étaient superbes. Je m'assis alors sur l'un deux et constatai avec joie qu'ils étaient effectivement très doux. J'avais l'impression d'être blottie contre un nuage, j'aurais surement pu m'endormir si je n'étais pas si anxieuse.

Une fois installés, les Tontatas donnèrent le signal de départ et tout le monde se dirigea vers Dressrosa. Sur le chemin leur chef en profita pour nous expliquer ce qui les opposait à la Donquichotte family. Il ne s'étala pas beaucoup sur le sujet mais assez pour que l'on comprenne que Doflamingo avait une place importante au sein de la noblesse mondiale, mais à quel point ça je ne le savais pas encore. J'en profitai également pour demander à Robin comment ils avaient eut vent de l'histoire de Norland, eux qui n'étaient pas de North Blue. Elle me raconta alors qu'ils avaient trouvé la cité d'or de Norland à 10 000 mètres au dessus de la mer près d'une île céleste. Je fus assez impressionné par son récit, ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures et étaient même allés sur une île céleste en chevauchant un knock up stream. Je les enviai beaucoup, je rêvai de me rendre sur ces îles, ça devait être une expérience inoubliable. Grâce à toutes ces discussions, le trajet fut assez rapide et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à arriver à destination. À notre plus grande surprise Franky s'y trouvait déjà, accompagné d'autres nains et d'un soldat jouet unijambiste qui nous accueillit de manière solennelle. En traversant Dressrosa pour aller à Green bit, nous avions aussi croisé des jouets vivants mais j'avais encore du mal à m'y faire, c'était encore nouveau pour moi. En tout cas contrairement aux autres jouets il semblait vouer une haine profonde envers Doflamingo et il ne s'en cachait pas. Franky nous expliqua alors la situation, le navire avait été attaqué et Zorro était donc parti à leur rescousse. Sanji et Kinemon tentaient d'informer Luffy, qui participait à un tournoi de gladiateur, de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. En revanche personne n'avait aucune nouvelle de Law. Je décidai donc d'aller retrouver Luffy moi aussi afin de me rendre utile, j'avais besoin de bouger, rester sans rien faire devenait insupportable pour moi.

_ Franky ! Tu peux me dire comment on se rend au Colisée s'il te plait ?

_ Quoi mais t'es pas sérieuse ! Tu veux vraiment partir ? Sans te mentir avoir un logia avec moi me rassurerai vachement. Me dit Ussop.

_ Désolé mais je veux aller retrouver Luffy, avec un peu de chance la diversion de Law nous permettra de détruire cette fiche usine et après, tout sera réglé, on pourra partir d'ici. Et puis je suis inquiète pour Law, si je suis à la surface j'aurais des informations plus facilement.

_ C'est sur mais…

_ T'inquiète pas Ussop on s'en sortira suuper bien à nous trois ! Je vais t'expliquer comment aller au Colisée.

Après avoir écouté Franky et avoir remercié les nains de nous avoir conduis jusqu'ici, je quittai leur base secrète et me dirigeai au pas de course vers le centre ville. Grâce aux indications de Franky je réussi à trouver le Colisée assez facilement, en m'approchant de celui-ci je vis au loin un homme avec un tignasse verte accompagné d'un autre plus grand avec un chapeau qui dissimulait à peine un chignon, tout deux attendaient devant les grilles. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Zorro et Kinemon. Je vis alors un type partir au pas de course en criant quelque chose aux deux hommes, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être.

_ Zorro, Kinemon. Les appelais-je assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous les habitants.

_ Leïla c'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Vous ici dame Leïla, je dois avouer que nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir.

_ Oui il y a eut quelques imprévus, je me suis retrouvée chez les nains avec Robin et Ussop et au lieu de participer à leur opération j'ai préféré vous rejoindre pour aller prévenir Luffy de ce qu'il se passait.

_ Et où sont Ussop et Robin ?

_ Ils sont avec Franky, mais tu n'étais pas censé aller au bateau ? Et où est Sanji ?

_ Au final messire Sanji est parti défendre le navire quand à nous nous sommes venus retrouver messire Luffy.

_ Ok je vois, et l'usine ? Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici depuis ce matin ? Et puis comment ça se fait que Luffy participe à ce genre de compétition dans un moment pareil ?

_ Et bien…


	64. Arrivée au palais et début des hostilité

Chapitre 64 : Arrivée au palais et début des hostilités

PDV Leïla

Zorro m'expliqua alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce matin, leur arrêt dans un restaurant où il s'était fait voler son sabre et à cause de quoi ils s'étaient séparés. Il avait ainsi fait la rencontre de la fée voleuse qui n'était autre qu'une naine du nom de Wicca. Luffy avait participé à un tournoi du Colisée pour gagner le Pyro-fruit que Doflamingo avait proposé comme prix pour le vainqueur. Kinemon quant à lui avait eut des problèmes avec des hommes de Doflamingo et avait donc essayé de les semer, il soutenait avec vigueur que ça n'avait pas été une tentative de fuite, surement pour son amour propre. Alors qu'il tentait de leur échapper, il retrouva Sanji qui avait eut le coup de foudre pour une danseuse qui était en fait aux ordres de Doflamingo mais elle avait finalement aidé le cuisinier à fuir et lui avait donné un plan pour aller à la maison des jouets où était retenu Kanjuro. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le Colisée ils croisèrent Zorro, et Sanji décida de partir aider Nami et les autres, Zorro et Kinemon partirent alors vers le Colisée. En gros tout le monde avait couru dans tout les sens, ça avait été un gros bazar depuis le début, décidément rien ne se passait comme prévu, mais alors pas du tout.

_ Voilà tu sais tout, avant que tu arrives on a croisé un drôle de type qui est parti chercher Luffy.

_ Pourquoi ? on ne peut pas rentrer à l'intérieur ?

_ Non tout est fermé et les barreaux ont l'air d'être en granite marin et puis mieux vaut ne pas nous faire remarquer.

_ Oui je comprends, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est d'attendre qu'il revienne.

_ C'est ça. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas long.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Luffy arriva finalement, le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours et caché sous un masque doré et une barbe blanche pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

_ Eh oh par ici les amis ! Zorro, Kinemon, Leïla ! Cria Luffy.

_ Oh mais enfin mais chuuut !

_ Arrête de beugler comme ça crétin ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Lui cria Zorro.

_ Je ne veux pas te contredire Zorro mais toi non plus tu n'es pas très discret.

_ Chut à la fin !

_ Ouais désolé mais je suis tellement content de vous revoir.

_ Je vous avoue qu'au départ nous étions fort inquiet, mais finalement, ce monsieur au langage singulier a réussi à vous conduire jusqu'à nous. Quel soulagement.

_ D'ailleurs où il est ? Lui demanda Zorro.

_ Je sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'est évanoui.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est qui ce zouave ?

_ Aucune idée. Il participait lui aussi au tournoi. En fait je voulais aller encourager Rebecca et je suis tombé sur lui. Il m'a dit que tu étais dehors et que tu me cherchais alors il m'a proposé de me guider. Voilà toute l'histoire et en fait juste après c'est là qu'il s'est évanoui.

Soudain Luffy s'arrêta de parler et regarda derrière lui, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

_ Luffy ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Ah euh non, non rien. Enfin bref j'étais paumé de chez paumé, je savais pas du tout quel chemin prendre pour vous retrouver. J'ai vraiment couru partout pour vous retrouvé. Et alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir Zorro ?

_ Et bien parce que j'ai deux mots à te dire figure toi ! Ya un tournoi et tu m'invites même pas !

_ Ahahah ouais désolé.

_Monsieur prend du bon temps pendant que nous on court dans toute la ville.

_ Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le sujet Zorro. Personne n'aurait dû participer à cette compétition, point final. Lui dis-je

_ Recentrons le sujet, nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela.

_ Mais si au moins t'étais efficace, depuis quand tu laisses un vieux croulant te botter les fesses ! Continua Zorro qui ignorait complètement ce que je lui disais.

_ Oh il a rien botté du tout, t'as pas vu mon super éléphant gun de la mort ?

_ Encore heureux que tu l'ai battu ! T'auras quand même mis le temps pour la sortir ta technique.

_ Ahhh avec ces deux là quand il est question de bagarre on ne les arrête plus.

_ Vous avez raison. Kinemon sorti alors un escargophone et appela quelqu'un. Voilà j'ose espérer que cela convient.

_ Hein de quoi tu parles ?

_ Messire Sanji a demandé qu'on le contacte une fois messire Luffy trouvé.

_ Ah d'accord à ce propos Luffy ! Sache que le Colisée est encerclé par la marine !

_ Ahhhhh.

_ C'est très sérieux ne prenez pas cela à la légère !

Après une ou deux minutes Sanji finit par décrocher, il était avec Nami et le reste de l'équipe de protection du bateau. Ils réussirent à contacter le groupe de Franky, tout le monde était en contact, hormis Law. Cette communication nous permit de faire le point sur la situation, Franky nous expliqua alors le plan des nains et dit à Luffy qu'il voulait les aider, peu importe l'ordre que lui donnerai Luffy. Je compris au son de sa voix que cette cause lui tenait à cœur et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en tenir au plan de Law il souhaitait les aider à combattre Doflamingo. Luffy récupéra alors l'escargophone, il avait maintenant un visage sérieux.

_ Franky ! Te retiens pas vas y fonce ! Nous on te rejoint dès qu'on peut !

_ Okay merci !

_ Alors on va au palais ? Demandais-je à Zorro.

_ Ouais on dirait bien. Tu veux toujours nous accompagner ?

_ Et comment ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Soudain une explosion retentit au loin, attirant toute notre attention, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? En tout cas, ça se rapprochait de nous, qu'est-ce qui allait encore nous tomber dessus ?

_ Mais enfin que diable se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais on dirait que ça se rapproche.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que quelque chose s'écrasa au sol non loin de nous, ce qui fit s'élever un gros nuage de poussière.

_ Il s'est passé quoi là ? Je vois plus rien quelque chose est tombé ?

Alors que la poussière retombait, Doflamingo atterrit devant ce qui venait de tomber au sol, cette chose n'était autre que Law. Il était recouvert de sang et étendu au sol, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

_ Doflamingo ! Trifouilly !

_ Oh non Law !

Je m'élançai alors vers Law, je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Doflamingo ? Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir laissé mais avant tout je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'entendis Luffy parler mais ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible tellement j'étais obnubilée par l'état de santé de mon capitaine. Un son bien connu retenti alors, je m'arrêtai inconsciemment et réalisai au bout d'une à deux secondes qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de feu. Tout autour de moi le temps ralenti, il semblait être sur le point de s'arrêter, le Colisée avait disparu, Luffy, Zorro et Kinemon avaient disparus, les habitants de Dressrosa aussi, ainsi que le bruit de la ville. Je n'entendais plus que le son des détonations, il y en eut une deuxième puis une troisième. J'avais l'impression de voir au ralenti Law se faire abattre par Doflamingo, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes membres étaient comme paralysés, des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de mes joues.

_ Law !

Bien que j'avais réussi à hurler, l'environnement atour de moi n'avait pas retrouvé sa vitesse normale et semblait toujours au ralenti, contrairement à mon cœur qui battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

_ Trifouilly !

Luffy venait aussi de crier, je l'avais entendu, je sorti peu à peu de mon état de choc, je redevenais réceptive à ce qui m'entourai.

_ Désolé que vous ayez à subir tout ça, honnêtes gens de Dressrosa, vous avez devant vous le pirate Trafalgar Law. C'est lui qui a répandu la fausse nouvelle de ce matin à propos de mon abdication. Cet homme a essayé de me faire tomber, mais comme vous le voyez, je me suis occupé de son cas.

_ Je comprend mieux c'était donc ça !

_ À cause de lui Dressrosa a failli sombrer dans la chaos.

_ Ah ce que je suis soulagée tout est arrangé !

Toutes ces manifestations de joie m'étaient insupportables, elles sonnaient comme une injure à mes oreilles, ma colère augmenta progressivement, me faisant serrer les poings et le sourire de Doflamingo n'arrangeait rien, il allait me le payer !

_ Hey dis donc Mingo ! De quel droit t'as fait ça à Trifouilly ?!

_ Écoute Chapeau de paille, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, cette histoire ne concerne que lui et moi ! Initialement Law était un de mes hommes, il méritait que je lui donne une leçon.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, je saisis ma lance et m'élançai sur Doflamingo, folle de rage.

_ Moi en revanche je suis concernée ! Et tu vas me le payer Doflamingo !

_ Non Leïla, ne fais pas ça ! Me conseilla Luffy.

_ Kin, récupère Trifouilly ! Dit Zorro à l'intention de Kinemon.

_ Ok je m'en charge.

Je sautai alors dans les airs et attaquai Doflamingo en piqué mais celui-ci esquiva sans problème et mon attaque ne toucha que le sol, le brisant légèrement sous l'impact. Alors que je dégageais ma lance, je sentis alors le pouvoir de Doflamingo sur moi et fus dans l'incapacité de bouger, Doflamingo ne se préoccupa pas de moi et se tourna vers Zorro qui fonçait droit sur lui. Mais au moment où Zorro allait l'attaquer, il fut contré par l'amiral Fujitora. Je l'avais déjà vu lors d'une réunion de la marine à laquelle Law participait et avais entendu dire qu'il était doté d'une force prodigieuse. Il utilisa alors une étrange technique qui fit s'effondrer le sol sous les pieds de Zorro et celui-ci tomba alors dans le trou ainsi formé.

Doflamingo attaqua alors Kinemon qui s'était rendu auprès de Law et qui avait baissé sa garde en voyant Zorro disparaître. Je profitai de la confusion générale pour couper les fils avec mon pouvoir, j'étais ainsi à nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Doflamingo continuait de me tourner le dos ce qui me permit de l'attaquer par surprise, il se retourna au dernier moment et bloqua mon attaque avec ses fils. Bien que je mettais toutes mes forces pour lui porter un coup, la différence de force était conséquente mais je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attaquer et de compter sur ma vitesse pour le blesser.

_ Mais je te reconnais, on s'est vus au QG de la marine, tu fais partie de son équipage pas vrai ?

_ Oui et je te ferai payer pour ce que tu lui a fait, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis !

_ Wehehehehe quel regard tranchant, on dirait bien que tu as envie de me faire la peau.

Doflamingo repoussa alors mon attaque sans fournir d'effort supplémentaire. J'atterris au sol sans blessure et alors que j'allais retourner à l'assaut, je senti une énorme pression sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. C'était un coup de Fujitora, il avait réussi à occuper Zorro avec ses hommes et se dirigeait vers nous. Arrivé à mon niveau il diminua la pression et mit sa lance sous ma gorge pour me dissuader de bouger.

_ Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger, mademoiselle.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient maintenant devant moi et discutaient ensemble comme si je n'étais pas là. Fujitora fit alors voler dans les airs la partie du sol sur laquelle nous étions et Doflamingo le suivit avec Law inconscient sous le bras.

_ Allons continuer notre petite discussion au palais Fujitora si tu acceptes de collaborer avec moi tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec les morveux.

_ J'accepte d'écouter ta proposition, je te ferai part de ma décision aussitôt après, démon céleste.

Nous partîmes alors vers le château pendant que Luffy et les autres étaient confrontés à la marine. Je fus emmenée avec Law dans une grande pièce du palais, Law fut menotté à un grand fauteuil avec des menottes en granite marin alors que moi on me fit m'assoir au sol, attachée avec des menottes ordinaires. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant que j'avais mangé un fruit du démon, c'était un avantage dont j'avais bien l'intention de tirer profit. Doflamingo et Fujitora étaient assis vers la porte et buvaient du saké tout en discutant. Je les observai de loin mais je ne pus entendre leur conversation. Après plusieurs minutes, l'escargophone de Doflamingo se mit à sonner, un homme criait à l'autre bout du fil, il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes, l'appel venait de la maison des jouets qui venait d'être attaquée par Franky. Ils avaient donc mit leur plan à exécution, tant mieux.

_ Tu as vu ça ? Ces imbéciles sèment la pagaille, c'est à vous de sauver un pays membre du gouvernement mondial et de tout faire pour le protéger.

Fujitora se leva alors, posa son verre et quitta la pièce sans un mot, il allait surement contacter ses hommes et leur demander d'intervenir, Franky avait intérêt à vite en finir avant que les secours n'arrivent. Doflamingo éteignit l'escargophone et s'assit devant l'écran qui retransmettait le tournoi du Colisée, le match du bloc D venait de se terminer et c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui l'avait emporté, tout les autres s'étaient écroulés en même temps, c'était plutôt étrange.

_ Et ben dis donc t'as vu ça ? Sur ce coup là ta petite fille adorée a eut une sacrée veine. Franchement qui aurait cru que toi et ta petite fille participeriez au même tournoi, hein roi Rikku ? Un monarque déchu qui tente de s'approprier un fruit du démon, tu dois être au bord du désespoir pour tomber si bas.

Face à lui se trouvait un vieil homme lui aussi enchaîné, alors c'était lui l'ancien roi de ce pays, celui que les nains souhaitaient remettre sur le trône, et cette jeune fille était donc une princesse, Doflamingo ne reculait décidément devant rien pour entrainer ses victimes dans un désespoir profond. Doflamingo continua son discours en lui annonçant que violette, sa fille, l'avait trahi et avait désobéit à ses ordres et que ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Le roi lui répondit alors que tout ça était dû à l'annonce de ce matin qui avait mit le feu aux poudres. Doflamingo semblait satisfait de cette explication, il lui parla ensuite de Law et Luffy , selon lui, Law était hors course, Luffy était coincé au Colisée et il ajouta que la seule chose dont les chapeaux de paille étaient capables était d'envoyer Franky attaquer seul la maison des jouets.

_ J'ignore s'il est de taille à vaincre mon lieutenant. Reste alors quatre pions, Zorro le chasseur de pirate, Kinemon le renard à la flamme, Nico Robin et pour finir Sniperking. Jamais ils n'atteindront le monde sous-terrain.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu crois, tu vas avoir une drôle de surprise Doflamingo. À être trop sur de soi, on finit par tomber de haut. Marmonnais-je dans mon coin.

L'escargophone sonna alors à nouveau, et Doflamingo décrocha rapidement.

_ Allo jeune maître, je vous informe que la marine est arrivée en renfort, elle est venue nous aider à maîtriser Franky le cyborg.

_ Parfait, la marine est donc passée à l'action. Occupez vous rapidement de cet intrus. Dit Doflamingo en raccrochant et en se retournant vers la porte. Une bonne chose, un choix très judicieux Fujitora.

_ Cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes devenus des alliés pour autant, en aucun cas. Il était tout à fait normal d'intervenir, je ne peux pas laisser des individus peu recommandables, comme ces Chapeaux de pailles, menacer la sécurité de ce pays. Une fois que j'aurais réglé ce problème, je m'occuperai de ton cas.

Leur discussion devenait de suite beaucoup plus intéressante, Fujitora avait-il l'intention d'arrêter Doflamingo ? En tout cas Doflamingo n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il avait perdu son sourire et ses doigts martelaient son bras, montrant ainsi son irritation.

_ Répète un peu !

_ J'ai été recruté lors de la conscription mondiale et depuis que j'ai été nommé amiral, j'ai certains objectifs, des choses que je souhaite accomplir.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je souhaite, abolir le système des sept grands corsaires, je veux que ce système disparaisse définitivement.

_ La marine, les sept grand corsaires, les quatre empereurs qu'adviendra-il alors de l'équilibre mondial.

_ Nul ne le sait, on ne le saura que lorsque cela arrivera. En attendant…

_ En attendant ?!

_ Si tu n'arrêtes pas toutes tes manigances… Il stoppa sa phrase pour parer l'attaque soudaine de Doflamingo, la force de l'impact provoqua un déplacement d'air qui se propagea jusqu'à moi. … Ta prime continuera d'augmenter, démon céleste.

_ Wehehehe désolé j'ai cru que tu me disais de te tuer tout de suite.

_ Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment nous devons rester unis. Nous continuerons à protéger ton royaume, même si toute la corruption de ce pays venait à être mise à jour, je suis aveugle, je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le monde va changer que cela nous plaise ou non.

Fujitora conclu la discussion sur cette dernière phrase et quitta le palais. Tout ça devenait vraiment très intéressant, même s'il ne faisait rien pour le moment, Fujitora avait de très bons projets qui allaient surement causé une grande pagaille, Doflamingo n'allait pas garder son confort bien longtemps. C'est à ce moment là que Law commença à se réveiller, faisant bouger ses chaînes qui émirent un son aigüe. J'étais rassurée, il allait bien.

_ Tient donc, enfin réveillé mon cher Law. On peut dire que tu auras fait une sacrée sieste mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta chère camarade m'aura tenu compagnie.

Surprit, Law tourna alors la tête sur le côté et me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, ce n'était surement pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

_ Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction lorsque je t'ai tiré dessus, elles s'est littéralement jetée sur moi, avec la ferme intention de me faire la peau. Elle t'es très dévouée tu as de la chance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Doflamingo ?

_ Dis moi ce que cherche le Chapeau de paille ? Pourquoi il n'y a que Franky le cyborg qui se soit rendu à la maison des jouets, où sont les autres ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que Monkey D Luffy est réputé pour n 'en faire qu'à sa tête.

_ Tu es bien sur que tu ne sais rien ? Et si je tentai de te rafraichir la mémoire. Dit Doflamingo en sortant un pistolet et en le pointant sur moi.


	65. Un jeu machiavélique

Chapitre 65 : Un jeu machiavélique

PDV Leïla

Doflamingo pointait un pistolet dans ma direction, si je voulais profiter de l'effet de surprise j'allais devoir agir vite. Une fois qu'il aura tiré, il saura que j'ai le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon et je n'aurais que très peu de temps pour le surprendre. Je fixai alors Law et secouai la tête lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne devait rien dire, en aucun cas. Ne recevant pas de réponse de sa part, Doflamingo finit par presser le doigt sur la détente. Lorsque la balle traversa mon corps de part en part, je pris ma forme aérienne et me dirigeai vers le tireur sous le regard surprit de celui-ci. Ce fut une fois arrivée à son niveau que je lançai mon attaque.

_ Jet stream impact !

Malheureusement, au moment où mon attaque allait le toucher, Doflamingo se volatilisa, mon attaque ne frappa que du vide. Je regardai alors tout autour de moi et le cherchai dans les moindres recoins, restant toujours sur mes gardes, je senti alors une présence dans mon dos. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une main m'attrapa par la gorge et me souleva à quelques centimètres du sol, j'avais vraisemblablement raté mon coup.

_ Alors c'était donc ça ton petit tour de passe passe, un fruit de type logia. Je me demandais aussi comment tu avais pu te libérer de mes fils tout à l'heure, je comprends mieux maintenant.

_ Jeune maître tout va bien ? Lui demanda un homme à la carrure imposante qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

_ Oui ce n'est rien. Va me chercher les menottes en granite marin là-bas Darui, on va l'installer sur une chaise en face de son cher capitaine et commencer une petite réunion de famille.

Le dénommé Darui s'exécuta dans la seconde et je fus menottée sur une chaise et installée en face de Law. Cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien du granite marin, ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile de résister dans ces conditions.

_ Maintenant que ce petit contre temps est réglé nous allons continuer notre petite conversation.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent unes des plus longues de ma vie de pirate, comme Law n'avait pas voulu répondre à leurs question ils avaient décidé de se défouler sur moi juste devant lui. Darui me frappait de toutes ses forces depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes afin de le faire parler. À chaque coup je fis mon possible pour ne pas crier, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. J'avais mal partout et plus particulièrement au visage, je sentais le sang couler le long de mon front jusqu'à mes joues et mon menton. Mais je ne devais pas lâcher prise, si on parlait c'était tout les plans des nains qui allaient tomber à l'eau.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire jeune maître, j'ai beau frapper c'est comme si elle ne réagissait pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue ?

_ Wehehehe tu es vraiment insensible Law. Ça te fait si peu de choses de voir ta camarade se faire frapper sous tes yeux ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à souffrir en silence, tu vois bien que ton capitaine n'en a rien à faire. À quoi ça te sert de le ménager, t'es vraiment une idiote. Me dit Darui

_ S'il y a un idiot ici c'est bien toi.

_ Hein qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

_ Il n'y a qu'à te regarder, tu n'es qu'une montagne de muscle sans cervelle. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est cogner dans tout les sens mais dès qu'il faut réfléchir deux secondes ya plus personne et t'es obligé de te tourner vers ton capitaine car tu n'as pas assez de neurones pour raisonner par toi même.

À ce stade là je n'avais plus rien à perdre, s'ils voyaient que leur manège ne menait à rien ils finiraient bien par s'en lasser et m'emmener loin de cette pièce.

_ Weheheh on peut dire qu'elle a du cran cette petite et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche qui plus est.

_ Tu as la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui est menotté je trouve, je vais t'apprendre où est ta place ! Me dit-il en m'assénant un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Ce coup puissant me coupa le souffle et fit bouger la chaise qui manqua de s'écraser au sol, je senti alors du sang couler sur mes lèvres. Malgré la douleur, je levai néanmoins la tête et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais, tu ne sais que frapper sans réfléchir et encore si tu étais efficace…

_ Bon ça suffit nous perdons notre temps avec cette méthode. Darui emmène-la ailleurs je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard, en attendant je te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec notre invitée.

_ Entendu jeune maître, c'est comme si c'était fait.

Je fus alors emmenée dans une pièce à l'étage du dessous, plus petite et plus simple mais assez spacieuse, Darui me poussa à l'intérieur avec toute la délicatesse d'une grosse brute de son espèce puis referma la porte derrière nous. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et fit craquer ses doigts avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Maintenant je vais te faire regretter ton insolence de tout à l'heure.

Il se mit alors à courir vers moi, préparant son prochain coup de poing. Je le laissai venir vers moi puis au moment où il allait me frapper je saisis son bras et utilisai son élan contre lui afin de le projeter au sol. Lorsque j'avais attaqué Doflamingo un peu plus tôt, je me doutais bien que je ne ferai pas le poids contre lui, si Law avait failli y passer je n'avais certainement aucune chance de le battre. C'est pourquoi quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il y avait eut l'incident avec Fujitora, j'avais profité de ce moment de tension pour récupérer les clés des menottes de la pièce. Dès que Darui m'avait tourné le dos j'en avais ainsi profiter pour me libérer des menottes, j'avais eut beaucoup de chance qu'ils utilisent les menottes correspondantes à la clé volée.

_ Mais comment ?

_ C'est comme ça que ça se passe quand on utilise ses neurones. Le problème quand on attache quelqu'un dans le dos, c'est qu'on voit plus ses mains. Lui répondis-je d'un ton insolent.

_ Tu vas voir.

_ Allez viens je t'attends.

Il se jeta alors sur moi tel un taureau furieux et je réussi à l'esquiver en me décalant sur le côté, je remarquai alors qu'il portait ma lance sur son dos, au moins je n'aurais pas à la chercher partout.

_ Mais dis moi tu sais faire autre chose que foncer tête baissée ?

_ Crois moi tu rigoleras moins quand je t'aurais aplatie contre un mur.

La seconde d'après Darui n'était plus en face de moi, je senti un courant d'air passer juste à côté de moi et l'instant d'après il avait réapparu mais derrière moi, encastré dans un mur, comment avait-il pu se déplacer à une telle vitesse ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger. Il reparti à la chasse et je l'esquivai de justesse en sautant puis en prenant appui sur lui pour atterrir en douceur au sol, cette fois encore il finit sa course dans le mur mais ça n'avais pas l'air de l'avoir perturbé. Je décidai alors de passer à l'action et lui envoyai une violente tornade qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Il profita cependant de la poussière soulevée pour me décocher un direct du droit tout en utilisant son fluide. Le coup passa à quelques centimètres de mon visage ce qui me valut une légère égratignure, j'avais eut beaucoup de chance. Jamais deux sans trois il se lança à nouveau sur moi et j'esquivai de la même manière en sautant dans les airs sans me douter qu'il m'attraperait par la cheville pour me projeter violemment contre un mur, c'est qu'il lui arrivait de réfléchir au bougre.

Pendant que je reprenais mes esprits il parti chercher un gros morceau de pilier qu'il avait cassé en fonçant dessus comme un bourrin et me le lança dessus. J'eus tout juste le temps de me transformer en vent pour éviter le bloc, son attaque venait de me donner une idée. Je fis souffler un courant d'air horizontal directement sur sa gauche, il ne put résister à la force du vent et fonça droit dans le mur. Je mobilisai alors mes forces pour soulever tous les blocs au sol puis lorsqu'il se releva je les lui lançai tous dessus en même temps. Malheureusement, il les cassa avec ses poings sans problème, je me doutais bien que ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi simple que ça, je ne m'étais pas fait d'illusion. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir repoussé une autre vague d'attaque il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je profite du nuage de poussière pour m'approcher et lui lancer mon plus puissant jet stream impact à bout portant.

Je m'approchai alors doucement de son corps étendu au sol et tentai de le faire réagir mais je n'obtins aucune réponse, il devait être sonné, comme quoi foncer dans les murs tête la première avait eut des effets en fin de compte. Je récupérai alors ma lance et pris quelques secondes pour souffler un peu. Pendant le combat j'avais entendu une alarme retentir, des intrus étaient entrés dans le palais, c'était peut être Zorro, Kinemon et Luffy. Qu'est–ce que j'allais faire ? Le mieux était encore de les retrouver et de les conduire jusqu'à Doflamingo pour que Luffy lui fasse sa fête. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand type. Le haut de son corps était recouvert d'un tissu noir avec plusieurs bandes blanches verticales s'arrêtant au niveau de ses coudes et qui remontaient jusqu'au sommet de son crâne où se trouvait un plumeau violet. Ses yeux étaient masqués par ce qui semblait être la visière d'un heaume de chevalier. Sur ses avants bras se trouvaient des brassards rouges avec des pointes blanches et sa taille était entourée d'un simple tissu bleu marine orné par le symbole de Doflamingo qui se séparait en quatre morceaux bleu clair chacun et qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Sous cette sangle il portait un pantalon bouffant bleu foncé qui se terminait par des bottes en tissu violet.

_ Darui bouge toi Sugar s'est évanouie, tout les jouets sont redevenus humains on doit vite intervenir ! Tu t'amuseras plus tard.

Son regard se posa alors sur moi et il s'arrêta de parler, il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fixa alors son subordonné allongé au sol puis me regarda à nouveau.

_ Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne réponde pas à l'escargophone. Alors comme ça tu as réussi à le battre félicitation.

_ Merci mais je suis pressée, je dois retrouver quelqu'un alors récupérez votre chien enragé et partez faire ce que vous avez à faire.

_ Je suis désolé mais tu comprendras bien que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Il est toujours possible de régler les choses en restant zen, si t'es une gentille fille et que tu nous fais pas une scène. C'est simple nous avec les rebelles on fait pas dans la dentelle, on les matte rapidos c'est qu'une bagatelle, même si ça m'fais augmenter les décibels.

_ Je regrette mais ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes de me laisser faire.

Je me mis alors en garde prête à me défendre au moindre signe d'hostilité de sa part. Je l'observais attentivement, ce type n'était pas commun, il avait l'air beaucoup plus fort que l'autre et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à prononcer ses phrases en chantant ? Aucun de nous ne bougeait, chacun analysait les mouvements de l'autre afin de déterminer le moment où l'autre allait attaquer. Mais alors que nous nous jaugions du regard, le sol se mit à trembler et à se déformer je vis alors une gigantesque main de pierre apparaître et celle-ci m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse réagir. Ce qui suivit se passa alors très rapidement, pour une raison inconnue la main de pierre ne chercha pas à m'écraser mais se contenta de me jeter du haut des remparts. Grâce à mon pouvoir je réussi à arrêter ma chute et profitai de ma hauteur pour observer les alentours. C'est là que je vis Luffy Law et trois autres personnes au pied du palais, je décidai donc de les rejoindre.

_ Hey Luffy tout va bien ?

_ Oh Leïla ! Tu es là content de voir que tu vas bien ?

_ Law est-ce que ça va ?

_ Ça ira mieux lorsque je n'aurais plus ces menottes. Mais comment tu es arrivée là ?

_ J'étais dans le palais lorsque l'homme de pierre m'a jetée dehors non loin d'ici.

Finalement l'intervention de ce géant avait été une aubaine pour moi, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais restée avec ce type intimidant.

_ Exactement comme nous, j'ai même pas eut le temps de faire sa fête à Mingo !

_ Comment tu as appelé Doflamingo ? T'as vraiment le chic pour trouver des surnoms toi, même s'il s'agit de fous furieux. Enfin bref qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant on remonte ?

_ Hey regardez c'est quoi ça dans le ciel ?

_ Oh non ça commence. C'est la cage !

_ La cage ?

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, ces fils qui sortaient du palais étaient une des techniques de Doflamingo et vu l'état de Law elle devait être redoutable, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet.

_ C'est quoi la cage ? Lui demanda Luffy.

_ Ce maudit Doflamingo ne laissera jamais la vérité éclater au grand jour. Il va prendre les devants et il va massacrer toute la population !

_ Quoi ? Es-tu sérieux ? Lui demanda le roi Rikku.

_ Oui je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre par le passé et cette technique est redoutable.

Alors Doflamingo avait véritablement l'intention d'en finir, il irait jusqu'à éradiquer son propre royaume ? Quel horrible tyran ! Soudain le sol se mit à trembler une nouvelle fois, ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter. Le sol sous nos pieds se déforma à nouveau puis ce fut au tour du palais de bouger mais au lieu de tomber comme nous un peu plus tôt, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs sous nos yeux ébahis. C'est ainsi que le palais quitta le plateau du roi et se planta en plein milieu du plus haut plateau de Dressrosa, un endroit appelé le champ de tournesol. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris retentirent en dessous de nous, je me dirigeai alors vers le bord dans le but de voir à quoi était due toute cette agitation. Dans les rues en dessous du plateau du roi, les gens hurlaient et pleuraient, les habitants se faisaient massacrer par d'autres habitants ou par des soldats, les maisons étaient en feu c'était un véritable chaos. Mais que se passait-il dans ce pays ? En observant plus attentivement je remarquai alors des fils accrochés dans le dos des gens les plus violents, alors c'était un coup de Doflamingo. Ce monstre manipulait ces pauvres gens comme des marionnettes les obligeants à commettre les pires atrocités et à massacrer leurs proches contre leur gré. Ce type n'était qu'un ignoble personnage et n'avait aucune morale. Non loin de moi le roi observait aussi la scène et versait de grosses larmes à la vue de ce spectacle horrible. Voir son peuple s'entretuer sous ses yeux devait être un déchirement pour lui. Avec tous ces évènements la marine n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire, elle n'allait pas soutenir Doflamingo une nouvelle fois. Un écran apparu alors dans le ciel de Dressrosa affichant le visage de Doflamingo qui avait toujours son grand sourire effrayant.

_ À tous les habitants de Dressrosa ainsi qu'aux visiteurs. Sachez une chose, j'aurais très bien pu jouer au tyran depuis le début. Maintenant que la vérité a éclatée, je me doute que bon nombre d'entre vous rêvent de me faire la peau. Je vous ai donc préparé un petit jeu. Le but de ce jeu c'est tout simplement de m'abattre. Ne me cherchez pas je suis au palais vous pouvez venir, je vous attend. Si vous réussissez à me liquider alors évidemment le jeu prendra fin. Mais n'allons pas si vite ce n'est pas la seule manière de gagner à ce jeu ! Je vais vous donner une liste de nom, apportez-moi leur tête et vous aurez gagné. Petite précision, pour chaque tête, j'offrirai une prime des plus confortable. C'est ainsi tuer ou être tué, à présent vous voilà tous devenus des chasseurs ! Vous n'avez qu'un moyen pour sauver votre peau, il vous faudra abattre quelqu'un d'autre. Alors réfléchissez bien serez vous de ceux qui viendront m'abattre ? Ou allez vous rejoindre les rangs de la Donquixote Family, déciderez vous de traquer et de régler le compte des 12 crétins qui ont eut le culot de me défier. Si vous prenez la mauvaise décision le jeu ne s'arrêtera jamais.

_ Luffy !

_ Ah Zorro tu es là.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Zorro ?

_ Alors que je me battais contre lui, le type en pierre s'est barré et j'étais en train de le chercher à l'extérieur lorsque tout s'est mit à trembler. Mais t'étais pas censé être avec Doflamingo.

_ Si mais le géant de pierre nous a éjecté hors du palais, on est tombé jusqu'ici et après le palais s'est fait la malle.

Pendant que ces deux là discutaient, Doflamingo continua son petit spectacle et la suite était de moins en moins rassurante.

_ … J'offre la somme de 100 millions de Berry pour chaque étoile. Laissez-moi vous présenter les véritables criminels de Dressrosa.

Sur l'écran s'afficha alors le visage des criminels une étoile, il y avait la petite fille du roi nommée Rebecca, Robin, Kinemon, Violette et Franky. Ce fut alors le tour des deux étoiles, Kyros, Zorro et… moi.

_ Quoi ?! Alors moi aussi je suis recherchée ? Et mince j'aurais peut-être dû faire profil bas.

Et enfin s'affichèrent sur l'écran les visages des trois étoiles, Sabo le révolutionnaire, Luffy, Law et le roi Rikku.

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai gardé pour la fin l'homme qui m'a mit dans une colère noire aujourd'hui. Sachez que c'est à cause de lui que vous vous retrouvez victimes de ce petit jeu mortel. La récompense pour celui qui arrivera à le tuer, 500 millions de Berry !

Quelqu'un qui l'avait beaucoup énervé ? Tout ceux qui avaient tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues avaient déjà étés mis à prix, est-ce qu'il parlait de Fujitora ? Non il n'aurait quand même pas osé se mettre à dos un amiral. C'est alors que le visage d'Ussop fut affiché sur l'écran, il l'avait appelé Dieu Ussop mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que nous étions au palais ? Tout avait dégénéré si rapidement. Son petit show terminé, Doflamingo coupa la retransmission, laissant les habitants dos au mur. Ils n'avaient que deux choix, affronter Doflamingo ou tous nous tuer, personne n'était assez fou pour oser défier Doflamingo, le choix était donc tout fait.

L'escargophone de Luffy se mit alors à sonner, il s'agissait de Robin qui était avec Ussop et Rebecca et qui se dirigeait vers le plateau du roi où nous étions. Luffy lui expliqua qu'il était avec nous puis ajouta que Doflamingo était totalement fou mais que le truc avec Ussop l'avait bien fait rire, comme d'habitude il prenait tout à la légère. Luffy s'adressa ensuite à Rebecca en lui conseillant de rester avec ses amis et de tout faire pour rester en vie. Il s'excusa du fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu avoir le pyro-fruit et lui promit de se débarrasser de Doflamingo puis il raccrocha.

_ Sais tu au moins ce que tu fais marchand de paille ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Le plan c'était de détruire l'usine de Smille et ensuite de semer la zizanie entre Doflamingo et Kaïdo. Si on dégomme Doflamingo maintenant, Kaïdo nous tiendra pour responsable de la perte des Smilles et nous devrons affronter sa colère. Et crois moi je n'ai aucune envie de me mesurer à un empereur enragé.

_ C'est pas le soucis pour l'instant, ya bien plus grave.

_ Hein ?

_ Non mais regarde un peu autour de toi, on va pas rester les bras croisés alors que ce pays souffre !

_ Il a raison on ne peut pas les laisser tomber, Law. Et puis si on ne fait rien, cette cage ne disparaîtra pas et on ne pourra pas quitter cette île.

_ Même si je te disais de ne pas le faire ça ne t'arrêterai pas n'est-ce pas, marchand de paille ?

_ Exactement je vais botter les fesses de Mingo et personne ne m'en empêchera.

_ Ok dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

_ Super !

Luffy attrapa alors Law et commença à le porter en se dirigeant vers Zorro et moi.

_ Attends débarrasse moi d'abord des menottes !

_ Oh elles finiront bien par tomber.

_ T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

_ Ça va je m'occupe de la clé. Le rassura Violette.

_ Tu pourrais la retrouver ?

_ Tout à l'heure dans notre chute je l'ai vue, elle est forcément tombée quelque part sur le plateau.

_ Pendant ce temps si quelqu'un arrive je m'occuperai de ta protection Law. Jusqu'à ce que Violette retrouve la clé.

_ Et au fait comment ça se fait que tu n'aie rien aux poignets toi ?

_ J'avais récupéré la clé avant d'attaquer Doflamingo. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer à ce moment là ? Tu es totalement inconsciente !

_ J'allais quand même pas le laisser voir que j'avais un pouvoir sans réagir et me laisser me faire attacher sans résister. C'est mal me connaître et tu le sais. Je te signales que toi tu t'es frotté à lui tout seul alors que si tu m'avais demandé de te donner un coup de main je serais venue tout de suite. Mais à la place de ça Monsieur m'a ordonné de continuer la mission et a préféré faire l'appât tout seul face à un grand corsaire et un amiral ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'inconscient ici c'est bien toi !

_ Je te trouve bien franche. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas dû à ma situation actuelle ?

_ Si ! Je profite du fait que tu ne puisses pas utiliser ton pouvoir à cause des menottes. De toute façon je te l'aurais dit à un moment où à un autre mais là ça s'y prête bien, je ne prends aucun risque de me faire découper. Bon si on veut aller au palais on devrait se dépêcher de trouver cette clé, sinon on risque d'être encerclés et on sera bloqués.

_ Oui partons à sa recherche et…

Soudain Luffy étira son bras sans prévenir et nous attrapa Zorro et moi avant de nous ramener vers lui puis il se mit à courir.

_ Rahhhhhhh allez c'est parti !

_ Je suppose que t'as un plan d'approche. Lui dit Zorro.

_ On fonce tout droit !

_ Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas Luffy ? Ya du vide par là.

_ C'est pas un problème il suffit de sauter.

_ Quoi ? Non mais j'y crois pas mais tu utilises le fluide en plus ! Lâche moi Luffy, je peux vous suivre par mes propres moyens.

_ C'est du Luffy tout craché. La meilleure des choses est de le laisser faire Leïla. Me conseilla Zorro.

_ Allez c'est parti ! Ajouta Luffy en sautant dans le vide.

_ Ahhhhh !


	66. Une belle brochette d'excentriques

Chapitre 66 : Une belle brochette d'excentriques

PDV Leïla

Luffy avait sauté du plateau sans hésitation et nous avait entrainé dans sa chute libre. Il nous avait tout les trois empêché de résister, Law en était incapable à cause des menottes, le recours à mes pouvoirs m'était impossible à cause de Luffy qui utilisait son fluide, et Zorro lui avait l'air de s'être fait une raison et ne levait pas le petit doigt. Ça ne me plaisait pas de me faire entrainer comme ça sans pouvoir résister mais là je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me résigner. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, Luffy avala une grande quantité d'air et gonfla comme un ballon ce qui nous fit rebondir sur le sol. Après avoir rebondi, il relâcha la pression et son ventre se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche nous secouant dans tout les sens. Ce fut juste avant d'atterrir au sol qu'il se décida à nous lâcher, Zorro et moi ce qui nous permit de mettre pied à terre par nos propres moyens. Je me postai alors derrière Luffy à côté de Zorro mais malheureusement nous n'étions pas seuls, des hommes de Doflamingo et des soldats de la marine se trouvaient tout autours de nous.

_ Mais c'est… Luffy au Chapeau de paille, Trafalgar Law, le chasseur de pirate, et la chasseuse céleste !

Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes sur nous, ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux de nous voir, de tout le royaume il avait fallu qu'on atterrisse au milieu de tout ce monde.

_ Oula, on pouvait pas tomber plus mal que ça.

_ Hey Chapeau de paille ! Dès qu'on me retire ces menottes, je m'occuperai de ton cas tu peux me croire !

_ T'emballe pas, où qu'on tombe ça sera toujours la même chose. Nous avons des ennemis partout dans le royaume. Pour l'heure on fonce !

_ Ok !

Notre groupe se mit alors à courir afin de semer nos poursuivants et rejoindre le palais, bien sur c'était sans compter le sens d'orientation légendaire de Luffy et Zorro.

_ Pourchassez les !

_ Zorro c'est pas par là ! Lui cria Luffy.

_ C'est pas par là non plus chapeau de paille ! Ajouta Law quelques minutes après.

_ Zorro, Luffy, revenez c'est pas par là non plus ! Le palais est de l'autre côté. Leur criais-je au niveau d'un autre embranchement.

_ On a trouvé des criminels. Il y a deux deux étoiles et deux trois étoiles ! Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !

_ Arrêtez vous !

Il fallait avouer que ces types étaient tenaces, ils ne nous lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Alors que j'étais derrière Luffy, un type étrange arriva à sa hauteur. C'était un garçon blond assez jeune portant un short bleu clair, un pull moulant vert, une casquette blanche avec des cornes et des talons aiguille violets. Il semblait connaître Law et lui dit à quel point il était content de le revoir avant de disparaître et de surgir juste devant Luffy pour lui décocher un violent coup de pied que Luffy parvint à esquiver. Un autre gars étrange arriva derrière lui, passant juste à côté de moi, en nageant dans le sol et réussi à attraper Luffy par les pieds et à le faire tomber. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pouvoir tordu ? Une ombre passant au dessus de moi me tira des mes pensées et me fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. Jamais deux sans trois, après le maigrichon et l'homme habillé en bébé c'était un homme étrange avec un costume de Tanuki rouge qui flottait dans les airs et qui se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Luffy et Law. Heureusement Luffy esquiva in extremis le poids lourd et Zorro fit échouer la tentative du maigrichon qui était venu terminer le travail de son camarade et qui, prit dans son élan frappa l'homme au costume rouge. Ces gêneurs repoussés pour le moment nous pouvions continuer notre route mais des pirates se mirent rapidement en travers de notre chemin, il fallait dire qu'avec la prime que Doflamingo avait mises sur nos têtes, l'idée de nous capturer tout les quatre en effleurait plus d'un, tant la récompense était alléchante. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous en débarrasser mais d'autres prirent leur place et cette fois-ci des simples villageois étaient aussi de la partie, nous n'allions quand même pas nous battre contre eux. Alors que Luffy s'apprêtait à utiliser son fluide pour les arrêter sans les blesser, une voix retenti, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_ Il suffit ! À tirer à tord et à travers, jamais cible on n'atteint.

L'amiral était arrivé et se tenait droit devant nous, il semblait prêt à nous arrêter et à utiliser la force s'il le fallait.

_ Je dois aller exploser Doflamingo alors bouge de là !

_ Jeune homme tu ne manque pas de courage, je dois l'admettre, mais je ne te laisserai pas passer.

_ Tu veux te battre ?

_ Je n'y prendrais pas grand plaisir.

Luffy observa Fujitora avec un regard sérieux et lâcha Law d'un coup qui tomba sur le sol.

_ Hey mais fait attention Luffy.

_ Leïla je te confie Trifouilly.

_ Ah euh d'accord.

Luffy n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se jeter sur Fujitora, je me rendis rapidement auprès de Law, nous étions déjà encerclés par les pirates. Ces vautours n'avaient qu'une envie, récupérer la prime en se débarrassant de nous à commencer par Law qui était pieds et poings liés mais je ne comptais pas les laisser faire.

_ Kyah, on dirait que tu es en mauvaise posture Law, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas.

_ À ta place je n'en serais pas si sûre. Tant que je serai vivante tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre nous tous ? Tu vas être vite dépassée par notre nombre ou alors tu mourras en deux secondes. Me dit-il avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Je suis d'humeur généreuse en ce moment, je te permettrai donc de mourir avant ton capitaine.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je fouillai alors dans ma sacoche et sorti huit breath dials que je positionnai en cercle tout autour de Law et moi après les avoir enclenchés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

_ Parce que tu crois que ces pauvres coquillages vont pouvoir te sauver ? Faut pas rêver, tu crois quand même pas que c'est ça qui va nous arrêter ! Se moquèrent les vautours avant de se jeter sur nous.

_ Oui c'est ça venez… Dis-je tout bas avec un sourire sadique.

PDV Externe

Leïla les laissa s'approcher tranquillement sans faire le moindre geste puis quand ils furent à moins d'un mètre d'eux, les assaillants furent tous balayés d'un seul coup. L'effet de surprise eut raison d'eux, ils 'avaient pas vu le coup venir et n'avaient donc pas eut le temps de se mettre en garde. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, ils eurent du mal du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Ces pauvres coquillages qui leur avaient semblé si inoffensifs généraient chacun une colonne de vent et la fille au centre semblait les faire bouger comme des tentacules.

_ Nébuleuse de vent !

C'était comme huit bras supplémentaires qui lui servaient de défense et paraient les attaques venant de toutes part. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, les deux colonnes devant eux commencèrent à se tordre dans tout les sens et les frappèrent avec force, les tailladant de toute part. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ces tentacules ne lui servaient pas qu'à se défendre mais aussi à attaquer. Leïla était très fière du résultat, cette technique avait été mise en place grâce aux conseils de Neil puis perfectionnée pendant les six derniers mois et maintenant elle était enfin au point. Pendant ce temps Luffy affrontait Fujitora avec l'aide de Zorro mais alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat, le sol se mit à trembler de nouveau.

PDV Leïla

Le sol s'était soudainement mis à trembler, une forme sortie alors petit à petit du sol, puis un gigantesque géant de pierre surgit devant nous, il regarda alors dans notre direction.

_ Tremblez, vous qui avez osé vous opposer à la family ! Je vais tous vous écrabouiller.

Lorsque l'on voyait un géant de plus de 10 mètres de haut on s'attendait à une voix grave et imposante mais certainement pas à une voix de crécelle. Cette voix était tellement aigüe que sa menace perdait rapidement de sa crédibilité, ça en était presque risible. D'ailleurs le chapeau de paille, lui, ne réussit pas à contenir son fou rire et se moqua ouvertement du géant ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver, rendant sa voix encore plus haut perchée.

_ Non mais tu vas te taire chapeau de paille ! Monsieur Pica est déjà bien assez complexé par sa voix. Avec ce corps s'il commence à s'énerver…

Malheureusement le mal était déjà fait et le géant avait déjà commencé à préparer son prochain coup. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec sa taille il allait surement pulvériser une bonne partie de la ville et nous avec.

_ Espèce d'idiot à cause de toi Pica est en colère !

_ Comment vous faites, vous arrivez à vous retenir de rire ?

_ Bien sur qu'on y arrive on a pas envie de mourir nous !

_ Vite fuyons !

_ Luffy on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi.

_ Elle a raison faut pas qu'on reste là !

_ Ok.

Luffy vint alors dans notre direction, attrapa Law puis se dirigea en courant dans la direction opposée de celle où se trouvait le géant.

_ Luffy tu peux pas arrêter de provoquer nos ennemis ? Le sermonna Zorro qui nous rejoignait.

_ Vous ne vous en sortirez pas ! Nous cria Pica

En l'entendant s'énerver, Zorro se retint tout juste d'exploser de rire, il était très mal placé pour faire la morale à Luffy, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_ Ah tu vois, toi aussi ça te fait rire. Ahahaha.

_ Ça vous amuse ?!

_ Oui ça en a tout l'air.

Mais ce n'était pas le temps de nous attarder sur leur cas désespéré car le géant avait déjà lancé son attaque et son poing se rapprochait dangereusement de nous.

_ Dépêche toi, il va nous écraser !

_ Je peux pas aller plus vite.

Alors que Luffy courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les chaines de Law s'accrochèrent à quelque chose et ils tombèrent tout deux au sol. Leur chute leur avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes et lorsque Luffy releva la tête, le poing du géant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Lorsque le géant frappa le sol là où se trouvait Luffy, l'impact provoqua une violente onde de choc qui détruisit les environs et nous balaya Zorro et moi. Nous fumes tout deux emportés par le souffle de l'explosion.

Lorsque le vent se calma, je réussi enfin à me stabiliser, par chance j'avais réussi à rester dans les airs et ne m'étais pas écrasée contre un mur ou une maison. Ce satané géant nous avait envoyé voler à des kilomètres, il allait maintenant falloir que je retrouve les autres en espérant qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. En tout cas tous ces évènements nous avaient bien éloignés du palais. Je survolai alors la ville à la recherche des garçons tout en prenant garde à ne pas me faire repérer par le géant qui était toujours là. La zone du choc était dans un tel état, tout avait été détruit comme si une gigantesque bombe avait explosé à cet endroit ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Autant de dégâts en un seul coup, c'était vraiment impressionnant voire même effrayant. Je remarquai alors une tignasse verte se déplacer au milieu des gravats.

_ Zorro !

_ Hum ? Ah c'est toi Leïla, tout va bien ?

_ Un peu secouée mais ça va. Lui répondis-je en atterrissant à côté de lui. Tu as vu cette pagaille, et dire qu'il a fait ça en une seule attaque.

_ Ouais, si c'est lui qui monte la garde on va avoir du mal à arriver jusqu'au palais. Mais pour l'heure il faut retrouver Luffy et Law.

_ T'as raison.

_ Luffy ! Law ! Vous m'entendez ? Où êtes vous ?

_ Eh Oh ! Zorro ! Leïla ! Eh oh je suis au dessus de vous, Wou-Hou. Nous cria une voix en hauteur.

_ Luffy !

_ Gnishishi, on est accroché t'as vu ?

_ Faut pas qu'on traine trop par ici. Lui fit remarquer Law.

À ce moment là, la chose sur laquelle ils étaient accrochés céda et ils tombèrent au sol juste devant nous.

_ Aie ça a pas du faire du bien. Dis-je tout bas.

_ Tu peux dégager de là ? Dit Law à Luffy qui lui était tombé dessus.

_ Euh oui je suis désolé. Lui répondit Luffy en se redressant violemment .

_ Aie non mais tu le fais exprès ? Doucement quoi !

_ Quooooah ?

_ Fait pas l'imbécile ! Ahhh t'es totalement inconscient chapeau de paille. Quand les gens se moquent de la voix de Pica il voit rouge et il est prêt à tuer.

_ Ahahahaha, dis donc on a fait un sacré vol plané. Tu sais où on est ?

_ Non aucune idée.

_ On s'est éloigné du palais c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Son pouvoir avec la pierre est extraordinaire. Il est beaucoup plus grand qu'Oz et c'est pas peu dire. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour le neutraliser.

Le visage de Zorro se ferma alors et il se retourna rapidement prêt à dégainer son sabre.

_ Chapeau de paille…

Un homme venait d'arriver face à nous, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui portait une chemise à col en V blanche, un pantalon violet, un chapeau violet à toupet bleu et une longue veste blanche qui était posé sur ses épaules.

_ Cannish !

_ ... Zorro le chasseur de pirate, tient et… Trafalgar Law !

Il avait alors tenté de porter un coup à Law tout en prononçant son nom mais heureusement grâce à sa grande réactivité, Luffy l'écarta de la trajectoire. Je saisi alors ma lance et me préparai à répliquer.

_ À cause de la génération terrible, j'ai perdu ma popularité. Fais ce que tu veux mais arrange toi pour que je la retrouve !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Trifouilly et moi on est allié d'accord.

_ Oh non certainement pas ! Cria Law.

_ Sympa, je vois que t'as toujours une dent contre moi.

_ Hum. Non je n'ai plus l'intention de m'en prendre à toi Luffy. Et bien oui figure toi que ton cher compagnon le Dieu Ussop a sauvé ma précieuse vie.

_ Ussop a fait ça ?

_ Absolument ! Je n'oublierai jamais la vision que j'ai eut de lui, sauvant des centaines de personnes au péril de sa vie même si… je ne suis pas un témoin direct.

_ J'aime bien qu'on dise des choses gentilles de mes compagnons.

_ Ah au fait. Regarde Trafalgar, je crois que c'est ta casquette non ? Je l'ai trouvé devant le Colisée. Je peux te la mettre si tu veux. Allez viens approche toi. Lui dit-il avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, son épée bien cachée dans son dos.

_ Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance !

_ Un conseil éloigne toi tout de suite de lui si tu ne veux pas finir en lamelles !

_ Pff bon ben si vous le prenez comme ça… J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Tu as envie de savoir quels sont mes projets Luffy ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Entendu puisque tu insistes tellement je vais t'expliquer. Je pense que c'est normal que je te rende la pareille. Aussi j'ai décidé d'éliminer Doflamingo à ta place, héhéhé.

_ Hein, quoi ?

_ À partir de maintenant je m'occupe de lui ! En attendant il faut vous trouver une…

_ Non merci c'est moi qui lui règlerai son compte ! Je dois le faire pour Rebecca qui a eut la gentillesse de m'offrir à manger !

_ Avec toi ça tourne toujours autour d'une histoire de bouffe !

_ Ahahaha c'est du Luffy tout craché.

_ Pas avec moi Luffy. Tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu veux essayer de vaincre Doflamingo pour devenir encore plus célèbre !

_ Tu parles ça me ferait une belle jambe !

_ Mais voyons réfléchi deux secondes, par exemple si je l'emportai sur quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Doflamingo je ferais la une de tout les journaux, les journalistes me traqueraient jour et nuit.

Cavendish commença alors tout une scène où il s'imaginait la possible réaction des journalistes alternant avec le rôle des journalistes et son propre rôle ce qui donnait un spectacle loufoque et assez étrange, ce type n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Je ne savais pas encore si il n'était pas simplement fou ou juste bon à interner.

_ Et hop allons-y ! Dit Luffy qui ne faisait pas attention à l'autre fou à lié.

_ Dis donc tu l'as connu où cet espèce de cinglé ? Lui demanda Zorro une fois à bonne distance du type en question.

_ Tu parles de Cannish ? Je l'ai rencontré au Colisée avec d'autres types aussi cinglés que lui.

_ Non sans blague.

_ Laisse moi te dire que tes fréquentations laissent à désirer Luffy.

_ Les voilà ! Les deux à 200 million et les deux autres à 300 millions, attrapons-les !

De nouveaux ennemis venaient de nous barrer la route, je me disais aussi que ça aurait été trop simple d'arriver jusqu'au palais sans embuches. Nous nous débarrassâmes alors de la foule de combattant mais plus on en envoyait au tapis et plus il en arrivait, ça n'arrêtait pas.

_ Hey Luffy, si on doit se battre avec tout le monde on est pas couché, fichons le camp !

_ Ah te voilà enfin chapeau de paille. Attention dégagez vite, écartez vous de notre chemin.

_ J'ai déjà entendu cette voix. Dit Luffy tout doucement.

L'homme qui venait de parler surgit devant nous, accompagné par deux autres types, c'était un vieil homme immense avec une longue barbe blanche et dont le haut du crâne ressemblait à une lance de chevalier.

_ Hey, toi le petit fils de Garp attend une seconde !

_ Oui ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche partout.

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais. Faut pas rester là, fuyons !

_ Hein ?! Mais pourquoi Luffy ?

_ C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Mais alors que nous courions pour échapper à nos poursuivants, quelque chose passa tout près de nous avec une très grande vitesse et s'écrasa juste devant Luffy. Il s'agissait du vieil homme à la tête pointue. Celui-ci expliqua alors à Luffy qu'il ne voulait plus sa mort et qu'il souhaitait aussi le remercier en abattant Doflamingo pour lui. Proposition que Luffy refusa violemment ce qui eut pour effet de mettre l'homme dans une colère noire. Il commença à hausser le ton, et sa barbe commença à se dresser tels des pics, ce n'était pas très rassurant. D'autres personnes firent leur apparition, apparemment ils avaient tous rencontré Luffy au Colisée et avaient étés sauvés par Ussop, pour cette raison ils avaient tous décidé de débarrasser Dressrosa de Doflamingo pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy. Cavendish fit aussi son grand retour perché sur le dos d'un cheval blanc, il nous avait manqué celui-là, toute la troupe de dégénérés était maintenant au complet. Tous se disputaient afin de décider qui allait éclater Doflamingo et aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise. Ils avaient tous leurs « raisons », en tout cas cette histoire était loin d'être réglée, on allait surement devoir rester là un bon moment. Nous profitâmes d'un moment d'inattention de leur part, pendant qu'ils réglaient leur compte aux chasseurs de primes qui avaient débarqué entre temps, pour nous éclipser discrètement. Sur le chemin, Luffy retrouva un taureau qu'il avait vu au Colisée et qu'il avait baptisé Meu Meu, pas très original comme surnom, il nous proposa alors de monter sur le dos de celui-ci afin d'arriver plus vite au palais. Bien sur ce fut sans compter sur la bande de fous furieux qui nous rejoignit rapidement, et ils continuèrent leur débat puéril, décidément ils n'allaient pas nous lâcher ceux là.

_ Attend Chapeau de paille !

_ Non ! Je vous ai pas dit de me suivre !

_ Luffy comment on peut se débarrasser de ces pots de colle ? Lui demanda Zorro

Ce qui suivit se passa ensuite très vite. À cause du boucan de tous ces idiots, Pica ne tarda pas à nous repérer et tenta une nouvelle fois de nous écraser après avoir été sujet aux moqueries du groupe entier de combattants. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Don Chinjao et du roi de Prodence, l'attaque du géant fut stoppée et son bras fut réduit en miette. Ils allaient peut être pouvoir se rendre utiles en fin de compte, je les avais sous-estimés ce n'était pas des combattants ordinaires. Grâce à eux et à leur diversion nous réussîmes à passer facilement au travers des différents barrages.

_ J'ai à nouveau prit conscience de ce pourquoi j'étais destiné, j'ai l'occasion d'abattre un grand corsaire et je ne peux la laisser filer. Dit Cavendish qui venait d'atterrir sur le taureau tout près de nous.

_ Tu sais ya de très bons hôpitaux psychiatriques à North Blue. T'y serais bien et tu rencontrerai plein de gens comme toi là-bas.

_ Pourquoi partir, je vais pouvoir damer le pion à tout ces misérables amateurs une bonne fois pour toute. Mon destin n'est-il pas de devenir une immense star… Nous dit-il en repartant dans ses délires où il se comparait à une œuvre d'art. Oh mais excuse-moi tu m'as dit quelque chose ? Laisse moi deviner tu es devenue fan de moi toi aussi, comme je te comprend. Tu veux peut être que je te signe un autographe.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête tu rêve, vas te faire soigner ! Pas question ! Plutôt mourir. J'en veux pas !

_ Allez dégage ! Cria Luffy en l'éjectant du taureau.

_ Et ferme la ! Ajouta Zorro.

Tout ce remue ménage avait laissé le temps à Pica de retrouver ses esprits et avec tout ce boucan il retrouva notre trace rapidement et prépara une nouvelle attaque. Alors que tout les combattants fuyaient le poing destructeur, le taureau réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à grimper sur le bras du géant quelques instants avant que le coup ne nous atteigne. Pour une fois Luffy avait eut une excellente idée en grimpant sur ce taureau et nous avait ainsi permit de gagner beaucoup de temps. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout du goût du géant qui nous fixait d'un regard noir.


	67. Tous unis contre le tyran

Chapitre 67 : Tous unis contre le tyran

PDV Leïla

Notre groupe continuait sa route vers le palais, perchés sur le dos du taureau. Nous avions attaqué la descente du corps de pierre qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Pica avait décidé de se montrer au grand jour afin de nous éliminer et c'est Zorro qui avait décidé de s'en charger. Nous avions donc continué notre chemin sereinement en sachant qu'il assurait nos arrières. Le champ de tournesol était maintenant en vue, nous n'étions plus très loin de notre objectif. Je remarquai alors que les deux types qui s'étaient incrustés avant que l'on grimpe sur le géant regardaient fixement en arrière.

_ Ben pourquoi vous faites ces têtes là ? Leur demanda Luffy qui avait abandonné l'idée de les faire descendre.

_ Monsieur le chapeau de paille c'est, c'est votre compagnon quand je pense qu'il est resté seul face à ce monstre… Oh quel homme ! Répondirent-ils en pleurant.

_ Ah vous parlez de Zorro. Vous inquiétez pas pour lui les gars, il perd jamais un combat. Il a juré que jamais il ne perdrait, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_ Et puis vu son sourire lorsqu'il a débuté le combat, on peut se douter que tout se passera bien pour lui. Ajoutais-je.

_ He chapeau de paille !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je sais que notre seule chance de survie c'est de tuer Doflamingo, aussi j'ai pris une décision. La stratégie que je vous ai proposée tout à l'heure était un moyen détourné d'en finir avec ce tyran. Mais en vérité moi aussi je veux l'affronter personnellement. Il y a 13 ans Doflamingo a tué un ami à moi, plus qu'un ami, un frère ! Il s'appelait Corazon, lieutenant chef de la Donquichotte family.

_ Oh c'était un de tes compagnons ?

_ Exactement. Cet homme je lui dois la vie. Et il était en fait le frère cadet de Doflamingo.

_ Vraiment ? Mais alors il a tué son propre frère !

Alors c'était Doflamingo qui avait tué le fameux Corazon, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Law lui en voulait autant, ce type était vraiment un monstre sans cœur. Comment avait-il pu tuer un compagnon de voyage et encore plus son frère biologique, lui qui soutenait que la famille comptait plus que tout ?

_ M'sieur chapeau de paille on arrive au premier pallier.

_ Ah ? Parfait on est les premiers, les autres sont à la traine on dirait.

_ Tant mieux au moins ils ne nous casseront pas les oreilles.

Un véritable comité d'accueil nous attendait sur le pallier, il y avait plusieurs dizaine d'hommes de Doflamingo armés de fusil ou de sabres. Heureusement pour nous il n'y avait aucun cadre, ce n'était que du menu fretin dont nous arrivâmes à nous débarrasser facilement au cours de notre progression. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Luffy ils tentèrent d'abattre le taureau mais ce fut plus difficile à dire qu'à faire et ils ne réussirent même pas à le blesser. Je remarquai alors de l'agitation au loin devant nous, ce n'était autre que Cavendish.

_ Chapeau de paille tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends de l'avance. Nous dit-il avec un mégaphone.

_ C'est pas vrai moi qui pensais avoir prit un raccourci. Cette fois ci il va falloir mettre la gomme Meuh meuh.

Cependant Cavendish n'était pas seul, tout les combattants du Colisée étaient là, mais quand nous avaient-ils doublés ?

_ Ça n'en finira jamais. Fit remarquer Law.

_ Je les aurais tous jusqu'au dernier !

Alors que nous étions assaillis de toute part, un type plutôt baraqué avec une chemise blanche, des gants de boxe rouge et un chapeau noir arriva près d'un groupe de sous fifres et les mis au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements.

_ C'est qui lui ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Enfin ne me dit pas que tu me reconnais pas, c'est moi Kelly Funk ! On a combattu ensemble dans le bloc C on est des frères d'arme.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Bon en tout cas je dois une fière chandelle au Dieu Ussop car après tout il m'a sauvé moi aussi. Je connais un meilleur raccourci pour arriver en haut, ça nous mènera directement au champ de tournesol devant le palais !

_ Ah ouais ? Non t'es sérieux ?

_ Ouais allez suivez moi.

_ Cool, on va rattraper notre retard sur Cannish et les autres.

Luffy décida alors de suivre le mystérieux combattant, si ce qu'il disait était vrai on allait gagner pas mal de temps et ce n'était pas négligeable.

_ Hey chapeau de paille ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'enlever ces menottes ? Si je reste comme ça les poings liés par du granite marin, je donne pas cher de ma peau face à Doflamingo.

_ Ah ? Humm bah on trouvera une solution, d'ici là on continue.

_ Mais tu te rends pas compte ? Faut qu'on retourne au plateau immédiatement.

_ Et pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour trouver la clé crétin ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort espèce d'inconscient ! s'énerva Law.

Il était évident que vu la situation aller retrouver Doflamingo n'était pas la meilleure des options, on aurait dû attendre que Viola retrouve les clés avant de partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience légendaire de Luffy.

_ Et voilà comme promis, le raccourci.

Le combattant s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un tunnel construit dans la pierre, celui-ci était plutôt étroit et sombre mais il ne semblait pas monter. Non on aurait plutôt dit que le sol était incliné vers le bas. Est-ce qu'il menait vraiment au champ de fleur ? Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, un bruit attira mon attention, il s'agissait de l'escargophone de Law qui sonnait.

_ Allo ici Luffy, celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

J'étouffai un fou rire en l'entendant, même dans une telle situation de crise il ne changeait pas d'un poil. Mais alors ça voulait dire qu'il annonçait ça à chaque fois qu'il décrochait à l'escargophone ? Sacré Luffy.

_ Luffy c'est moi.

_ Robin ?

_ Écoutes, sache qu'on est sur le plateau d'où vous êtes partis tout à l'heure. Vous en êtes où vous ?

_ Nous on est toujours au premier niveau et on fonce vers le champ de tournesol.

_ Bonne nouvelle, Viola a retrouvé la clé des menottes, celles de Law.

_ Vraiment ? Super !

_ Robin il me les faut en vitesse comment on peut s'organiser ?

_ Bonjour monsieur je suis Léo de la tribu tontattas. Nous nous apprêtons à envoyer Rebecca, monsieur gros poulet ainsi que Robiland jusqu'à vous avec la précieuse clé en service express.

_ Alors rendez vous au champ de tournesol au niveau quatre. Nous dit Robin.

_ Mais comment vous allez faire pour nous rattraper ?

_ Pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails, vous nous retrouverez au champ de tournesol. Répondit le nain avant de raccrocher.

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait une solution.

_ Tu comptes vraiment que sur la chance !

_ C'est vrai que là on a vraiment eut du bol. Bon dans ce cas je vais vous laisser là.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

_ Où comptes tu aller ? Me demanda Law.

_ Si vous rentrez dans ce tunnel vous serez sous terre pendant un long moment je pense, je vais prendre un autre chemin et tenter de rejoindre le quatrième pallier par la surface comme ça on ne risque pas de rater Robin et les autres.

_ Ok bonne chance.

_ Merci, faites attention à vous.

Je descendis du taureau et les regardais s'engager dans le raccourci, une fois hors de mon champ de vision je décidai de me mettre en route. Je pris alors ma forme aérienne et me dirigeai vers le second pallier. Alors que j'arrivais près de celui-ci je fus prise pour cible par les hommes de Doflamingo. Certains avaient des fusils munis de balles prison, j'allais devoir me méfier. Les autres combattants arrivaient les uns après les autres, engageant de violents combats, parfois très courts avec ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'utiliser les grand moyens, lances flamme, objets explosifs et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir arriver des hauts gradés de la family. Toutes ces explosions et ses flammes perturbaient la circulation du vent, me faisant peu à pu perdre le contrôle, je décidai alors de revenir au sol afin d'éviter une catastrophe. Si je voulais monter au troisième étage j'allais avant tout devoir faire cesser ces explosions. Heureusement plusieurs brutes se trouvaient également dans les parages ce qui allait grandement me faciliter les choses. En fin de compte ces types avaient beau être assez originaux il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient efficaces, ils se débarrassaient de leurs adversaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Mais à faire autant de grabuge les sous lieutenants n'allaient surement pas tarder à débarquer pour faire un peu de ménage.

Mais alors que je me débarrassais d'un autre groupe d'ennemis, je sentis que le sol sous mes pieds commençait à trembler. Ce n'était quand même pas encore un coup de Pica. La grande majorité des combats cessèrent et tout le monde se concentrait sur la provenance de cette secousse. Le sol commença alors à se craqueler faisant augmenter l'intensité des tremblements puis un poing gigantesque surgit du sol. Je ne connaissais qu'un seule personne capable de faire ça, mais pourquoi faire un tel trou dans le sol ? Je savais que la discrétion et lui ça faisait deux mais quand même ! Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis son inimitable chapeau de paille faire surface, il s'était hissé hors du tunnel et portait Law sur ses épaules. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Je croyais que le raccourci devait les emmener directement jusqu'au quatrième pallier et ainsi leur faire gagner beaucoup de temps. En tout cas ça n'avait pas été une réussite, non seulement ils se retrouvaient au deuxième niveau mais en plus ils étaient arrivés bien après tout le monde. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Bien sur après avoir reprit leurs esprits, les hommes de Doflamingo se lancèrent sur eux, ils ne devaient pas comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là mais une chose était sûre, ils devaient les arrêter à tout prix s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire tuer par leurs supérieurs.

Le chaos avait reprit sa place et les combats avaient repris là où ils s'étaient arrêté, l'ennemi semblait même plus nombreux qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils se retrouvaient à plus d'une dizaine d'hommes par combattants, formant ainsi une mini-armée. Un véritable mur humain infranchissable, dès que l'on se débarrassait de l'un d'eux, deux autres prenaient sa place et pour ne pas arranger les choses il semblait que les officiers de Doflamingo étaient eux aussi de la partie. À cause de tout ces hommes j'avais du mal à me rapprocher de Law et Luffy et l'appel d'air provoqué par toutes ces explosions et ces flammes perturbaient mon pouvoir et n'amélioraient pas ma situation. Luffy quant à lui n'était pas mieux loti mais grâce à son fruit du démon il parvenait à se débarrasser de plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Alors qu'il combattait, je vis Cavendish se placer juste devant lui et pour une raison inconnue Luffy grimpa sur son cheval et celui-ci parti au galop vers le centre du niveau. Il se passa alors quelque chose que personne n'avait pu prévoir, alors qu'ils se battaient les uns contre les autres il n'y avait pas si longtemps, tout les combattants du Colisée s'étaient ligués contre leur ennemi commun. Ils faisaient maintenant équipe et compensaient chacun les faiblesses des autres . Ils avaient décidé d'aider Luffy à accéder au palais pour qu'il règle son compte à Doflamingo pendant qu'ils couvraient ses arrières. Alors que j'étais stupéfaite par ce que je voyais , une violente explosion se forma devant moi, le souffle de celle-ci me fit ainsi reprendre mes esprits. Au milieu des corps des sous fifres soufflés par l'explosion se trouvait un des combattants du Colisée. Il s'agissait d'Idéo, le canon destructeur, j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui, il était réputé pour ses coups de poing explosif, connus à travers tout le nouveau monde. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il aidé ?

_ Tu es avec le chapeau de paille pas vrai ? Va le rejoindre je m'occupe d'eux.

_ Ah euh… Ok, merci beaucoup ! Répondis-je en m'engouffrant en courant dans la brèche ainsi formée.

Je me dirigeai alors vers Luffy et Law qui étaient toujours avec Cavendish et qui étaient aussi accompagnés par un homme assez imposant qui faisait aussi partie de la liste de Doflamingo. Son nom était Kyros si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. Ils étaient tout les quatre sur le dos d'un cheval blanc qui appartenait surement à Cavendish et qui galopai à l'intérieur d'un passage creusé dans la falaise par son propriétaire et qui se dirigeait vers le troisième pallier. Comme je m'étais un peu éloignée du champ de bataille, mon pouvoir était moins perturbé par les explosions, je pris alors ma forme aérienne et rejoignis Luffy.

_ Luffy !

_ Ah Leïla, tu es là.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Le soi-disant raccourci était en fait un cul de sac, au final ça nous a fait perdre un temps fou.

_ Ah je comprend, donc on retourne au plan initial. De toute façon on est bientôt arrivés, il ne reste plus que le troisième pallier à franchir et après vous pourrez vous charger de Doflamingo.

_ Ouais, en espérant qu'on ne sera pas trop dérangé pour traverser le prochain niveau.

_ Si nous unissons nos forces, tous ensembles, nous gagnerons j'en suis sûr. Et c'est à moi que reviendra l'honneur de nous débarrasser de ce tyran ! Nous informa Cavendish.

_ C'est ça dans tes rêves ! S'énerva Luffy. Les fesses de Doflamingo c'est moi qui vais les botter !

_ T'affoles pas chapeau de paille, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai.

_ Votre enthousiasme vous honore mais c'est à moi de le faire.

_ Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était plutôt un de ses lieutenants qui t'intéressait.

_ C'est le cas, et j'en fais mon affaire mais je dois rendre ce royaume au roi Riku ! Je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce pour la tragédie survenue il y a 10 ans.

_ Puisqu'on en est à compter les années moi ça fait 13 ans que je veux sa peau. Fit remarquer Law.

_ Ah oui ? Ben moi ça fait 30 ans !

_ Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu es plus âgé que moi quand même !

_ Ça suffit vous quatre ! Le moment est mal choisi pour vous crêper le chignon, vous déciderez ça une fois devant le palais.

_ Bon allez descend maintenant chapeau de paille !

_ Non toi descend !

_ C'est mon cheval je te signale !

_ Tant pis fallait pas m'inviter.

_ Cul de sac droit devant !

Cavendish utilisa à nouveau sa technique et créa un chemin qui nous conduisit directement au troisième niveau. Nous y étions enfin, plus qu'un et on sera arrivé à bon port. Cependant celui-ci était plongé dans un épais brouillard et il nous était impossible d'apercevoir notre destination finale, on y voyait pas à plus de trois mètres et l'ambiance était assez oppressante. Un bruit brisa alors ce silence de mort, une sorte de cliquetis métallique, comme celui d'un vieux jouet à ressort. Une silhouette se dégagea peu à peu du brouillard puis deux puis trois, dévoilant d'immense poupées casse-noisette assez effrayantes. Celles-ci semblaient assez hostiles et se dirigeaient vers nous. Tout le monde mit alors la main à la pâte afin de repousser leurs assauts. Heureusement ce n'était que des jouets et ils se cassaient assez facilement ce qui nous permis de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour les battre.

_ Et voilà qui c'est qui en fracasse le plus ? C'est moi ! Se vanta Luffy qui était perché sur un tas de poupées inanimées.

_ Ça y est les jouets bizarres sont au tapis, parfait on s'en va !

_ Hey Cannish grimpe en vitesse ! Lui dit Luffy qui s'était déjà installé sur le cheval avec le soldat.

_ Mais qu'est ce vous faites déjà sur mon cheval !

C'est alors qu'une des poupées surgit du brouillard, la gueule grande ouverte et attaqua Luffy et les autres, tout le monde réussit à esquiver sauf le cheval qui se fit attraper la tête par la mâchoire de cet horrible jouet. Luffy attaqua alors le jouet et lui perfora le ventre ce qui le fit lâcher le cheval, mais ce dernier n'était pas dans un bon état.

_ Quel monstre ! Il lui a défoncé le crâne, Farul tient bon !

Le jouet au ventre troué se releva alors doucement comme si de rien n'était mais Cavendish lui fit regretter ce qu'il avait fait à son cheval et lui trancha la tête, au moins celui-ci ne nous dérangerait plus, Cavendish nous avait enlevé une belle épine du pied.

_ Et bien dis donc ils sont vachement coriaces pour des jouets. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le corps décapité.

C'est alors que le corps se mit à bouger puis se releva à nouveau, l'effet de surprise me fit perdre l'équilibre et me fit tomber au sol pendant que le jouet se dirigeait vers sa tête. Il la plaça alors en hauts de son corps et semblait maintenant totalement neuf si on oubliait le trou béant dans son ventre. Ces monstres étaient invincibles, peu importe le nombre de fois où on les démembrait ou les envoyait au tapis ils se relevaient. Profitant de mon état de surprise le jouet se jeta sur moi, je réussi à l'esquiver de justesse grâce à mon pouvoir en me dispersant et retournai auprès de Luffy. Tout les autres jouets s'étaient eux aussi relevés, nous étions revenus à la case de départ.

_ Si on continue comme ça on risque de les combattre jusqu'à épuisement, ces trucs sont totalement invincibles.

Tout le monde se regroupa alors au niveau du cheval afin d'être côte à côte et ne pas être pris à revers mais il était évident qu'il allait falloir trouver un plan pour passer cette armée de jouets. Et vu le nombre important de ces monstres qui nous encerclaient cette idée avait intérêt à être bonne.


	68. Bataille au quatrième niveau

**Bonjour à tous voilà le chapitre 68 je m'excuse pour le retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 68 : Bataille au quatrième niveau

PDV Leïla

Ça faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que nous luttions contre ces jouets, dès qu'on en battait deux ou trois d'autres prenaient la relève le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs blessures. Luffy utilisa alors une technique étrange où il ressemblait à une soucoupe volante et envoya les jouets se fracasser contre les murs, malheureusement le résultat fut le même que toutes nos tentatives précédentes les jouets se relevèrent et nous encerclèrent à nouveau.

_ Bon sang si seulement j'avais cette fichue clé, je pourrai nous débarrasser d'eux !

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un cri venant d'au dessus de nous, quelque chose de plutôt quelqu'un tombait du ciel. Au final ce n'était pas une mais deux personnes qui tombèrent face à nous dont un juste à nos pieds.

_ Ohhhh je me suis fait avoir.

_ Tronche de coq ?

_ Cette voix mais c'est mon héros !

Un type étrange avec des cheveux verts coiffés en crête venait de tomber du ciel. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? En tout cas, lui et Luffy avaient l'air de se connaître, c'était sûrement encore un allumé de plus. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à tomber du ciel en effet, Robin nous rejoignit peu après en volant et se posa juste devant nous mais d'où arrivaient-ils tous bon sang ?

_ Luffy, Trifouilly mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Nico Robin où est la clé ? Donne la moi vite !

_ C'est Rebecca qui a la clé.

_ Quoi ? Elle est ici ? S'exclama le soldat.

_ Elle est en route pour le champ de tournesol du quatrième niveau.

_ Elle m'a échappée, mais bon c'est juste une gamine toute seule, même si elle arrive au palais elle ne pourra rien faire. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard.

_ Ordure !

L'autre type qui était tombé d'on ne sait où s'était relevé, il s'agissait d'un homme de taille normale avec un long manteau noir et une tignasse bleue qui ressemblait à des épines de porc-épic.

_ T'es qui toi ?

_ Je me nomme Gladius. Je vais d'abord vous régler votre compte, ça sera vite réglé.

Son bras gauche s'était alors mis à gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tout les jours il devait sûrement avoir un pouvoir de fruit du démon. Il allait vraisemblablement nous retenir ici pour un bon moment d'autant plus que les poupées s'étaient regroupées derrière lui.

_ Partez d'ici je m'en charge. Nous dit Robin.

_ On s'en charge. Ajouta le gars à la crête de coq.

_ Luffy, Trifouilly, Leïla, Monsieur soldat, allez au champ de fleurs on s'occupe de lui.

_ Ouais on va régler ça partez tranquilles.

_ Tu es sure ?

_ Rebecca vous attend ne trainez pas !

Luffy observa longuement Robin pendant que les poupées se rapprochaient, ils avaient l'air de communiquer juste par le regard sans échanger un mot.

_ D'accord, c'est parti !

_ Vous n'irez nulle part ! Nous menaça Gladius en nous tirant dessus.

Les balles qu'il nous avait envoyées semblaient différentes des balles habituelles des pistolets, elle grossissaient à vue d'œil et faisaient un bruit étrange. Luffy s'apprêtait à les repousser mais Bartolomeo lui demanda de le laisser s'en charger puis il fit apparaître un grand miroir devant lui qui stoppa les balles qui explosèrent à son contact. Si Luffy s'en était occupé, elles lui auraient sûrement explosé à la figure avant même qu'il ne puisse les dévier, Bartolomeo lui avait évité bien des dégâts. Le pouvoir de ce type était vraiment impressionnant, avoir la capacité de créer des barrières incassable rien qu'en croisant les doigts étaient vraiment très pratique.

_ Ce sont des balles explosives, elles auraient exposé avant même que vous ne les détourniez.

_ Ouahhh genial !

_ Ah ! Merci mais je ne mérite pas un tel honneur.

Alors que jusqu'à maintenant il avait agit avec une certaine assurance et une certaine classe, en entendant le compliment de Luffy il s'était mit à rougir et à se dandiner dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air d'être totalement fan Luffy, un vrai fan hystérique. Bien sur, lorsque Law cria à Luffy de se dépêcher avec un ton assez… exaspéré et énervé il n'apprécia pas l'affront qu'il venait de faire à son héros et commença à le réprimander. Il s'arrêta soudainement en plein sermon comme s'il avait pensé à quelque chose et utilisa son pouvoir sur la barrière qui était juste devant lui. En quelques secondes il avait complètement modifié la forme de celle-ci qui ressemblait maintenant un gigantesque escalier. Voilà qui était pratique, grâce à ça nous allions enfin pouvoir arriver au quatrième niveau, depuis le temps qu'on courait on en voyait enfin le bout. Luffy attrapa alors Law et s'engagea sur l'escalier pendant que je me débarrassais de quelques poupées avec Robin.

_ Leïla, nous on va rester ici pour assurer vos arrières, toi va avec Luffy s'il te plaît et fais en sorte qu'ils arrivent à bon port.

_ Ok comptes sur moi Robin, faites attention à vous.

Pendant ma conversation avec Robin, le soldat avait doublé Luffy sur l'escalier et s'était alors dirigé vers le haut, Bartolomeo était sorti de son état d'extase suite aux remerciements de Luffy et lui avait servi de bouclier humain en le protégeant à nouveau des balles de Gladius. Je pris ma forme aérienne et rattrapai Luffy qui avait repris sa route. Ce pallier était beaucoup plus haut que prévu, il nous fallut au moins cinq grosses minutes pour voir le bout de l'escalier. J'aperçus alors une silhouette au bout de l'escalier, c'était la silhouette d'une personne assez fine et grande, il devait sûrement s'agir de la fameuse Rebecca.

_ Hey Luffy regarde, il y a quelqu'un la haut.

_ Ah oui ? Oh mais c'est Rebecca ! Rebecca ! La clé !

Rebecca lui répondit alors quelque chose mais nous étions encore trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Une poupée sorti soudainement de la brume et se dirigea vers Luffy. Je me mis alors en travers de sa route et bloquai ça mâchoire avec ma lance.

_ Leïla ?

_ Continue de courir Luffy, je m'occupe de lui.

_ Ok.

Luffy prit alors appui sur la tête de la poupée pour sauter jusqu'au bout les escaliers, pendant ce temps je tentais de retenir le jouet mais il avait plus de force que je ne le pensais j'allais avoir du mal à le faire tomber avec une simple bourrasque. Mais alors que je parvenais à le faire bouger, je vis quelque chose passer rapidement à ma droite c'était encore un autre jouet mais j'étais déjà assez débordée par celui qui se trouvait devant moi et ne put rien faire pour le retenir. Si je ne faisais rien il allait attaquer Luffy alors qu'il était dans les airs et qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Le temps que j'arrive à me débarrasser de mon adversaire il était déjà trop tard, le jouet n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux et deux secondes plus tard il les goba d'une seule traite.

_ Luffy, Law !

Soudain alors que je tentais de me persuader qu'ils n'avaient rien, une voix retentit. Elle venait de l'intérieur du jouet c'était une voix que je connaissais et la phrase qu'elle prononça m'était encore plus familière. Peu après une grande sphère bleue apparue et le jouet se retrouva en pièces détachées. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir cette petite sphère, Law était enfin de retour, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Je me dirigeai alors vers eux, ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion peut-être étaient-ils en train de mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Alors que j'arrivais à leur niveau, un homme s'élança vers eux mais il fut stoppé par le soldat. C'était un homme plutôt grand avec une cape rouge, un pantalon et un chapeau rouge également une grande épée de gladiateurs. Sur son visage se trouvaient deux bandes verticales rouge et jaune qui passaient par ses yeux. Grâce à la description des cadres que nous avaient fait les Tontatas, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de diamante, le général de carreaux et aussi le héros du Colisée. Le soldat déclara qu'il se chargeait de Diamante et leur demanda de bien vouloir s'occuper de Doflamingo pour lui, ce qu'ils acceptèrent dans la seconde. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Luffy s'en alla voir Rebecca j'en profitai donc pour rejoindre Law.

_ Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes menottes, ma mission est terminée je vous laisse vous occuper de Doflamingo.

_ Compte sur nous !

_ Et je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir sinon c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton cas !

_ Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

_ Ça tu le sauras si tu restes en vie.

_ Très bien, c'est entendu, et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je vais rester un peu ici et faire le ménage au cas où on aurait des invités.

_ Ok fais attention à toi.

_ Ça marche ! Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps Luffy avait fini sa discussion avec Rebecca, lorsqu'elle l'avait interpelé en l'appelant Lucy pour lui demander s'il allait les débarrasser de Doflamingo, il se contenta de lui dire son vrai prénom et affirma qu'il serait le prochain roi des pirates. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa réponse, il n'avait décidément pas changé en deux ans, il n'avait que cette phrase à la bouche. Il rejoignit ensuite Law et tout deux partirent en direction du palais au pas de course. Diamante tenta de leur barrer le chemin mais juste avant que son attaque ne les touche Law utilisa son pouvoir pour les téléporter à intérieur du château. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de mon champ de vision, je me dirigeai vers Rebecca et m'assis juste à côté d'elle pour reprendre mes forces. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour eux, s'ils combattaient ensemble, ils étaient imbattables, rien ne pouvait leur arriver, j'en étais certaine.

_ Tu t'appelles Rebecca c'est bien ça ? Je te remercie pour la clé tu nous as enlevé une belle épine du pieds.

_ De rien c'était le moins que je puisse faire, alors tu es amie avec Lucy ?

_ En quelque sorte, en fait je fais partie de l'équipage de celui qui avait les menottes aux poignets jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Alors tu es une pirate toi aussi ?

_ Oui ! Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

_ Non non pas du tout.

_ Tan mieux alors.

Je sorti alors un escargophone de ma poche et contactai Robin, celle-ci répondit presque instantanément.

_ Robin, c'est Leïla. Je suis avec Rebecca, c'est bon Law a été libéré des menottes et ils sont déjà partis pour le palais. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

_ Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Nous on continue de repousser les jouets mais ils ne cessent de se relever.

_ Tu veux que je vous rejoigne ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Toi occupes-toi du quatrième niveau on ne sait pas qui peut débarquer. On reste en contact via escargophone.

_ Ok ça marche.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me demanda Rebecca lorsque j'eus raccroché.

_ Il doit y avoir quelques sous-fifres dans les parages, je pense que je vais aller faire un peu de ménage. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

_ Je préférerais rester ici et attendre la fin du combat entre mon père et diamante.

_ Je comprends, dans ce cas, fais bien attention à toi. Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible…

Soudain j'entendis quelque chose, comme un bruit sourd qui fonçait droit sur nous je me jetai alors sur Rebecca. Comme je l'avais pressenti, ce bruit n'était autre que le son d'une attaque et heureusement que je nous avais écarté de la trajectoire de la mystérieuse attaque puisse que celle-ci réduisit en miette le rocher juste derrière nous.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Je n'en sais rien mais on est plus les seules ici. Dis-je en me redressant.

Entre nous et le palais se trouvait un homme, c'était celui que j'avais croisé un peu plus tôt, juste avant que Pica ne m'éjecte du palais

_ Quelle misère, je vous ai raté, c'est vraiment pas une affaire !

_ Alors te revoilà tu as décidé de te montrer.

_ Yo salutations Mesdemoiselles je me présente, Kaito, en avant pour la représentation. Je ne suis pas un général mais faut pas me prendre pour un incapable. Préparez-vous à être terrassées, aujourd'hui est le jour vous allez trépasser.

_ Rebecca va te mettre à l'abri je m'occupe de lui.

_ Tu es sure ?

_ Oui et puis de toute façon on a pas le choix.

_ Hey mais je te reconnais, c'est toi la rebelle du palais, dans ce cas c'est avec toi que je vais commencer puisque c'est ce que tu sembles demander.

Il fallait absolument que je l'éloigne de Rebecca, de plus il allait peut-être perturber le combat du soldat il fallait l'éviter. Je fis alors souffler un vent puissant aussi fort que possible, l'effet de surprise eut raison de lui et je réussi à l'éloigner assez de tout le monde. Maintenant que le champ de bataille était libre, le combat allait pouvoir commencer.

_ Et ben dis donc quelle bourrasque, j'en perds mon casque. Tu as débuté les hostilités à moi de poursuivre les festivités crois moi tu vas déguster. 1,2,1,2,1,2, c'est parti ! Tu vas regretter, de ne pas m'avoir écouté ! Vous allez tous mordre la poussière et gouter à l'enfer ! Yihaaaa !

Il s'était alors mis à chanter sans aucune raison et avait en même temps attrapé sa guitare dans son dos et s'était mis à jouer de la musique. Lorsqu'on le voyait la première fois, ce type avait l'air tout à fait banal sans rien d'original mais lorsqu'il commençait à parler cette image de lui volait en éclat, il était assez excentrique et prononçait chacune de ses phrases en chantant. Il avait commencé à jouer son solo de guitare comme s'il était devant un public, avait-il vraiment l'intention de se battre ? J'étais encore tombée sur un allumé, il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un général si j'avais bien entendu, tant mieux au moins je n'étais pas tombée sur un de ces monstres invincibles comme Pica. J'avais beaucoup de mal à cerner ce type, tout à l'heure il était prêt à nous mettre en pièce et là il se contentait de jouer de la musique. C'est alors que quelque chose me vint en tête, son attaque précédente avait mis en miettes un rocher, ce qui témoignait de la puissance du coup mais avec quoi avait-il attaqué ? Je remarquai alors qu'il portait un glaive dans le dos il devait surement s'agir d'un escrimeur. Si c'était le cas il devait avoir une puissance hors du commun je l'avais peut-être sous-estimé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me réjouir de ne pas être tombée sur un général car il était surement puissant lui aussi.

Il se mit alors à jouer quelques notes très fortes, ce qui me fit grincer les oreilles mais ce n'était que de la musique ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait me faire mordre la poussière. La musique n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, à moins d'avoir l'oreille collée à une enceinte à fond je ne risquai pas grand chose. Ma vision commença alors à se troubler, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je perdais un peu l'équilibre, mes oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Lorsque je parvins à calmer mes vertiges j'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre en garde, lors de ces quelques secondes d'inattention, il en avait profité pour m'attaquer. Lorsqu'il porta son attaque je n'eus pas trop de mal à le contrer, son attaque était puissante mais pas d'une force surhumaine, ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'attaque qu'il avait pu détruire le rocher surtout qu'une attaque à distance perdait de la puissance lorsqu'elle était lancée de loin.

Ce rocher n'avait pas pu se détruire aussi facilement avec sa seule force, il devait y avoir autre chose. Le bruit strident des lames s'entrechoquant mit mes oreilles à rude épreuve, elles recommençaient à siffler et je me sentis à nouveau vaciller, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit à côté de moi lorsque j'allais perdre l'équilibre. Je décidai alors de contre-attaquer avec une attaque à la lance combinée avec mon pouvoir. Mon attaque réussi à le faire reculer mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus fut la trajectoire de ma lame de vent, elle n'avait absolument pas été rectiligne comme je le souhaitais et s'était éclatée avant de partir dans des directions différentes comme si je ne la contrôlais pas. Je dus mettre un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber mais lorsque je relevai la tête, il était déjà au-dessus de moi prêt à me porter un coup d'épée. Je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre en garde je générai alors une sphère de vent autour de moi afin de repousser son attaque mais à peine fut-elle formée que le vent retomba, se transformant en brise légère. Totalement à découvert je me reçu son attaque de plein fouet, il acheva son offensive par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui me coupa le souffle et m'éjecta sur 3 m. Je réussi à me redresser à moitié grâce à de nombreux efforts, j'avais encaissé une sérieuse attaque et avais encore l'impression qu'il appuyait sur mes côtes tellement le coup avait été intense. Mais pourquoi mon pouvoir n'avait pas fonctionné ? J'avais l'impression de ne rien maîtriser, mon pouvoir ne me répondait plus.


	69. La musique contre le vent

Chapitre 69 : La musique contre le vent

PDV Leïla

Ce type n'était pas commun, je devais me méfier et ne pas le sous-estimer. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler de ma bouche, c'était du sang, ce type utilisait donc le fluide, ça faisait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas pris un tel coup dans le ventre. Même cinq minutes après son attaque je ressentais encore la douleur due au choc.

_ On commence à peine et c'est déjà moi qui mène c'est vraiment pas de veine.

_ Ne parle pas trop vite je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot.

_ Je vois que tu es coriace, alors dans ce cas j'entre dans la place, goute moi ce solo qui fracasse, tu vas en prendre plein la face.

Il se mit à jouer trois notes avec sa guitare puis se jeta sur moi avec son épée, je récupérai ma lance à mes pieds et parai son attaque, il avait mis légèrement plus de puissance que tout à l'heure mais je parvenais encore à lui tenir tête. Je vis alors un sourire se former sur son visage, un sourire effrayant et inquiétant qui ne présageait rien de bon, il manigançait quelque chose. Je senti alors une vive douleur à l'oreille, ma vision devint à nouveau floue, je n'arrivai plus à discerner les contours de son visage nettement alors même qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de moi. Heureusement pour moi il ne profita pas de mon état de faiblesse et se contenta de faire quelques pas en arrière à ma plus grande surprise. Je fus alors prise de hauts le cœur, je ne pus me retenir longtemps et m'effondrai au sol à genoux, la tête tournée vers le sol je tentai de soulager mes nausées. Mon oreille me faisait atrocement souffrir et en posant ma main sur celle-ci je remarquai qu'elle saignait. Je me tournai alors vers Kaito, j'avais du mal à rester droite et avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun équilibre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

_ Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, répond !

_ Et bien dis moi tu as l'air bien mal, ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout à fait normal, même si c'est vrai que c'est pas banal. Yo, en fait tout ça est dû aux ondes, je les amplifie comme je veux, ç'est le fruit des ondes, mais c'est pas au goût de tout le monde. C'est cool, moi je trouve ça cool car ça s'accorde avec ma music soul. Les ondes ça déménage, lorsqu'elles sont trop fortes ça fait des dommages, l'oreille interne prend cher un vrai carnage, provoquant vomissements, pertes d'équilibre, vision floue, pas que des avantages.

C'était donc sur ça que se basait sa fameuse technique, il amplifiait les ondes sonores produites par sa guitare pour m'atteindre plus facilement. J'aurai beau parer ses attaques je ne pouvais pas empêcher le son de se déplacer et de me causer des dégâts. C'était surement une de ses ondes comprimées qui avait détruit le rocher de tout à l'heure. Et c'était aussi pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à maitriser mon vent, à cause des ondes. Elles provoquaient des changements de pression lors de leur propagation ce qui affectait mes pouvoir. Si je voulais lui envoyer une tempête dessus j'avais deux options, envoyer une masse d'air si grande que même si elle partait dans toutes les directions elle l'atteindrait. La deuxième possibilité était de mobiliser mes forces pour éviter que le vent ne se disperse. Dans les deux cas ça allait me demander énormément d'énergie et je n'allais pas avoir droit à un nombre illimité de chances. Mais avant tout je devais lui prendre sa guitare, si je parvenais à lui retirer il ne pourra plus amplifier les ondes de son instrument. Je déchirai alors un morceau de ma tunique que je séparai en deux et les roulai en boule avant de les mettre dans mes oreilles, c'était du système D mais au moins grâce à ça mes oreilles seraient un minimum protégées ce qui m'évitera de perdre connaissance à cause de ses fichues ondes. Cependant j'étais bien consciente que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de me causer des dommages puisque j'arrivais encore à percevoir les bruits extérieurs.

Je saisi alors ma lance et me ruai sur lui, j'enchainai les coups rapides, serrant les dents lorsque mes oreilles me faisaient souffrir, puis profitant d'une ouverture je pris ma forme aérienne pour le prendre à revers et lui enlever sa guitare. Alors que j'allais attraper son instrument au prix de beaucoup d'efforts pour rester sous cette forme, je senti une violente douleur au bras. C'est alors que je vis une fine pellicule comme une petite barrière transparente que mon bras avait traversée sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais l'impression que mon bras était comprimé et cisaillé par quelque chose, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur et dus interrompre mon geste. Kaito se retourna alors et me décocha un violent coup de poing une fois de plus dans les côtes, suite au choc je m'effondrai au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Comment as-tu trouvé mon mur sonore et mon poing sonique, épique n'est-ce pas, ça te plait ?

Depuis le début du combat je n'avais réussi qu'à lui porter que quelques coups qui ne lui avaient pas fait grand chose alors que chacun de ses coups à lui étaient efficace et me faisaient souffrir.

_ Et en voilà un autre pour la route, en avant toute, la musique ya que ça de vrai pas de doute ! Bulle perturbatrice !

Une bulle se créa alors tout autour de moi et avant que je ne puisse réagir elle émis un bruit strident très intense. Même avec mes bouchons d'oreille improvisé et mes mains plaquées contre les oreilles, ce bruit horrible m'arrachait les tympans, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas pris mes précautions. Si je n'avais pas vu sa bulle disparaître je n'aurais jamais compris qu'il avait stoppé son attaque tellement le bruit raisonnait encore à mes oreilles. Avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans une autre dimension aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne me parvenait, seul ce bruit strident était présent. La perte d'équilibre fut-elle que je tombai lourdement au sol. Si ça continuait comme ça j'allais vraiment y passer. À cette idée mon cœur s'accéléra et ma vue se brouilla sous les larmes, cette simple idée m'était inimaginable. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais encore voir mes compagnons, rire avec eux, voyager avec eux et il y avait aussi Law, je voulais rester auprès de lui et sentir sa chaleur lorsqu'il m'enlaçait, et aussi je voulais accomplir mon rêve et trouver ce trésor que ma mère avait cherché toute sa vie. Toutes ces motivations me permirent de me relever une nouvelle fois.

_ Oh tu en veux encore ? Tu es coriace, tu irais jusqu'à la mort ?

_ Sache une chose, il est hors de question que j'abandonne, je refuse de mourir aujourd'hui.

_ Ça serait peut être le mieux pou toi, si tu veux survivre à ton capitaine c'est ton choix mais je pense pas que ce sera la joie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Law y passera, tout comme le chapeau de paille dis toi bien ça. Le jeune maître va les passer à tabac. Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de ça.

Il me montra alors un morceau de papier blanc qui était en train de brûler, non ce n'était quand même pas… Je me mis alors à fouiller mes poches, aucune trace de la carte de vie de Law, c'était sûrement elle qu'il tenait dans ses mains, elle diminuait à vue d'œil, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout pourvu que Law s'en sorte. Kaito ramena alors la carte de vie vers lui puis avec un large sourire il la déchira en deux.

_ Non arrête !

Je m'élançai vers lui cherchant à lui arracher des mains le carte de vie mais les coups précédents m'avaient rendue moins rapide et il n'eut aucun mal à m'esquiver et à m'immobiliser il m'attrapa par la gorge et me souleva pour que j'arrive au niveau de son visage.

_ Tu as l'air d'y tenir, cette rage de vivre ça m'fait frémir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais vite en finir.

Il pointa alors son doigt vers moi, il se forma une petite sphère qui grossissait à vue d'œil, puis lorsqu'elle fut aussi grosse que son poing il tira comme on tirerait avec un pistolet. La sphère me passa à travers le corps, ce n'était que des ondes mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir été touchée par une vraie balle, en tout cas la douleur était similaire c'était sûrement avec cette attaque qu'il avait détruit le rocher. Il tira deux autres fois puis me lâcha et me laissa m'effondrer au sol. Je réussi à reprendre mon souffle après deux bonnes minutes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, ma respiration se faisait plus haletante que d'habitude, rythmée entre les périodes où je manquais d'air et celles où je crachais du sang, m'essoufflant par la même occasion à force de tousser. Je vis alors quelque chose tomber devant mes yeux, comme des confettis blancs. Il n'avait quand même pas… Je le vis alors réduire le dernier morceau de carte de vie en miettes, la carte de vie de Law… avais été découpée en morceaux et dispersée par le vent, comment j'allais savoir s'il allait bien maintenant ? C'est alors que j'entendis un hurlement, un cri de douleur qui résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles et me glaçage le sang. Cette voix c'était Law, il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose. Je me retournai instinctivement vers le palais oubliant une fraction de seconde que mon adversaire était juste à côté de moi mais celui-ci s'empressa de me le rappeler.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du te distraire, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, je vais te faire gouter à l'enfer. Me dit-il avant de me frapper à nouveau avec son poing sonique.

PDV Externe

Autour du palais régnait un silence pesant, un silence de mort, le vacarme des combats s'était peu à peu calmé mais dans ce calme oppressant ressortait un petit bruit assez commun. Un escargophone avait brisé ce silence, il appartenait à Kaito, un homme de Doflamingo. Celui-ci se tenait debout près d'un champ de fleurs et observait sa dernière adversaire ou plutôt sa dernière victime étendue au sol. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses dues aux blessures internes infligées par ses ondes, et de coupure faites par son sabre. De tous ses adversaires depuis que son capitaine était devenu un grand corsaire c'était celle qui avait résisté le plus longtemps, sa rage de vivre l'avait beaucoup aidée. Elle aurait pu lui tenir tête si elle avait compris que les ondes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le vent à pleine puissance, certes les ondes faisaient varier la pression de l'air mais pas énormément, c'était plus les pertes d'équilibre qui avaient perturbé ses pouvoirs, après tout les ondes finissaient couchées par un vent violent. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne lui avait laissé aucun moment de répit. Le son de l'escargophone qui se faisait plus insistant le sorti de ses pensées et il décida alors de décrocher.

_ Allo ici Kaito, le seul, l'unique, le fortisimo.

_ Kaito, c'est moi.

_ Oh jeune maître quelle joie de vous entendre, vous vous êtes déjà occupé du traitre ?

_ Non pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. En fait j'ai eut une meilleure idée. Peux-tu me rendre un service et aller me chercher la fille de son équipage, elle doit être quelque part en ville. Je veux que Law la tue de ses propres mains avant de mourir.

_ Et bien quelle aubaine, elle est ici même quelle veine, dans ce cas je vous l'amène. Oh ?

La jeune fille, qui avait entendu l'escargophone sonner et que la conversation tournait autour de Law, s'était redressée pendant leur conversation. Elle était maintenant debout face à l'homme, elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à crier.

_ Law ! Écoute moi bien, je t'interdis de mourir ici, tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que j'aille retrouver les autres toute seule pour leur dire que leur capitaine est mort ! Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre contre ce type alors promets-moi que… Ahh !

Kaito n'avait pas attendu qu'elle finisse sa phrase et lui avait lancé une balle sonore dans l'épaule mais la jeune fille ne céda pas et resta debout malgré la douleur. Elle continua alors à parler comme si de rien n'était.

_ Alors promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas. En tout cas moi je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour rester en vie. On quittera cette île tous ensemble, toi, moi, Robin, Ussop, Franky, Zorro Kinemon et Luffy ! On partira de cette île de malheur et on continuera notre voyage quoi qu'il arrive…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'était mise à emmagasiner une grande quantité de vent inconsciemment, recroquevillée sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase elle libéra tout d'un coup éjectant son adversaire sur plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci lâcha l'escargophone sous le choc et alors qu'il allait tomber au sol, Leïla le récupéra et adressa un autre mot à son capitaine.

_ Et je te promets qu'un jour on se rendra tout les deux sur la tombe de Corazon pour lui rendre hommage.

Elle avait maintenant un visage déterminé et le regard sévère tourné vers son adversaire, la seule vue de ce visage contrastait totalement avec son état, elle avait perdu pas mal de sang à cause des petites hémorragies internes ou externes et seule la volonté lui permettait encore de tenir debout. Elle raccrocha alors et échangea l'escargophone contre sa lance. Cette fois-ci son attaque avait fait mouche, elle ne l'avait pas raté. Pourtant hormis son propre état d'esprit rien n'avait changé, il devait surement être encore entouré d'une barrière d'onde mais son attaque avait quand même marchée. Ce qui signifiait que l'instabilité de son pouvoir jusqu'à présent n'était pas du à ses ondes. Tout comme les pertes d'équilibre avaient affecté ses déplacements, elles avaient aussi eut un impact sur ses pouvoirs, elle avait donc une chance de le battre à condition de pouvoir esquiver ses prochaines attaques. Elle décida alors de prendre une forme aérienne pour soulager ses jambes qui avaient du mal à la porter, de cette manière elle serait plus rapide. Pendant ce temps, Kaito s'était redressé et affichait une mine irritée, de quel droit l'avait-elle humilié, lui, devant son patron.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça gamine, tu m'as mis de mauvaise mine, attends un peu que je te lamine tu feras moins la fine.

Il se mit alors à taper du pied sur le sol provoquant des ondes semblables aux représentations des ondes sortant d'un haut-parleur. Leïla esquiva à l'attaquant en s'élevant dans les airs puis le pris à revers en l'attaquant avec des petites lames de vent qui ressemblaient aux crocs d'un loup. Sa réactivité surpris Kaito qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de sauver sa guitare.

_ Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait à ma carte de vie, il est temps de numéroter tes abatis. Ta guitare est en miette maintenant ça va être ta fête. Je vais t'écraser comme un moustique, crois-moi ça va être mythique.

Fou de rage, Kaito poussa un hurlement provoquant un véritable laser d'onde, Leïla esquiva de justesse en s'écartant sur le côté mais l'onde passa près de son oreille et lui infligea quelques dégâts. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours ses bouchons improvisé sinon toutes ses chances de le battre auraient volé en éclats. Elle utilisa alors son pouvoir afin de créer une prison de vent tout autour d'eux, Kaito tenta d'en sortir mais le vent était si fort qu'il était renvoyé au centre de la sphère à chaque tentative, il était enfermé et n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. La seule solution était de la mettre hors combat, de cette manière sa sphère disparaitrait elle aussi. Il se dirigea alors vers elle à toute vitesse, prêt à l'embrocher avec son glaive. Lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle, elle tourna les bras dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre une partie du vent de la prison se dirigea alors vers ses mains ce qui forma une colonne de vent qu'elle envoya directement sur son adversaire qui, prit dans son élan n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son attaque et d'esquiver. Le coup frappa son adversaire de plein fouet et l'envoya se fracasser contre une des tours des remparts qui vola en éclats. Elle avait utilisé toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans cette dernière attaque, ce qui lui avait permis de rester debout jusqu'à maintenant avais été utilisé afin de battre son adversaire. N'ayant plus la force de bouger ni de garder sa forme aérienne, Leïla n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber. Son corps la faisait souffrir, le moindre geste lui demandait plus de force qu'elle n'en avait, si elle tentait de rejoindre Rebecca coûte que coûte elle ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide et deviendrait un véritable boulet pour eux. Aussi décida-t-elle de se reposer un court instant afin de reprendre quelques forces avant d'aller rejoindre Rebecca et le soldat. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien et que je le Soldat avait réussi à battre le lieutenant de Doflamingo. Puis, morte de fatigue elle s'endormit.

Ce fut le bruit d'un coup de feu qui la tira de son sommeil, elle se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallut quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle regarda du côté où se trouvait Kaito et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas bougé, au moins cette affaire était bel et bien réglée et elle n'avait plus besoin de s'en inquiéter. Est-ce que Robin avait elle aussi réussi à s'occuper de Gladius ? Ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté, elles devaient pourtant rester en contact, Leïla se mis alors à la recherche de son escargophone mais ne réussit pas à mettre la main dessus. Il n'était plus sur elle. Sûrement était-il tombé lors de son combat. Le chercher au milieu des champs de fleurs serait une perte de temps aussi décida-t-elle de retourner là où elle avait laissé Rébecca. Elle récupéra sa lance et se mit en chemin d'un pas peu rapide mais très prudent. Il lui fallut cinq petites minutes pour arriver à destination, là-bas elle retrouva Rebecca, le soldat mais aussi Robin et trois nains.

_ Robin, Rebecca, le soldat vous allez bien ?

_ Oui tout le monde va plutôt bien, et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme. S'inquiéta Robin.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas je peux encore tenir debout, mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Comme tu ne répondais plus à l'escargophone je me suis inquiétée et je me disais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose alors je suis montée ici.

_ Ah oui désolé. J'ai comme qui dirait égaré mon escargophone.

_ Et le type de tout à l'heure où est-il ? Lui demanda Rebecca.

_ Encastré dans le mur là-bas, il va nous laisser tranquilles un petit moment.

_ Bien joué, alors c'était bien toi qui était à l'origine de la grande tornade de tout à l'heure.

_ Oui en effet.

_ Mademoiselle, vous êtes couverte de blessures laissez moi vous soigner.

Leïla se retourna alors vers cette petite voix douce qui venait de lui parler, elle vit une jeune naine avec de longs cheveux blonds et vêtue d'une petite robe blanche. Elle s'adressa alors à la princesse avec un grand sourire.

_ Vous devez être Mansherry, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ça va aller, si je peux vous demander un service utilisez cette énergie pour soigner mes deux compagnons qui sont en train de se battre. Lorsqu'ils reviendront, je pense qu'ils en auront plus besoin que moi.

La princesse hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa requête, c'est alors qu'une violente explosion eut lieu tout en haut du palais, le dernier étage était en flammes, personne ne comprit comment le feu avais pu arriver à cet endroit mais chacun savait que le combat devait faire rage là-haut. C'est alors que Luffy surgit des flammes, il tenait Law dans ses bras et était poursuivi par Doflamingo. Robin se précipita vers lui et lui cria de lui laisser Law. Luffy suivi les conseils de sa coéquipière et la chargea de s'occuper de Law du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Doflamingo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.


	70. La fin d'une longue bataille

Chapitre 70 : La fin d'une longue bataille

PDV Leïla

Robin s'était précipitée vers Luffy afin de récupérer Law, elle réussi à l'attraper avec ses pouvoirs mais Doflamingo ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit et lança directement son attaque. J'étais malheureusement trop loin pour réagir et aussi bien trop faible mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Au dernier moment, Cavendish intervint et para l'attaque de Doflamingo, il était arrivé juste à temps, Luffy en profita pour transposer le combat à l'intérieur du palais là où nous ne risquions rien. Je me dirigeai alors vers Robin Cavendish et Law.

_ Law comment tu vas ? Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?!

_ Ne t'en fais pas je ferais avec. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de toi, je te trouve bien blanche.

_ C'est rien je t'assure, j'ai perdu un peu de sang mais je vais bien.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que l'on descende d'ici. Nous dit Robin.

_ Entendu, comptez sur moi je m'occupe de Trafalgar Law.

_ Merci Canish.

_ Non, attendez !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

_ J'ai fait… tout ce que j'ai pu ! Je dois laisser la suite à Chapeau de paille. S'il gagne… je veux le voir de mes propres yeux ici ! S'il perd, j'ai besoin d'être ici et… de mourir avec lui ! Je l'ai impliqué dans cette guerre, je tiens à le voir d'ici de mes propres yeux ! Laissez moi ici !

Je n'avais jamais vu Law dans cet état, j'avais maintenant la preuve qu'il avait pleinement confiance en Luffy et qu'il le respectait énormément. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé là-haut pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

_ Trifouilly, les capitaines d'une même alliance doivent se trouver sur un pied d'égalité. Luffy est venu ici de sa propre volonté. Il ne combat pas s'il n'y voit pas d'intérêt.

_ Alors laissez moi ici, je vous en supplie.

S'il en venait jusqu'à supplier quelqu'un ça montrait vraiment que cette histoire lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, la situation était critique et il le savait, si Luffy échouait, nous étions tous condamnés.

_ Je pense que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Nico Robin part devant.

Contre toute attente, Cavendish posa Law à terre et s'assis à côté de lui, son épée en main comme s'il était prêt à se battre.

_ Je ne peux être témoin d'une envie de suicide. Je reste ici aussi. Si tu dois mourir, ce sera après moi.  
Je devais avouer que je l'avais mal jugé, hormis son excentricité, Cavendish semblait être un homme sur lequel on pouvait compter et qui défendait de vraies valeurs. Je me plaçai alors à la gauche de Law et m'assis en tailleur à côté de lui, j'avais moi aussi prit ma décision et je souhaitais voir la victoire de Luffy en direct et de mes propres yeux.

_ Leïla qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne reste pas ici et part avec Robin.

_ La ferme ! Je reste si je veux. Si tu n'es pas content t'as qu'à me faire bouger par la force, mais dans ton état je ne suis pas sûre que tu en sois capable. Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec un seul bras ?

Après un bref soupir je vis un léger sourire se former sur son visage, s'il souriait ça signifiait qu'il était en meilleure santé que je ne le pensais. Robin quant à elle descendit aux paliers inférieurs tandis que les nains restèrent auprès de Law pour lui procurer les premiers soins. Ces petits êtres avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main et n'hésitaient pas à venir en aide à tous ceux dans le besoin, grâce à eux Law allait pouvoir retrouver l'usage de son bras, quel soulagement. Nous restâmes ainsi en bas des remparts à observer leur combat, enfin… on ne voyait que les éclats provoqués par le choc entre leurs deux fluides.  
Soudain, alors que nous n'avions rien vu de significatif depuis plus de dix minutes quelque chose fut expulsé du palais à grande vitesse. Cette chose n'était autre que Doflamingo. Je me levai alors afin de voir jusqu'où le grand corsaire avait atterrit, si je m'était attendue à ça ! Doflamingo avait littéralement volé sur plusieurs kilomètres ce qui provoqua une certaine joie intérieure, il avait dû prendre cher, et au fond il l'avait bien mérité. Peu de temps après ce fut Luffy qui quitta le palais en volant afin d'achever Doflamingo. Son apparence avait bien changée, il semblait beaucoup plus imposant que d'habitude et était aussi beaucoup plus impressionnant.

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment chapeau de paille ? Il surpasse le redoutable Doflamingo ! Il est incroyablement fort !

_ Mais il utilise trop de fluide.

_ Il utilise beaucoup trop de fluide ?

_ Tu veux dire que c'est grâce au fluide qu'il a cette apparence et cette force ?

_ Oui, mais à ce rythme là il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

Je ne comprenais pas exactement ci qui inquiétait autant Law mais une chose était sûre, sous cette forme Luffy était vraiment balèze et Doflamingo ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Il se prit d'ailleurs plusieurs coups de poings surpuissants dont un qui l'incrusta dans le mur du premier palier. Cependant cela ne suffit pas à battre Doflamingo et il se releva tandis que Luffy perdait son apparence étrange. Est-ce qu'il avait atteint ses limites ?

Heureusement pour lui, tous les combattants du Colisée le protégèrent, je les entendis hurler qu'ils devaient protéger le Chapeau de Paille pendant dix minutes et qu'ils devaient tenir bon face au grand corsaire. Après cinq petites minutes, Cavendish se redressa rapidement comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

_ Ah ! Mais où est Trafalgar ?

_ Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est parti.

_ Hein ? Mais quand ?

_ Au moment où Luffy est tombé de fatigue. T'es un peu long à la détente. Bon allez lève-toi et allons rejoindre robin et les autres, on a plus rien à faire ici. On doit faire gagner du temps à Luffy.

Je le fis se lever et le poussai vers le bord du palier, évidemment l'escalier de Bartolomeo n'était plus présent mais Cavendish creusa un chemin dans la roche comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Au final, la princesse des nains avait insisté pour nous prodiguer à tout les deux les premiers soins, et grâce à ça j'avais reprit quelques couleurs et me sentais d'attaque pour donner un coup de main à ceux qui tentaient de ralentir la progression de la cage. Après une à deux minutes de descente au pas de course nous arrivâmes enfin auprès de Robin, elle se trouvait aux côtés de plusieurs combattants qui mettaient toutes leurs forces pour pousser une des barrières de Bartolomeo.

_ Robin !

_ Leïla, Canish, vous êtes là, où est Trifouilly ?

_ Quelque part en ville.

_ Vous êtes sur que ça va aller pour lui ?

_ Oui, il doit avoir un plan en tête pour aider Luffy.

_ Ok je vois, nous de notre côté on essaye de stopper la progression de la cage, elle s'est déjà arrêtée une fois on peut encore y arriver.

_ Ok, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut faire gagner du temps à Luffy. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la barrière de Bartolomeo qui servait de point d'appui.

Grâce aux efforts de tout le monde, la progression de la cage fut grandement ralentie et avec ces minutes supplémentaires, Luffy réussi finalement à battre Doflamingo ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître la cage prouvant ainsi sa victoire. La cage à oiseau avait disparue, le ciel bleu n'était plus obstrué par des barreaux, nous étions libres, libres d'aller où nous voulions. La tyrannie de Doflamingo touchait enfin à sa fin. Durant le reste de la journée nous nous occupâmes de réunir le reste de l'équipage avec Robin. Kyros nous proposa alors de nous installer chez lui le temps que tout le monde se rétablisse. Tout le monde avait l'air plus ou moins amoché, Luffy était au bord de l'épuisement, Ussop commençait à peine à se remettre de son combat contre Trebol, Franky faisait un peu peur avec son œil rouge de robot mais sinon il semblait être plutôt en forme. Robin se remettait bien de ses blessures au dos grâce aux soins de Mansherry, Law commençait à se rétablir suite à son affrontement avec Doflamingo et Zorro… Zorro allait très bien, il était en pleine forme sans aucune blessure apparente, à croire qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Une fois installés, Luffy, Ussop et Law s'endormirent en deux secondes, ils n'avaient eut aucun mal à s'accommoder à leur nouvel environnement. Zorro non plus ne se gênait pas et vidait les placards de Kyros avec Kinemon et l'autre samouraï prénommé Kanjuro. Pendant la soirée un jeune garçon assez grand avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et vêtu d'un chapeau et d'une tenue élégante de noble aux couleurs noir et bleu. Il s'agissait du second de l'armée révolutionnaire, Sabo, il nous apprit qu'il était aussi le grand frère de Luffy au même titre qu'Ace. Décidemment Luffy s'était trouvé deux grands frères hors du commun, l'un qui avait été le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe blanche et l'autre qui était le numéro 2 des révolutionnaires. Il nous expliqua alors ce qui le liait à Luffy et pourquoi celui-ci avait été surprit de le savoir en vie. Après un récit émouvant il confia à Zorro une carte de vie pour Luffy puis reparti en nous conseillant de ne pas rester longtemps dans les parages.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa étrangement sans aucun incident à relever, étrangement la marine ne semblait pas vouloir nous arrêter et je me demandais pourquoi. Ils devaient surement mijoter quelque chose et ce n'était pas très rassurant. Une petite inspection de la ville s'imposait. Le jour suivant je parti en ville dès le matin, comme prévu, avec Kinémon et Kanjuro, comme la marine ne les connaissait pas, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas, je décidai de les laisser au détour d'une ruelle sombre et débutai seule mon inspection. Tout semblait normal, tout le monde vivait sereinement et continuait la reconstruction de la ville. Les nains se rendaient auprès des blessés pour leur apporter des soins et la marine continuait de s'accumuler dans les campements improvisés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils mijotaient mais s'ils se décidaient finalement à lancer une offensive, ils allaient nous causer de sérieux problèmes avec leur nombre important. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas agit plus tôt ? Pourquoi restaient-ils là à ne rien faire ? Sur le trajet du retour, j'entendis des rumeurs à propos de Rebecca, selon les habitants celle-ci était la fille de Scarlet et d'un prince d'un autre pays qui était mort à la guerre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient, Rebecca était pourtant la fille de Kyros, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.

Je retrouvai Kinemon et Kanjuro une heure plus tard et ensemble nous retournâmes chez Kyros. À peine eurent-ils déballé les provisions que Luffy se jeta dessus à moitié endormi puis après la première bouchée il ouvrit les yeux. En seulement un jour de repos il s'était plutôt bien remis de ses blessures et n'avait rien perdu de son appétit légendaire. Lorsqu'il eut vent de la rumeur à propos de Rebecca, Luffy exprima son mécontentement. Pour lui cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi, il exprima également son regret des ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Sabo et rappela à tout le monde que nous devions vite partir pour retrouver Sanji et les autres avant de… s'endormir. Apparemment Luffy n'avait pas réussi à se décider entre la colère par rapport à la rumeur, la tristesse de ne pas avoir vu Sabo, la fatigue, la faim et la précipitation alors il avait décidé de tout faire en même temps. Zorro ne manqua d'ailleurs pas l'occasion de le sermonner pour cette attitude. Kyros lui expliqua alors que la rumeur venait de lui et énonça ses raisons d'avoir propagé une telle information mais en voyant le visage de Luffy je compris que ses explications ne lui convenaient pas et qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Avant que Luffy n'ait eut le temps d'en dire davantage, l'escargophone de Kyros se mit à sonner et Bartolomeo arriva comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce. Il nous averti alors que la marine était passée à l'action et qu'elle allait arriver. Il nous informa également de la présence de l'ex-amiral en chef Sengoku et de la grande tacticienne Tsuru. Cette information fut confirmée par les nains qui avaient appelé Kyros. Bartolomeo nous expliqua alors que tout avait été mis en œuvre et que tous nos alliés étaient en place pour nous aider à nous enfuir et qu'un bateau nous attendait au port Est. Chacun récupéra ses affaires et s'apprêta à lever le camp. C'est ainsi que nous quittâmes la maison de Kyros au pas de course, guidés par Bartolomeo. À peine avions nous mit un pied dehors que nous fûmes canardés par la marine, heureusement Bartolomeo nous protégea grâce à sa barrière.

_ Si on croise Fujitora ça va être chaud ! Quoi qu'il arrive on ne dois pas se séparer. Hein ? M'sieur Luffy ou allez vous ?

En effet, Luffy s'était arrêté et faisait face à la marine, est-ce qu'il avait au moins écouté ce que Bartolomeo venait de dire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ?

_ J'ai encore un truc à faire alors partez devant !

_ Hein ?

_ Luffy ! On a pas beaucoup de temps ! Grouille toi de faire ce que t'as à faire on t'attendra au port Est ! Lui dit Zorro.

_ Pigé !

_ Allons-y ! Nous dit Zorro.

_ M'sieur Zorro ! Par là c'est le Sud, nous on doit aller au Nord ! Ouaaa même quand tu te perds t'es trop cool.

Ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas possibles, même dans un moment pareil ils trouvaient le moyen de se perdre ou d'aller à l'encontre du plan prévu. C'était à se demander s'ils ne cherchaient pas plutôt à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme si un plan qui se déroulait sans accroc n'était pas assez amusant pour eux. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée à travers la ville nous arrivâmes finalement au port Est. En chemin nous avions été aidés par les combattants du Colisée qui s'étaient débarrassés des soldats pour nous. Le port Est avait aussi été nettoyé de tout soldat il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre Luffy et Law. Ce dernier s'était isolé et était allé voir un homme que j'avais aperçut en venant ici, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était l'identité de cet homme puisqu'il s'agissait de Sengoku. Je me demandais vraiment de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, peut être échangeaient ils à propos de Corazon puisqu'il avait été dans la marine. Aussi décidais-je de ne pas les déranger tout en gardant un œil sur Law.

_ Luffy n'est pas encore là ?

_ Trafalgar n'est pas là non plus !

_ Mais que font nos deux chefs ?!

_ Si on attend trop on risque de tomber sur des ennemis que nous ne pourrons repousser.

C'est alors que l'amiral Fujitora surgit de nulle part, chevauchant une portion de route qui volait à quelques centimètres du sol, les ennuis commençaient à arriver et ce n'était pas du menu fretin. Même à plusieurs, ce n'était pas sûr que l'on fasse le poids face à lui.

_ C'est Fujitora !

_ Celui qu'il fallait éviter est là ! M'sieur Luffy, dépêche toi !

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour nous, Luffy et Law n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et Fujitora avait l'air bien décidé à nous barrer la route et je ne pensais pas que si on lui demandait d'attendre le retour de Luffy il accepterai bien gentiment en buvant une coupe de Saké avec nous.

_ Qu-qu-qu-que devons nous faire ? Demanda Ussop.

_ On a pas le choix, il n'y a qu'une possibilité. Répondit Zorro en dégainant son sabre.

_ Tu comptes vraiment te battre contre lui ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Tu vois une autre solution ?

_ Non pas vraiment. Bon dans ce cas tu peux compter sur moi.

Zorro lança alors une attaque à distance mais Fujitora l'esquiva sans problèmes, il était certain que nous allions devoir en faire plus pour espérer pouvoir le battre.

_ M'sieur Zorro ! Vous et vos compagnons devriez reculer ! Laissez le nous ! Nous dit Bartolomeo.

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin laissez nous vous aider.

_ Pas question on a dit qu'on vous couvrirait et c'est ce qu'on va faire !

Tous les combattants du Colisée se dressèrent devant Fujitora formant un véritable mur humain entre nous et l'amiral. Bartolomeo forma alors une grande barrière devant eux.

_ Est-ce que ta barrière va vraiment fonctionner ?

_ Si elle était incassable, ça ne s'appellerait pas une barrière !

Il avait raison, devant un homme aussi puissant qu'un amiral il fallait s'attendre à voir ses défenses voler en éclat. La question était, combien de temps la barrière allait tenir ? Bien qu'ils nous avaient défendu d'intervenir chacun avait sorti son arme et s'était préparé à l'affrontement.

_ Tenez bon jusqu'à ce que m'sieur Luffy et Trafalgar arrivent !

_ Ouais !

_ Voilà ma barrière la plus solide ! Casse la si tu peux !

Malgré l'attroupement de combattants qui se dressait face à lui, Fujitora continua d'avancer, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'appeler ses hommes, est-ce qu'il comptait nous affronter seul ?

_ C'est donc une barrière ? On dirait que je vais avoir du fil à retordre. Dit-il en dégainant son sabre.

À l'instant même où son sabre fut sorti de son fourreau, une pression énorme se fit ressentir, il venait de libérer une grande quantité d'énergie et j'espérai sincèrement que ce n'était pas qu'une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs parce que si c'était le cas on allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. C'est alors que les débris autours de nous commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs les uns après les autres, se regroupant en une gigantesque sphère située au dessus de nos têtes.

_ Me dites pas qu'il compte se servir de ça comme arme !

_ Nous n'avons aucune chance derrière une barrière qui couvre une si petite zone !

_ C'est pas juste ! Jamais ma barrière ne pourra nous protéger d'une si grosse masse.

_ Hey les gars ! Où qu'on aille on sera en danger ! Allez au port et larguez les amarres on doit partir d'ici ! Nous cria Law qui était arrivé jusqu'à nous en courant.

_Comprit Trafal…! Law ! On t'attend depuis des lustres t'étais où ?! Lui cria Cavendish.

_ Les gars filez jusqu'au bateau on va prendre la mer !

_ Law on ne peut pas partir, Luffy n'est toujours pas revenu. L'informais-je.

_ De toute façon même si on s'en allait maintenant il ne nous laisserai pas partir. Dit Zorro en parlant de Fujitora.

_ Oh ? Regardez là-bas, il est là ! Luffy ! Cria Ussop.

Au loin ,derrière Fujitora venait d'apparaître une petite silhouette qui courait vers nous. Comme l'avait dit Ussop il s'agissait bien de Luffy, on allait enfin pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette île et de l'amiral. Ses compagnons et Bartolomeo lui crièrent de se dépêcher en faisant attention à Fujitora et de faire son possible pour l'éviter. Cependant Luffy ne suivit pas leurs conseils et s'élança sur l'amiral.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Criais-je avec Ussop et Bartolomeo qui était tout aussi choqués que moi par l'attitude irresponsable de Luffy.

Comme d'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses actes et fonçait tête baissée dans les dangers, il était vraiment irrécupérable. Il affirma alors que plus jamais il ne s'enfuirait devant un amiral il ajouta que sans ça il ne deviendrait jamais le roi des pirates. Est-ce que sa réaction avait un rapport avec l'incident des Shabondy d'il y avait deux ? Durant son combat je remarquai alors que Luffy agissait bizarrement, bien qu'il avait un visage sérieux et qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces, il annonçait à chaque fois la nature de ses attaques à l'avance comme s'il voulait prévenir l'aveugle sur la provenance de ses futures attaques. Bien sur cela déplut à l'amiral qui ressenti ça comme de la pitié et qui augmenta la puissance et la violence de ses attaques. Il lança alors une puissante attaque qui envoya Luffy voler dans les airs et qui déforma puis détruisit les rochers marquant l'entrée du port. Hajrudin en profita pour attraper Luffy et l'emmena de force loin de l'amiral. Notre groupe se dirigea alors vers le port, nous arrivâmes devant une véritable file indienne de bateaux, ils étaient tous alignés devant une petite passerelle flottant sur l'eau. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle formation, c'était très impressionnant, grâces à ça nous allions tous pouvoir embarquer. Mais Fujitora n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser partir et provoqua le déplacement de sa sphère qui nous suivit par les airs se retrouvant en permanence au dessus de nous. Si jamais les débris se mettaient à tomber tous en même temps, bon nombre d'entre nous finiraient à l'eau et les bateaux seraient complètement détruis. Comment allait-on se débarrasser de ce problème ? C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit venant de derrière nous, je jetai un coup d'œil et vis les habitants de Dressrosa qui pourchassaient Luffy. Mais alors qu'ils auraient dû afficher un visage furieux en accord avec leur discours, ceux-ci semblaient sourire.

_ Serait-il possible qu'ils essayent de nous protéger de Fujitora ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais c'est une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer.

_ Tu as raison, s'ils sont là, Fujitora ne lâchera pas ses débris.

Nous montâmes à bord d'un gigantesque bateau à la figure de proue en or massif qui représentait le buste d'une guerrière. Après une brève discussion, l'ensemble des combattants du Colisée qui nous avaient accompagnés proposèrent à Luffy de devenir ses alliés et de rejoindre la flotte du Chapeau de paille, soit exactement sept équipages pour un total de 5 600 membres. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, un tel nombre c'était impressionnant, et ils avaient vraiment tous l'intention de mettre leurs forces au service de Luffy. En voyant la tête de ce dernier et de son équipage j'en déduisis qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courants de cette alliance. Bartolomeo servi alors aux huit capitaines des coupes de Saké afin de marquer leur pacte mais fidèle à sa réputation Luffy refusa de boire en disant qu'il n'aimait pas la Saké, il n'avait surement pas comprit que ces coupes étaient plus là pour la forme que pour autre chose. Bartolomeo et les autres tentèrent de lui expliquer les avantages tactiques d'une telle flotte mais ce genre d'argument ne risquait pas de le convaincre lui qui avait tendance à foncer tête baissée plutôt qu'à réfléchir à une stratégie, comme l'avaient montrés ces derniers jours. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs rapidement distrait par l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture se dégageant de l'arrière du bateau. Les disciples du Chapeau de paille décidèrent alors de lui faire boire la coupe de force pour valider leur pacte. C'était une drôle de pratique de la part des personnes qui avaient juré fidélité et respect à leur nouveau chef.

_ Ecoutez ! Je veux juste devenir le roi des pirates ! Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un d'important ! Cria Luffy.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est quoi encore ce charabia, est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il vient de se contredire dans la même phrase ? Dis-je totalement désemparée par sa réaction.

_ Personnellement j'ai abandonné tout espoir je ne fais plus attention à ses bêtises, il est irrécupérable et même le meilleur des médecins n'y pourrait rien. Me répondit Law.

Au final pendant que Luffy tentait d'expliquer sa façon de voir les choses, qui n'était pas bien différente de ce qu'on lui avait proposé plus tôt, son équipage vida complètement la coupe de Saké. Les autres en profitèrent et conclurent leur pacte contre l'avis de Luffy qui tenta de les dissuader et qui s'emmêla les pinceaux en tentant de justifier le fait que sa propre coupe soit vide. Au fond tous ces combattants faisaient un peu comme ça leur chantait, comme leur nouveau capitaine en fait. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas bien longtemps avant de se jeter sur le banquet qui avait été apporté.  
L'ensemble des bateaux mit alors les voiles afin de s'éloigner de Dressrosa. Des pirates tentèrent de nous barrer le passage mais ils reçurent l'ensemble des gravas de Fujitora et furent coulés en quelques secondes. On apercevait enfin le ciel bleu, plus aucune attaque ne pouvait venir d'en haut, c'était comme si Fujitora avait décidé de nous laisser filer de son plein grès. Mais je n'aurais surement jamais la réponse à cette question.

_ Très bien, les gars ! Dans la bataille contre la famille Mingo nous avons gagné ! Cria Luffy en levant son verre pour fêter cette victoire.

Démarra alors un véritable banquet en l'honneur de cette bataille avec nourriture et boisson à volonté, musique entrainante et ambiance festive. Installée à côté de Robin, je trinquai avec elle et d'autres combattants pour cette aventure qui venait de se terminer et pour celles à venir. Alors que je jetai un petit coup d'œil vers Law, celui-ci fut rejoint par Zorro qui le prit sous le bras et le traina avec lui vers Idéo et d'autres personnes où il lui proposa une choppe d'alcool. Après plusieurs refus infructueux il accepta finalement le verre tendu par le sabreur et trinqua avec eux, sa mine résignée à ce moment là me fit beaucoup rire. La fête se prolongea ainsi jusqu'en milieu d'après midi.


	71. Voyage avec le Barto-club

_**Voila voila, le chapitre 71 avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrait du plaisir à le lire car il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction ^^.  
**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!**_

* * *

Chapitre 71 : Voyage avec le Barto-club

PDV Leïla :

Après la petite fête improvisée, tout le monde se sépara en emportant un morceau de la carte de vie de Luffy. Nous fûmes alors invités à monter sur le bateau de Bartolomeo. Enfin… si on pouvait encore appeler ça un bateau. La figure de proue n'était autre qu'une réplique de Luffy dont les bras étirés constituaient le bastingage de l'avant du navire jusqu'au centre où se trouvait l'entrée des cabines qui ressemblait à l'ancienne figure de proue du navire des Chapeaux de paille mais avec des yeux plus maléfiques. Et pour terminer, on avait la tête de Chopper qui faisait office de gouvernail.

_ Non mais vous plaisantez ! On croirait que Luffy est plus présent sur ce navire que sur le notre ! S'exclama Ussop.

_ Je suis tellement heureux de l'apprendre !

_ Ce n'est pas un compliment !

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ce type était vraiment en totale admiration pour Luffy, et son équipage n'était pas mieux. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre, on était encore tombés sur une bande d'excités. Une fois leur crise de fans hystériques terminée, ils nous proposèrent des fauteuils pour nous reposer, Zorro en profita alors pour lire le journal du jour.

_ Bartolomeo dépêche toi et en route pour Zou ! Lui ordonna Law.

_ À qui crois-tu que tu t'adresses…

_ Je compte sur toi. Ajouta Zorro sans quitter son journal des yeux.

_ Ok ! Je m'en occupe ! Les gars ! En route pour Zou à toute vitesse !

_ J'espère que Nami et les autres vont bien et qu'ils ont rejoint l'île en toute sécurité.

_ Nami est avec eux alors ils ne se sont pas perdus, mais ils étaient poursuivis par le bateau de Big Mom…

_ Mais au fait à propos de ça ? Que faisait le bateau de Big Mom à Dressrosa ?

_ Et bien comment te dire ça Leïla… Disons que Luffy l'a un peu provoquée et que maintenant elle veut notre peau. Mais apparemment ils étaient venus chercher César à la base pas nous.

_ Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux, tu me fais marcher Ussop !

_ Hey Luffy ! On dirait que nos primes ont augmentées.

_ Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! Lui demanda Luffy d'un air enjoué.

_ Oh vous ne saviez pas ? J'ai vos avis de recherche dans ma cabine venez voir !

_ D'accord j'arrive !

_ Hey Trafalgar. J'ai jeté le tien mais la prime a grimpé à 500 millions.

_ Ok, merci mais je m'en fiche.

Zorro me passa alors le journal et se dirigea avec ses amis vers la cabine de Bartolomeo. Je feuilletai alors les diverses pages et constatai qu'ils avaient changé les avis de recherche de tous les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. Celui qui attira le plus mon attention fut l'avis de Sanji dont le dessin avait été remplacé par une photo où il avait une tête d'imbécile heureux. Cette photo était si peu valorisante que j'en étais à me demander si je préférais la photo où le dessin. Je vis alors l'avis de recherche de Law qui avait été rediffusée.

_ Il avait raison ta prime a encore augmentée, tu as la même que Luffy maintenant, le temps où on avait plus à s'inquiéter des chasseurs de prime grâce à ton statut de Grand Corsaire est maintenant révolu.

_ C'est vrai, ça nous fera au moins de quoi s'occuper, on ne risquera pas de s'ennuyer. Et toi ? De combien est ta prime maintenant ?

Je cherchai alors mon avis de recherche puis tombai sur lui trois pages plus loin. La photo était la même que celle prise juste avant la nomination de Law en tant que Grand Corsaire.

_ Ma prime est de 180 millions, elle a bien augmentée même si je reste assez loin de la tienne…

_ Tu as déjà passé le cap des 100 millions c'est un bon début.

_ Mouais en tout cas c'est pas non plus pour cette fois que Shachi et Penguin auront leur tête mise à prix. Ils vont t'en vouloir à mort de ne pas les avoir emmené à Dressrosa.

_ Possible mais je suis sûr que ça n'aurait rien changé, ils n'auraient pas eut ce qu'ils veulent. Se moqua Law.

_ Ahahah avec la chance qu'ils ont c'est fort probable. Ce que j'ai hâte de les revoir !

_ Oui je dois avouer que moi aussi. Même si je redoute le moment des retrouvailles. Étant aussi fêtard que les Chapeaux de paille je sens venir les maux de tête d'ici.

_ Sans compter qu'ils vont être super content de revoir leur capitaine après 6 mois d'absence.

Après leur avoir montré leurs avis de recherche, Bartolomeo reconduisit les Chapeaux de paille sur le pont et son équipage nous apporta à manger. Bien sûr les garçons se ruèrent sur la nourriture, même Law à ma plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas comme si on sortait à peine d'un gigantesque buffet à volonté mais bon… Ils engloutirent tous les mets les uns après les autres sous les regards médusés de Robin et moi tandis que Bartolomeo et son équipage pleurait de joie en voyant ses plats si appréciés. Alors que tous mangeaient comme des affamés, de gros nuages noirs firent leur apparition et ils n'avaient rien de rassurant, ce type de nuage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il se mit alors à grêler, nous étions prit sous une véritable pluie de grêlons qui devaient être aussi gros qu'un ballon de basket voire pire.

_ Ouaaaa ça a traversé le pont !

_ Luffy mon héros et les autres ! Allez tous à l'intérieur !

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Nous allons vous aider !

_ Dans quelle direction devons nous aller ? Qui est votre navigateur ? Donnez nous des ordres ! Leur demanda Franky.

_ Oh et bien… nous n'avons pas de navigateur puisque nous étions un gang terrestre à l'origine. Nous répondit Bartolomeo tout penaud.

_ Hein, tu plaisantes j'espère !

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'es dans le nouveau monde je te signale !

Un de ses hommes prit alors l'escargophone et appela une vieille femme de leur village qui connaissait bien la mer. Il fallait être crétin ou suicidaire pour voyager dans le nouveau monde sans navigateur mais s'ils avaient une personne de confiance joignable en toute circonstances on pouvait peut être s'en sortir. Malheureusement tous mes espoirs volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il raccrocha et donna à ses camarades une astuce pour enlever le chewing-gum collé sur le pont à l'aide des grêlons.  
_ On en a rien à faire de vos chewing-gums ! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est un moyen de se sortir de cette tempête pas un conseil de grand-mère !

_ Oh non ! Le bateau va couler ! Nami, aide nous !

_ Mais tu vois bien que ça sert à rien Luffy ! Elle est pas là !

_ Nous avions tant de navires sur lequel monter mais on a encore choisi celui qu'il ne fallait pas ! Se plaignit Ussop.

_ J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en occupe nous même !

_ Si seulement nous avions l'équipement du Sunny !

_ Quelle ambiance ici, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse.

_ Désolé de te dire ça Robin mais c'est vraiment pas le moment de rire !

_ Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta barrière ?!

_ Eh bien… mémé dit : « Tu le regretteras si tu défie la nature ! ». Répondit Bartolomeo mort de peur.

_ Si t'as si peur retournes sur terre ! Lui cria Zorro.

_ Ils sont sérieux ?! Hey Leïla, t'as bien lu le livre sur la météo du nouveau monde non ?

_ Et bien… j'ai essayé mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi alors quand Neil est arrivé je l'ai laissé tombé. Je suis sincèrement désolé…

_ Pas le choix je vais dégommer les grêlons !

La méthode de Luffy manquait de finesse mais ça pouvait marcher, si on détruisait ou déviait les grêlons avant qu'ils ne touchent le bateau ça nous permettrait au moins de ne pas couler.

_ Les gars ! Nous avons les Chapeaux de paille qui n'ont même pas peur des Dieux. C'est comme recevoir l'aide de mille personnes !

_ Notre reconnaissance pleur comme la grêle et la neige !

_ Fermez là et venez nous aidez !

_ Comment avez vous fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ?

Luffy commença alors à lancer une rafale de coups de poing dans le but d'exploser tout les grêlons mais à cause de leur nombre, il perdait du temps sur les plus petits et n'arrivait à détruire les gros que de justesse.

_ Luffy n'arrivera pas à tous les détruire tout seul surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. En plus les grêlons vont devenir de plus en plus gros.

_ Tu as déjà vu ce genre de pluie de grêlons Leïla ? Me demanda Ussop.

_ Oui lorsqu'on est arrivé dans le nouveau monde.

_ C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis je m'en souviens, ça a été un gros moment de panique d'ailleurs.

_ Et comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

_ Et bien comment dire… l'avantage quand on navigue à bord d'un sous-marin c'est qu'on peut vite passer sous l'eau quand le temps devient trop dangereux en surface.

_ Oh non je le savais on va tous mourir.

_ Leïla est-ce que tu peux repousser les grêlons les plus légers? Nous pendant ce temps on détruira les plus gros. Me demanda Zorro.

_ Oui ça me semble faisable.

Je fis alors souffler une violente tempête au dessus du navire faisant ainsi voler les grêlons les moins lourds qui changèrent ainsi de trajectoire. Pendant ce temps Zorro, Luffy, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Franky et Law s'occupèrent des plus gros qui parvenaient à traverser ma barrière de vent.

_ Ouaaa regardez moi ça, on assiste à une intervention des Kami tout puissants ! Le vent nous protège, c'est un signe, un signe que les Kami sont avec nos héros. Les Chapeaux de paille sont avec nous, rien ne peut nous arriver ! Je suis si heureux !

_ Bougez vous aussi, bande d'idiots ! Leur cria Zorro.

Pendant toute la durée de cette pluie de grêle tout le monde donna son maximum pour protéger le bateau, hormis son propre équipage. Non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, ils étaient encore plus motivés que nous, mais dès que Luffy ou un membre de son équipage faisait quelque chose ils s'arrêtaient et admiraient leurs idoles en pleurant. Après 20 bonnes minutes, l'averse commença enfin à se calmer et tout le monde put enfin souffler. Morte de fatigue je me laissai tomber au sol à côté de Zorro.

_ Ouf c'est enfin fini…

_ Ouais il était temps, finalement le bateau n'a pas trop subit de dégâts, et c'est certainement pas ces idiots qui nous ont aidés à le protéger.

_ J'ai bien peur que ça soit la même chose à chaque tempête, quelle qu'elle soit. Je sens que cette traversée va être longue.

_ Ouais je pense aussi.

Heureusement pour nous aucune autre chute de grêlon n'eut lieu durant le reste de la journée, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas d'avoir affaire à une violente tempête ou à des monstres marins. Bien sur face aux tempêtes, Bartolomeo et ses hommes furent tout aussi inutiles et les seuls conseils qu'ils reçurent de leur grand-mère furent d'accrocher leur linge tout en haut du mât pour qu'il sèche plus vite. J'avais alors tenté de contrôler le vent en furie malheureusement mon pouvoir ne me permit pas de rivaliser avec la force de la nature et je ne réussi pas à plier le vent à ma volonté même après de longs efforts. J'avais donc opté pour une autre approche et avais créé une sphère de vent autour du bateau afin de le protéger des morsures du vent ce qui m'avait valu d'épuiser tout ce qu'il me restait de force. À défaut de ne pas nous avoir aidé face aux caprices de Dame nature, Bartolomeo et son équipage avaient été d'un grand secours face aux monstres marins. Face à ces monstres c'était une tout autre histoire et ils étaient très efficaces. Tandis que Bartolomeo arrêtait les attaques de ces monstres, ses compagnons se chargeaient de l'assaillant et lui faisaient regretter de nous avoir attaqué, ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié et j'en avais presque de la peine pour ces créatures des mers. Mais Bartolomeo ne se contentait pas d'assurer la protection de son équipage, ses barrières lui servaient aussi pour contre-attaquer et elles semblaient efficaces. Comme quoi, ils savaient aussi se rendre utiles quand ils le voulaient. S'il y avait bien une chose où cet équipage était compétent, puisqu'il fallait repasser pour la navigation, c'était pour la baston, pour ça ils étaient loin d'être les derniers. C'était surement pour ça qu'ils vénéraient autant les Chapeaux de paille, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.  
Après toutes ces émotions, le cuisinier de l'équipage nous apporta le repas et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'équipage du Barto-club ne manqua pas une occasion de festoyer avec leurs héros, ils sautaient et dansaient dans tout les sens et semblaient en pleine forme. En même temps quand on était resté toute la journée, allongés sur le pont à baver devant la force de Luffy, les muscles de Zorro, l'équipement de Franky ou la fine silhouette de Robin il n'y avait pas de quoi être fatigué. Quand la nuit fut bien avancée, le calme revint enfin et tous les fêtards s'endormirent, visiblement morts de fatigue. Il était temps que ça cesse. Je me rendis alors en titubant auprès de Law qui était assis contre une des rambardes et m'installai à ses côtés avant d'appuyer ma tête contre son épaule.  
_ Tient te voilà, je croyais que tu me faisais encore la tête pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Dressrosa. Se moqua Law.

_ La ferme ! Laisse moi dormir…

_ Tu es consciente que je pourrai ne pas tolérer ce que tu viens de me dire.

_ Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que tu sais que mes propos sont légitimes. Et puis je suis sure que tu ne voudrais pas qu'un vent froid s'installe entre nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'être gênée par un courant d'air.

_ À charge de revanche alors.

_ Si tu y tiens… On verra ça demain. Lui répondis-je en m'endormant sans même regarder le sourire en coin qu'il devait arborer.

Alors que je dormais, paisiblement appuyé sur l'épaule de mon capitaine, je fus réveillée en sursaut par le bruit de quelque chose tombant à l'eau. J'entendis alors Ussop Zorro et Ganbia crier, ils étaient tout trois tournés vers la mer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à crier dès le matin ? Ruminais-je. Hein m-mais il fait encore nuit ! Hey Ussop c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi vous faites tout ce boucan ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Luffy et Bartolomeo sont là-bas ? Je suis encore en train de dormir c'est ça ?

_ Non c'est bien réel, on a entendu quelque chose tomber à l'eau et après on a vu Luffy avachi sur cette plaque flottante mais à part ça on ne sait pas du tout comment ils sont arrivés là-bas.

Alors que nous nous demandions dans quelle galère s'était encore embarqué Luffy, les personnes qui étaient autour d'eux mirent leurs drôles d'engins flottants en route et se dirigèrent vers nous. Ils semblaient dirigés par une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui se présenta sous le nom de Desire. Ussop tenta de les attaquer mais ils réussirent à esquiver ses projectiles et à se débarrasser de la plante qui était apparue. Ils n'eurent aussi aucun mal à esquiver les balles de Franky, comme s'ils avaient anticipé ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant que l'équipage du Chapeau de paille était connu à travers le monde, ce n'était pas étonnant que nos ennemis sachent à quoi s'attendre, leurs techniques devaient avoir été étudiées depuis le temps et ne surprenaient plus grand monde. Je tentai à mon tour de les stopper avec une lame de vent, mais les quatre filles que j'avais visées réussirent sans aucun mal à l'éviter, mais grâce à cette diversion, Franky parvint à en toucher une qui se retrouva à l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, les autres en profitèrent pour nous lancer des boulets de canon, mais avec Zorro et les autres qui veillaient au grain nous ne risquions rien. Malheureusement pour nous, les boulets qu'ils nous lançaient n'étaient pas des boulets ordinaires et on ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Lorsque Zorro découpa deux boulets, une matière visqueuse en sortit et lui atterrit dessus. En quelques secondes nous fûmes assaillis de toute part par ces boulets et tout le monde se retrouva vite couvert de cette chose verdâtre. Un boulet de canon explosa juste à côté de moi et propulsa cette matière à grande vitesse dans toutes les directions. Je fus alors projetée contre le la paroi de l'escalier menant au pont supérieur par le souffle de l'explosion, alors que j'essayais de bouger, je sentis une résistance, comme si quelque chose me retenait contre la paroi. Je constatai alors que tout le côté droit du haut de mon corps était recouvert de cette substance verte qui semblait être de la glue et qui me retenait contre le mur. Je tentai alors de prendre ma forme aérienne mais malgré toutes mes tentatives je fus dans l'incapacité de m'extirper de cette colle, ils avaient sûrement dû mettre de l'eau de mer dans sa composition. Soudain, le calme revient sur le bateau, les bruits d'explosions avaient cessé tout comme le bruit des moteurs. Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis ? Grâce à l'aide de Zorro qui n'avait pas été collé sur quelque chose, Law put se débarrasser de cette colle qu'il avait sur lui. Il utilisa alors son pouvoir pour tous nous libérer de cette chose collante. Une fois libre, je me précipitai vers le bord du bateau et scrutai les environs, il n'y avait pas de doute ils étaient bel et bien parti et ils avaient emmené Luffy et Bartolomeo avec eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ils ont emmené le chef et notre héros !

_ Il me semble les avoir vu partir vers le sud, il est toujours temps de les poursuivre. Nous dit Robin. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se feront pas exécuter d'ici là.

_ Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ! Et puis vous voulez vraiment y retourner ? Vous avez pas vu la raclée qu'ils nous ont mit, si on est encore en vie c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu nous achever.

_ Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que tu proposes Ussop, tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est oublier tout ça et continuer vers Zou.

_ Non t'as mal compris Leïla je dis juste que ces gens sont beaucoup trop fort pour nous, il faut se méfier d'eux.

_ Désolé Ussop mais je ne suis pas d'accord, ils ne nous ont pas battus ce n'était qu'un échauffement, tu n'es pas d'accord Law ? Intervint Zorro.

_ Si exactement et maintenant c'est à notre tour de répliquer.


	72. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**_Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ^^. Comme l'anime n'est pas encore arrivé à l'arc Zou et que je ne souhaite pas lire les scans, j'ai pris quelques libertés pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il ne soit pas strictement fidèle au manga (bien sur j'avais regardé avant à quoi ressemblait l'île de Zou, je ne suis pas devin ^^) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 72 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées

PDV Leïla

Une fois libéré, Franky s'attela à la réparation du bateau qui avait subit pas mal de dégâts durant la dernière offensive. Il fut aidé par tout l'équipage du Barto-club et en quelques heures le Going-Luffy, quel drôle de nom tout de même, fut enfin prêt à mettre les voiles. Tout le monde se prépara alors pour la poursuite de nos attaquant, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et donnait son maximum pour que le bateau avance vite. Je me postai alors en haut de la vigie avec Ussop et observai les alentours avec des jumelles. Heureusement que nous avions encore la carte de vie de Luffy, elle allait bien nous aider pour le retrouver. Sans elle nous aurions étés obligés de naviguer à l'aveuglette. Après de longues minutes d'observation, Ussop aperçut finalement une île au loin.

_ Île en vue !

_ Ok message reçu, vous pensez que c'est celle là ?

_ Il faut l'espérer.

À peine le bateau fut-il à proximité de l'île qu'il fut attaqué par les mêmes engins motorisés de tout à l'heure, il n'y avait pas de doute on était bien au bon endroit, au moins on aura pas attendu très longtemps avant d'être fixés.

_ On ferait mieux de descendre pour aller les aider.

_ Ouais t'as raison.

_ Leïla, je voudrais que tu restes là-haut s'il te plaît.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Law ?

_ J'aurais besoin que tu observes l'île et que tu me préviennes si tu vois quelque chose.

_ Mais on peut pas faire ça une fois débarrassés d'eux ?

_ Non parce que le Chapeau de paille ne restera sûrement pas longtemps leur prisonnier, tu le connais. Et je pense aussi qu'il va s'attirer pas mal de problèmes assez rapidement.

_ Bon ok... Je te contacte par escargophone si je vois une explosion ou un poing géant.

_ Je compte sur toi.

_ Encore heureux ! Je te signale que je renonce à une baston pour te rendre ce service ! Je te préviens je ne le ferais pas tout le temps pour tes beaux yeux, t'auras intérêt à me trouver une compensation !

Pour toute réponse, Law se contenta d'un sourire en coin ce qui ne m'étonna pas, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une autre réponse de sa part.

Malgré les bombardements intempestifs, le bateau s'approcha progressivement de l'île. Armée de ma paire de jumelles, j'observai les moindres recoins de l'île à la recherche d'un signe de combat, s'il y avait une bagarre ça signifiait que Luffy était dans les parages. Une explosion à l'Est de l'île attira alors mon attention, je vis de la fumée s'élever dans les airs au niveau d'une petite ouverture dans la roche, il n'y avait pas de doute ils étaient là-bas.

_ Law, je pense savoir où ils sont ! Il y pas mal d'explosions au centre de l'île.

_ Ok, Kinemon, Zorro, vous êtes prêts, on fait comme on a dit ?

_ Totalement prêts messire Law.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller à pied Law je m'en serai très bien sorti.

_ Parce que tu te serais perdu comme d'habitude, on peut pas te faire confiance ! Il est hors de question qu'on te cherche dans toute l'île on a pas de temps à perdre on a assez de problèmes comme ça !

_ Ussop, commence pas à me chercher !

_ Leïla, décrit moi avec précision ce que tu vois.

_ Je dirai qu'ils sont juste à la sortie d'une sorte de caverne, non c'est plutôt une mine qui est entre plusieurs rochers. Il y a des gens armés à l'extérieur, j'aperçois difficilement des cheveux verts ça doit être Bartolomeo à côté de lui je crois qu'il y a Luffy et derrière eux ya plein de personnes j'arrive pas à les compter.

_ Ok, à quelle distance c'est à peu près ?

_ Je dirais à 1500-2000 mètres à peu près, ouais environ 2000 mètres à 30° Est.

_ Ok c'est bon, je perçois leur présence. Vous êtes prêts ? Kinemon tu seras le premier.

_ Entendu.

Law utilisa alors son pouvoir pour créer une gigantesque sphère et échangea la place de Kinemon avec celle d'un des types qui étaient avec Luffy. En voyant ses vêtements lorsqu'il arriva sur le bateau j'en déduisis qu'il devait s'agir d'un mineur. Puis ce fut au tour de Zorro qu'il envoya à l'extérieur de la grotte. Une fois Zorro sur l'île, Law désactiva son pouvoir et posa un genou à terre, matérialiser une si grande sphère avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'énergie et il n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses blessures.

_ Bien joué Law ils sont arrivés à bon port.

_ Ok super, maintenant c'est à eux de jouer.

Je redescendis enfin de mon perchoir et pus participer à la défense du bateau avec le Barto-club qui semblait avoir mangé du lion, ils étaient prêts à défendre leur bateau jusqu'au bout, surtout depuis que Franky l'avait réparé. Après une grosse heure de combat, Zorro et Kinemon rentrèrent sur le navire sans Luffy ni Bartolomeo. Ils nous expliquèrent que les deux capitaines se battaient contre le chef de l'alliance pirate et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ces deux là ne tardèrent pas à revenir, accompagnés de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci stoppa les attaques de ses coéquipiers puis salua l'équipage de Bartolomeo puisque d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre cette dernière venait de la même île qu'eux. Peu avant notre départ elle sera la main de Bartolomeo, non sans lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule, puis remercia Luffy et lui promit de lui rendre la pareille un jour ou l'autre.

Nos adieux faits nous repartîmes à toute vitesse vers Zou. Le reste de la traversée ne fut pas bien différent de la première partie mais elle fut moins longue que prévu et en à peine deux jours l'île fut enfin en vue. Cette île n'avait rien à voir avec toutes celles que nous avions visitées. Après avoir vu une île à 10000 mètres sous la mer, une île à moitié gelée et recouverte de flammes et avoir entendu parler d'une île à plus de 10000 mètres d'altitude, je pensais avoir fait le tour des îles les plus extravagantes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver en face d'une île posée sur le dos d'un gigantesque éléphant qui parcourait les océans.

_ Bon sang vous avez vu ça ?! J'ai jamais vu une île pareille. S'exclama Ussop.

_ C'est pour ça que cette île est difficile à trouver, car elle bouge en permanence.

_ Vous me semblez fort bien renseigné messire Law.

_ C'est normal, puisque j'ai demandé à mon équipage de m'attendre ici j'avais fait quelques recherches avant.

_ Regardez ! C'est pas le Sunny là-bas ?

_ Tu as raison, il est accroché à la patte de l'éléphant, c'est très étrange.

_ En tout cas je suis rassuré apparemment ils ont réussi à échapper à Big Mom. Vous croyez qu'ils sont toujours sur le bateau ?

_ Non je ne pense pas, rester sur le bateau alors qu'il est accroché est très inconfortable, c'est pourquoi nous avons de nombreuses auberges pour les voyageurs, même s'ils ne sont pas très nombreux. Je pense donc qu'ils sont montés sur l'île.

_ Law, regarde là-bas il y a notre sous-marin ! Il me semble toujours en bon état ils n'ont pas fait de folies en six mois, je suis impressionnée.

_ Tant mieux. S'ils y avaient fait la moindre égratignure ils auraient eut affaire à moi.

_ Ahhhhhhh admirez ce chef d'œuvre les gars, le bateau de notre héros, le Thousand Sunny bâti par M'sieur Franky, le meilleur charpentier du monde ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité !

_ Kinemon comment on fait pour monter sur l'île ? Lui demanda Luffy.

_ Dirigeons nous vers une des pattes, là-bas il y aura une échelle sur laquelle nous pourrons grimper.

Suivant les conseils de Kinemon, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une des pattes de l'éléphant avec grande prudence. Par précaution, le bateau fut accroché à cette dernière le temps que nous grimpions.

_ Bien M'sieur Luffy c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

_ Quoi ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

_ Non, notre mission est accomplie, nous devions vous conduire sain et sauf à Zou et c'est ce que nous avons fait. C'est vrai que nous aurions adoré rencontrer le reste de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille mais vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous raconter. On ne voudrait pas être de trop lors de vos retrouvailles.

_ Ok si tu y tiens. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir et de combattre à nouveau ensemble. Lui dit Luffy en lui tendant la main.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi mon héros ! Répondit Bartolomeo en lui serrant la main. Ohhh quel bonheur, je suis en train de serrer la mains de mon héros... Ajouta-t-il en larme.

_ Ahahaha, ça te fait toujours cet effet, même après plus de quatre jours de cohabitation.

Après avoir réussi à décoller Bartolomeo de la main de Luffy, tout le monde grimpa sur l'échelle et salua le Barto-club alors que le Going- Luffy mettait les voiles. L'ascension ne dura pas très longtemps mais elle demanda beaucoup de prudence, à cause des mouvements de l'animal il fallait faire attention à chaque pas pour ne pas tomber. Une fois en haut de l'échelle, nous arrivâmes sur un petit plateau, je vis alors une véritable forêt en contrebas, une forêt poussait sur le dos de l'éléphant c'était incroyable. En son centre se trouvait un grand arbre dont le tronc ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une baleine.

_ Bienvenu à Zou !

_ Vous voyez le grand arbre là-bas avec le tronc en forme de baleine ? C'est à son pied que se trouve notre village.

_ Elle a l'air super amusante cette île ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y ! Cria Luffy en courant vers la forêt.

_ Hey attend nous Luffy !

Nous réussîmes finalement à rattraper Luffy peu après notre entrée dans la forêt, celui-ci s'était arrêté d'un coup comme si quelque chose lui bloquait le chemin.

_ Hey kinemon, c'est normal ces murs noirs dans la forêt ?

_ Des murs ? Il n'y a jamais eut rien de tel.

_ Bon dans ce cas je peux le détruire.

Alors que nous arrivions à son niveau, j'aperçus enfin la chose dont parlait Luffy, mais ça n'avait rien d'un mur, on aurait plutôt dis quelque chose de grand avec... des poils. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment mais avant que je n'ai eut le temps de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes, Luffy lança un puissant coup de point sur la masse noire. Lorsqu'il toucha sa cible, celle-ci ne broncha pas comme s'il n'avait mis aucune force dans son attaque.

_ Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luffy ? Je te pensais quand même capable de détruire un mur.

_ Tu vas pas me croire Ussop mais le mur, il est tout mou !

_ Luffy, j-je suis pas sûre que ce soit un mur en fait...

La chose en face de nous commença alors à grogner puis elle se retourna et poussa un rugissement puissant qui nous donna des frissons dans le dos. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur mais d'un gros ours, ours qui devait faire deux fois notre taille.

_ Ahhhhh un ours !

Heureusement, Luffy et Zorro étaient déjà parés et ils nous débarrassèrent de lui en deux temps trois mouvements mais alors que tout le monde commençait à se détendre, des petits yeux jaunes firent leur apparition dans l'ombre des arbres et d'autres ours ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant nous, cependant ils étaient plus gros et semblaient beaucoup plus féroces que le précédent. Toute la meute était venue défendre le jeune ours que nous venions de mettre à terre. Ce fut alors un véritable chaos, tout le monde tenta d'éviter à sa façon les coups de ces bêtes qui infligeaient même des dégâts aux mangeurs de fruits du démon. Après 15 grosses minutes de course poursuite qui me parurent durer des heures, je réussi finalement à les semer. Lorsque je me retournai pour voir où étaient les autres, je constatai que j'étais seule sur le chemin.

_ Et merde... ça commence bien cette histoire, me voilà seule. Comment je vais les retrouver maintenant ?

_ Hey pst, Leïla je suis là.

_ Ussop ! Te voila quel soulagement, ça va tu n'as pas reçu de coup de patte ?

_ Chut ! Pas si fort sinon ils vont revenir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont partis. Est-ce que tu as vu par où se sont enfuis les autres ?

_ Non j'étais bien trop concentré sur ces ours. On ferait peut être mieux de rentrer au village, ils y seront probablement.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu as la frousse pas vrai ? Mais c'est vrai que si on les cherche dans cette forêt on les trouvera jamais sans aide. Bon, ok pour le village.

_ Attends moi me laisse pas !

Nous nous enfonçâmes alors plus profondément dans la forêt, malgré la réticence d'Ussop je montais de temps en temps tout en haut des arbres pour voir dans quelle direction nous devions aller. Après une heure de marche nous étions encore loin de l'arbre montré par Kinemon mais heureusement nous avions réussi à éviter autant que possible toutes les bêtes sauvages de cette île.

_ Il y a quand même une sacré diversité dans cette forêt.

_ Ouais, l'île porte bien son nom... Ahhh Leïla, attention un ours !

Sans attendre plus longtemps Ussop se coucha derrière un buisson et m'invita à en faire de même. Je cherchai alors des yeux l'ours qu'il avait aperçu et le vis finalement à quelques mètres de nous mais il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres et surtout il était blanc et portait une combinaison orange.

_ Mais je reconnais cette combinaison !

_ Leïla attends où tu vas ?

Je me précipitai alors vers l'ours qui se retourna en m'entendant arriver et me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris avant que je ne lui saute au cou.

_ Bépooooo ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, tu m'as manqué !

_ Leïla ? C'est bien toi ? Mais quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer dans cette forêt. Oh... je suis désolé.

_ En fait on s'est perdus et on était en route vers le village avec Ussop.

_ Il fait parti de ton équipage Leïla ? Me demanda Ussop qui s'était approché prudemment.

_ Oui, je te présente Bépo. Bépo voici Ussop de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille.

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis désolé.

_ Mais pourquoi il s'excuse tout le temps ?

_ Désolé

_ Oh ça c'est du Bépo tout craché, on finit pas ne plus y faire attention. Mais au fait Bépo, où sont les autres ?

_ Et bien enfin tu poses la question ! On commençait à penser que tu ne t'inquiétais que pour Bépo. Dirent deux voix juste derrière moi.

En sentant deux mains se poser sur mes épaules je me retournai d'un coup et fit face à Shachi et Penguin dont j'avais reconnu les voix.

_ Et alors ? On ne se préoccupe plus de ses vieux amis Leïla ?

_ Ahahaha vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les gars, mais vous avez fait de la muscu dis donc ! C'est plus du tout les deux gringalets que je connaissais ! Répondis-je en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Tu ne t'es pas vue, toi aussi tu as changé, ce n'est plus notre chasseuse de trésor qui avait l'habitude de tomber dans des trous au beau milieu d'une forêt. Et puis tes cheveux ont bien poussés.

_ Hey c'est arrivé qu'une fois !

J'en profitai pour leur présenter Ussop et étais en train de leur expliquer pourquoi nous n'étions que tout les deux lorsque trois personnes nous rejoignirent. Il s'agissait de Robin Franky et Law qui nous avaient retrouvés grâce à la carte de vie de Bépo. Je vis alors des larmes de joie se former sur les visages de Shachi et des deux autres . À peine avaient-ils aperçu Law que ces trois là s'étaient jetés sur lui. Gêné par cette situation, Law tenta de les calmer mais sans grand succès.

_ Hahaha j'étais sûre que ça allait se passer comme ça !

Alors que je rigolais face à ce spectacle unique, je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête.

_ Tu nous l'as ramené en un seul morceau, tu as parfaitement accompli ton rôle miss. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

_ Il était temps que vous reveniez, sans vous deux l'ambiance dans l'équipage n'était plus la même. C'est enfin le retour de notre Dame des vents.

_ Salut Neil, salut Gin je suis contente de vous revoir moi aussi. Je vous annonce que j'ai accompli ma mission avec succès. Mais vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est dur de protéger quelqu'un qui se met en danger et qui t'ordonne de ne pas t'en mêler.

_ Oui j'imagine.

Après des retrouvailles fortes en émotion, notre petit groupe se mit en route vers le village. Sur le chemin Shachi m'expliqua que le Sunny était arrivé hier et qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré ceux à bord qui leur avaient donné des renseignements sur l'alliance qui existait entre leurs deux équipages.

_ On a été très surpris que le capitaine ait décidé ça tout seul mais tout le monde a été ravi pour cette alliance. On est tous chauds bouillants.

_ Génial, alors tout le monde est d'accord ? De toute façon vous n'auriez pas eut le choix.

_ Oui c'est aussi ce qu'on s'est dit.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, après ce que je vais te dire, tu auras vite trouvé une compensation à cet abus de pouvoir.

_ Tu as des infos croustillantes ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

_ Tu vois un peu comment est le Chapeau de paille, un vrai bout-en-train qui donne des surnoms à tout le monde.

_ Ouais et alors ? Non ! Ne me dit pas que... !

_ Et si tout juste. Notre cher capitaine a écopé du surnom de Trifouilly. Le Chapeau de paille l'appelle tout le temps comme ça.

_ Ahahahah non sans blague ! Mais il dit quoi le capitaine ?

_ Rien ! Il laisse couler, c'est ça le pire !

_ De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

_ Oh de rien capitaine !

_ Juste de la pluie et du beau temps.

_ Je compte sur toi pour faire passer l'info à Penguin. Mais je te préviens je me décharge de toute responsabilité quand aux conséquences si vous utilisez mon information.

_ Pas de problème. Après six mois on peut bien taquiner le capitaine un tout petit peu quand même. Hey Penguin, viens voir j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu vas pas en revenir!

Une fois arrivés dans le village nous retrouvâmes le reste du groupe de Dressrosa que nous avions perdus dans la forêt ainsi que le reste de nos deux équipages dans la cour de l'auberge où ils logeaient. Bien sur dès son arrivée, Law fut à nouveau enseveli sous les membres du Heart qui étaient heureux de le revoir. Il s'ensuit alors une gigantesque fête où je pus discuter avec mes anciens compagnons de voyage et où l'équipage du Heart fit la connaissance avec leurs nouveaux alliés qui ne manquèrent pas de raconter à leurs compagnons ce qu'il s'était passé après leur départ de Dressrosa. Comme prévu, Shachi et Penguin narguèrent Law avec le surnom donné par Luffy et ils l'appelèrent Trifouilly à tout bout de champ suscitant l'allégresse générale. Ils finirent bien sur découpés en morceau après une dizaine de minutes, sous les rires de tout l'équipage, ce qui était déjà un grand exploit, je pensais que ça aurait duré moins longtemps. Alors que je riais de bon cœur face à la correction des deux plaisantins, Law se dirigea vers moi.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est à toi que je dois cette petite plaisanterie.

_ En partie, je n'ai fait que révéler ton surnom au grand jour, de toute façon ils auraient fini par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre. Je t'avais bien dit que je me vengerai. Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil en lui tirant la langue.

Il me saisit alors par la taille et me rapprocha de lui pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Ok mais attend toi à recevoir une punition une fois que nous serons seuls. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je laisse couler. Tu me sous estimes, j'ai bien l'intention de réagir. Me dit-il avec son sourire sadique.

Pendant un instant je déglutis avec difficulté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête mais l'arrivée de Luffy avec son grand sourire qui invita Law à le rejoindre, en le nommant Trifouilly bien sur, me fit repartir dans un fou rire.

Durant le reste de la soirée, les deux équipages firent la fête avec panache comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Après une soirée bien animée je suivis Law jusqu'à la chambre que nous partagions. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte à clé il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sans prévenir alors que je détaillais la décoration simple de la chambre. Sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes il me fit tomber sur le lit qui se trouvait à côté de nous. Il se plaça alors au dessus de moi et continua de m'embrasser. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes bras me provoquant quelques frissons agréables et les emmena lentement au dessus de ma tête. Alors que j'étais concentrée sur son corps chaud collé contre le mien j'entendis alors un clic métallique et sentis quelque chose se resserrer sur mes poignets. Je tentai alors de bouger mes bras mais le bruit de chaîne et la résistance que je rencontrai me fit comprendre la situation. Je vis alors le sourire en coin de Law qui était toujours assis sur mes genoux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais Law ?

_ Je t'avais bien dit que je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'as mis des menottes, et en granite marin en plus ! Libère moi tout... !

Il m'embrassa alors subitement dans le but de me faire taire. Je me maudis intérieurement pour cette négligence, je m'étais vraiment faite avoir en beauté, comme une débutante, j'avais complètement oublié sa menace de tout à l'heure.

_ C'est toi qui donnes des ordres alors que tu es enchaînée ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Maintenant c'est moi qui décide.

Il m'embrassa alors à nouveau puis se détacha de ma bouche au bout de quelques secondes, je senti son souffle chaud dans mon cou où il m'embrassa, doucement d'abord avant d'y mettre les dents.

_ Non mais tu recommences à me mordre ! C'est pas bientôt fini espèce de grand malade !

Il se redressa alors et me regarda droit dans les yeux toujours avec son sourire sadique tout en se léchant les lèvres de satisfaction.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait de ne rien maîtriser, toi qui aime avoir le contrôle de la situation.

_ R-rien du tout, ta « punition » n'a aucun effet. Tentais-je de mentir les joues rouges de honte dans le but de le dissuader de continuer.

_ Dans ce cas on va tenter une autre approche ! Me dit-il en sortant un bandeau de sa poche.

_ Quoi qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Non arrête, ça suffit Law ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

_ Oui en effet. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y changer quoi que ce soit vu la position dans laquelle tu te trouves, alors j'en profite.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, chaque contact sur ma peau me fit frissonner, il joua ainsi avec moi pendant plusieurs minutes, alternant entre baisers doux et morsures sur des zones plus ou moins sensibles de mon corps. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire se transforma petit à petit en une sensation agréable et je décidai alors de me laisser faire, appréciant ses douces caresses. Après quinze bonnes minutes il me débanda les yeux et je me retrouvai plongée dans son regard gris. Sans un mot il m'embrassa et me libéra délicatement de mes chaînes. À peine furent-elles libres de leurs mouvements que mes mains s'attelèrent à déboutonner son jean tacheté.

Le lendemain alors que chacun se préparait pour les batailles à venir, je m'étais rendue tout en haut de l'arbre dont le tronc ressemblait à une baleine afin d'observer l'horizon tandis que le vent faisait voler mes cheveux. Dans très peu de temps nous allions nous mesurer à un empereur, à un homme puissant qui voulait notre peau, c'était inévitable. Mais étrangement je n'appréhendais pas cette nouvelle épreuve. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer je savais que je pourrai toujours compter sur les membres du Heart, après tout, ce combat n'était qu'une aventure de plus et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Je n'avais peut être pas trouvé le trésor de Shar mais je savais qu'il était là quelque part et j'étais persuadée que si je continuais mon voyage je mettrai un jour la main dessus. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur mes compagnons qui se trouvaient en contrebas puis sur Law, même si je n'avais pas trouvé ce mystérieux trésor, j'avais découvert bien d'autres richesses. Je m'étais trouvé une nouvelle famille. Et même si le futur qui s'annonçait semblait parsemé d'embûches, ça ne me faisait pas peur. Mais une chose était sûre, ces obstacles allaient radicalement changer le cours de notre vie, que ce soit en mal ou en bien.

* * *

 _ **Voici donc la fin de cette fiction après un an de publication, il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour, une page qui se tourne. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début ou qui sont arrivés en cours, merci pour vos reviews et pour votre fidélité ^^ qui m'ont bien motivées pour écrire mes chapitres dans les temps.**_

 _ **Une suite est bien sûr prévue (avec enfin la découverte du trésor de Shar), j'ai déjà plusieurs idées mais la date de publication elle n'est absolument pas fixée, je doute que ce soit dans cette année (scolaire) en tout cas.**_ _ **Si vous avez des demandes particulières ( personnages, îles, événements...) surtout n'hésitez pas et faites m'en part par message privé.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances!**_


End file.
